


Las estrellas se mueven todavía

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Demons, Happy Ending, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Pre-Slash to Slash, Souls, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 99,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: -¿Qué podría querer tan desesperadamente que me hiciera vender mi alma? ¿Qué podría obligarme a renunciar a la parte de mí que hace que sea quien soy, la fuente de mi magia, de mi auto control, de todo?





	1. Conjuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Stars Move Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578307) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



 

* * *

 

Advertencias (PARA TODA LA HISTORIA): Gore, palabrotas, escenas de naturaleza sexual, menciones de maltrato infantil y tortura (en el pasado), demonios, magia, posesión, elementos de consentimiento dudoso en algunas partes.

Nota de la autora: Esta pieza fue escrita para Trilliy como parte del reto de johnlockchallenges. Me dio un tema de escritura con cinco palabras: “Fausto: Sherlock vende su alma.”

* * *

 

 

**_"Las estrellas se mueven, el tiempo corre, sonará el reloj,_ **

**_vendrá el Diablo y Fausto será condenado”_ **

  
_\- Christopher Marlowe “La trágica historia del doctor Fausto”_

El poder saturaba el aire mezclándose con el rico y metálico olor de la sangre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con ella: la pintura blanca manchada con tonos de rojo oscuro. Sin embargo la matanza estaba lejos de ser el detalle más llamativo del estudio en Bethnal Green.

-Quienquiera que dibujara esto no fue cuidadoso. Eso o era un completo amateur- Sherlock puso su dedo en la línea de tiza torcida del borde del círculo. Estaba pobremente hecha, apenas cerrando el espacio del interior. Así es como el demonio había sido capaz de tomar más de lo que su convocante quería ofrecer. La cenicienta silueta de un amuleto protector yacía cerca de su pie, nada más que una cáscara. –Fueron a pescar bacalao y cogieron un tiburón.

-¿Dónde está ahora?-preguntó Lestrade. – ¿Tengo un monstruo suelto en Londres o puedo cerrar este porque algún estúpido jugó a ser Fausto y consiguió que lo matasen?

-Como si lo supiera- se burló Donovan, sus labios curvándose mientras Sherlock la miraba antes de volver a poner su atención en las pruebas.

-Ni siquiera entiendo por qué está aquí. Un nigromante no debería estar en la escena de un crimen- añadió Anderson resoplando. –Por lo que sabes podría estar llevándose pedazos a casa.

Sherlock cerró los ojos, maldiciendo en silencio la estupidez de la gente en general y en particular la del forense. –Incluso si fuera un nigromante no hay mucho que pudiera hacer con media oreja y una delgada capa de sangre- dijo fulminando con la mirada a Anderson.-Las artes funerarias tratan de resucitar a los muertos, no resolver lo que les convirtió en cadáveres- se dirigió a Lestrade con la mano estirada y la palma hacia arriba. –Te puedo decir donde está tu demonio pero necesitaré tu mechero.

Una ola de inquietud movió el aire. Sherlock lo sintió de forma tan segura como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana, dejando que entrara una brisa que le cosquilleaba aquellos de sus sentidos que estaban en sintonía con algo más allá de lo normal. No era nada amenazador: solo mera inseguridad. Sabían lo que era pero pocos de los que trabajaban en NSY le habían visto hacer algún tipo de magia. Todos tenían la habilidad de algún modo u otro pero había una gran diferencia entre ser un practicante básico y un versado experto-

-¿Necesitamos estar…?- Lestrade hizo un movimiento vago y protector con su mano izquierda mientras le pasaba el mechero a Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño cuando su única respuesta fue un suspiro. –Si arrastras algo de nuevo aquí, Sherlock, te juro por dios que te encerraré y no te volveré a dejar salir. Nivel diez de contención. Ni siquiera tú podrías salir de ahí.

No era una advertencia vacía y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, mirando con intensidad al equipo de Lestrade. Todos brillaban con sus propios poderes y escudos. Lestrade era una hoguera brillante mientras que Anderson relucía una débil luz de estrella y la intensidad de Sally estaba a medio camino entre los dos. Otros técnicos añadiendo su arco iris de colores de hechizos menores a la mezcla: todos a salvo y seguros.

Y luego estaba John.

Cuando Sherlock lo vio por primera vez se había sorprendido tanto que casi perdió el hilo. Normalmente, el poder se manifestaba como luz para su visión superior pero John era diferente. A cualquier nivel de visión era un hombre corriente, su cuerpo expuesto a los poderes elementales que fluían por Londres.

Fascinante.

Aun así habían sido los otros sentidos de Sherlock los que lo habían alertado de la verdad. John no brillaba sino que radiaba calor. Incluso ahora, a más de una docena de pasos de distancia podía sentir su deslizamiento, como seda a través de su piel, maravilloso y gentil. El persistente olor de aire seco y sándalo llenó su nariz, mezclado con un suave punzante olor a pólvora: la guerra siguiendo los pasos de John.

Sherlock había esperado que su magia estuviera fuera de lo ordinario: particularmente fuerte, por lo menos de nivel experto, pero las habilidades de John estaban limitadas a lo básico. Podía quitar una maldición y tratar la mayoría de las enfermedades tanto paranormales como biológicas. Sus escudos de protección parecían paredes reforzadas de cemento pero eso era donde sus talentos sobrenaturales terminaban: prácticamente mundano. Sin embargo compensaba esa normalidad de otras formas.

Cuando había aceptado hace casi un año el reto de tener un compañero de piso, Sherlock había meramente esperado tolerar su presencia. Sería un intruso necesario y nada más. Qué equivocado había estado. En veinticuatro horas John había disparado a un hombre para salvar la vida de Sherlock. Sin preguntas ni prejuicios, simplemente había apretado el gatillo como si proteger a Sherlock fuera la elección obvia.

Desde ese momento John se había infiltrado en su vida y sorprendentemente Sherlock no solo lo había permitido sino que había estado dispuesto. Ahora, casi un año más tarde era imposible considerar una existencia donde John no estuviera ahí por la mañana, malhumorado y despeinado o sin aliento después de una persecución, la atracción de algo cálido entrelazándose entre los dos que estaba, lamentablemente, siendo dejado sin respuesta. John no era un cordero siguiendo los pasos de Sherlock sino alguien que se comprometía, retando y animando a Sherlock a llegar más alto con sus deducciones.

Con algo de esfuerzo Sherlock se volvió a concentrar en el círculo, reprimiéndose a sí mismo por su distracción. John tenía el hábito de captar y mantener su atención durante los momentos más inoportunos. Al principio había pensado que era simplemente porque John era alguien nuevo para categorizar, entender y después descartar, pero incluso ahora que conocía a John tan bien, descubría que sus pensamientos volvían hacia el hombre, cautivados.

Soltando un suspiro, puso su pulgar sobre el mechero, dejando que hiciera chispa. Otros hechiceros pasarían horas con espléndidos círculos, velas goteando…toda la parafernalia inútil que tanta gente creía que era esencial. Tal vez para algunos era un apoyo necesario pero Sherlock había dominado alguno de los hechizos más complejos que existían cuando tenía ocho años. Cuando tenía doce, estaba inventando sus propios hechizos manipulando la tela de lo oculto y creando nuevas costuras y dobleces para sus propios propósitos: peligroso pero satisfactorio.

La magia se movía a su alrededor y Sherlock instó su atención a desplazarse hacia abajo y hacia dentro, recogiendo los hilos que habían quedado del conjuro y dejando a su consciencia avanzar junto a ellos. Una pequeña parte de él permaneció en su forma física: un centinela en una casa vacía. Si forzaba sus sentidos todavía podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y oír el suave y sorprendido ruido que uno de los hombres de Lestrade hizo. La vacuidad a menudo incomodaba a los principiantes. No les gustaba ver el casi vacío cascarón de un humano que quedaba cuando un hechicero habilidoso iba de caza.

El rastro era fresco lo que facilitaba su trabajo. A decir verdad, podía seguir a un demonio días después de que el círculo hubiera sido activado, semanas si la criatura era lo suficientemente poderosa, pero era un reto. Ahora, el camino era breve y simple como siguiendo la ancha y recta extensión de la calle Ermine desde una punta a otra del país. En segundos, un rápido torrente se solidificó a su alrededor y el reino del demonio apareció.

La forma incorpórea de Sherlock todavía estaba agachada en la misma posición que su forma física en el mundo real y con cautela se puso en pie, cada sentido en alerta máxima. La creencia generalizada entre la población de que los demonios vivían en mundos de fuego y azufre: copias sin imaginación del famoso Inferno de Dante. Todo el mundo asumía que eran cosas malvadas enviadas para robar las pocas y frágiles virtudes que el hombre llamaba suyas.

Todos equivocados. Como si algo pudiera ser tan blanco y negro.

Los demonios eran depredadores inteligentes, y sus mundos podían asumir cualquier forma: Sherlock ya estaba leyendo todo lo que el ambiente le tenía que decir y era una exhibición interesante. El lugar era oscuro e ilustre, como azabache pulido u obsidiana. La luz engañaba a sus ojos pero en la oscuridad era posible crear objetos y la fragancia de la sangre fresca y la magia permeaban el aire.

Como antiguos dioses olvidados, los demonios encarnaban poder. Las almas humanas los sostenían y muchos habían perecido incapaces de tentar o reclamar la comida que necesitaban. Este, sin embargo, era una historia exitosa. Incluso si no fuera por los restos transparentes del desafortunado conjurador, desangrados y hechos pedazos a los pies de Sherlock, era evidente en el peso de la atmósfera. Fuerza antigua susurraba promesas en sus oídos. La tentación tiraba de él como un la cuerda de un arco, buscando atraerle pero él se mantuvo completamente  calmado, con ojos vidriosos e intocable.

Era un reto: tómame si puedes

-Vaya- ronroneó una voz, flotando desde las paredes hacia dentro de un único punto de atención mientras un hombre salía de las sombras. – ¿No eres tú algo especial?

En cuanto a formas, no tenía nada especial pero Sherlock sabía que no debía juzgar. Además, un verdadero observador vería la fuerza del demonio en el corte de su traje, la agudeza de su sonrisa y más obviamente en la negrura de sus ojos sin fondo, demasiado oscuros para ser solo humanos: fríos en lo blanco de la órbita.

-Me gusta pensar que lo soy- contestó Sherlock con un deje de satisfacción pasando por el cuando el demonio arqueó una ceja con sorpresa. 

-¡Puedes hablar!- se le escapó una risa de la boca, retorciéndose como gusanos por el aire muerto. –Eso es nuevo, él ni siquiera podía respirar- una mano refinada hizo un movimiento en dirección a los restos humanos. –La mayoría de la gente que me encuentra están demasiado agotados por el viaje para hacer algo más que llorar pero ¡mírate!- la sonrisa se desvaneció y el melódico acento irlandés se volvió áspero y lascivo. –Mírate.

El demonio cerró los ojos, respirando a través de la nariz como alguien que disfruta el olor del buen vino. Los párpados moviéndose en éxtasis y una nueva sonrisa asomando en la pálida elasticidad de su cara. –Prácticamente hirviendo con poder. Y tu mente…- inclinó la cabeza observando a Sherlock desde un nuevo ángulo. –Casi diría que no eres humano excepto que puedo saborear tu alma.

Un parpadeo y de repente el demonio estaba en su espacio, tan cerca de Sherlock que podía percibir su calor arrastrándose por la piel: dedos húmedos y pegajosos pegándose al frío cristal de sus protecciones. Aun así el demonio no arañó ni gruñó, en lugar de eso arqueó la espalda ignorando la quemazón del poder mientras empezaba a apuñalar y desgarrar la estrecha distancia entre ellos.

No era que la criatura fuese resistente: Sherlock vio las quemaduras aparecer y desaparecer en su carne con cada segundo que pasaba. En vez de eso era como si el dolor no fuese una consecuencia para él o tal vez fuera un precio adecuado que pagar mientras miraba la cara de Sherlock, su mirada moviéndose de un lado a otro como si estuviera leyendo líneas de un libro.

-Listo-, murmuró el demonio. –Estás poniendo pensamientos al frente de tu mente para que los vea. ¿Alguno de ellos es real?

-¿No lo puedes notar?

Los labios de la criatura se curvaron. Un balanceo casi serpentino de su cabeza destapó su naturaleza para nada humana. –Sé que no estás solo. Hay otros a tu alrededor, débiles, aburridos. Excepto…

Algo se crispó en su cara, llevándose consigo la alegría infantil mientras fruncía el ceño de manera profunda. –Oh, tienes una mascota. Brilla por ti. Te sigue como un buen perrito. Hombro fastidiado, la pierna tullida-. El demonio hizo una mueca. –Mejor acabar con su sufrimiento.

La magia golpeó en los escudos de Sherlock mientras se enfrentaba abiertamente contra el asalto, empujando el ataque fuera del camino que le llevaría hasta John. Rugidos y golpes rompieron el reino y Sherlock sintió emoción cuando los ojos del demonio se abrieron como platos.

-Oh-, susurró mirándole como si hubiera encontrado algo intrigante. –Más que una mascota entonces. ¿Se abre de piernas para ti? ¿Gime en tu almohada? ¿ **Te** toca?

Dedos quemando la frágil piel de la muñeca de Sherlock, puntos de contacto agonizantes mientras sus barreras crujían, no habían desaparecido, no todavía pero se estaban doblando bajo el ataque. ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! Había subestimado la fuerza del demonio, y ahora cada nervio gritaba de dolor por su toque. Le costó toda su concentración mantener el monstruo a raya.

-¿O podría estar equivocado? No es tu amante, no todavía-, preguntó el demonio soltándolo y alejándose un paso con un suspiro tembloroso y pensativo mientras Sherlock consideraba la opción de retirarse. –Viniste buscándome y ahora ya te quieres ir-. Dijo haciendo un mohín: una burla de decepción antes de que una cruel sonrisa apareciera en su cara. –Pero tengo lo que quiero de ti, Sherlock Holmes, y volverás-. Sus hombros cubiertos por el traje encogiéndose antes de relajarse de nuevo mientras se alejaba danzando, una sonrisa juguetona dejando ver dientes humanos que mordían su labio con fingida timidez. –Estaré esperando.

La energía se partió alrededor del cuerpo de Sherlock, trayéndolo de vuelta dolorosamente a los confines de su propio cuerpo. Normalmente la transición le dejaba restringido, irritado y cautivo dentro de su cuerpo pero esta vez la sensación fue ahogada por la profunda pulsación de un doloroso moratón en el hueco de su mandíbula: una prueba que existía de ese toque no deseado.

-¿Qué coño fue eso?- el susurro áspero de John sonaba tenso, casi en pánico, y Sherlock abrió los ojos. Miró hacia arriba al hombre que le estaba agarrando fuertemente con los dedos alrededor de sus huesos como si estuviera tratando de mantenerlo unido. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que los escudos de John estaban doblados encima de los suyos, envueltos a su alrededor como las alas de un pájaro gigante.

La cara de John estaba pálida con líneas de preocupación alrededor de los ojos. El baño templado de la magia giraba en torno a ellos, emanando desde el punto donde las manos de John le estaban tocando. La curvatura de sus dedos relajándose del desesperado agarre para acariciar, solo una vez, los omoplatos de Sherlock.

El estómago de Sherlock dio un vuelco, mariposas nerviosas despertando en un sutil placer incluso mientras su mente trataba de resolver la enormidad de lo que John había hecho. No la caricia, John era a menudo un amigo táctil, al menos alrededor de Sherlock, pero con la magia. Había traído de vuelta a Sherlock como si lo hubiera llevado de vuelta a casa agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa ¿pero cómo?

-Algo inesperado-, consiguió decir, zafándose de sus preguntas y estirando la mano para apretar instintivamente con calma la muñeca de John. Poniéndose de pie, se tocó el moratón antes de mirar a Lestrade y a sus hombres. Todos estaban contra las paredes de la habitación haciendo lo posible para evitar molestar en la escena mientras miraban a Sherlock como si nunca antes lo hubiesen visto, contando el brillo del sudor nervioso que tenía en el nacimiento del pelo.

Un vistazo hacia abajo resolvió el misterio de su confusión y Sherlock estrechó los ojos con interés. El mechero todavía seguía en su mano y ahora era obvio que el gas se había gastado. El propósito de la llama era absorber el exceso de energía que los hechizos desprendían. Normalmente era una forma inofensiva de librarse del poder aun así las marcas de quemaduras contaban otra historia. Era más intrigante el patrón de círculos entrelazados que habían creado: las protecciones de Sherlock dibujadas en la ceniza. Enroscadas por toda la habitación como los pétalos de una flor, extraños y exóticos símbolos para el resto de la gente menos para él. Aun así en el centro había un conjunto diferente, más común y comprensible. Los escudos de John se habían entrelazado con los suyos.

La visión hizo que Sherlock titubease, pero lo escondió rápidamente girándose hacia Lestrade como si nada inapropiado de esta desconcertante historia estuviera pintarrajeado por el suelo. –El demonio todavía está en su reino pero probablemente no por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lestrade inclinándose hacia delante y pasando sobre las carbonizadas líneas. Su mirada no se apartó de la cara de Sherlock, como si esperaba que algo del abismo estuviera escondido detrás de sus ojos. – ¿Qué hiciste? 

-Simplemente observé-, replicó Sherlock, sin molestarse a darle crédito a la sospecha medio escondida en la voz de Lestrade. –Está reuniendo un culto. Estaba escrito por todo su reino. Había objetos, ofrendas de sus seguidores, sin mencionar la iconografía: una araña y su red-, paró de hablar otra vez pensando en el monte en el que la criatura había sacado su nombre de su mente: un poderoso símbolo. Solo que tales cosas eran reciprocas porque cuando el demonio había murmurado el nombre de Sherlock, él había oído la respuesta intercambiada: tan antigua como la misma magia.

 -Se llama Moriarty-, pronunció las sílabas con cuidado, protegiéndolas sin pensarlo. –No lo digas en voz alta. Todos los nombres tienen poder y el suyo no es la clase de poder que quisieras controlar. Alguien está planeando algo pero dudo que se den cuenta del peligro-. Se giró, su oscuro abrigo agitándose alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se dirigió a la puerta ignorando las protestas que Lestrade estaba farfullando. –Mantén los oídos abiertos. El culto no es pequeño, debería ser fácil de encontrar.

-¿Y el conjurador?- preguntó Lestrade con las manos en las caderas mientras Sherlock miraba hacia atrás sobre su hombro, viendo la sangrienta habitación y las caras pálidas de los policías.

-Un trabajador a juzgar por los libros de las estanterías. No es magia para principiantes pero tampoco es magia avanzada. Las ofertas de trabajo encima de la mesa sugieren que es nuevo en la ciudad y estaba buscando un trabajo con un salario alto. Sospecho que era un principiante en el culto que, para empezar, apenas creía en el demonio y creyó que intentaría convocarlo para beneficios personales- Sherlock se encogió de hombros. –No pudo permitirse su oferta de ayudar.

-¿Devorado?- Donovan parecía enferma por su propia pregunta. A pesar de toda su amargura la mujer era inteligente y había tenido el sentido común de mirar a Sherlock esperando la respuesta.

-Desechado-, respondió, su memoria centrándose una vez más en el inseguro y extraño reino que había visto. –El demonio no estaba hambriento, está demasiado bien alimentado para eso-. Recordó las sonrisas vacías, los oscuros y abismales ojos y la inteligencia en ellos, tan cautivador como repulsivo. Conocía bien esa mirada, la veía en el espejo muy a menudo.

-Estaba aburrido.

* * *

 

John observó el reflejo de Sherlock en la ventana del taxi, fingiendo no importarle una mierda las vistas de Londres más allá del cristal mientras toda su atención estaba centrada en el hombre que iba a su lado. Estaba acostumbrado a la magia de Sherlock, desde arcanos círculos en el suelo del salón y ojos en la mesa de la cocina hasta los más sutiles y elegantes hechizos que entretejía a su alrededor a cada instante. Pero lo que había pasado en aquel estudio estaba en otra liga.

Ya existían susurros de las cosas que Sherlock había hecho en el pasado, murmuraciones entre los hombres de Lestrade sobre tratos sospechosos y poderes que tocaban el lado equivocado de la ley. John no creía ni una palabra. Su miedo nacía más de los celos que de pruebas sólidas, pero los hechos de esta noche no ayudarían a silenciar los rumores.

Era raro que Sherlock fuera de caza así, dejando su cuerpo ausente mientras su ser estaba en otro lugar, persiguiendo los restos de un caso a través de mundos que el resto de la gente solo podía imaginar. Normalmente se reservaba tales cosas a la fortaleza de la calle Baker donde su forma física estaría completamente a salvo en su estado indefenso. John no estaba seguro de si las acciones de Sherlock de esta noche habían sido un signo de confianza en la gente a su alrededor o un producto de su infinita curiosidad.

En cualquier caso le había salido el tiro por la culata. John lo supo en el instante en que el helado cosquilleo de los escudos de Sherlock había cobrado vida. Sintió que había problemas cuando el cuerpo agachado en el suelo, todavía respirando, viviendo pero vacío al mismo tiempo, se había vuelto pálido y sudorosos. La llama que danzaba en el mechero brillando felizmente con la energía que le proporcionaba la magia había flaqueado, volviéndose de un color violáceo enfermizo antes de desplegarse en una llamarada sin calor que calcinó la circunferencia de los fuertes escudos de Sherlock.

Lestrade y sus hombres habían retrocedido. John dio un paso al frente.

Lo que hizo fue algo estúpido. Ahora, después de haberlo hecho, apenas podía creer haber sido tan estúpido. Los escudos de Sherlock, ya de por sí manteniendo todo fuera, deberían haberle repelido, deberían haberle convertido en nada más que polvo y cenizas con su fuerza. Pero en vez de eso se habían abierto como seda. John todavía podía notar el reverencial toque en su piel y oír la armonía que resonó junto a sus más humildes protecciones. Se habían mezclado hasta que pudo llegar junto a Sherlock y cogerle fuertemente de los hombros, desesperado por traerle de vuelta de alguna forma.

Sorprendentemente había funcionado. Los músculos de Sherlock se movieron inmediatamente, una presencia encontrando el camino a casa una vez más mientras los corrientes símbolos de las protecciones de John se quemaban en el suelo a sus pies.

No debería haber pasado así. Se suponía que los escudos no podían mezclarse y unirse. Repelían, apartando toda amenaza e interferencia. Aun así John había sido recibido como un amante en un abrazo y eso no era…Sherlock y él no eran…eran amigos. Nada más.

Tragando saliva, John intentó no dejar que sus pensamientos se detuvieran en el tenso momento que a veces aparecía entre los dos después de una persecución, o en las tranquilas tardes donde ambos disfrutaban de una inusual satisfacción. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no deseaba tener algo más con Sherlock pero el hombre le había dejado claro que el trabajo era su prioridad número uno y John conocía bien a Sherlock para creer que eso podía cambiar.

No, tenían algo increíble, el tipo de relación que John no creía que existía hasta que llegó cojeando a la vida de Sherlock. Pero, ¿era eso suficiente para hacer que su magia actuara de manera diferente? ¿Lo había hecho siempre y nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ser conscientes de ello o era algo nuevo?

-Tienes preguntas-, la frase de Sherlock fue áspera y John vio que se tocaba el moratón de su mandíbula como si estuviera fascinado por su presencia. El inconsciente gesto fue suficiente para que John se pusiera de los nervios, cruzase los brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada el suelo.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- exigió al final, dejando a un lado su más personal confusión sobre el comportamiento de sus protecciones. No creía estar preparado para enfrentarse a la fría lógica de Sherlock sobre el tema. En su lugar, dejó que su mente volviera al demonio. –Tú mismo dijiste que quienquiera que invocara esa cosa consiguieron más de lo que esperaban, aun así fuiste de cabeza a por ello, saliste pitando a donde nadie de nosotros podía seguirte-. John estiró sus hombros, mirando hacia Sherlock. –Sabes su nombre y no me puedes hacer creer que te diera eso gratis.

Sherlock lo miró, sus caprichosos ojos resplandecían plateados mientras John se movía bajo su escrutinio. –Me sorprende que seas consciente de su valor-, dijo al final. –Creía que no tenías interés en las invocaciones.

-Tampoco aptitudes, pero recuerdo las clases del colegio: esas que probablemente hayas borrado. Sería ilegal si el gobierno no lo considerase útil-. John volvió a esos interminables días en clase, agobiado por hechos oscuros e inciertos de los conjuros  y las invocaciones. –Para tener poder sobre un demonio, para atarlo de verdad a ti, un mago necesita saber su nombre completo. Sin eso…

-No tienes más que problemas-, acabó Sherlock. –No conseguí su nombre completo. Normalmente hay leyes que los demonios tienen que obedecer, supersticiones que equilibran la balanza. Un demonio no puede coger algo de un practicante, no directamente. Tiene que engañarlos o sacárselo de lo que quiere: información, su libertad, su vida…-se calló, mirando por la ventana a la iluminada mística Londres. –No aplicó las reglas, rompió mis escudos y robó mi nombre. Mi nombre completo. Parte del suyo fluyó por la conexión.

John cerró los ojos mientras le recorría un escalofrío por todos sus músculos y hundiéndose en su sangre. Todo el mundo con una pizca de magia en las venas sabía que los nombres eran poder. Era un antiguo Wyrd(2). Hace mucho tiempo, en la Edad Media, habían sido usados para captar hechizos. Ahora en había más gente que motes en el mundo y formas más eficaces habían sido encontradas.

-¿Qué podría hacer con él?-preguntó John inclinándose hacia adelante para pagarle al taxista mientras el coche se paraba. – ¿Puede llegar hasta ti?

-No por medios normales-, contestó Sherlock doblando un dedo con énfasis y haciendo que sus protecciones sonaran. Era una aguda y clara sinfonía de música, entonada con el aire etéreo de violines. El sonido era tan familiar que los tensos músculos de John se relajaron, aletargados bajo su piel. –No en este plano. En su reino podía ser otra cosa, y podría hacer que cualquier cosa con sus seguidores más complicada si pueden desarrollar hechizos específicamente para esconderse de mí.  

Una sutil y malvada sonrisa curvó los labios de Sherlock, una que decía que estaba una docena de pasos más adelante que el demonio en cuestión. Se paró bajo la farola en la esquina de la calle que llevaba a Angelo y John se detuvo, permitiéndose el placer de ver trabajar a Sherlock.

Dios, era un hombre tan atractivo, imponente en cada forma. La primera vez que posó los ojos en él, John se había preguntado si estaba usando un truco porque realmente nadie podía ser tan extrañamente único. Sin embargo, ese tipo de magia conllevaba mucho esfuerzo para mantenerla y John nunca le había visto de manera diferente. Incluso en un ataque de ira, perdido y enfurruñado o hasta los codos en una mezcla bizarra de antigua y química orgánica, Sherlock seguía captando la atención de John. No, eran los genes, más que cualquier hechizo, lo que le proporcionaba a Sherlock sus bendiciones.

Aun así en momentos como este, cuando la atención de Sherlock se veía centrada en la persecución de un solo resultado, parecía brillar: un hombre con más propósito en un momento que la mayoría de la gente en todas sus vidas.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto aquí?- preguntó John con una mueca por interrumpir. A pesar de ello Sherlock no se quejó mientras puso las manos ahuecadas delante de él y miraba sin ver al espacio vacío entre sus palmas.

-Es un nexo-, fue la respuesta. –Tres capiteles de iglesias, una catedral y catorce estatuas con lanzas, varas u otros objetos lineares en sus manos se encuentran a poca distancia de aquí. La mayoría de ellos dirigen poder hasta este punto. ¿No lo puedes notar?

-No todo el mundo es tan susceptible como tú-, le recordó John observando como diminutas motas de luz empezaban a brillar, emitiendo pequeños y felices sonidos mientras que su resplandor carmín iluminaba las mejillas de Sherlock. –La mayor parte de las veces lo que siento cuando estamos cerca de Angelo es hambre.

-Entonces será mejor darte de comer-, respondió Sherlock bajando la cabeza para susurrar algo antes de abrir ampliamente sus manos. El aire se estiró, el viento oliendo como los templados trópicos en vez del helador frio de Inglaterra y John vio las chispas alejarse danzando, entrando en callejones y en los oscuros y olvidados sitios de Londres donde muchos de los informadores de Sherlock vivían. –De todas formas probablemente pasará una hora o dos antes de que tengamos una respuesta.

En silencio John llegó a su lado, sus pasos sincronizados con los de Sherlock mientras entraban en el restaurante hasta sentarse en su mesa de siempre. Angelo siendo su usual y real personaje, alabando a Sherlock mientras les proporcionaba vino, comida y la vela obligatoria. John ni siquiera protestó, no ahora cuando su estómago gruñía por el hambre y su corazón se sentía magullado por la preocupación.

-¿Crees que encontrarán el culto?- preguntó moviendo su cabeza para referirse a las estrellas que se habían desvanecido. Se echó hacia atrás mientras ponían su cena enfrente de él, sonriendo como forma de gratitud. Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Como siempre, no había comida para él y John lucho contra el ansia de ofrecerle bocados de su plato.

-Las luces (1) propagarán la palabra y alguien nos traerá algo de vuelta. Había demasiadas ofrendas para que esto sea algo que la gente pueda esconder. Tan solo necesitamos escuchar los susurros.

-¿Y si no hay ninguno?

Sherlock miró hacia el con una sonrisa. –Entonces hay otros con los que puedo hablar si tengo que hacerlo. Conoces mis métodos mejor que nadie.

John movió su pasta dejando que un silencio reflexivo se asentara en la mesa. Había visto a Sherlock en acción a los cinco minutos de conocerle. No la magia, que llegó dos horas después, sino al hombre en sí. Sherlock veía todo, sus poderes de observación y deducción eran asombrosos. Fueron esos los que inicialmente habían llevado a Sherlock a ayudar a la policía. Echaba un vistazo a una escena del crimen y veía lo que de alguna manera el resto no había viso, sin hechizos.

Probablemente eso era parte del problema. No era ninguna maldición ni encantamiento lo que permitía a Sherlock percibir el más mínimo de los detalles a su alrededor: era simplemente su naturaleza lo que la gente encontraba más inquietante que intrigante. Por lo menos los conjuros de Sherlock eran algo que todos podían comprender pero ¿él sabiendo todos los secretos que tenían? Eso era lo que hacía que la gente hablase.

Había sido Donovan la que se lo había contado, en voz baja, el disfrute de Sherlock por las escenas de los asesinatos y los cuchicheos sobre cómo había vendido su alma a cambio de unos ojos que lo vieran todo. John se había quedado estupefacto, no tanto por las palabras, sino porque un hechicero pudiera decir eso sobre otro. Para que un individuo renunciase a todo lo que le hacía ser quien era como persona, lo bueno y lo malo, tenían que estar más allá de la desesperación. Incluso desangrándose sobre el terreno árido y caluroso de Afganistán John no había llegado hasta tal punto, ni siquiera podría haberlo hecho si hubiera querido. Tenías que ser poderoso para hacer que tu petición fuese oída y la magia de John no tenía esa clase de fuerza.

La de Sherlock era otra cosa. La gente solo tenía que mirarle para darse cuenta de que sus capacidades excedían lo normal. Después abría la boca y eliminaba cualquier duda que hubiera de que era algo fuera de lo común: frío y orgulloso, distante y excepcionalmente talentoso. Con razón la gente buscaba algo para desacreditar sus habilidades, para hacer que parecieran inferiores y viles.

-Y tú nunca cuestionas las cosas que hago.

Esas palabras hicieron que John alzara la mirada, tragando demasiado rápido su último bocado mientras caía en la cuenta que Sherlock le estaba mirando, leyéndolo tan fácilmente como lo había hecho meses atrás cuando se conocieron en el laboratorio de Bart. Le llevó un momento volver a la conversación mientras cogía su vino, devolviéndole la mirada a Sherlock y deseando que pudiera ver algo, alguna emoción, más allá del brillo de la curiosidad.

-¿Me darías una respuesta directa si lo hiciera?- preguntó poniendo de lado sus propias preguntas un momento después. –Sé que no has hecho lo que la gente dice. Solo un idiota que nunca ha visto alguien sin alma podría creer que has perdido la tuya.

Eso captó la atención de Sherlock, sus cejas alzándose un milímetro mientras deducía los detalles. Esta vez, cuando habló, su voz fue más suave. Incluso Sherlock había entendido finalmente que la guerra era algo que a John no le gustaba discutir. –Afganistán. ¿Prisioneros?

John asintió intentando ignorar el fantasmagórico asalto a sus sentidos: polvo y sangre, el eco distante de los disparos, un cuerpo tan mutilado que era irreconocible excepto por el vacío de sus ojos perseguidos. –No puedes vender el alma de alguien sin su cooperación ¿verdad? Espero al asentimiento de Sherlock antes de continuar. –Los torturaban hasta que era su único escape, hasta que voluntariamente se ofrecían a la transacción. Solo tenías que verlos. Eran…

-Muñecos.

La respuesta de Sherlock hizo que John alzase la mirada de repente, tratando de discernir si había sido a través de la investigación o por experiencia personal lo que le había llevado a esa conclusión. Tenía razón. Los desalmados se movían, incluso hablaban en tonos muertos y vacíos e interactuaban con su alrededor pero no había emoción. Nada podía sacar un atisbo de respuesta sentimental de ellos: ni alegría ni horror.

-Hubo un caso poco después de que empecé a ayudar a Lestrade. Entonces él era sargento: sin Anderson ni Donovan, solo él desesperado por un ascenso-. Sherlock tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de forma inconsciente ignorando el débil brillo azulado que brillaba sobre sus cubiertos mientras lo hacía: sus barreras haciendo que su presencia se notara.

-Un acosador sexual estaba haciendo lo mismo a niños, agrediéndolos hasta que le suplicaban coger lo que él de verdad quería. Vendió sus almas por más poder-. Una arruga apareció en la frente de Sherlock, una débil señal de sufrimiento que la mayoría de la gente no hubiera notado. –Incluso la vacuidad no es así. Cuando voy de caza y mi cuerpo está vacío, me he ido. Tengo que luchar para sentir algo. Ellos estaban todavía presentes, todavía conscientes pero no les importaba nada.

-No eres nada como eso-, contestó John. Dudaba que Sherlock estuviera buscando consuelo y casi estaba esperando a que se burlase pero en lugar de eso le respondió con un atisbo de sonrisa. –Cualquiera que haya visto algún desalmado alguna vez puede identificarlos inmediatamente.

Sherlock hizo un sonido vacilante, volviéndose para mirar por la ventana. El fugaz momento de conexión se había ido y John volvió a concentrarse en su cena mientras escuchaba. –Hay teorías que sugieren que no siempre es así. Solo si tu alma es consumida mientras tu cuerpo vive es cuando te vuelves tan…distante-. Se encogió de hombros. –Si eres un hechicero poderoso y tu alma le sirve para algo a un demonio más allá de ser alimento, los resultados podían ser diferentes. Mucha gente hizo esos tratos durante la Edad Media y no hay recolección de que ninguno de ellos se comportara de la misma manera que los desalmados de hoy en día hacen. Al menos mantuvieron sus mentes.

-Así que alguien como tú…-John dejó la pregunta inacabada, mirando el reflejo de Sherlock en el cristal.

-No sé qué pasaría y para ser honestos nunca he sentido la tentación de intentarlo-, contestó Sherlock. -¿Qué podría querer tan desesperadamente que me hiciera vender mi alma? ¿Qué podría obligarme a renunciar a la parte de mí que hace que sea quien soy, la fuente de mi magia, de mi auto control, de todo?

-¿Conocimiento? ¿Poder? ¿Riqueza?

-Con los libros adecuados y el tiempo suficiente puedo enseñarme cualquier cosa. El conocimiento es poder y a menudo la riqueza les sigue. No necesito la ayuda de un demonio para eso-. El rechazo de Sherlock era claro, como si esos deseos corrientes estuvieran por debajo de él, John escondió una sonrisa mientras se terminaba su cena. – ¿Estás listo para ir a casa?

-Sí, ¿caminando?- John ya sabía la respuesta. Las luces tendían a alarmar a los taxistas y los coches a menudo actuaban como una jaula de Faraday, aislando a sus pasajeros de la ciudad. Por parte de John significaba que pasarían un poco de frío pero si Sherlock pasaba más de veinte minutos en un taxi se volvía irritante e irascible. Además, caminando tardarían más pero era bueno para su salud, física y financiera.

La noche de Londres se abría ante ellos mientras hablaban en voz baja, el ritmo de sus pasos subrayando los hechos del caso mientras Sherlock alargaba los detalles para la atención de John, su conocimiento relajando poco a poco la tensión en el pecho de John. Así, vivo y exuberante con la promesa de un puzle, era complicado imaginarse que Sherlock, persuasivo, inteligente y lejos de ser inocente,  pudiera estar en peligro por cualquier cosa que se albergase en otros reinos.

No, resolvería el caso, el culto desaparecería y el demonio volvería a estar apartado del mundo una vez más.

Simple.

* * *

 

El viento invernal se colaba en el piso por las ventanas abiertas de par en par por las pocas luces que todavía no habían vuelto. Había pasado una semana desde que Sherlock se había abierto paso en el reino de Moriarty y había descubierto su culto pero todavía no había nada nuevo. A su alrededor, el hechizo de invocación desaparecía, llevándose con él el perfil de la niña pequeña. Las apariencias podían engañar. El espíritu le debía un favor y por eso había aparecido con esa forma tan benigna. Desafortunadamente había vuelto con las manos vacías.

Sherlock se pasó los dedos por el pelo, sacudiendo los rizos como si pudiera poner sus pensamientos a un lado. Se estaban Escondiendo, era obvio, aun así el hecho de que los miembros de este culto fueran capaces de esconderse tan bien sugería que tenían más poder en sus manos de lo que él en principio había estimado. Y parecía que estaban ganando fuerza.

Más cuerpos habían aparecido: ofrendas para el demonio juzgando los patrones de telas de araña tallados en la piel. Era extremo y bárbaro, el toque humano. El demonio era muy calmado para tal teatro, pero claramente su culto tenía otras ideas. Mortales, descuidados, deberían haberse expuesto ya pero ¿dónde demonios estaban?

-Dios, Sherlock ¡aquí hace un frío helador!- la voz de John le apartó de sus irritantes cavilaciones, haciéndole mirar hacia arriba. John había estado en la consulta y un vistazo al reloj y luego a la ventana le dijo a Sherlock que ya era de noche. Otro día que había pasado y él no estaba más cerca de descubrir la verdad.  – ¿Te has llegado a mover?

John se acercó, todavía envuelto en su chaqueta y estiró la mano para tocar el brazo de Sherlock. No esperó ni pidió permiso, tan solo envolvió sus dedos, templados por sus guantes, alrededor de la muñeca de Sherlock y farfulló una palabrota por el frío que notó. ---Imbécil, ¿Qué haces sentado con todas las ventanas abiertas y con las mangas remangadas?

-Intentando resolver el caso-, replicó Sherlock, sin importarle que sonara como un niño petulante. –Todo el mundo vuelve con las manos vacías. Me he visto obligado a pedirle ayuda a Mycroft.

John se detuvo, un resoplo de sorpresa atascado en su garganta antes de agacharse al lado de Sherlock, cogiendo la mano izquierda de Sherlock entre las suyas y frotando algo de vida de nuevo en sus dedos. Aquellos ojos azules parándose críticamente en los tres parches de nicotina que le adornaban el brazo pero John sabía  mejor no decir nada sobre eso. En su lugar, mantuvo su firme caricia, flexionando los nudillos helados de Sherlock antes de cambiar para la otra mano.

Sherlock miraba lo que estaba haciendo, siguiendo el movimiento de la piel de John mientras su corazón latía fuertemente bajo sus costillas. Podía sentir la aspereza en los dedos de John y sus palmas secas mientras se movían adelante y atrás, demasiado despacio y gentiles para ser verdaderamente clínicas. No estaban hacían magia para volver a calentar la piel de Sherlock pero como si lo hicieran, haciendo que su piel ardiese y sus mejillas se sonrojasen con calidez.

-Has estado invocando-. Murmuró John fijándose en las marcas de tiza en el suelo y la alfombra del revés que revelaba la madera. –Sé que eres uno de los mejores y que la calle Baker está protegida ¡pero no deberías estar trasteando sin usar tus propias protecciones!

-Están puestas-, murmuró Sherlock, sus pensamientos cambiando el flujo instintivo de energía para que la burbuja de magia protectora se hiciera visible. –Has pasado a través de ellas-. Apartó la mirada y las manos del agarre de John. No fue como si la calidez del hombre le dejara, sus protecciones no eran las únicas que se estaban comportando de manera extraña. Podía sentir las de John plegándose a su alrededor, envolviéndolo en sus profundidades como si fuera un capullo: doblemente seguro.

-Oh…yo...-, John parecía confuso y avergonzado como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo desagradable. –Lo siento.

Sherlock creyó que preguntaría porqué los hechizos que deberían estar protegiéndolos a los dos de todo el mundo, incluyendo de uno y otro, estaban entrelazándose de forma tan elegante y relajada. La sombra de las preguntas se extendió en la expresión de John, y Sherlock observó sin poder contenerse el movimiento de la lengua de John sobre sus labios.

Una llamada en la puerta atravesó el aire, escondiendo cualquier casa que John pudiera haber dicho. Sherlock se puso de pie con torpeza oyendo como la señora Hudson comprobaba las protecciones en el umbral. Podía oírlas vibrando con irritación como siempre hacían cada vez que Mycroft venía a oscurecer su puerta y fijó en su cara una expresión de indiferencia mientras su hermano entraba en el edificio y subía las escaleras.

-No has tenido más suerte que yo-, dijo como saludo, su frustración frustrada temporalmente por la satisfacción del fracaso de Mycroft. Habría estado asquerosamente subido si hubiera encontrado algo que Sherlock había sido incapaz de discernir.

Mycroft resopló con desde, observando el piso con su nivel usual de escrutinio. Por fuera parecía desinteresado pero Sherlock lo conocía. Su hermano examinaría todo, usando lo mágico y lo normal para ver algo con significancia. –El culto está completamente escondido. No puedo encontrarlo ni en la CCTV ni en las brumas.

-No sé por qué te molestas, eres un vidente de clase inferior como poco-. Era una pulla inútil. La brillantez corría por el linaje Holmes y Mycroft era un experto en sintonizar su mente con los entrelazados hilos de futuros potenciales que había frente a cada ser humano en el planeta.

Más específicamente, tenía el control  del que tantos carecían, permitiéndole limitada atención. Alternativamente, podía desconectar la habilidad si quería. Por eso no había perdido la cabeza, no todavía al menos.

-¿Es por eso por lo que tú y John os habéis escondido tanto de mí que cada vez que intento encontraros consigo un dolor de cabeza?- Mycroft miró con frialdad a Sherlock. – ¿Tienes que usar un brillo tan ofensivo en esa protección? Hace que intentar ver cualquier cosa en un radio de un kilómetro de la calle Baker sea como mirar al sol.

-Alguien te tiene que mantener en alerta-. Respondió Sherlock. –Si pudieras ver todo lo que vamos a hacer nunca te molestarías en levantarte de tu escritorio. ¿Tienes algo para mí o no?

-Eh... ¿Sherlock?

La voz de John hizo que se girase para mirar a su compañero de piso en la ventana, sonriéndole a la brillante estrella que allí estaba. La luz hacía atolondradas y felices vueltas a su alrededor como un sol orbitando, de vez en cuando acariciando su mejilla o su mano abierta como si fuera un gato. Los sonidos que hacía eran eufóricos, más adecuados para un dormitorio que para otro sitio y Sherlock hizo todo lo posible por no ruborizarse. Primero sus escudos y ahora esta…emanación de su magia adulando a John como…

Cortó el pensamiento, sin mirar hacia Mycroft de forma deliberada. Podía sentir tal cual la petulante sorpresa que desprendía su hermano y rápidamente tiró de la luz hacia él y fuera de la apasionada admiración por John. La estrella volvió hacia él a regañadientes, moviéndose en zigzag por el aire hasta posarse en su palma. No estaba viva, no realmente, pero su calidez le besó mientras se disolvía en su piel, permitiendo que sus descubrimientos fluyeran en su mente como sirope.

Un lío de impresiones, oscuridad, podredumbre, el olor del río…y después un vistazo del letrero de una calle antes de que las imágenes se desvanecieran: calle Rotherhithe. Por fin.

-Los tengo. ¡Vamos John!

-¿Y Lestrade?- preguntó John mientras le lanzaba el abrigo a Sherlock y Mycroft se apartaba para dejarles pasar. – ¿No deberíamos llamarle?

-Todavía no. No hasta que esté seguro de que haya algo que merezca la pena investigar-. Sherlock se puso los guantes y miró a su hermano. –Muéstrate a ti mismo la salida, Mycroft.

-Ten cuidado Sherlock. Puede que no haya encontrado mucho sobre el culto pero descubrí algo sobre el demonio: clase uno. Sabes lo que eso significa.

-Bueno, yo no-, interrumpió John mirando del uno al otro mientras Sherlock digería la información.

-Se considera demasiado poderoso para atar.- explicó Mycroft. –Los pocos y anteriores intentos que he encontrado tuvieron consecuencias apocalípticas. La última vez que se hizo el esfuerzo de invocarle y someterle dio como resultado la Peste. Te recomiendo que lleves tu pistola.

La expresión de John se tornó en esa tensión estoica y cerrada que Sherlock conocía bien, la cara que un soldado llevaba a la guerra. Ni siquiera miró a Sherlock para confirmarlo cuando fue a buscar su arma, dejando a los dos hermanos Holmes solos.

Sherlock apretó los dientes esperando lo inevitable. Prácticamente podía oír los pensamientos de Mycroft desde donde estaba, plagado con ridículas suposiciones.

-Mami estará contentísima.

Sherlock se encogió fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mientras escupía, -Cállate Mycroft. Estás demasiado ocupado mirando al futuro para centrarte en la realidad que está bajo tu gran narizota.

Su única respuesta fue una vaga sonrisa y Mycroft sacudió la cabeza mientras bajaba por las escaleras. –No necesito magia Sherlock. Sé que tus opiniones sobre los sentimientos son un eco de las mías, pero su tienes que sentir por alguien podías elegir mucho peor que el doctor Watson.

El hechizo chocó contra las protecciones que Mycroft tenía tan apretadas a su piel, levantando una pequeña lluvia de chispas de color cereza donde se tocaron: nada más que un perro sin dientes mordiéndole los talones pero que hizo que Sherlock se sintiera un poco más feliz por el despliegue. Con un movimiento de la punta de su paraguas Mycroft le dijo adiós, saliendo por la puerta y dejándole inquieto distribuyendo su peso de una pierna hacia la otra esperando impaciente a John.

-¡Vamos!- gritó hacia el piso de arriba, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras John bajaba corriendo las escaleras. – ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Si no tuviera que esconder mi pistola para evitar que dispararas a las paredes no me habría llevado tanto tiempo cogerla-, señaló John secamente mientras salían apresurados del piso y se metían en el taxi que Sherlock había detenido. – ¿Cuál es el plan?

Sherlock se pasó el pulgar por la frente, estrechando los ojos mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta. –Tendrán una base de cierto tipo. Eso es lo que estamos buscando. Probablemente subterránea. Hay un sistema de alcantarillado que ya no se usa cerca de la calle Rotherhithe. Solía ser un sitio de reunión de yonquis.

John se puso tenso a su lado y casi podía sentir como su compañero de piso trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para la siguiente pregunta. – ¿Estás...familiarizado con ese sitio personalmente?- dijo al final. La historia de Sherlock con el abuso de sustancias no era algo de lo que hablaran. Hacía que John se sintiera incómodo o sea que no tocaba el tema.

-Sí. Por lo que me puedo acordar, es útil para los propósitos de un culto que Moriarty pudiera reunir.

Otra persona podría haber cuestionado la certeza de sus memorias sin duda afectadas por el uso de las drogas pero John mantuvo la boca cerrada. Si no hubiera sido por las líneas marcadas alrededor de sus labios y sus ojos, Sherlock casi podía haber creído que le era indiferente. Sin embargo, un silencio pesado se asentó entre ellos mientras el taxi continuaba su viaje pasando por las calles de Londres hasta dejarles al final de la calle en cuestión.

Los sentidos corrientes eran conducidos a la oscuridad, agobiados por el hormigueo de la sensación electrizante de poder en el aire. El río era una pared muerta al norte, casi lo suficientemente abrumador para esconder los indicios de algo malo, pero eran las tapas de hierro de las alcantarillas que marcaban la calle las que actuaban como conductores de la carga mágica, brillando como faros.

-Aquí hay algo-. Murmuró John rascándose la nuca. –Incluso yo puedo sentirlo. Tiene que ser como una señal de neón para ti.

-Escríbele a Lestrade. Dile que necesita un equipo en el conducto de Rotherhithe. Nosotros entraremos y veremos lo que podemos encontrar.

-¿No deberíamos esperar por ellos?

-¿Y tenerles pisoteando todas las pruebas?- Sherlock negó con la cabeza. –Necesito conseguir echar un buen vistazo antes de que intervengan Anderson y sus idiotas.

Era vagamente consciente del lento movimiento de los dedos de John sobre la pantalla mientras caminaban hacia delante. Cada entrada que habían pasado estaba protegida, densamente con furiosos y ofensivos hechizos. Sherlock se pasó la lengua sobre los dientes mientras consideraba sus opciones. El conducto era probablemente la mejor opción. Las entradas más grandes eran más difíciles de proteger así que mientras las tapas de las alcantarillas serían prácticamente impenetrables, la salida grande sería el punto débil.

Siempre guiando a John hacia delante, ignoró el chapoteo de sus zapatos a lo largo de la orilla del Támesis, fétido ahora con la marea baja. El conducto se abría como una boca abierta, oscuro excepto por el brillo de la barrera en su otra visión. El hechizo era débil y efímero, sin duda ese era el punto principal de entrada y salida y por lo tanto constantemente alterado.

A Sherlock le llevó menos de un minuto abrirlo, dejando atrás un débil anillo de magia, el suficiente para evitar que la brecha activara alguna alarma. El agua salpicaba bajo sus pies mientras caminaban y Sherlock dejó que su cuerpo mostrara el camino: un antiguo y habitual viaje volviendo a atormentarle. Dos giros a la derecha, luego uno a la izquierda, luego recto por los casi olvidados túneles hasta que, al final, donde antes solo había existido oscuridad, había un atisbo de luz.

Cuando la gente se imaginaba los cultos, a menudo imaginaba gente vestida de manera similar a monjes y una cruel imitación de la religión establecida, altares y libros de rezos. La verdad era que tales grupos, cuando se formaban, eran más como bandas. Los miembros normalmente llevaban su ropa normal, peleando y discutiendo entre ellos. El altar podía ser cualquier cosa, desde una piedra monolítica hasta una caja de leche del revés. El único estereotipo que era verdadero era el de los sacrificios humanos.

Sherlock se agachó a la entrada del túnel, examinando el espacio que se extendía. El poder que permanecía alrededor de los cadáveres, tres de ellos. Desde esta distancia no podía estar seguro pero dudaba que fuera a encontrar cualquier signo de lucha. Eran vidas dadas libremente, poderoso fuel para el demonio si llegara a necesitarlo. Había cuencos con líquido sobre el altar: sangre, a juzgar por el aura que desprendían. Pero no había nadie más que se pudiera ver en el curvado espacio.

-¿Tal vez no haya nadie en casa?- susurró John y Sherlock miró hacia donde estaba agachado en el otro lado de la entrada, su mirada astuta buscando amenazas. – ¿Ahora qué?

-Veamos si podemos descubrir lo que tenían en mente-, respondió Sherlock estirando un hechizo sensorial cuidadosamente para comprobar que todo estaba tan al descubierto como parecía. Podía percibir el pulso firme de John, un poco rápido, y el correteo de las ratas y otras alimañas. Más allá de eso el lugar estaba desierto. –Ten cuidado-, susurró. –No puedo sentir a nadie más pero podrían estar Escondiéndose de mí.

Siguieron hacia delante con rapidez, trabajando en tándem. Era obvio que el culto no estaba viviendo aquí. No había ni sacos de dormir ni otras señales que indicasen que el sitio estuviese habitado: era tan solo un lugar de reunión. La sangre en los cuencos estaba fría, de hace días, y coagulada en desastre hediondo. Los cuerpos habían sido comidos para las ratas y la pestilencia de los restos hacía que el aire fuera denso y repulsivo.

Sherlock apretó los dientes ante el afilado y duro borde de la magia que cortaba a través de la habitación. Había círculos alrededor del altar, entrelazándose entre sí en giros vertiginosos de simbolismo. Algunos eran familiares, pero la mayoría de ellos eran un misterio incluso para él e inclinó la cabeza con fascinación.

Algunos estaban diseñados para invocaciones, las runas dibujadas como ganchos en los mares infinitos de los otros reinos,  pero otros eran como tributos: canalizando la energía a través de un lugar específico. Por todo su alrededor, seguros y extensos, había marcas protectoras que sugerían que alguien en el culto tenía la inteligencia de ser consciente de que estaban jugando con fuego. La construcción del simbolismo insinuaba que ninguno de los hechiceros era de un nivel más alto que el trabajador pero…

El estallido de una pistola sonó por el aire, su eco haciendo un estruendo en sus oídos. Sherlock se agachó instintivamente, sus dientes al descubierto en una mueca mientras miraba hacia la dirección de donde el ruido había venido. Le siguieron pasos que resonaban huyendo y los hechizos de Sherlock reaccionaron automáticamente. Se propagaron con violencia hacia fuera, atravesando todo el templo del culto para neutralizar la amenaza. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir e infligir su castigo sobre el pistolero que huía, un sonido ahogado le hizo retroceder y el mundo quedó vacío y quieto cuando se dio cuenta de donde había impactado la bala.

-¿John?

La Browning cayó estrepitosamente bajo el zapato de Sherlock mientras se acercaba tropezando, cayendo de rodillas y tirando del jersey de John. La lana barata empapada y cálida con una mancha creciente de color rojo. Sherlock conocía la sangre, la veía todos los días, la usaba, la tocaba, leía su historia, pero no así. No la de John, expandiéndose como un cáncer alrededor del agujero arriba de su pecho.

Aplicó presión, la fría piel de sus guantes rápidamente volviéndose templada mientras su mente, a menudo tan recta, patinaba y daba tumbos, dando vueltas sin poder evitarlo al hecho que atosigaba su mente.

John no podía sobrevivir a esto.

Esa cara bronceada estaba antinaturalmente pálida, poniéndose ya gris mientras la sangre de John formaba un charco debajo de él como un torrente que no se detenía. Estaba intentando decir algo, intentando hablar alrededor del dolor y los temblores de su desangre, pero las palabras ser rompían y se quedaban en su garganta, ahogadas en medio de la furia de una batalla perdida.

Sherlock le silenció, fingiendo que sus ojos no estaban brillando y que su visión no se estaba volviendo borrosa con la sorprendente aparición de lágrimas de verdad. Esto era…esto era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Despertaría de vuelta en el piso y John le daría la lata sobre los rituales de encima de la mesa y la tiza en el suelo y no estaría aquí, así, **marchándose.**

Los dedos de John, débiles, rodearon la muñeca de Sherlock por encima de su guante. La sensación resbaladiza de la sangre sobre su piel. Al final forzó dos sílabas como si fueran todo lo que quería decir.

-Gracias.

-¡John!- la garganta de Sherlock se cerró mientras esos ojos azules se cerraron, su mente revolviéndose con hechos inútiles. John todavía estaba respirando, apenas, pero incluso si llamaba a una ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba a John? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? No había tiempo para nada, ni siquiera un maldito hechizo podía arreglar esto.

A no ser…

Como una flor negra, una idea empezó a desarrollarse en su mente, tocando sus pensamientos con un oscuro potencial. Era un concepto desesperado, muy probable que mandase a Sherlock a la tumba justo después que John, cuando intentase traer de vuelta a la vida a su amigo, pero no podía dejar escapar esto. Quedaba demasiado entre los dos para aceptar este giro del destino, y se mordió el labio mientras su mente se apresuraba.

No había tiempo para considerarlo lógicamente, nada más allá del devastador giro de sí/no antes de que el nombre escapara de sus labios. No el de John, no esta vez. Sherlock habló, su poder expuesto en cada sílaba: una lujosa tentación para captar la atención de la criatura que sabía que estaría escuchando.

-¡Moriarty!

* * *

 

Voces en alto llamaban a John, pinchando la inconsciencia sin fondo y soltándolo implacable en el mundo de la consciencia. Su cabeza a punto de estallar y sus costillas doliéndole como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el pecho, pero mientras su mente repetía los últimos momentos de consciencia, se dio cuenta de la imposibilidad de la situación.

La bala le había matado: lo supo en el mismo momento que le atravesó la carne. Ni siquiera había visto al francotirador, escondido en las sombras. Su memoria estaba dispersa, una colección de imágenes inconexas. Sherlock aplicando presión, pálido como si fuera él el que estaba muriendo. Lágrimas, estrellas sorprendentes en aquellos ojos deslumbrantes, por una vez de verdad, y el sólido peso del arrepentimiento se había asentado alrededor del agudo dolor en el cuerpo de John porque no quería que fuera así como se despidieran.

-¡Me cago en la puta, John! ¿Estás bien?

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Greg. El DI y sus hombres estaban abriéndose camino a través del espacio, los hechizos protectores a su alrededor crujiendo y siseando con cada paso. Con razón, algo había cambiado mientras John estuvo KO. Donde el aire había sido antes repugnante con el poder oculto ahora se notaba como el momento después de que un rayo hubiera golpeado, tan vívido que hizo que le dolieran los ojos.

Se dio cuenta, con retraso, que había marcas de quemadura sobre las paredes y que el suelo bajo él estaba agrietado y vidrioso, sobrecalentado. Nunca había visto algo como aquello, y poco a poco su confusa mente empezó a unir las piezas.

Se levantó de un salto, ignorando las protestas que su cuerpo le gritaba mientras algo tintineaba debajo de su mano izquierda. Sus dedos se cerraron a su alrededor automáticamente y se quedó mirando la bala, deformada por el impacto, cubierta por una fina capa de sangre pero inofensiva. Había estado en su interior. La había sentido cortar a través de su pulmón y sus principales vasos sanguíneos en la parte superior de su corazón, trayendo consigo el mordisco brutal de la muerte, entonces ¿cómo…?

Abruptamente, su atención se desplazó, mirando más allá de su propia mano hacia la figura que yacía sobre el suelo a una corta distancia. Sherlock estaba lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarle y tocarle, y los temblorosos dedos de John se cerraron sobre la densa lana de ese abrigo negro, tirando de la bufanda mientras buscaba un pulso. Preguntas gritando por su cabeza, colisionando con nocivos y fríos y húmedos miedos mientras presionaba sus dedos fuertemente sobre la marca verde que quedaba del moratón del demonio.

-¿John?- la voz de Lestrade era gentil, pero John sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba recoger alguna señal de vida del templado cuerpo. Pareció llevarle una eternidad pero su misión tuvo éxito por el débil sonido de un latido.

-John, una ambulancia está de camino. Necesito saber qué ha pasado-. Fue consciente de Greg agachándose a su lado, una mano firme cogiéndole del hombro y dándole la más pequeña de las sacudidas. Era una cosa peligrosa y confiada de hacer. Con tales señales de un hechizo masivo a su alrededor, John se sorprendió de que el DI estuviera dispuesto a tocarle en caso de que algo más se estuviera mostrando en la cara de John Watson – ¿De quién es esa sangre?

Al principio John creyó que se estaba refiriendo a lo que había en los cuencos sobre el altar, y sus dedos se apretaron mucho alrededor de la bufanda de Sherlock antes de darse cuenta de que no quedaba mucho en pie del altar. La piedra se había partido limpiamente por la mitad y los artículos que estaban encima no eran más que polvo y metralla. No había señal del denso y negro gore que antes había con orgullo en el sitio.

-¿Qué sangre?- consiguió decir al final, sus labios entumecidos y fríos cuando habló. Su voz sonaba áspera como si hubiera estado gritando y se aclaró la garganta. Fue fácil mover sus manos y buscar heridas por la forma inconsciente de Sherlock mientras su mente flotaba, desconectado e incrédulo.

Algo pesado le cubrió los hombros y parpadeó para darse cuente de que Greg se había quitado el abrigo y lo había colocado sobre la espalda de John. Era una carga molesta, un ancla a una realidad que John no quería afrontar y tomo aire de manera temblorosa antes de apartar la mirada del cuerpo tumbado de Sherlock.

Por primera vez se fijó en la expresión del DI: confusión y horror mezclándose mientras esos ojos marrones descendieron hacia la parte de delante del jersey de John. Automáticamente, John le siguió, viendo el desastre sobre su torso. Le hacía parecer como un muerto viviente. Si no fuera por su corazón latiéndole en el pecho habría comprobado su propio pulso.

De repente fue como si él fuera otra prueba, algo maldiciendo, gritando sus acusaciones para que todos lo vieran. Solo su necesidad de seguir tocando a Sherlock impidió que se cruzase de brazos y se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente al agujero que la bala había hecho en el jersey de John. El epicentro de su propia destrucción.

Aturdido, se volvió a girar hacia donde había estado tumbado, medio esperando un charco de sangre como un lago. Sin embargo, aparte de una débil y macabra mancha, el suelo estaba limpio. Había estado perdiéndola rápidamente, la había visto salir a borbotones sobre las manos de Sherlock así que ¿dónde estaba? Debería de haber medio litro sobre su jersey, empapado y pesado pero había habido más, mucha más. ¿Estaba de vuelta en su interior?

¿Qué coño había hecho Sherlock?

Sin palabras, sacudió la cabeza, sus hombros encogiéndose. –No importa-, consiguió decir arrastrando las palabras. –Necesitamos conseguir que Sherlock…

El sonido de los rápidos y agudos pasos de alguien le interrumpieron y John miró hacia arriba mientras de todas las personas, Mycroft, entró en la habitación. Nunca antes había visto al mayor de los Holmes moverse con un propósito tan centrado, tan rápido que Anthea y unos pocos hombres trajeados sin nombre tuvieron que apresurarse para mantenerle el ritmo. Con los tonos medio histéricos por el shock, John pensó que los caros zapatos de piel de Mycroft solo valdrían para tirar a la basura después de caminar a través de la alcantarilla pero el hombre habló después y la preocupada emoción disminuyó.

-Gracias detective inspector, yo me encargaré desde aquí-. Los tonos benignos y suaves que Mycroft empleaba tan a menudo, desaparecidos. Su enunciación educada como siempre, pero ahora había un acero en su voz que le hizo creer a John las afirmaciones que hacía Sherlock sobre su hermano gobernando de verdad el país. A su alrededor, la gente que Sherlock de forma burlona llamaba los esclavos de Mycroft estaban haciendo lecturas y murmurando encantamientos, sus caras fijadas con líneas sombrías mientras trabajaban. Los agentes reunidos solo podían mirar con perplejidad mientras eran echados hacia un lado.

-Señor Holmes-, dijo Greg con voz cansada e incrédula. –Esto es una investigación policial.

-Y ahora es una gubernamental, detective inspector-. La voz de Mycroft sonaba extraña, un poco suave detrás de la apariencia del estrés pero John no le prestó mucha atención cuando se detuvo a su lado. No se agachó, no como Greg, pero cuando habló de nuevo fue con el delicado tono que alguien usaría con una persona al borde de un tejado, a punto de saltar.

-John, necesito saber qué ha pasado. Puedo hacer mis propias deducciones…- miró el jersey de John y luego la bala que había sido abandonada junto a la rodilla de John. –Pero no hay lugar para errores. Necesito saber qué hizo Sherlock.

John tragó saliva intentando respirar alrededor del bulto de miedo que era como granito en su pecho. El instinto de proteger a Sherlock de las opiniones de otros, de protegerlo y esconderlo del ojo público era abrumador. Podían irse a un sitio tranquilo y remoto donde no importaría lo que había pasado.

Excepto que la policía y Lestrade estaban justo ahí, y Mycroft le estaba observando con ojos de halcón, intensamente, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Pero no había manera de que escaparan. ¿Qué opción tenía?

Despacio, con cada palabra como una traición, John empezó a hablar.

-Estaba…no sé. Había alguien aquí. Nos aseguramos antes de entrar pero debía de estar escondido. Estábamos mirando el altar cuando disparó-. John miró la bala automáticamente, transmitiendo la información que podía darle, la cual no era mucha. –Estaba usando un rifle Dragunov, me dio. La bala plateada paso directa a través de mis escudos.

-¿Aquí?-  Mycroft hizo ademán de tocar el agujero del jersey de John, pareciendo odiar preguntar algo obvio, pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse más, las protecciones de John saltaron, de manera abrupta y vívida añadiendo un  punzante y peligroso filo al aire que hizo que Mycroft agachara la cabeza a modo de disculpa y Greg retrocediera fuera del espacio.

-No, siempre llevo ropa agujereada-, murmuró John apartando las manos del cuerpo inmóvil de Sherlock para frotarse la cara. Ahora, mantuvo su voz baja, con cuidado de que su eco no llegara a oídos hostiles. No estaba seguro de lo que Sherlock había hecho pero una sospecha se asentó en el estómago de John, viscosa y nauseabunda.

-Disparo en el pecho, no en el corazón pero lo suficientemente cerca. Me estaba desangrando y Sherlock…- John sacudió la cabeza mirando fijamente a sus rodillas. -Estaba justo aquí, tratando de ayudar pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Perdí el conocimiento en un par de minutos. Lo siguiente que sé es que Greg estaba aquí y Sherlock estaba…- señaló a su amigo, sorprendentemente tranquilo dentro de la tensión que llenaba la habitación. –Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.

-Tú eres al que han disparado-, señaló Greg viendo como Donovan guiaba a un par de paramédicos. –Examinadlos a ambos ¿de acuerdo?- ordenó ignorando el “ejem” de irritación de Mycroft y mirando de nuevo a John. – ¿Tal vez Sherlock nos pueda contar más cuando despierte?

Un silencio siguió a esa frase, tenso y antinatural, y John cruzó una temerosa mirada con Mycroft viendo el mismo miedo que él tenía en el mayor de los Holmes. Era un médico, uno que había trabajado en primera línea de fuego y sabía que no existían hechizos que pudieran salvar una vida casi expirada. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en el campo de batalla sujetando las tripas de algún pobre muchacho y deseando que la magia pudiera cambiarlo todo? La gente no tenía ese tipo de poder, ni siquiera hechiceros tan capaces como Sherlock.

Los demonios por otra parte…

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- le preguntó a Mycroft mientras él se movía como una marioneta cuando uno de los paramédicos cortó su jersey para buscar una herida que ni siquiera estaba ahí. Miró como el otro trabajaba sobre Sherlock, siguiendo el mismo examen rudimentario que John había hecho antes de comprobar maldiciones u otras magias más malignas. –Creía que no podías “vernos”.

Mycroft se apoyó en el paraguas, mirando a Sherlock como si le estuviera costando reconocer a su propio hermano. –Ha estado protegiéndose de mí desde que tenía seis años. Bloqueándose a sí mismo de mi vista de las maneras más odiosas posibles. Cuando intento analizar el futuro de Sherlock, o incluso adivinar su presente no hay más que una luz tan densa que no me deja ver más allá de ella.

Ahora John podía ver la palidez en la cara de Mycroft, no solo tensa, sino que casi enferma por la preocupación. –Soy siempre consciente de ella de la misma manera en que otros están en sintonía con el sol o la luna en el cielo. Esta tarde, mientras estaba sentado en mi oficina, esa luz se apagó-. La punta del paraguas rascó el suelo mientras cuando Mycroft la empujó contra la piedra. –Me di cuenta inmediatamente de que algo iba mal. Pude sentir que los dos estabais aquí.

-¿Y ahora?- la pregunta de Greg pilló por sorpresa a John y miró hacia donde estaba el DI quien perecía estar ligeramente avergonzado. –Quiero decir, si puedes ver su futuro haría que todos nos ahorrásemos un montón de problemas.

Mycroft frunció los labios, una sonrisa sin alegría curvando su delgada línea. –Mi querido inspector, donde antes no había más que luz ahora solo hay oscuridad. Antes podía ver si Sherlock estaría envuelto en problemas porque se protegería de mí con brusquedad. Ahora solo veo sombras.

La paramédica siguió trabajando en silencio, por inercia como si no pudiera oír lo que estaban hablando a un metro de ella. Sin embargo estaba claro de que estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar algo que arreglar. Cada diagnostico volvía limpio. No había maldiciones, ni hechizos, ni barreras colocadas. Lo que era inusual en Sherlock, quien tenía sus protecciones básicas alzadas incluso cuando dormía. Era como si alguien simplemente lo hubiera apagado, todo, desde la chispa de su magia hasta la incandescencia de esa mente brillante.

De repente, la paramédica retrocedió con sorpresa, dejando caer con torpeza la fina linterna de su mano y sonrojándose por la vergüenza. –Perdón-, murmuró. –La heterocromía me pilló desprevenida. Es muy…diferente-. Ante las confusas miradas que recibió la joven mujer se humedeció los labios. – ¿Sus ojos…?

John le quitó la pequeña linterna, sus manos firmes mientras abría el párpado derecho de Sherlock. La pupila respondió con normalidad a la iluminación a pesar de la ausencia de enfoque, y aquellos colores variables moteaban el iris: tonos de azul, verde, gris y un diminuto punto de dorado. Los mismos de siempre.

Fue solo cuando John cambió para el ojo izquierdo el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había sorprendido a la paramédica y su estómago se hundió. No había ni rastro de los oceánicos tonos ni de los brillos de luz de estrella. En su lugar, el iris era de un denso y asfixiante marrón. Tan oscuro que casi no se podía distinguir de la pupila. No había formas familiares que se pudieran encontrar, ni simetría ni tonos que cambiasen. Solo un color vacío: absoluto.

Inhumano.

* * *

 

-Te dije que volverías.

Sherlock abrió los ojos, recorriendo con la mirada los tonos negros del reino de Moriarty. Había más cosas y tributos y esta vez el firme goteo de fluidos enmarcaba la opresiva paz. Lentamente con sorpresa, su mente tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era un sonido que él había traído consigo: la sangre de John, o una representación de ella, goteando de sus propios guantes de piel. No era corpóreo. Sin ninguna duda su cuerpo estaba en el mundo real, el mundo real donde John yacía muriendo.

Respiró profundamente tratando de controlar la ola de miedo que se estaba levantando en su pecho. No era terror por su situación. Había llamado a Moriarty y se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de ello, las que fueran. No, su temor se fundaba en el pensar que John se estaba alejando de su alcance con cada segundo que pasaba. Le llenaba, paralizando sus músculos, ahogando su voz y dejando que su mente diera vueltas sin remedio y frenéticamente sin saber qué camino seguir.

Moriarty dio un paso adelante, sus labios curvados con una sonrisa lasciva y sus ojos ardientes. – ¡Tic tac, Sher-lock!- canturreó, su alegría desapareciendo en un segundo y su voz convirtiéndose en un gruñido. –A tu mascota se le acaba el tiempo.

-Cámbialo-, espetó Sherlock. –Sé que puedes. Grado uno, la única cosa que no puedes hacer sin ayuda es entrar en el mundo real. Nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido para soltarte. Ni siquiera tu culto.

-¿Por qué querría marcharme?- gritó Moriarty estirando los brazos hacia los lados y echando la cabeza hacia atrás ¿Por qué caminar en tu aburrida y pequeña realidad con los drones sin rostro de la humanidad cuando puedo quedarme aquí y observarlos arrastrarse desde la cuna hasta la tumba?

-Porque estás aburrido.

Moriarty se congeló, una casi imperceptible falta de movimiento antes de que se diera la vuelta. Su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con una ceja alzada en acuerdo con el punto de vista de Sherlock. –No pasa nada. Aquí. Allí. En ningún sitio-. Una sonrisa apareció. –Podría hacer que el mundo ardiese. En alboroto no en caos, no. Algo elegante. Glorioso. No estaría aburrido-. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras daba otro paso adelante, su respiración sobre la mejilla de Sherlock cuando añadió, –Ni tu tampoco. Somos parecidos, tú y yo. Juntos podríamos doblegarlos a todos.

Sherlock no apartó la mirada de la del demonio, mirando a esos ojos sin encogerse de miedo mientras apretaba sus manos en puños, los dedos resbaladizos empezando a ponerse pegajosos con la sangre secándose. –No estoy aquí por mí.

-¡Oh, olvídalo!- gritó Moriarty, su cara retorciéndose con un rugido. –Te está conteniendo. Haciéndote **sentir** ¡Él no es nada. Nadie!

El demonio respiró profundamente, arrugando los labios mientras recuperaba el control quitando una mota inexistente de polvo de la manga de su traje. –Supongo que debería  darle las gracias al doctor. Es por él por lo que estás aquí-. Una mueca de asco apretó la boca de Moriarty antes de que desapareciera. –Así que ¿qué me darás Sherlock? ¿Cuánto vale?

-Un trato.

-Bueno, **obviamente** -. Suspiró Moriarty, sus pasos soltando un eco con una extraña infinidad de ritmos de percusión mientras se paseaba en círculo. –Sabes que no será barato. Tienes que darme algo que quiero.

Sherlock tragó saliva, la presión del tiempo que pasaba arañándole los nervios. Normalmente nunca intentaría algo tan fundamentalmente estúpido pero si lo hiciera, le llevaría semanas preparase. Los demonios eran viles, una sola palabra mal colocada a menudo tenía como resultado un desastre. Ahora no tenía nada, ni un contrato planeado, ni cláusulas bien detalladas. Solo la más sencilla y básica de las ecuaciones, cualquier cosa para detener la vida de John de su sangriento final.

Solo la semana pasada se había burlado ante el pensamiento de usar su más grande aliado como moneda de cambio, preguntándose que podría poner por encima de algo tan preciado. Ahora tenía su respuesta. Moriarty no aceptaría otra cosa y Sherlock no tenía una riqueza más grande que ofrecer.

-Mi alma, tal y como es y por todo el tiempo que puedas quedártela por la vida de John Watson.

Moriarty se paró de espaldas a Sherlock, las líneas de su cuerpo en tensión mientras miraba a Sherlock sobre su hombro. La sorpresa fue una cosa fugaz, un pájaro liberado de su jaula para volar sobre la cara del demonio antes de que fuera replazado con la afilada curva de una cruel sonrisa. –Oh, **estás** desesperado. ¿Es eso? ¿Ese es tu trato?

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Sherlock haciendo que su piel se erizase. –creía que eras inteligente, ¿necesitas que lo deletree?

-Oh no, entiendo-. Moriarty se dio la vuelta, sus zancadas seguras mientras acortaba la distancia. Sus ojos mirando de arriba abajo a Sherlock hasta clavar los ojos en su mirada. –Entiendo completamente-. Su mano ya estaba estirada, los pálidos dedos del demonio expuestos alrededor de la oscuridad y Sherlock miró fijamente en silencio a la mano ofrecida antes de que una sonrisa apareciese en su labios.

-¿De verdad? Permíteme dejar las cosas perfectamente claras. El doctor Watson que vive en el 221B de la calle Baker, en Londres, Inglaterra y que está ahora mismo desangrándose en el suelo de tu pequeño asqueroso santuario vivirá y no sufrirá daño alguno por tus acciones, o las mías son controladas por ti, ni en mi mundo ni en ningún otro.

-¿No confías en mí?- murmuró Moriarty agitando los dedos significativamente. –No te preocupes Sherlock. Estará sano y salvo.

-La cláusula de no herir se aplica a otros que conozco-, añadió Sherlock observando como la sonrisa de Moriarty se volvía áspera.

-Nómbralos-, desafió el demonio. –Rápido. La muerte viene a por tu doctor.

-Gregory Lestrade, Martha Hudson, Mycroft Holmes, Evelyn Holmes-. Los nombres pasaron por su cabeza y uno más apareció. Más un fastidio que una amiga pero estaba cuidando algo suyo que podía ser útil en es esta situación. –Molly Hooper.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó Moriarty poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Tu alma solo llega a tener cierto valor.

-Es suficiente-, respondió. –La quieres. Está escrito en tu cara.

-Oh Sherlock-, ronroneó Moriarty, poniendo la palma hacia arriba. –Me lees tan bien. Sabes cómo va esto, estréchame la mano o tu doctor deja de existir.

Sherlock se detuvo, poniéndose recto mientras el momento pendía sobre la balanza. Era su decisión. Cerrar el trato con el demonio o darse la vuelta y alejarse, de vuelta a una vida atormentada por la ausencia de John Watson. Antes de que hubiera conocido al hombre el pensamiento de llegar hasta este punto había sido inconcebible. Ahora, el concept de volver a la manera que una vez había sido, solo y distanciado de todo el mundo a su alrededor, le dolía más de lo que pudiera empezar a comprender.

Al final, no hubo ninguna decisión que tomar.

Cogió la mano de Moriarty en la suya, la sangre pegajosa moviéndose entre ellos mientras el triunfo aparecía en la cara del demonio. Un segundo después el dolor apareció, retorciéndose bajo las costillas de Sherlock y enroscándose alrededor de algo allí escondido. Le apuñaló los nervios, dañando músculos tensos y llevándole a sus rodillas mientras el punzante olor de magia antigua y oscura llenaba cada respiración, podrida y profana.

Cada respiración era costosa como si le estuvieran arrancando algo de su pecho. Se quedó sin palabras cuando el reino dio una sacudida y una arcada se le atascó en la garganta.

-¿Qué tal si ahora hablamos de unas pocas de mis condiciones?- canturreó Moriarty, una carcajada escapando de sus labios mientras metía los dedos en el pelo de Sherlock y tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás. Inclinándose hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. –Tu poder es mío ahora, ¿y Sherlock? **Eres** fuerte. ¡Oh, lo bien que me lo voy a pasar contigo!

La mano se relajó, acariciando su oreja y siguiendo el recorrido de la curva de un rizo. –No eres una dócil marioneta Holmes para mí. Soy tu dueño.  No puedes decirle ninguno de los detalles de nuestro acuerdo a nadie. Nada de cotorrear con ese hermano mayor tuyo que todo lo ve que manos te están controlando. Y **controlaré.**

El siseo de dolor de Sherlock se repitió en sus oídos y obligó a sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos. Puede que hubiera entrado voluntariamente en la negociación pero eso no significaba que iba a ser una cosa sumisa y dócil que Moriarty controlaría. No si podía evitarlo.

-¡Oh, resistencia! ¡Qué emocionante!- Moriarty agachó la cabeza, sus labios rozando la curva de la oreja de Sherlock mientras susurraba. –Qué inútil. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Una de las cosas que toda esa pequeña y aburrida gente ha olvidado? Simplemente no puedes vender tu alma. Está atada a tu cuerpo y cuando es arrancada deja un agujero. Algo que otro puede llenar.

Moriarty sacó los dedos del pelo de Sherlock con un tirón mientras se alejaba danzando. –Tenías razón Sherlock. Estaba tan aburrido. ¡Ya no lo estoy! ¿A quién crees que John va a ver cuando te vea abrir los ojos? ¿A ti? ¿O a mí?

-No vas…- resopló Sherlock, sus pulmones temblando debajo de sus costillas mientras se esforzaba por tomar aire. –Deberías haber mencionado tus restricciones antes de sellar el trato. Estás rompiendo las normas.

-¡Eso es para lo que ESTÁN!- gritó Moriarty estirando los brazos.

Como si alguien hubiera hecho un gesto para llamarlo, algo más apareció. La figura era más alta que Moriarty, rubio y musculoso con una cicatriz cruzándole una mejilla. Llevaba puesto una simple camiseta y unos vaqueros, nada fuera de lo común excepto por el débil rastro de barro en sus botas que dio a conocer donde había estado por última vez: la alcantarilla. Era una pista sutil, una que casi se le escapó a Sherlock porque su atención estaba centrada en el rifle de francotirador que tenía.

-Tú- el hombre que disparó, solo que para nada era un hombre. –Eres otro demonio-. Sherlock cerró los ojos, reprochándose su estupidez mientras se dirigía a Moriarty. –Las ofrendas, los rituales. No eran para sacarte de aquí. Eran para liberarlo a **él**.

-Mi tigre-, respondió a modo de explicación. –Mi pequeño cazador. No podía dejarte escapar, Sherlock y sabía exactamente a quien herir para que vinieras corriendo. Estabas buscando sangre mortal en ese santuario, demasiado obsesionado con el caso para buscar algo más. Llevaste a tu doctor justo hasta el cañón de un arma-. Una respiración movió el aire y Moriarty apareció a su lado una vez más. –Ahora eres **mío**.

Su última palabra estaba cargada de magia, una marca al rojo vivo que golpeó a Sherlock de arriba abajo. El poder se disparó nuevo en una ola aplastante y elevada que le llevó al suelo, su cara contra el terreno del fantasmagórico reino de Moriarty mientras la agonía le atravesaba. Su visión se desvaneció, tambaleándose entre absoluta oscuridad e intensa luz mientras le zumbaban los oídos, chirriantes y disonantes. Solo un sonido le trajo algo como alivio: las palabras que bufaba Moriarty, tensas con su propio dolor.

-¡Deja de resistirte! ¡Teníamos un TRATO!

Los pensamientos de Sherlock chocaron, haciéndose añicos en fragmentos de delirio mientras intentaba centrarse. Era como su tuviera un pie en cada mundos, los dos moviéndose en direcciones opuestas y poco a poco destrozándole. El toque de Moriarty hurgando en la carne que no era carne y el etéreo hueso. La furia del demonio era palpable, su fuerza mermando rápidamente mientras Sherlock le bloqueaba a cada instante.

Por lo menos podía luchar sin miedo al castigo. Era la magia que había forjado el trato la que juzgaría cuál de los términos había sido violado e inflingiría un castigo, no el demonio. Tal vez las condiciones de Sherlock habían sido imprecisas pero jugaban tanto a su favor como en su contra, y Moriarty no había dicho nada sobre Sherlock siendo una marioneta que él controlase a voluntad.

Se perdió a sí mismo en algún lugar de la absoluta luz azul del En Medio. El tiempo y la lógica desaparecían mientras él seguía luchando, agarrándose a esa frágil atadura que le permitiría volver a su propia piel. Normalmente brillaba como un rayo de sol, manteniéndole seguro y firme, pero esta vez el camino a casa era una cosa muerta y ennegrecida. Era como intentar agarrar humo, vacío y vacuo. Espirales se quedaban en su garganta, ahogándole mientras una densa neblina tóxica le envolvía como una mortaja.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, obligó a sus ojos a abrirse para encontrarse con el color blando del techo de su propia habitación. Era algo tan corriente que parecía casi obsceno y Sherlock tomó aire de forma temblorosa y dolorosa mientras intentaba centrarse en lo que le rodeaba.

El sonido del seguro quitándose de una pistola rompió la paz y se congeló. Una mirada hacia un lado puso a John en su visión, sentado al lado de su cama con el cañón de la Browning apuntando a la cabeza de Sherlock. La pistola no se movió, y la cara de John, pálida y tensa pero aún con vida, llevaba la expresión cerrada y horrorizada de un hombre que haría lo que tuviera que hacer sin importar las consecuencias que eso le traería.

-¿Quién eres tú?

La pregunta fue tranquila pero dura como el acero y Sherlock de disfrutó de un brillo distante de victoria. Moriarty le había prohibido hablar del trato y esa restricción era algo que llevaba pesadamente sobre él. Era obvio en la rigidez de su mandíbula y el peso de su lengua: inmmencionable. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente naturaleza benigna, John no era un idiota. Sin duda podía suponer lo que Sherlock había hecho y a quién había invocado para ayudarle a lograrlo.

-Sherlock Holmes-, respondió al final haciendo una mueca por el sonido de su voz. Era una sombra de su antiguo yo, débil y áspera como si hubiera llorado hasta quedarse sin voz. Solo una de las muchas dolencias que su pesado cuerpo estaba empezando a dar a conocer. Golpeado e irritado en una piel que parecía no encajar. Su sentido de yo, de sí mismo, de donde él empezaba y terminaba había perdido su exactitud. El mundo parecía que estuviera volviendo a su sitio, sin estar conectado a él de verdad y de alguna forma tampoco dentro de su alcance.

Después estaba su mente. La agudeza y atención desaparecidas. En su lugar, cada pensamiento se había vuelto alquitrán, lento y desgarbado en su cabeza. Cada momento era una batalla en una guerra infinita y todo el tiempo podía sentir a Moriarty acechando en la periferia de su existencia, esperando atacar y reclamar su lugar.

-Demuéstralo.

Una petición imposible. Tal vez John no se diera cuenta pero cualquier demonio que pudiera despertarse en la piel de Sherlock tendría todo, sus recuerdos, su forma de ser, su voz, y podría usarlos como quisiera si así lo deseaba. Nada sería seguro. Solo podía mirar fijamente a John, tratando de ignorar el arma todavía apuntándole y obligando a su mente exhausta a observar.

No había mucho que ver. Cualquier rastro de la herida había desaparecido y el hombre que le vigilaba se mantenía firme y determinado. Un brillo de desesperación permanecía en esa mirada azulada, nublando los ojos de John y haciéndole parecer diez años más viejo de lo que Sherlock recordaba, pero era el único indicio de emoción que mostraba. Todo lo demás había sido borrado: era la cara de un soldado.

Se movió tentativamente, estirado una mano como alguien que intenta tocar a un animal que probablemente muerda. El agarre de la mano de John en la pistola se hizo más apretado pero no retrocedió ni dio ningún tipo de advertencia mientras los dedos de Sherlock pasaban ligeramente sobre el lugar donde el agujero de bala había estado.

Ahora llevaba un jersey diferente, un lienzo en blanco que escondía cualquier señal de que algo alguna vez hubiera estado mal; pero la imagen estaba grabada en la mente de Sherlock de manera horrible y visceral entre la neblina de sus otros pensamientos. Debajo de sus dedos, como el sonido de un tambor lejano, estaba el firme y sólido latido del pulso de John. Después de todo su engaño, Moriarty había cumplido con su parte del trato. John vivía y Sherlock había sido dejado como esto, sintiendo como si ya no perteneciera más en su cuerpo y luchando por impedir que el control cayera en las manos de Moriarty.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó retirando la mano y cruzando su mirada con la de John. –Creí… creí que podría haberme quedado sin tiempo para traerte de vuelta.

La expresión de John cayó, el tembloroso muro cayendo para dejar paso a toda su emoción. Parecía destrozado, roto mientras bajaba la Browning. Eso labios delgados se movieron hacia abajo, torciéndose de forma extraña cuando John apretó la mandíbula. –Tú…deberías haberme dejado ir. ¿Por qué…cómo has podido hacer esto?

-Fue sorprendentemente fácil-, murmuró Sherlock a modo de respuesta, haciendo una mueca cuando intentó apoyarse en su codo y descubrió que sus músculos no cooperaban: era como si fuera el piloto de alguna máquina más que una criatura de reflejos autónomos y movimientos instintivos. Tenía que pensar todo y su cerebro estaba abrumado por el esfuerzo antinatural. – ¿De verdad piensas que te dejaría morir si tuviera elección?

-¿Pero esto?- John le señaló, mirándole a los ojos y retirando la mirada, sus ojos bajando hacia el suelo. –Sé lo que has hecho, Sherlock-. Su voz se rompió con el nombre y Sherlock vio como John tragaba saliva de forma apretada y convulsa. –No merecía la pena cruzar esa línea por…

-¿Y si hubiera sido del revés?- interrumpió de manera dura. –Si hubiera sido yo el que se estaba muriendo delante de ti y tuvieras la misma habilidad, ¿le habrías dado la espalda a esa opción?

Vio como John se estremecía con miedo y horror pero debajo de su brillo lánguido estaba la respuesta que Sherlock ya había sabido. John habría hecho lo mismo por él si hubiera sido necesario. Su devoción en su… amistad parecía una palabra demasiado sosa pero tendría que ser suficiente, era igual y parecía no tener límite, incluso ahora.

Bien. Sherlock podría haber sacrificado su alma para Moriarty pero incluso en el calor de ese momento tan inseguro, había elegido sus palabras con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir. Moriarty no las habría dejado escapar. Sherlock sospechaba que era la forma de expresarse más que el acto en sí, lo que el demonio tenía como objetivo mantener escondido al prohibir a Sherlock hablar de ello.

\- _Mi alma, tal y como es y por todo el tiempo que puedas._

Con esa simple enunciación había dejado una ruta de escape con potencial. Si alguien podía pelear por su alma y liberarla del agarre de Moriarty, entonces el demonio perdería toda reclamación sobre ella y Sherlock sería libre otra vez.

Solo necesitaba a alguien dispuesto a luchar por él.

* * *

 

John miró al hombre en la cama de matrimonio desesperadamente deseando poder rebobinar el día entero y empezar de nuevo. Si solo hubiera visto al maldito francotirador en vez de permanecer en la inopia hasta que la bala golpeó su piel, porque así Sherlock todavía sería él mismo en lugar de esto, lo que fuera que él era.

Si lo intentaba casi podía fingir que Sherlock no era diferente, pero después de casi un año viviendo con el hombre se le habían pegado algunas de sus habilidades. No tenía más opción que observar todo los pequeños y sutiles errores. Peor, sabía lo que significaban. Todos los desalmados que John había visto habían sido más como autómatas, yendo por la vida de memoria, sin ninguna conexión real con el mundo. Sherlock estaba más presente que eso, pero la desconexión era aparente en la forma en la que hablaba y se movía: como si las palabras y acciones le costaran toda su concentración y esfuerzo en vez de salirle naturalmente.

Luego estaban sus ojos. John había esperado que una vez que Sherlock recuperara la conciencia los colores desiguales desaparecieran. Aun así la disparidad permanecía: un iris como un cielo nublado invernal, azul pálido y gris, y el otro de color de la brea embarrada, sin fondo y corrupta. El hombre en frente de él podía parecer y sonar como Sherlock, podría ser Sherlock, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento y entonces se quedaría con algo en la piel de su mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo, el que había sacrificado la cosa que más valoraba para salvar la vida de John.

Debería estar agradecido. Una voz en su cabeza le escupió que debería estar de rodillas, eufórico con agradecimiento porque era Sherlock quien le había salvado, no algún paramédico haciendo su trabajo sin riesgo a su persona. Sherlock, quien se regocijaba en su persona sociópata, había reventado esa fachada con el simple acto de sacrificarse y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.

Si quisiera, John podría darse media vuelta y marcharse con su vida intacta. Podía dejar Londres, seguir con su existencia y olvidar el precio que había sido pagado. Sherlock no podía. Su elección y acciones le perseguirían el resto de su vida y más allá si creías en la importancia que la mayoría de las religiones le atribuían al alma.

Todo por John.

-Gracias-. John hizo una mueca al oír su propia voz, bajando por fin la Browning. De todas formas no estaba seguro del bien que haría al disparar a un demonio. ¿Le haría daño a cualquier excepto a Sherlock? –Desearía que no lo hubieras hecho, pero gracias. Me salvaste la vida.

-Por razones puramente egoístas, te lo aseguro-, contestó Sherlock, y en esas palabras, por lo menos sonaba como él mismo. –Me he acostumbrado a tenerte alrededor-. Humedeciéndose los labios se arrastró hasta sentarse y tembló como si estuviera mareado. Parpadeó, apretando una mano sobre su frente antes de mover los dedos para presionar el puente de su nariz. – ¿Por qué estamos otra vez en la calle Baker? Deberías estar en el hospital. Te dispararon.

-No me pasa nada-, replicó John. –Nada más que un jersey y una camiseta arruinados. Quería llevarte a UCLH pero Mycroft no quería ni oír hablar de ello. Dijo que no había nada que los médicos pudieran hacer por ti.

-Tiene razón-. Sherlock miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Parecía confundido y adormilado como si el mundo familiar no tuviera sentido y el corazón de John se encogió al ver esa agudeza tan débil. – ¿Está todavía aquí?

 -Sí, con Greg-. John se encogió de hombros, levantándose mientras Sherlock lo hacía de la cama. Su equilibrio era como el de un potro recién nacido y John le ayudó sin pensarlo, cogiéndole del antebrazo para que se apoyara. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, tal vez un zombi, algo fingiendo vivir. Sin embargo, Sherlock era cálido bajo su chaqueta y John podía distinguir el preocupado pulso debajo de sus dedos.

Lo soltó con rapidez viendo como Sherlock se dirigía a la puerta, cojeando ligeramente y moviéndose como si sus huesos y músculos no quisieran obedecer. Quería preguntar si Sherlock estaba bien pero eso parecía ser la pregunta más estúpida del mundo así que tanteó terreno por una explicación informándole de los hechos.

-La policía apareció poco después de que recuperara la conciencia. Tu hermano le quitó toda la jurisdicción.

-A Lestrade no le gusta perder sus casos.

-No le gusta perder la fe en ti-, corrigió John, viendo como Sherlock titubeaba con su mano en el pomo, la cara medio girada hacia él en agradecimiento. –A nadie le gusta. Te podían haber encerrado en un nivel diez de contención; en vez de eso te trajimos de vuelta aquí. Greg no es un idiota. Sospechará lo que hiciste tanto como Mycroft y yo pero no impidió que tu hermano te trajera a casa.

-Ni tu tampoco-, murmuró Sherlock tomando aire profundamente y cuadrando los hombros como un hombre que está a punto de entrar en batalla. John no se perdió la mueca débil que tensó su expresión cuando lo hizo, no el breve temblor que recorrió su espalda antes de que abriese la puerta y cruzase el umbral.

Mycroft y Lestrade habían estado hablando en voz baja y John vio sus caras: las tensas y sombrías máscaras de dos hombres divididos entre el deber y su consideración por Sherlock. Greg tenía las manos sobre las caderas con la cabeza agachada y los labios apretados en una línea mientras Mycroft estaba de pie con la espalda y hombros rectos, sus puños apretados en el mango del paraguas.

Ambos miraron a Sherlock cuando entró en la habitación y ahora había una diferencia en sus expresiones. La de Greg se nubló con inseguridad, confusión y algo como dolor: todos los sentimientos que se reflejaban en John. Por otra parte la de Mycroft se agudizó, su mirada volviéndose más profunda y centrada mientras observaba la presencia de su hermano.

-Interesante-, murmuró Mycroft y John se esforzó por no saltar ante esa única palabra. Típico de un Holmes tratar este lío como si fuera un experimento en vez de un desastre. –Todavía tienes el control.

-Por ahora-. La advertencia en el tono de Sherlock estaba clara y John vio cómo su amigo se desplomaba en el sofá como si no tuviera la fuerza para estar de pie. –No sé cuánto tiempo durará.

-¿Qué puedes contarme?- preguntó Mycroft acercándose a Sherlock. Estaba tenso e incluso John podía ver la desesperación en la cara de Mycroft. –Necesito detalles Sherlock, necesito saber si puedo ser de ayuda.

La garganta de Sherlock tembló pero ninguna palabra salió y John vio como la mandíbula de Sherlock se tensó tanto que pudo oír el roce de sus dientes en el silencio de la habitación. La piel color crema se tornó en blanco pálido y un espasmo de dolor cruzó la cara de Sherlock antes de que simplemente negara con la cabeza.

Mycroft decayó, sus dedos presionando entre las cejas. –Necio. ¿Puedes decir algo sobre el contrato que hiciste? ¿Escribirlo, parpadear usando el código Morse… algo?

Otra vez, el mismo movimiento negativo, tenso y agonizante como si la columna de Sherlock fuera una barra de hierro en vez de una columna flexible y sinuosa de huesos y tendones. Hizo que John quisiera estirar la mano y acariciarle la nuca en un esfuerzo de disipar lo que estuviera restringiendo a Sherlock de manera tan rotunda pero sabía que sería un caso perdido. No era algo que el toque humano pudiera curar y dudaba que su magia básica pudiera hacer mella en el poder que tenía que estar trabajando para ejercer ese nivel de control sobre Sherlock.

-Ya veo-, murmuró Mycroft agachando la cabeza como si las opciones que podía tomar fueran las que no podía tener en cuenta.

-Pero no observas-, retó Sherlock, su voz barítona resonaba después de su silencio obligado. No dijo nada más pero la mirada que le envió a su hermano mayor estaba llena de significado e implicaciones. Era la misma mirada que John recibía la mayor parte del tiempo, la misma que le decía que había ignorado algo obvio.

Una arruga apareció en la frente de Mycroft, el único signo de confusión de antes se alisó rápidamente. El mayor de los Holmes alzó la barbilla, una ceja arqueándose con delicada sorpresa mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. –Creo que tal vez entiendo.

Sherlock cerró los puños mirando hacia un lado antes de hablar. Esta vez fue de forma pausada y cuidadosa como si estuviera esperando el mordisco del castigo. –Que le dispararan a John no fue algo casual. El francotirador era un demonio, uno bajo el control de…- se paró bruscamente, un débil gruñido quedándose atrapado en su garganta antes de intentarlo de nuevo. –El objetivo del culto era traer al francotirador a nuestro mundo, un demonio más débil, no El Otro. No tenían la fuerza para intentarlo.

-¿Otro demonio?- Mycroft asintió. –Un agente, la criatura más fuerte hirió a John por medio de este pistolero lo te llevó a él. Un acto deliberado en vez de una oportunidad. Parece…

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices-, interrumpió Sherlock con brusquedad. –No creo…- un sonido ahogado se quedó en su garganta y esta vez puso los ojos en blanco, más por la frustración que por la incomodidad de buscar palabras alternativas. –No creo que El Otro pueda oírte ahora, pero si gana el control sobre mi tendrá probablemente acceso completo a mis recuerdos. Cuanto menos pueda sacar mejor.

Con un breve asentimiento Mycroft le indicó a John que le siguiera, murmurando a Greg que le echara un ojo a Sherlock y que le llamara si algo inapropiado pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin perder el tiempo a la vez que metía sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba hacia atrás a las ventanas iluminadas de la calle Baker. – ¿Qué quería decir Sherlock? ¿Por qué no podía hablar?

Mycroft frunció los labios, reflexionando antes de que contestara. –La inhabilidad de Sherlock para discutir cualquiera de los de detalles de su pacto, o incluso para decir el nombre del demonio con el que llegó a un acuerdo es sorprendentemente informativa-. Clavó la mirada en la calle, sus ojos desenfocados. –El demonio la ha prohibido que pueda explicarle a alguien los detalles, lo que significa que hay algo de valor escondido. Está claro que Sherlock no tuvo tiempo para formular un acuerdo hermético, pero tampoco el demonio. Podría funcionar para ventaja de Sherlock.

John sacudió la cabeza, demasiado cansado y dividido por los eventos del día para descifrar lo que Mycroft estaba diciendo. – ¿Cómo?

-Mientras que Sherlock puede haber renunciado a su alma, cualidades como la obediencia y la lealtad puede que no hayan sido especificadas-. Los labios de Mycroft se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras clarificaba. –Sherlock puede hacer exactamente lo que está haciendo ahora y luchar. Hasta el momento en que su alma sea devorada, él será capaz de ofrecer resistencia.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo hasta que el demonio decida que es demasiada molestia?

-Tiene que ser de más valor para la criatura en cuestión que mero sustento. Se puede ver por el hecho de que el demonio planeó tu asesinato con la esperanza de que Sherlock actuara tal y como hizo-. Mycroft entrecerró los ojos, su paraguas golpeando de forma ausente contra la acera. –La pregunta es, ¿para qué la quiere?

-No-, espetó John. –La pregunta es, ¿cómo sacamos a Sherlock de este lío?- se cruzó de brazos, cuadrando los hombros mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre en frente de él. –Esto no es un experimento. Es tu hermano atrapado bajo el poder de un monstruo…

-Gracias a ti-, Mycroft interrumpió con brusquedad, silenciando a John con un pesado aluvión de culpa. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo de forma más suave, aunque lejos de estar arrepentido. –En todos los años que he conocido a Sherlock, nunca ha mostrado ninguna consideración por nadie. Me pregunto si comprendes el significado de sus acciones.

-Me salvó la vida-, susurró John al final. –Por supuesto que lo entiendo.

-No, no creo que lo hagas-. Una tristeza permaneció en los bordes de aquellas palabras pero desapareció antes de que John pudiera cuestionarla. –Por lo menos no todavía-. Mycroft jugueteó con su paraguas, respirando profundamente el aire frío de la noche antes de cambiar de tema elegantemente. –Necesito investigar un poco. Lo que Sherlock ha hecho hoy puede haber sido una elección precipitada y necia pero también es impresionante, a su manera. Que tenga la fuerza de mantener a un demonio de ese calibre al margen y luchar contra, aunque flojas, restricciones del trato es algo que francamente inaudito. Necesito saber más.

-¿Para que podamos traer a Sherlock de vuelta?- preguntó John, oyendo la frágil esperanza en sus propias palabras y odiando su debilidad.

La mirada de Mycroft adquirió un brillo de lástima antes de apartarla. –Para que podamos prepararnos para cualquier eventualidad doctor Watson. Un equipo de vigilancia está en posición y he dejado un botón del pánico en el piso. Si necesitaras asistencia púlsalo y la ayuda llegará en dos minutos. Sherlock se considera como si estuviera bajo arresto domiciliario. Es la alternativa preferible.

-¿En lugar de contención? ¿Es esa la mejor idea? Quiero decir, no quiero ver a Sherlock encerrado pero si el demonio toma el poder…

-Si toma el control y se encuentra tan estrechamente recluido ¿qué crees que le hará a Sherlock?- preguntó Mycroft. –Mi hermano no es un mero medio de transporte para esta criatura, es efectivamente su rehén. Por favor, asegúrate de que el detective inspector Lestrade esté también al corriente de esa interpretación. Es más la víctima en este escenario que el responsable. Exploraré las capacidades del demonio. Cuanto más sepamos mejor.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó John. -¿Qué esperas que haga yo?

Mycroft le sonrió con cansancio. –La misma cosa que siempre has hecho. Cuidar bien de mi hermano, John, y ten cuidado. Estaré en contacto.

Con un asentimiento a modo de despedida, Mycroft se marchó, dando largas zancadas hacia el coche negro que esperaba cerca y dejando a John para volver a la familiar puerta de la calle Baker.

Su cuerpo se movía con un pesado letargo mientras entraba y subía las escaleras, tratando de respirar alrededor del impotente y desesperado peso que había empezado a vivir debajo de sus costillas. La magnitud de lo que Sherlock había hecho por él le llenaba la mente, convirtiéndose en el centro de gravedad alrededor del cual cada pensamiento orbitaba. Era demasiado para comprender pero lo intentaba de todas formas, repitiéndose los hechos mientras llegaba arriba de las escaleras y entraba en el piso.

Estaba vivo y era Sherlock quien había pagado el precio. Ese no era el tipo de sacrificio que John podía ignorar. Sherlock le había fascinado desde el momento que le conoció, atrapado y llevado en el torbellino de su existencia y no iba a dejar que un estúpido demonio convirtiera todo el potencial de Sherlock en un recipiente sin sentido. Estaba luchando y John tenía todas las intenciones de estar a su lado hasta el final.

Donde quiera que les llevara la batalla, irían allí juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) He traducido sprites por luces/estrellas, con el desarrollo de la historia tiene más sentido que su significado literal  
> (2) Wyrd: es un concepto relacionado con la cultura anglosajona, corresponde al Destino.


	2. Subyugación

 

**_"Las estrellas se mueven, el tiempo corre, sonará el reloj,_ **

**_vendrá el Diablo y Fausto será condenado”_ **

  
_\- Christopher Marlowe “La trágica historia del doctor Fausto”_

Era un tormento: único y odioso. Hacía setenta y dos horas John había sido disparado por el espía de Moriarty, un demonio inferior liberado de su reino por el culto. Incluso ahora Sherlock podía sentir el inquieto y moribundo aleteo del corazón de John debajo de sus palmas y el obsceno fluir de la sangre sobre sus guantes, llevándose consigo los restos de vida.

No había habido otra opción. Había tomado el único camino que le quedaba abierto y había hecho un trato chapucero y torpe: la vida de John por su alma.

Aun así tal precio mereció la pena por tener todavía a John con él, paseando por los confines de la calle Baker, haciendo té que Sherlock no bebía y mirándole de reojo y de forma preocupada. No se acercaba demasiado hacia donde Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá, su bata envuelta de manera apretada alrededor de su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel y con las rodillas cerca del pecho. La distancia era lógica y había sido el mismo Sherlock quien la había exigido pero se encontró a sí mismo añorando la tranquila camaradería y esos cálidos y fugaces toques que, hace pocos días, John había sido feliz de ofrecer.

Ahora eso había desaparecido y su cuerpo fue dejado para arruinarse. El estado de su mente era incluso peor. Se sentía dañada y golpeada: un pedazo de metal descuidado donde una vez estuvo una máquina brillante con engranajes que giraban y una luz con brillo de diamante. Había intentado resolver unos pocos casos vía email pero los detalles se le escapaban de entre los dedos como si fuera arena fina del desierto, haciendo que se quedara mirando fijamente a la pantalla de su portátil: inútil.

No podía responder a la llamada del Trabajo, no podía pensar, o mantenerse de pie, o moverse, o respirar sin la presencia de Moriarty luchando por entrar. Sherlock podía sentir su sed de una forma corpórea y de magia, **su** magia. En teoría, había muchas cosas que Moriarty podía hacer con su alma: simplemente devorarla sería una bendición llegados a este punto. Sin embargo parecía que tenía otros planes, y para ponerlos en práctica, necesitaba poder.

Si hubiera sido un hechicero más débil, Sherlock sabía que el demonio ya habría ganado. Moriarty había subestimado su habilidad de plantar cara, pero incluso esa resistencia sería una fuente drenada en poco tiempo. Cada tributo y sacrificio que el culto hacía inclinaba la balanza en favor del demonio, dándole la energía que necesitaba para superar la fuerza de Sherlock que se debilitaba.

Había habido más asesinatos, estaba seguro de ello. Greg venía dos veces al día para hablar con John. Los dos se quedaban en la puerta y fuera del oído de Sherlock pero la presencia del detective inspector sugería que el culto estaba lejos de haber desaparecido

Un constante flujo de mensajes en el teléfono de John indicaba que Mycroft estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para invertir las palabras sueltas del trato, aunque con Sherlock incapaz de divulgar lo específico, no estaba seguro de cuánta suerte tendría su hermano. El contenido de los mensajes era un misterio para él, las palabras borradas tan pronto como John las leía. Sherlock anhelaba ayudar pero no podía saber lo que habían encontrado, no su querían que el demonio estuviera al tanto de cualquier plan que tuvieran.

Un jadeo ahogado de dolor se atascó en la garganta de Sherlock, medio reprimido mientras una nueva ola de pesada y asfixiante incomodidad se hundió en su cuerpo y sus huesos. Era como si le estuvieran empujando por todos los lados, comprimido en la oscuridad del metafórico agujero donde su alma una vez estuvo. Su visión se oscureció y desapareció en los bordes, contemplando tonos de hematita y ónice: un vistazo breve del reino de Moriarty antes de que saliera de nuevo a la superficie de la realidad.

Hubo un golpe en la cocina y rápidos pasos atravesaron el suelo en la marcha de un soldado. Sherlock retrocedió mientras algo pasaba por encima de él antes de que una manta pesada fuera colocada sobre su cuerpo, atrapando una delgada capa de calidez al lado de su tembloroso cuerpo. Era lo más cerca que John había estado de él desde que había despertado hace tres días. Sherlock ahogó un suspiro de alivio cuando, con la facilidad pausada de un médico vendando una herida, John extendió sus protecciones para cubrir los invisibles ronchones escabrosos donde los escudos de Sherlock estuvieran una vez.

-No deberías estar cerca de mí-, murmuró, un débil recordatorio con ninguna de su fuerza o espíritu usuales. Las palabras sonaban horribles: entonación limitada, agrietada con cansancio y apenas humana. John dio un respingo por el sonido pero Sherlock vio que la línea de sus hombros se tensaba con determinación.

-A tomar por culo con eso. Estás hecho una mierda y no puedo soportar el estar sin hacer nada mientras tú estás así-. La mano de John se quedó en el aire tímidamente antes de mover sus dedos en la curvatura floja del agarre de Sherlock. –Necesitas comer algo, o dormir, o las dos cosas-. La otra mano se movió, sus dedos acariciando suavemente las ojeras debajo del ojo derecho de Sherlock que sabía que allí había. El toque era excelentemente ligero y Sherlock se apoyó en su calidez como una planta moviéndose hacia el sol, aferrándose de una forma que le habría avergonzado si no estuviera tan ido como para que le importara.

-Todo me sabe a ceniza y si duermo…- Sherlock movió sus hombros en un encogimiento, odiando la forma en la que su una vez ágil cuerpo, se había convertido en piedra quebradiza. –No sería capaz de luchar contra él.

-No

-Podrías no necesitar hacer eso-. John le dio una mirada extraña, su ceño fruncido por tensas líneas mientras señalaba hacia las paredes. – ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban arenosos debajo de sus pestañas mientras observaba el horrible y anodino papel pintado. El raro patrón había desaparecido, escondido detrás del elegante movimiento de los símbolos y círculos, el esfuerzo hecho por la mano izquierda de John donde había representado encantamientos de forma gráfica. El trabajo de la señora Hudson también era aparente, trazando delicadas complejidades entre los cimientos que John había establecido.

-Tus protecciones cayeron tan pronto como…- John se cayó, humedeciéndose los labios mientras su voz se volvía tensa. –Tan pronto como me salvaste. Todo había desaparecido, desde los hechizos a tu alrededor hasta los que estaban en el piso. Tuvimos que poner algo otra vez. El demonio no es tu único problema.

Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron, una arruga apareciendo en su frente mientras suspiró. –No lo había visto.

-Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte-, respondió John, moviéndose con inquietud donde estaba sentado en el suelo al lado del sofá. Parecía un hombre dividido y Sherlock intentó entender el conflicto que había en su cara. Antes de que pudiera discernir su significado desapareció y John se puso de pie, apretando otra vez la mano de Sherlock antes de volver a la cocina. –Las nuevas protecciones podrían ser suficientes para mantener al demonio fuera. ¿Dormirás si vigilo?

-No-. Sherlock intentó introducir algo de fuerza en su voz pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Escuchó a John poner algo en el microondas, sus botones pitando de manera estridente bajo sus dedos. –No quiero que te hagan daño-. Parte del trato con Moriarty era que John no fuera herido. Por lo menos en eso había sido específico, pero no frenaba el miedo de que el demonio encontrara una forma alrededor de ese detalle particular e infligir su venganza sobre la frágil forma de John.

John le observó desde la cocina, el peso de su mirada contra la piel de Sherlock. Sin duda su expresión era una mezcla de lástima e inseguridad y se encogió más donde estaba tumbado, trazando vagamente las líneas de los diseños protectores de las paredes.

Sherlock miró fijamente hacia la chimenea, viendo los restos de sus hechizos muertos con su otra visión. Antes, habían sido agudos y vívidos, pero ahora todo era un borrón miope, enfocándose y desenfocándose. No tener alma en su cuerpo significaba no tener magia bajo su control. Era un circuito sin batería. Todo el conocimiento estaba presente pero no había combustible con el que alimentarlo. Pensó brevemente en los encantamientos duraderos que tenían que haber desaparecido. Protecciones sobre todos los que las necesitaban dejadas al descubierto. Oscurecimientos destrozados…tantos aspectos de su vida habían sido construidos en su poder y ahora había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde están todos los espejos?- la pregunta dejó sus labios sin ningún aporte por parte de su cerebro y sintió la tensión en el aire multiplicarse por diez. Había sido su voz pero las palabras tenían un borde de amenaza. Podía detectar la influencia de Moriarty como un tumor, maligno y opresivo. No era ni una obligación ni una posesión, nada tan obvio pero fue la primera señal de que el demonio estaba encontrado su camino para abrirse paso y Sherlock tragó el afilado sabor de bilis en su boca.

-Eso no ha sido tú ¿verdad?- preguntó John, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de distancia con un humeante cuenco con sobras en su mano y mirando a Sherlock de forma dura y larga. Era intransigente y debajo de todo su cansancio y debilidad, Sherlock sintió un poco de alivio. La falta de la habilidad mágica de John y sus observaciones significaba que a menudo se saltaba lo obvio. Sin embargo, parecía que donde concernía a Sherlock, prestaba mucha atención.

-¿Cómo has podido notarlo?

John frunció el ceño mientras miraba el bol de arroz como esperando sacar las respuestas de los blancos granos. –Simplemente pude-, dijo al final. –Sé cómo suenas sin importar el humor del que estés. Eso no es todo-. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, la punta de su lengua asomándose para humedecer sus labios antes de alzar una ceja. –Pero contestaré a tu pregunta. De acuerdo con Mycroft, al demonio le gusta la magia de espejos y puede aprovecharse de superficies que reflejan para ampliar su poder-. Ahora la sonrisa de John era fríamente satisfecha. –Mira a tu alrededor. No solo son los espejos. Las ventanas están tintadas, las manillas de las puertas protegidas. Incluso hemos sustituido toda la cubertería por plástico. No hay reflejos para nadie.

-Eso explicaría porque has sido lo suficientemente torpe como para cortarte al afeitarte-, contestó Sherlock oyendo la desaprobación de Moriarty como un eco que desaparece en una cueva lejana. –Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírte. Se está haciendo más fuerte.

-Y tú te estás haciendo más débil-, replicó John de forma realista, apoyando el bol sobre la mesa de centro y estirando la mano para poner a Sherlock recto. –Me da igual a que sepa, necesitas comer esto.

John se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para que Sherlock pudiera sentir la calidez magnética tanto de la magia como de su cuerpo. Puso el bol en las manos de Sherlock, obligando a sus dedos entumecidos, tiesos con el frío, a curvarse alrededor del tenedor antes de que Sherlock moviera la comida a regañadientes. Lógicamente sabía que el arroz tenía jengibre y comino, toda forma de especias, pero apenas tenían impacto en su lengua haciendo tragar bocados insípidos con poco disfrute.

-Mírame.

Sherlock alzó la vista automáticamente, dándole a John una mirada cansada a través del vapor del bol y dándose cuenta, no por primera vez, cómo la mirada de ya John no acababa de encontrarse con la suya directamente, siempre moviéndose ligeramente hacia un lado. Mucha gente encontraba la agudeza de los pálidos ojos de Sherlock desconcertante, pero hasta ahora, John nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Qué pasa?

John frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza. – ¿Los ojos del demonio son castaño oscuro?

-Principalmente negros -. Sherlock observó, y esta vez vio el movimiento culpable de la mirada de John hacia el ojo izquierdo de Sherlock. Le llevó varios minutos, pero el recuerdo de antiguos textos de invocaciones demoníacas le vino de repente a la mente, especialmente las historias salvajes de lo que les había pasado a los que lo habían hecho. La mayoría de los síntomas habían sido supersticiones ridículas pero un signo se repetía, y la idea había permanecido con Sherlock como una faceta particularmente cautivadora.

-Mis ojos han cambiado-. Buscó algo con lo que pudiera ver su reflejo para confirmar su sospecha antes de acordarse de la declaración sobre los espejos que John había hecho pocos minutos antes.

-Uno de ellos. El derecho está igual que siempre pero el izquierdo es…oscuro. Marrón negruzco. Ha estado así desde el santuario-. John se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y cogiéndose las manos. –Sigo pensando que desaparecerá pero…

Sherlock alzó sus dedos hacia su ojo, presionando contra el parpado como si pudiera sentir de alguna forma el cambio de color a través de esa delgada capa de piel. –Interesante-, murmuró levantándose y mirando la habitación de manera crítica. No había variaciones en cuanto a su vista y nada parecía fuera de lo común pero no tenía ninguna razón para dudar lo que John había dicho. Aun no habiendo dicho nada sobre ello, su comportamiento era suficiente para alertar a la dispersa mente de Sherlock de que algo no estaba bien.

Obligando a su tembloroso cuerpo a moverse con un propósito era un reto incómodo pero Sherlock lo consiguió, dejando la puerta de su habitación abierta mientras empezaba a rebuscar entre libros y archivos de casos. La mayoría de los tomos que tenía habían sido leídos durante su adolescencia y ahora delineaban sus estantes como viejos y olvidados amigos. Había retenido la mayoría de la información que tenían que ofrecer pero ahora que John había mencionado sus ojos desiguales, le estaban sonando débiles campanas de recuerdos.

Era consciente de que John estaba de pie en el umbral cuando finalmente cogió el libro correcto y empezó a pasar las páginas. Era una historia de hechicería, una que prestaba particular atención a la invocación y los conjuros. Las explicaciones eran escasas: llamar a criaturas de otras dimensiones nunca había sido un comportamiento aceptable, y en los tiempos modernos mucha gente simplemente había perdido las habilidades requeridas. En lugar de eso, Sherlock tenía que indagar en los detalles de los hechiceros que habían vivido siglos atrás.

Finalmente encontró la lista que estaba buscando, sentándose en la cama y poniendo una pierna debajo de su cuerpo mientras escaneaba los nombres. Eran hechiceros como él que habían hecho tratos con demonios, quemados por la iglesia por sus pecaminosas actividades. Al lado de cada nombre había una lista de características físicas identificables: las llamadas pruebas de sus crímenes. Todos ellos experimentaron cambios en su color de ojos, pero al contrario que Sherlock, afectaba ambos ojos, no solo uno.

Solo una mujer llamada Medresi exhibió la misma característica, un ojo volviéndose un verde vívido mientras que el otro permaneció de un color marrón claro.

-¿Estás seguro de que solo es uno?- le preguntó a John. – ¿No diluyéndose en ambos? Podía ser importante.

John se paró al borde de la cama y estiró la mano, poniendo un dedo bajo la barbilla de Sherlock y animándole a que inclinase la cara hacia el brillo de la lámpara sobre sus cabezas. Parpadeó hacia la bombilla, intentando no temblar mientras sentía las protecciones cálidas y sedosas de John envolviéndole de nuevo. Parecía ser instintivo por parte de John, como si sus escudos se extendieran automáticamente para incluir a Sherlock dentro de su protección cualquier momento que estuviera cerca.

Sin embargo, esa sensación disminuía en comparación a la firme presión de las manos de John, una sobre su mandíbula, la otra sobre su hombro cubierto por su bata mientras examinaba los ojos de Sherlock. Era un escrutinio abrasador, como si John estuviera analizando cada sombra y poniendo en cuestión cada cambio de tonalidad. Se concentró en el inalterado iris y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que era una atención determinada, como si no quisiera tener en cuenta el estado alterado del otro: una pareja repentinamente dicotómica.

-Definitivamente es solo uno-, dijo John al final, su mirada moviéndose para mirar en el interior de los ojos de John más que para mirarlos a ellos. Una familiar y electrizante conexión saltó en el acto, haciendo que la respiración de Sherlock quedara atrapada en su garganta. Su voz se desvaneció mientras que el aire se tensaba alrededor de ellos como una piel sobre la estructura de un tambor. Era consciente de manera muy intensa de todos los lugares donde John le estaba tocando, dos simples puntos de contacto que le calentaban y sintió un hormigueo en su piel cuando la mano de John se movió.

Cálidos dedos acariciaron el borde de la mandíbula de Sherlock hasta que John pudo presionar la huella de un pulgar contra el borde afilado de su mejilla, no lo estaba sujetando sino instándolo a quedarse. Los ojos de John descendieron hacia la boca de Sherlock y otra vez arriba. Su deseo era claro, no encendido y apagado como un interruptor sino algo que las nubes de un humor cambiante habían destapado para exponerlo.

Esto es lo que se sentía en esos momentos después de un caso, donde el mundo parecía parar de dar vueltas y esperar por la decisión que nunca tomaban. Excepto que esta vez no había emoción por el éxito, solo el borde incómodo de un futuro incierto en frente de ellos. Fue suficiente para hacer que Sherlock dudase, dividido entre inclinarse hacia delante con nada que perder y apartarse porque no podía ofrecerle nada a John excepto esto: un momento en el tiempo y nada más.

**_Sí. Dale a la mascota un beso de despedida._ **

Las palabras de Moriarty tuvieron un eco tan pronunciado en la cabeza de Sherlock que ahogaron todo lo demás. Su cuerpo se tambaleó como empujado, sus músculos gritando mientras ponía toda su fuerza en resistir la orden, un acto hecho más exigente por el hecho de que él quería eso, ver si John sabía cómo había imaginado y besaba tan bien como sospechaba.

El repentino y agudo chasquido de las protecciones de John hizo lo que Sherlock no pudo, obligarle a retroceder. John se echó hacia atrás en shock, tartamudeando disculpas mientras Sherlock apretando los dientes decía una palabrota por la nueva ola de dolor severo que golpeó a través de su torso. Era como un infarto: un punzante golpe de agonía que le dejaba jadeando y agarrándose las costillas mientras los escudos de John se encogían, cantando su advertencia.

-Sherlock ¿qué…?

Como una luz que se apaga, la presencia de Moriarty desapareció liberando a Sherlock para abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Su cuerpo se había encogido, sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho y su piel resbaladiza con sudor. La náusea se asentó en su estómago como grasa pero se la tragó mientras luchaba por hablar. –El demonio intentó hacer que hiciera lo que quería, coerción. Deslizó sus dedos hasta sus sienes antes de meterlos en su pelo. –Estaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Estaba intentado hacer que me hicieras daño?- preguntó John, apretando las manos en raros y nerviosos puños a su lado antes de flexionar sus dedos. Parecía como si quisiera acercarse a pesar del repentino antagonismo de sus escudos y Sherlock observó a John luchar para contenerse mientras consideraba su respuesta.

-Todo lo contrario-. Frunció los labios tratando de no ruborizarse. Arriesgando una mirada a la cara de John, vio el momento en que John cayó en la cuenta y después, inesperadamente, extrapolarlo desastrosamente.

-Oh. Oh, dios-. John retrocedió, la cabeza agachada y las mejillas ruborizadas con vergüenza. –Creí…Yo, quiero decir… No sabía que no eras tú mirándome como si…

-John…

-¡No!- John alzó las dos manos, agitando su cabeza desesperadamente. –Está bien. Debería…debería haberlo sabido. Lo siento. Necesito…

Sherlock intentó hablar para explicar que solo fue en ese último momento cuando Moriarty se coló en su mente como humo e intentó desequilibrar la balanza de anhelo dudoso en algo más físico, pero John ya estaba saliendo apresurado de la habitación. Un intento por levantarse y seguirle dejó a Sherlock como una pila sin elegancia sobre el suelo, jadeando mientras el mundo bailaba un alegre vals. La risa encantada de Moriarty permanecía en sus oídos mientras él lo único que podía hacer era soltar una única y miserable palabrota.

-Mierda.

* * *

 

John frotó su cara con sus manos, sintiendo el calor que todavía se arrastraba por tu piel y el doloroso y el sordo latir de su corazón. ¿Podía ser más tonto? Debería haberse apartado desde el momento que el familiar brillo del deseo por Sherlock se había encendido en lo profundo de su estómago. Una cosa era mirarle así después de una persecución, con agudeza y demanda y preguntándose si esta vez iría a más ¿pero ahora?

-Idiota-, farfulló para sí, hundiéndose en su cama y mirando fijamente a la delgada alfombra bajo sus pies. Todavía podía sentir el susurro de la respiración de Sherlock sobre su mejilla y la ola de placer que había pasado a través de él cuando Sherlock se había humedecido los labios y los había dejado abiertos en invitación.

Solo que no había sido Sherlock el que le había dado esa extraña mirada inocente de ven aquí, si no el demonio. Solo las protecciones de John habían sido las que le habían impedido que bajara la cabeza y reclamara esa boca, a tomar por saco las circunstancias. Se había preguntado, brevemente, por qué ahora de entre todas las ocasiones Sherlock había decidido invitar a John a sobrepasar esa línea que habían dibujado en la arena: una de miradas anhelantes y silenciosas fantasías, nada más. Era la primera vez que Sherlock había sido tan descarado y ahora la razón era obvia.

No habría estado besando a Sherlock, no de verdad, y el pensar en forzar al hombre que era ante todo y todos el mejor amigo que nunca antes había tenido a hacer algo, incluso sin querer, era suficiente para hacer que la piel de John se erizara. Luego, para empeorar las cosas, en vez de dar la cara y ayudar a Sherlock con lo que hubiera estado investigando, estaba escondiéndose aquí en su habitación, nadando entre una ciénaga de palpable culpa y vergonzante deseo.

La vibración del teléfono en sus bolsillos interrumpió la paz. John lo sacó intentando ignorar el miserable temblor de sus manos mientras leía el mensaje de Mycroft: breve y conciso.

**¿Alguna novedad?-MH**

Una risa amarga se quedó atrapada en la garganta de John como un sollozo pero la apartó a un lado mientras se concentraba en el ritmo lento de escribir una respuesta. Mycroft no necesitaba saber los detalles, pero el hecho de que el demonio estuviera intentando coaccionar a Sherlock era algo que tenía que contarle. Las palabras salieron torpemente de sus dedos y más de una vez tuvo que borrar y corregir un error mientras sus pensamientos se retorcían en el huracán de sus emociones.

Prefería que su primera suposición hubiera sido la correcta—que Moriarty estaba intentando hacer que Sherlock le hiciera daño en vez de iniciar algo más íntimo. Eso hacía que pareciera demasiado un juego, como si Sherlock fuera algo para jugar más que una herramienta que el demonio estaba intentando usar. Sherlock no era un hombre bien equipado para tratar con emociones, eso era evidente en la forma en la que solía ignorarlas en sí mismo y despreciarlas en otros, pero eso no quería decir que no **sintiera**. Era como si el demonio se estuviera aprovechando de la zona en la que Sherlock era menos seguro y la estuviera usando para su ventaja.

-Cabrón-. John clavó su pulgar en la última letra de su mensaje y lo releyó, asegurándose de que le estaba dando a Mycroft la información que necesitaba, no otras implicaciones.

**Un intento de coerción. Sherlock luchó contra él pero está empeorando. Cree que podría ser importante que solo uno de los ojos haya cambiado. ¿Algo con lo que puedes trabajar?-JW**

Con un suspiro John se levantó, moviéndose de un lado para otro en un intento inútil y preocupado de distraerse. Hizo la cama, apenas lo necesitaba, y guardó algo de ropa limpia pero en diez minutos su espartana habitación estaba tan ordenada como podría estarlo y John miró alrededor mientras un dolor hueco llenaba la caverna de su pecho.

Había estado intentando duramente concentrarse en el ahora más que en la incertidumbre que había delante, pero la posibilidad de una vida sin Sherlock todavía se cernía como un huracán en el horizonte. John casi se odiaba a sí mismo por el fino y agudo resentimiento que estaba dentro de él. Debería alegrarse de tener cualquier tipo de futuro, considerando la alternativa. Sherlock podría haberle dejado morir en el santuario. En vez de eso, John viviría. La pregunta era, ¿estaría Sherlock con él o era esto el principio del final? ¿Estaba toda la brillantez, emoción y propósito desapareciendo de la vida de John ante sus ojos, personificada en Sherlock? ¿Iba a ser abandonado como una vez lo fue, un boceto de un ser humano vacío porque Sherlock estaría…?

John paró el pensamiento rápidamente, incapaz de considerarlo. No se había atrevido a preguntar a Mycroft en qué se convertiría Sherlock si no había nada que pudieran hacer. Una parte profunda y espantosa de él sabía que la muerte sería probablemente la respuesta más compasiva y la menos probable. ¿Tendría que ser confinado, encerrado hasta que la vida en su cuerpo se rindiera y Moriarty no pudiera usarlo más? ¿Se aburriría el demonio y devoraría el alma que había aceptado como pago, dejando a Sherlock como los otros desalmados que John había visto—completamente falto de todo menos los accesorios básicos de la vida?

Era difícil imaginar que Sherlock pudiera volver a ser él mismo otra vez, inteligencia aguda, elegancia sencilla y entre todo, sorprendentes destellos de elementos más suaves de humanidad que trataba tan duramente de mantener escondidos. John sabía que Sherlock estaba todavía presente pero era como si ya estuviera perdido, alejándose más y más del alcance de John mientras se devanaba los sesos para encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a revertir el descabellado trato de Sherlock.

Otro zumbido de su teléfono captó su atención y frunció el ceño, no esperando una respuesta tan rápida por parte de Mycroft. Cuando leyó el mensaje, con la esperanza retorciéndose en su pecho, persiguiendo las sombras de sus dudas mientras su corazón latía más rápido.

**Una vía prometedora a tener en cuenta. Voy de camino.-MH**

John salió de su habitación antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, a medio camino en las escaleras con el móvil en su mano y el nombre de Sherlock temblando en sus labios. Esperaba que estuviera todavía en su habitación y se detuvo sorprendido cuando vio a Sherlock en la cocina, vestido por primera vez en días y apoyándose casualmente contra la mesa. Su piel, que había estado blanquecina, se había vuelto de un color de algo más sano y la mano que estaba dándole vueltas a la leche y el té era firme y sin esfuerzo.

La burbuja de alivio de John fue breve, reventándose a su alrededor mientras empezaba a darse cuenta de los puntos salientes. Las protecciones del piso habían caído, podía oír su letanía retumbando en los ladrillos y deslizándose entre la tarima. Habían sido cortadas con precisión quirúrgica, desapareciendo desapercibidas.

John tragó saliva, automáticamente reforzando sus escudos personales mientras medía al extraño que estaba de pie en la cocina: una cara familiar, pero no importaba lo que sus ojos le estuvieran diciendo. Ese no era Sherlock.

-Lárgate-, siseó, apretando sus manos en puños mientras una ceja se alzaba, no el rápido gesto que Sherlock a menudo empleaba sino algo desdeñoso y equivocado en todos los niveles. Sherlock podría mirar a la mayoría de la gente como si pensara que eran subhumanos, pero su desprecio normalmente estaba unido a la frustración, como si deseara que los demás hicieran el esfuerzo de mejorar. Esta, esta **cosa** actuaba como si el mundo fuera una curiosidad, interesante por ahora, pero algo para ser destruido y finalmente dejarlo de lado.

Ojos desiguales miraron de arriba abajo a John, esa boca torciéndose en una mueca burlona antes de que la criatura se estirara. –No lo creo. Ahora esto es mío-. Hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo de Sherlock con una mano, sus manos bajando delicadamente por la uve que formaba la solapa de Sherlock. –Tienes que admitir que podía haberlo hecho peor.

Esa mano se subió hacia el cuello de Sherlock donde tres botones estaban abiertos, exhibiendo el borde duro de su clavícula y el comienzo de su pecho. Sherlock nunca dejaba tantos desabrochados: a veces dejaba ver indicios de desenfreno, cuando le venía bien con una sutil parte de la tela pero el demonio parecía no tener barreras, posando elegantes dedos contra el latido del pulso de Sherlock antes de pasar sus uñas sobre la piel expuesta.

-Un cuerpo precioso y apenas usado-. Un murmuro de placer se escapó de esa garganta, pero no era un sonido genuino. No hubo jadeo, nada al borde de la pérdida de control. Estaba completamente coreografiada —la farsa de un acto—pero John todavía luchaba por no tragar saliva mientras el demonio  sonreía afectado. –Puedo ver por qué lo deseas.

La voz de Sherlock era un susurro sobre las palabras del demonio. Todavía era su entonación y su cadencia al hablar pero John podía oír la resonancia de algo más debajo de esa entonación articulada: el más ligero toque de un acento más pronunciado. –Has pensado en abrirle las piernas y hundirte en él—follándole hasta que grite tu nombre…- Oscuras pestañas se cerraron, una parodia de euforia antes de que el demonio mirara fijamente a John. –Yo podría darte lo que él no hará.

-¿Y crees que lo aceptaría?- escupió John, ignorando ferozmente el golpe de deseo en su estómago y dando un paso atrás cuando el demonio se apartó de la mesa. Sus movimientos eran leoninos, más de los que Sherlock había usado antes. El paso de Sherlock era seguro y competente, predatorio cuando el dominio tuvo lugar. Moriarty era un cazador de la cabeza a los pies, completamente real, y el hambre con el que miraba a John no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. –Aléjate de mí.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, doctor Watson-, ronroneó el demonio, dando un paso hacia delante. Por primera vez, toda la amenaza que John había visto usar a Sherlock con atracadores e informadores estaba dirigida hacia él. Hizo que John se sintiera pequeño e insignificante, débil en todos los aspectos, y se obligó a sí mismo a no retroceder mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-Mírate, pequeño y valiente soldado. Tengo que admitir que le has dado la vuelta a la cabeza de Sherlock. Suficiente para que me diera todo esto a cambio de tu vida, pero no puedo ver el por qué. Eres tan…ordinario. Un parásito.

-No soy yo el que está invadiendo el cuerpo de otro-, murmuró John, mirando alrededor en un esfuerzo por localizar el botón del pánico que Mycroft había dejado. No estaba seguro de qué bien podría hacer pero podía ver el desequilibrio en la mirada de Sherlock—de Moriarty—. Era un equilibrio que se tambaleaba, dividido entre la racionalidad y la crueldad salvaje de su naturaleza más básica. Esa incapacidad de predecirlo era suficiente para hacer que el pelo de la nuca de John se erizase y volver su pulso frenético, empujando sangre empapada en adrenalina por todo su cuerpo y hacer que le dolieran los músculos.

Entonces ahí, justo ahí, cuando Moriarty había llamado a John parásito, había visto algo. No del todo una debilidad pero un fallo que no pudo evitar dejar de lado.

-Te molesta ¿verdad?- preguntó, moviéndose hacia la puerta. –Qué le importe lo suficiente como para intercambiar su alma por mi vida. Lo odias, incluso si lo usaste para llegar a él.

-Yo gané-, escupió Moriarty, esas manos grandes de violinista apretándose en puños, los nudillos como si fueran filos bajo la piel. –Lo poseeré, entero, y a ti no te quedará nada más que tus estúpidos recuerdos mortales-. Se puso recto, mirando a John de forma fría y dura mientras una mueca burlona apareció en su cara. –Tal vez no te das cuenta del alcance de lo que Sherlock me ha dado-. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, lanzándolo en el aire, y John reconoció el botón del pánico. No se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock estaba al corriente de ello, pero ahí estaba, atrapado en las manos de Moriarty.

-Carne, sangre y huesos no son nada—un cascarón. Un alma es insignificante, una colección de experiencias y emociones, una brújula moral y una luz que guía, pero juntos…-. Moriarty chasqueó los dedos y la magia resplandeció a través de la habitación, haciendo que las protecciones de John gritaran por la presión mientras el aparato se hacía ceniza en medio de la tormenta. –Poder.

-Ya tenías eso-, murmuró John. – ¡El suficiente para sacar una bala de mí que tú pusiste en primer lugar!

 -Pequeñas manipulaciones con gran gasto. Mover unas pocas células en tu cuerpo, mover un objeto que está clavado en tu pecho… pero influenciar cualquier cosa de este mundo desde mi propio reino es casi imposible-, susurró Moriarty, flexionando los dedos de Sherlock y tomando aire profundamente como si el eléctrico y metálico sabor era todo lo que siempre había querido. –Esto…esto es como respirar. Vais por vuestras vidas tan ciegos. Él ve más que la mayoría de vosotros pero no vio lo suficiente para saber lo que yo podía hacer.

-Lo que sea que tengas planeado, Sherlock no te lo permitirá. Ha estado resistiéndose a ti, él…

-¡Ha perdido!- rugió Moriarty, su mano atacando con las uñas curvadas como garras para arañar la cara de John. Sus protecciones se abrieron como terciopelo cortado pero antes de que el golpe llegara, algo se rompió en el aire. John lo sintió pasar como cuando cae una sombra en frente del sol, fría y abrupta. Las ventanas tintadas se movían en sus marcos y la bombilla se atenuó antes de volver a brillar, dejándole para recibir el golpe que nunca llegó.

-¿John?

Sherlock. John no podía describir como lo supo pero era como si un dibujo borroso se aclarase, la suma de todo asegurándole que esta vez Sherlock tenía el control. Permanecía de pie exactamente donde había estado, la mano todavía medio levantada, pero la agresiva posición había desaparecido de sus hombros, los cuales subían y bajaban con cada respiración irregular. Su piel estaba volviéndose a poner de un color blanquecino, las sombras bajo sus ojos parecían oscurecer por momentos pero fueron los cuatro arañazos profundos en una mejilla lo que llamó la atención de John.

De sus desiguales líneas salía carmesí, dibujando un espantoso camino por la cara de Sherlock. El golpe de Moriarty había sido reflejado en el cuerpo que había habitado. John podría no ser tan brillante como Sherlock pero otra pieza del rompecabezas encajó, haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan.

-Te aseguraste de que no pudiera hacerme daño-, susurró. –Cuando hiciste el trato añadiste salvoconductos para que no pudiera hacerme ningún daño. Sherlock…-, parpadeó, sin saber que decir. Era suficientemente duro de hacerse a la idea de que Sherlock había intercambiado su alma por la vida de John, pero saber que había estado presente en los pensamientos de Sherlock en el momento de esa decisión era agonizante y que le hacía sentirse humilde.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, John dio un paso hacia adelante, apartando la mano de Sherlock de donde esos dedos estaban tocando suavemente las heridas en su cara. –Ven aquí. Déjame limpiarte eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?- Sherlock se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina a petición de John, inclinándose hacia adelante para enterrar la cara en sus manos. –Cerré los ojos, solamente durante un minuto.

-Echó las protecciones abajo-, señaló John, dándose cuenta de que tal vez Sherlock ya no podía sentir su ausencia. –Supongo que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Bajé para decirte que Mycroft venía y tú…él estaba haciendo té. ¿Recuerdas haberte vestido?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, su expresión todavía escondida y John encontró sus manos moviéndose a los lados inútilmente. Esto no le gustaba…nada de esto le gustaba, pero era peor la derrota obvia de Sherlock. Incluso cuando estaba con un caso que no iba a ninguna parte, bajo en comida, sueño y cordura, nunca había parecido tan cerca de tirar la toalla.

-Media hora o así-, contestó John al final, ocupándose sacando el kit de primeros auxilios de uno de los armarios de la cocina y reprochándose a sí mismo por dejar a Sherlock. Debería haberse quedado sin importar lo avergonzado que estuviera. Tal vez entonces Moriarty no habría tenido la oportunidad de infiltrarse. – ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

Mantuvo el aliento, preguntándose si Sherlock había estado allí, un observador involuntario de las cosas que Moriarty…John no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que fue un intento de seducción. Moriarty no tenía ningún interés en él aparte de una potencial fuente de alimento y parecía que Sherlock se había asegurado de que eso no pudiera pasar. No, el demonio había estado haciendo lo que era natural: llevar a otros a la tentación, ofreciéndole a John el cuerpo de Sherlock como si no fuera más que dinero.

Era difícil decidir qué era lo que le daba más asco, el hecho de que el demonio pensara que había una posibilidad de que John aceptara o el segundo que John tuvo en consideración sus instintos más básicos por la propuesta ofrecida antes de que el pensamiento racional volviera.

Un estremecimiento atravesó el cuerpo de John y luchó por reprimirlo mientras apartaba las manos de Sherlock de su cara y empezaba a limpiar las manchas de sangre de su mejilla. Consideró sanarle pero había magia trabajando que excedía su conocimiento: no la de Sherlock ni la de Moriarty, pero algo más antiguo que lo que había sido entretejido en la tela del universo durante su creación.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no había respondido la pregunta anterior y había algo vacante en su expresión, como alguien que sueña despierto.

-¿Estás todavía conmigo?- preguntó con cautela, inclinándose hacia atrás incluso cuando Sherlock parpadeó como para despertarse.

-No estaba aquí cuando el demonio estuvo-, explicó Sherlock, ladeando su cabeza mientras John continuaba su trabajo. –No puedo recordar mucho. La neblina entre reinos y entonces…algo-. Apoyó una mano en su frente, apretando sus ojos fuertemente como con dolor antes de que sus hombros se estremecieran – ¿Qué hizo?

John tiró la gasa antiséptica, preguntándose si los cortes dejarían cicatriz mientras pensaba su respuesta. –Regodearse-, contestó al final. –Amenazó, poco más. Parece fascinado contigo y podía usar tu magia.

-Un desafortunado giro de acontecimientos-. La voz de Mycroft hizo que John alzara la vista hacia la puerta para ver al mayor de los Holmes de pie en el umbral. Greg estaba a su lado, sus manos alrededor de un vaso de café como si su vida dependiera de ello, su mirada moviéndose de John a Sherlock y otra vez. –El demonio tomó posesión ¿no?

-Solamente durante treinta minutos más o menos-. John se mordió el labio, oyendo el tono defensivo de sus propias palabras. –Sherlock luchó contra ello.

-No, no lo hice-. La voz de Sherlock estaba tan cansada que sonaba muerta, su última entonación desvaneciéndose para dejar algo seco y robótico. –Intentó herir a John y fue apartado.

-¿Por la magia que formó el contrato?- Mycroft alzó una ceja, dándole a John una mirada breve y especulativa antes de ir hasta el lado de Sherlock y poner una mano gentilmente sobre su hombro. Era algo extraño de ver, John no podía recordar un momento con  los dos hermanos tocándose, y se movió incómodamente, intentado ignorar el hecho de que se sentía como si Mycroft estuviera de pie en el lecho de muerte de su hermano, en vez de en su cocina. –Ya veo. Imagino que perdió algo de fuerza en el proceso.

-Volverá-, Sherlock contestó al instante. –Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Si tienes algo de sentido me pondrás en contención.

Mycroft suspiró, un sonido de arrepentimiento más que de paciencia que se agota. –Todavía no. Si llega a eso, lo haré, pero tienes que saber que mientras Moriarty no haya consumido tu alma, todavía hay una oportunidad para deshacer esto. Si las condiciones del trato se rompen hasta cierto punto, hay un precedente para revocarlo.

-¡No!

La emoción en la voz de Sherlock fue sorprendente, más por su anterior ausencia, y John se le quedó mirando sorprendido, viendo una pizca de algo como miedo en su expresión. – ¿Qué es una revocación?

-Como lo que suena: los efectos del contrato serán anulados-, explicó Mycroft. –El alma de Sherlock le será devuelta.

-¿Y John?- la pregunta de Greg fue seguida por el denso y cargado tipo de silencio que encontraba su sitio en funerales. –También es parte de esto ¿no? Parte del trato. ¿Vamos a arreglar a Sherlock solo para que John caiga muerto ante nosotros?

Mycroft agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo antes de volver a mirar a John a los ojos. La honestidad ahí era clara y sorprendente, lo suficiente como para alucinar a John donde estaba de pie e inspiró con fuerza cuando Mycroft habló. –No podemos estar seguros. Las normas por las cuales los demonios operan y las magias que forjan estos tratos son un misterio. La única manera de descubrirlo sería obligar a romper el compromiso y lidiar con las consecuencias.

John se detuvo, considerando la posibilidad. Si Mycroft tenía razón podía salir de cualquier forma. Sherlock y él podían volver a lo que habían sido, almas intactas: un detective asesor y su bloguero. Por otra parte, podía simplemente enviarlos de nuevo al momento del santuario, donde “adiós” fue la única cosa que pudo decir.

Eso era como tuvo que haber sido, y cómo debería haber terminado. No así, con Sherlock luchando por el control de su propio cuerpo y mente mientras John permanecía al margen, ileso pero lejos de no estar afectado por ello.

Rotando sus hombros estiró la espalda, cruzándose de brazos y encontrando la mirada de Mycroft.

-¿Cómo lo rompemos?

* * *

 

Sherlock se movió, su cuerpo demasiado débil para ponerse de pie pero demasiado inquieto para permanecer parado. Todavía estaba sentado en la silla de la cocina, desplomado como una marioneta mientras John estaba ahí, calmado y sereno, ofreciendo poner su vida en riesgo tras la sugerencia de Mycroft.

-No puedes-, dijo Sherlock, respondiendo a la pregunta de John antes de que Mycroft pudiera hablar.

-Sherlock-, le reprendió su hermano. –Estás permitiendo que los sentimientos te nublen el juicio.

-No, tú lo estás-, murmuró, deseando tener la fuerza para sonreír con suficiencia cuando la expresión de Mycroft se endureció ofendida, como si Sherlock le hubiera acusado de algo perverso. –Estás permitiendo que el hecho de que sea tu hermano interfiera con tu lógica; si no lo fuera, estaría ya encerrado. Mejor dicho, estás esperando un resultado positivo de una revocación e ignorando los riesgos-. Se paró, consciente de que John y Greg estaban escuchando cada palabra. –El poder desatado en la reacción violenta de los tratos rotos es inmensa. Podía matarme fácilmente tanto a mí como a John, o peor. Piensa en Boreraig, Bothwellhaugh, Shipden...

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Lestrade, se veía como si deseara una buena noche de sueño y un paquete de tabaco. – ¿Gente?

Mycroft inclinó la cabeza, aclarándose la garganta con incomodidad. –Eran lugares. De acuerdo con algunas fuentes imprecisas, hace varios siglos eran sitios de revocaciones. No acababa bien.

-Boreraig está vacío y los otros dos están bajo el agua-, añadió Sherlock. –Tú mismo lo dijiste Mycroft: el demonio con el que estamos tratando es de clase uno. La liberación de pura energía podía llevarse consigo la mitad de Londres. Tienes que saber esto ¿así que por qué lo sugieres?

-Nos esforzaríamos en contener cualquier tipo de poder que rebotase. Tales cosas son raras-, replicó Mycroft, su expresión dubitativa antes de que suspirara. Sherlock se dio cuenta un poco tarde de las sombras bajo sus ojos y la caída de su cara: agotada y derrotada de una forma que no había visto en años. –Era la más viable de las pocas y escasas opciones.

-No es viable en absoluto-, replicó Sherlock, exponiendo su argumento final, eminentemente lógico. –No puedes romper un contrato cuando no conoces los detalles. No puedo comunicar lo específico y sin eso es como intentar hacer cirugía cerebral con los ojos tapados-. Agachó la cabeza. – Cuentas con lo que sabes que Moriarty me prometió y esperar que la retribución mágica de él rompiendo ese juramento sea lo suficiente para destruirlo y dejar todo lo demás en pie.

-¿No podemos simplemente matarlo?- preguntó Lestrade. –Si está muerto, seguro que tu alma es tuya otra vez. Una bala en la cabeza puede matar a un demonio ¿no?

-¿Y a qué cabeza dispararías?- preguntó Mycroft brevemente. –El único cuerpo que el demonio tiene en esta dimensión es el de mi hermano. Él es el que moriría con esa herida.

-Y solo obligaría al Otro a retroceder a su dimensión; no lo destruiría-. Sherlock se frotó la cara, deseando que pudiera decirles a los demás lo que tenían que hacer. Aun así donde Moriarty había sido capaz de intentar romper sus promesas y sufrido su castigo, Sherlock no tenía la fuerza para superar la magia que le contenía.

-¿Y lo de la cosa del ojo?- preguntó John, moviéndose para estar más cerca del lado de Sherlock. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca que si Sherlock inclinaba su cabeza, podría apoyarse contra la cadera de John. La tentación era casi abrumadora y se tambaleó antes de poner recta su espalda y sentarse erguido en la silla. –Dijiste que podía ser una vía de investigación.

-En efecto-, replicó Mycroft, su paraguas golpeando el suelo antes de mirar hacia Sherlock. –Aunque tal vez deberíamos discutir esto en privado. Hasta ahora dudo que le hayamos dado al demonio acceso a cualquier información que no supiera ya, o por lo menos sospechara-. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un orbe del tamaño de un tornillo antes de ofrecerlo. –Pareces cansado Sherlock. Esto está casi agotado pero debería darte unas pocas horas de respiro.

-¿Un Vee-lo?- Lestrade hizo una mueca, consiguiendo mirar con desaprobación y fascinación al mismo tiempo. –Debería arrestarte por tener uno de esos-, dijo a modo de advertencia, aunque Mycroft parecía más divertido que amenazado.

-Propiedad del gobierno, Detective Inspector. A veces es necesario mantener cosas escondidas de la gente, o las criaturas, que activamente las buscan.

-Mi maldita cruz-, murmuró Lestrade. –Un sospechoso de asesinato puede estar en frente de mí con uno de esos. Si es lo suficientemente fuerte, no tendré ni idea de que está ahí, no importa qué tipo de hechizos rastreadores use.

-Este es particularmente potente; mis disculpas si Sherlock usándolo tiene cualquier efecto adverso en tu, pero como puedes ver, necesita descansar.

Fue una declaración y un rechazo todo en uno. Parte de Sherlock estaba desesperado por quedarse, guiarles en sus planes y asegurarse de que su hermano no iba a conducir a John a ningún curso de acción ridículo, pero era imposible. Además, su inteligencia había sido reducida a los niveles de Anderson. Si podía conseguir unas pocas horas de descanso entonces tal vez sería capad de acceder a algo de poder de pensamiento y ponerlo a buen uso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?- preguntó mirando la esfera blanca en su palma. – ¿Dos horas?

-Cuatro como máximo-, contestó Mycroft. –Te despertaremos antes de que se agote por completo-. Con un breve toque de sus dedos en la curva de la mano de Sherlock, activó el aparato. Un hilo de magia familiar se desenrolló entre ellos, rodeando sus muñecas y dedos antes de desaparecer de vista y dejar al Vee-lo brillando en la mano de Sherlock.

Escondiéndolo en la curva de su puño, tropezó hacia su habitación, apenas oyendo la palabrota que Lestrade soltó incómodo o el firme ruido de los pasos de John tras él. Colapsó sobre la cama agradecido, sin importar quitarse el traje o meterse debajo de las sábanas mientras sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse. Alguien tiró del edredón, liberándolo de debajo de su cuerpo y arrojándolo sobre él antes de que una cálida mano se apoyara gentilmente sobre su cabeza: un breve y reconfortante gesto mientras la voz de John le acarició el oído.

-Que duermas bien, Sherlock. Llámame si me necesitas.

-No-. Sherlock frunció el ceño, intentando pensar en las palabras adecuadas mientras el cansancio arrastraba su voz. –No hagas nada estúpido. No por mí.

Sintió la duda de John: una fugaz sensación de reticencia haciendo el ambiente más agudo antes de que la respuesta se balanceara a través de los mares de sueño que iban creciendo progresivamente.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer-. El suave susurro de protecciones deslizándose por su piel fue como una promesa, trayendo consigo un cálido alivio antes de desaparecer. –No puedo dejarte así.

Esas palabras le siguieron, gotas de oro fundido en medio de la oscuridad del sueño. Flotaron en el borde de su mente, tan preciosas como preocupantes. La devoción de John estaba subrayada en términos audaces y simples y Sherlock sabía que no dudaría en hacer esa declaración real si la oportunidad se presentara, sin importar cómo de alto Sherlock protestase.

Se perdió en el olvido azabache, sueños y recuerdos mezclándose en una vaga neblina de percepción. El paso del tiempo imperceptible, su consciencia reducida a nada excepto por el ocasional y glacial movimiento de un pensamiento mientras su cuerpo finalmente encontraba el descanso que necesitaba.

Sherlock no estaba seguro de cuando la oscuridad encontró definición y superficies lisas y mates empezaron a brillar, la luz rebotando de los ángulos agudos y los lados pulidos del reino de Moriarty. Era como si se hubiera dado la vuelta y se encontrara a sí mismo ahí: un observador inesperado. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo a los pies de un sillón de cuero con el respaldo alto, por el momento vacío. La posición apestaba a sumisión, a dueño y esclavo, y Sherlock se arriesgó a mirarse a sí mismo.

Todavía llevaba su traje, pero los botones de la chaqueta estaban desabrochados al igual que su camisa, dejando una línea de piel descubierta por la tela abierta. Su piel se veía rara, extrañamente etérea con los tonos sombríos del crepúsculo a su alrededor. Las sombras danzaban por la palidez de su cuerpo, girando y uniéndose antes de separarse otra vez. También, siguiendo un típico cliché, parecía ser transparente. Claramente su cuerpo real estaba todavía en la calle Baker pero estaba aquí en una forma que, lentamente se dio cuenta, no tenía pulso y parecía estar hecha más de luz que de nada sólido.

-Perdiste los estribos-. Vibró la voz a través de la oscuridad, estoica y sin emoción.

-Obviamente-, Moriarty dio un paso hacia delante apareciendo en la visión de Sherlock, mirándolo directamente pero de alguna manera desvinculado, como si Sherlock fuera una pieza de arte o un acuario: algo para admirar y nada más. – ¿Cómo se su supone que me iba a resistir? No lo viste. La lujuria escrita por toda su alma para que la viera todo el mundo pero tan… **noble**. La única razón por la que todavía respira es por lo que tuve que prometer para conseguir todo esto para mí.

El demonio se dobló hacia delante, pasando los dedos por la línea de la mandíbula de Sherlock y bajando por su garganta. Intentó apartarse o hacer un ruido de asco pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue dar un respingo. Su alma estaba atada demasiado apretadamente a Moriarty—sujetada por negras y gruesas ataduras—como para ganar algo de distancia. La risa del demonio saturó el aire mientras metía la mano debajo de la camisa de Sherlock, sus uñas arañando la insustancial interfaz de la piel de Sherlock.

No era dolor, no el sentido típico, sino algo más profundo y más visceral. La sangre, la carne y los nervios no tenían nada que ver con ello. Un escalofrío le recorrió y se volvió borroso y tenue mientras Moriarty cogió aire fuertemente, lamiéndose los labios con deleite antes de que diera un paso atrás y, uno por uno, se lamiera los dedos del brillo húmedo que quedó en su piel.

Cuando acabó, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño con ligera confusión hacia Sherlock antes de mirar por encima de su hombro hacia el otro demonio: el que se llamaba Moran. – ¿Cuánto tiempo más? No me fio de que ese maldito médico no se entrometa.

-Los humanos solo se mueven a determinada velocidad-, gruñó Moran y Sherlock por fin distinguió su silueta cercana, manos grandes moviéndose con confianza sobre el rifle Dragunov. No era un arma mortal, era más el alma de una. Ahí fuera sin duda, en el mundo real, se solidificaría en algo que se pudiera usar, pero ahora era una sugerencia de todo lo que un arma podía ser, más que la presencia física de metal, muelles, balas y gatillo. –Otros pocos minutos. Si no hubieras intentando golpear al otro…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- espetó Moriarty, su voz densa con algo furioso y salvaje. –De todas formas esto es mejor. Si mis seguidores hacen bien su trabajo, tendré todo el tiempo que necesito. Un poco más de poder y luego ese cuerpo me sentará como un guante. La última vez el intercambio no se completó. No estuvo aquí ¿verdad?

Moran gruñó en negativa. –Perdido en algún lugar de El Medio.

-Así es como volvió tan fácilmente cuando la magia me echó. No podemos estar ambos a la vez en su cuerpo. Una vez que me fui, volvió él-. Los labios de Moriarty se curvaron hacia abajo con un puchero. –La próxima vez estará atrapado aquí-. Los zapatos del demonio haciendo ruido por el suelo inseguro mientras continuaba caminando, su mirada volviendo hacia Sherlock más de una vez.

-Él es especial-, dijo al final, su tono conversacional excepto por el deje de advertencia hacia Moran: acepta o muere. –Nunca he encontrado un alma como esta. Siglos y todas han sido iguales. Un poco de luz y nada más-.Moriarty miró fijamente a Sherlock, apoyándose en los talones. –Creí que los Segregados eran cosa del pasado.

-¿Segregados?- la pregunta de Moran sonó a regañadientes, pero había un borde de enfurruñamiento en su tono. Celos, notó Sherlock. Al menor de los demonios no le gustaba que Sherlock fuera el centro de toda la atención de Moriarty.

-Eres demasiado joven, no te acordarás. De hecho ni yo me acuerdo-. Suspiró brevemente con arrebato. –Los hechiceros tiempo atrás eran más fuertes. Todos solían ser como él. Vendían su alma pensando que significaría una vida en el más allá miserable por una existencia poderosa solo para darse cuenta de que habían dejado la puerta abierta. Podías meterte en su piel y sentirlos luchar, maldiciéndote, **odiándote** a ti y a ellos mismos a la vez.

El demonio se giró, pasándose las yemas de los dedos por su mandíbula como una caricia de un amante mientras entrecerraba los ojos. –Sus almas podían ser unidas a ti, pero habría algo más, algo separado, una consciencia mayor que estaba siempre flotando fuera de la unión-. Moriarty frunció el ceño. –Nunca podías tocar esa parte de ellos. No que les hiciera mucho bien a ellos. Algunos, los más fuertes, intentaban luchar con ello pero no tenían cuerpo. Tan solo era una inteligencia enfadada, o eso es lo que cuentan las historias.

-¿Él es así?- preguntó Moran, atravesando a Sherlock con una mirada fría, desconfiada inmediatamente. – ¿Hay algo ahí que puede oír lo que estamos diciendo?

-No importa si la hay-, murmuró Moriarty, agachándose en frente de Sherlock y dándole una gran sonrisa. –Incluso si entiende cada palabra no hay nada que pueda hacer ¿verdad Sherlock?- su alegría se desvaneció, como tiza borrada de una pizarra, y fue reemplazada con algo frunciéndole el ceño. Por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos aquí, Sherlock vio como la mirada de Moriarty se agudizaba, su atención yendo más profundamente mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-Listo-. El demonio se mordió el labio. –El hermano mayor intentando esconderte de mí usando una de esas malditas bolas pequeñas-. Las cejas se alzaron a modo de disculpa burlona mientras estiraba una mano y tocaba la mejilla de Sherlock. Inmediatamente hubo una sensación de drenaje en el fondo de su tripa, dibujando una línea de fuego desde la palma de su mano y por todos y cada uno de sus nervios. –Una pena que se esté agotando.

Como si lo hubiera invocado con sus palabras, el reino alrededor de ellos empezó a resonar con notas altas y puras de éxtasis. El hedor de sangre y muerte llenó el aire. Sherlock vio explosiones de poder al borde de su visión: violeta y carmesí, esmeralda y un amarillo ceniciento y enfermizo mezclándose todo en una mancha de color mientras Moriarty hacía un sonido de alegría. Podía distinguir cuerpos—representaciones fantasmagóricas de sacrificios recién hechos—y sabía sin contar que había suficientes.

-Justo a tiempo-, susurró Moriarty, acercándose más mientras las asfixiantes ataduras se apretaban con más fuerza alrededor de Sherlock, arañándole con abandono. Los dedos de Moriarty le sujetaron la mandíbula, apoyándose sobre su pulso cuando dijo, –Deberías haberle dado un beso de despedida a tu mascota cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Labios delgados se posaron sobre los suyos, ásperos y posesivos mientras la lengua del demonio se metía en su boca, lamiendo en una parodia de seducción incluso mientras el pesado y vomitivo tirón empezaba otra vez. Sherlock intentó cerrar la mandíbula, morder y luchar, pero fue inútil. Estaba apagándose, su brillo desapareciendo mientras las ligaduras se hacían más gruesas en un asfixiante velo. Finalmente el demonio se apartó, tocándose lo labios antes de rotar sus hombros mientras reunía la magia a su alrededor y sacudía la cabeza con lástima.

-Demasiado tarde ahora-, curvó sus dedos y el poder vino a la vida: vehemente y hambriento. Sherlock sintió cómo se separaron las últimas conexiones con su cuerpo y cómo el fétido toque de Moriarty ocupó su lugar.

Posesión: cuerpo y alma.

* * *

 

John se sentó en el sofá, frotando las manos sobre su cara como si de alguna manera pudiera obligar a su pesado cerebro a absorber la información que Mycroft había dado. – ¿Así que me estás diciendo, que en teoría, la razón por la que los ojos de Sherlock no son del mismo color que los del demonio es porque son lo mismo?

-Igualmente igualados-, corrigió Mycroft. –Aunque el significado preciso detrás de esa descripción no está claro. Algunas fuentes sugieren que el otro hechicero que exponga heterocromía después de vender su alma era de igual intención que el demonio que usara: tenían el mismo objetivo en mente. Otras indican que era lo opuesto y que era un indicador de poder equilibrado, fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Quieres decir que ambos eran cabezotas?- preguntó Greg. Estaba apoyado sobre el brazo del sofá, sus codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y parpadeando despacio como un hombre intentando permanecer despierto. –No entiendo cómo nos ayuda eso.

Las cejas de Mycroft se alzaron brevemente mientras sacudía la cabeza. –Si la voluntad de Sherlock tiene la misma fuerza que la del demonio, hace que sea más difícil controlarlo. No solo su cuerpo o su alma pero su mismísimo ser. Mi ayudante está buscando pruebas más concretas. En este punto todo lo que podemos suponer es que la transacción de Sherlock con el demonio es atípica. Hay algo que la separa de la norma.

-Ya sabíamos eso-, señaló John. –Lo dejó claro la primera vez que despertó y todavía estaba aquí en vez de…-movió una mano, tratando de indicar la enorme cantidad de vacío que podrían haber encontrado cuando Sherlock abrió sus ojos: un cuerpo y poco más.

-¿Hay alguna manera de descubrir lo que quiere?-preguntó Greg, poniéndose de pie cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo antes de sacarlo. –Quiero decir, Sherlock estaba seguro de que el demonio organizó esto. Iba a por el alma de Sherlock en particular. ¿Era porque se quedó embelesado por él o qué?

-Difícil de decir-, respondió Mycroft. –Las historias anteriores de interacciones con el mismo demonio sugieren una criatura más primitiva: casi primordial, solo movido por la necesidad de causar destrucción y caos. Sin embargo esos hechiceros no entraron en nada contractual. Intentaron encadenarle.

-¿Eso es diferente?- preguntó John, odiando su escasez de conocimiento. Si hubiera sido de al revés, si fuera John el que hubiera vendido su alma y Sherlock el que estuviera aquí, habría sabido precisamente lo que haría al demonio moverse y cómo detenerlo.

-Piensa en ello al contrario-, animó Mycroft. –Es el intento de un hechicero por esclavizar al demonio para hacer lo que el humano quiera. En una criatura menor normalmente tiene éxito pero su poder es limitado. Si un hechicero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para atar a un demonio superior sus habilidades mágicas serían consideradas infinitas y el precio que ambos pagarían sería intranscendente: a menos que el demonio pudiera romper su sometimiento lo que a menudo pasaba con el paso del tiempo.

-Apuesto a que eso no terminó bien para el hechicero-. John miró a Greg, frunciendo el ceño por la palidez en la cara del DI. Estaba leyendo un mensaje con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Algo ha pasado en Carnwarth Road: reportan una descarga masiva de magia.

-¿En la superficie?- preguntó Mycroft acercándose para leer el mensaje sobre el hombro de Greg.

-No, bajo tierra. La gente lo sintió salir de las alcantarillas ¿Qué te apuestas a qué es el maldito culto del demonio otra vez?- Greg ya estaba sacando las llaves de su bolsillo girándose hacia la puerta. –Os haré saber cuántos cuerpos encuentro. Si…

La habitación tembló antes de que Greg pudiera acabar, haciendo que las tazas tintinearan en el fregadero y que un par de cosas se cayeran de la repisa de la chimenea. Las puertas crujiendo en sus marcos, golpeando contra sus cierres como si una criatura hubiera cogido una gigantesca bocanada de aire. De repente la temperatura descendió bruscamente, haciendo que su exhalación se volviera vaho en frente de su cara.

Un gemido atravesó el aire como un cuchillo, haciendo que John hiciese una mueca mientras el sonido se clavaba directamente en su cerebro. Era un ruido que atormentaba, como su algo hecho de cristal gritara bajo una presión intensa. Puso sus manos sobre sus oídos, apenas notando a Mycroft precipitarse hacia la habitación de Sherlock antes de que la cacofonía se parase, dejando un silencio atronador tras ella.

John apartó sus manos a tiempo para oír abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock y alzó la vista para ver el largo cuerpo del hombre apoyado contra el marco, todo tranquilidad casual.

-Trece sacrificios-. La sonrisa de Moriarty dibujada en la cara de Sherlock, y la mano de John se movió, deseando tener su pistola. –Mala suerte para algunos.

-Debería haber estado escondido de ti-, indicó Mycroft, su voz como hielo mientras miraba al hombre en frente de él. –Incluso tantos sacrificios no deberían haber sido suficientes para que te ayudaran a encontrarlo mientras tuviera el Vee-lo.

-Asquerosas pequeñas cosas ¿no cree Inspector? Y fundamentalmente defectuosas. –Conectado como estaba a Sherlock, fue fácil agotarlo de manera prematura-. El demonio subió la mano de Sherlock, el sangriento y ruinoso desastre evidente en su palma. Trozos de cristal clavados en la carne. –Una pena que explotara pero bueno, no es como si Sherlock estuviera por aquí para quejarse.

-¿Dónde está?- la pregunta de John sonó como alambre de espino, toda ángulos afilados y líneas odiosas y puntiagudas. Sin embargo, la crueldad de ello solo hizo que Moriarty sonriera de nuevo, ese movimiento macabro que John deseaba que no hubiera encontrado nunca su paso en la cara de Sherlock. – ¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Tú que crees?- ronroneó Moriarty, bajando los parpados un poco. –Una pena que nunca sepas a qué sabe. Supongo que tendrás que fiarte de lo que yo te diga-. Se humedeció los labios, los dientes brillando en una sonrisa. –Fue delicioso.

John casi pisa el paraguas de Mycroft, puesto como estaba para impedir que se aproximara a esa cosa que estaba de pie en su piso, llevando la cara de Sherlock y riéndose de ellos. Fue un movimiento hostil y único, suficiente para hacer que Moriarty respondiera. Una daga convocada brilló como aceite en su palma, sólida, a pesar de estar hecha de magia.

-Eso no me asusta-, sonrió con suficiencia John. –No puedes hacerme daño, Sherlock se aseguró de eso.

-Oh, ¿Crees que eres especial?- Moriarty se rio entonces, la risa grave y barítona de Sherlock volviéndose áspera en una forma que hizo que a John le doliera el corazón. – ¿De verdad crees que solamente estaba pensando en ti? Es demasiado listo para eso. Incluso cuando estabas muriéndote en el suelo, ese cerebro todavía funcionaba-. En ese momento esos ojos dispares se fijaron en Greg y Mycroft con el mismo asco antes de fijarse en la puerta. –Fuero seis personas en las que pensó para incluir en su cláusula de “no hacer daño”. Todos tan aburridos. Dos miembros de su familia-, el cuchillo apuntó a Mycroft. –El amado doctor y el detective inspector, la casera, y otro más…-

Lentamente, Moriarty giró la hoja, presionando su punta de manera encantadora sobre la pálida columna de la garganta de Sherlock. –Podía haberse salvado a sí mismo, pero no, eligió proteger ese ratón triste y pequeño que es esa mujer de la morgue.

Ahora esa voz se volvió suave, casi meditando. –Creías que fue por sentimiento ¿verdad? Pensaste que, después de todo este tiempo, habías conseguido que el gran Sherlock Holmes **sintiese** -. La hoja se deslizó, dibujando una línea roja superficial y extensa como una promesa a través de la yugular de Sherlock. –Protegió a la gente que pensó que era útil, nada más. Ella le da cosas que necesita para experimentos, la casera le da cobijo, el inspector le permite acceso al Trabajo, el hermano a veces le saca de situaciones inesperadas ¿y tú?- el demonio se burló. –Tú ayudas con el alquiler. Eso es todo.

-Lo dudo-, replicó Mycroft, llenando el silencio cuando John se quedó sin voz, queriendo negar todo mientras la primera semilla de duda despertaba. –Y tú también. Sabías como llevar a Sherlock donde lo querías, y todo tuvo que ver con el doctor Watson y el sentimiento entre ellos. Así que dime: ¿por qué quieres el alma de Sherlock? No la has devorado, no todavía-. El paraguas se movió, señalando a uno de los ojos de Moriarty y luego al otro. –Si lo hubieras hecho, esos reflejarían tu verdadera naturaleza.

El demonio alzó una ceja como reconociendo el punto. –De verdad que deberías haberme puesto en aislamiento cuando tuviste la oportunidad-, murmuró el demonio. –Podrías haber perdido a tu hermano pero el resto podría haber estado a salvo, al menos hasta que pudiera encontrar un sustituto. Ahora…bueno, digamos que tengo mejores sitios en los que estar.

-¿Crees que te dejaremos ir?- preguntó Greg con incredulidad, su mano alrededor de su teléfono. –Hay docenas de patrullas dirigiéndose aquí para ponerte bajo control.

El demonio chasqueó la lengua como si el DI estuviera siendo obtuso. –Un poco tarde para eso. Lo mejor de Sherlock son las cosas que puede hacer. **Tantas** cosas. ¿Hiciste la vista gorda o de verdad que no lo sabías?- agitó el cuchillo de nuevo con énfasis; un arma conjurada de la nada salvo poder y aire. –Esto es tan solo una de sus habilidades.

-¿De qué te va a servir?-exigió John. –No puedes hacernos daño con eso y no matarás el cuerpo en el que estás. Lo necesitas.

-Oh el buen doctor. Siempre dispuesto a ver lo mejor en la gente. Hay un montón de cosas que puedo hacerle a un cuerpo humano antes de que muera. Varias…partes…que puedo eliminar. No importaría si tal vez hubierais perdido la esperanza pero, miraos: tan ansiosos por creer que podéis recuperarlo-. Moriarty sonrió de nuevo, girando el cuchillo en su mano y subiendo la punta hasta el ojo azul, tan cerca que John no pudo esconder una mueca. –Esto es por lo que dejaréis que me vaya.

Era un riesgo, el demonio tenía que ser consciente de ello, pero una mirada a ese ojo color marrón como el barro fue suficiente para revelar su locura. Por toda la aparente inteligencia del demonio estaba lleno de rencor. Heriría el cuerpo que mantenía su presencia tan solo para verles retorcerse.

El demonio dio un paso hacia la puerta y luego otro antes de girarse y marcharse, aparentemente indiferente a si alguien lo seguía o no. John habría saltado hacia delante, habría cogido el cuello de esa chaqueta y lo habría estampado contra la pared en un intento de hacer que el demonio se soltara si hubiera podido, pero la mano de Greg sobre su codo le paró.

-Espera.

-¿A qué? ¿A qué se marche? ¡Es el cuerpo de Sherlock en el que está!

-Exactamente. Toma de rehenes ¿te acuerdas?- Greg miró hacia Mycroft y algo fue intercambiado en su mirada silenciosa. –El cabrón está usando la magia de Sherlock y tiene razón. Hay un montón de cosas que puede hacer con ella, incluyendo camuflarse. Puedo tener a cada agente buscándole y podría pasar a su lado, pero no puede esconder su magia.

-¿Estás en sintonía con ella?- preguntó Mycroft, alzando una ceja en apreciación y sorpresa. –No era consciente de que Sherlock fuera un factor tan predominante en tu profesión.

-Él es la única razón por la que tengo una profesión-, murmuró Greg, girándose hacia John y hablándole con la voz calmada y lógica que la gente usaba en medio de una crisis. –Nunca parecisteis pensar que era extraño como podía siempre encontraros. Buscar es lo que hago y siempre tengo un ojo sobre Sherlock. Por la razón que sea no me ha bloqueado desde que te mudaste a la calle Baker.

-¿Así que crees que puedes encontrarlo?- preguntó Mycroft al mismo tiempo que marcaba un número de teléfono.

-Mientras el demonio siga usando la magia de Sherlock sin poner ningún tipo de protección sabré donde está, pero necesito volver a NSY para activar los hechizos-. Greg ya se estaba moviendo, enviando un mensaje mientras Mycroft hablaba en rápidos y claros tonos por teléfono.

-Anthea, por favor recoge a la señorita Molly Hooper de la morgue y llévala a Scotland Yard. Dile que Sherlock necesita su ayuda-. Al ver a John fruncir el ceño, Mycroft le dirigió una sonrisa débil y colgó el móvil. –Mientras el demonio se pudo haber equivocado en lo que a ti respecta, John, tenía razón. Siempre ha estado claro que su apego por la señorita Hopper es más por conveniencia que por cualquier cosa emocional. La protegió por una razón y mi intención es descubrir cuál fue-. Hizo un gesto significativo hacia las escaleras que se dirigían al cuarto de John. –Te sugiero que cojas cualquier cosa que sea beneficiosa en una confrontación. Necesitamos irnos.

Entumecido, John hizo lo que se le dijo, su cuerpo moviéndose en piloto automático mientras se dirigía a coger su pistola. Era más fácil seguir instrucciones que pensar por sí mismo, al menos ahora mientras su cabeza estaba llena de la voz del demonio. Sabía que Moriarty había estado intentando hacer que se rindiera, pero eso no significaba que sus palabras no picaran.

-Te salvó-, susurró John para sí, sus dedos cerrándose sobre la culata de su Browning que estaba sobre su mesilla antes de meterla en la cintura de sus vaqueros. Las palabras no eran mucho pero como poco aumentaron su determinación de poner las cosas en su sitio. Cualquiera que fueran las razones que Sherlock tuvo, si el sentimiento había tenido alguna parte o no, los resultados eran todavía los mismo. Sherlock pensó que por él valía la pena luchar y en ese aspecto, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Cuadrando los hombros se giró para salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras, su cabeza alta y su mandíbula apretada mientras subía en la parte de atrás del coche de Lestrade. Mycroft iba de copiloto, y nadie se quejó cuando Greg encendió las luces y las sirenas, permitiendo cortar por el tráfico hacia New Scotland Yard.

El edificio era un enjambre de actividad, repleto de gente. Tan pronto como cruzaron las puertas, Sally Donovan se dirigió hacia ellos con documentos debajo del brazo mientras empezó a hablar. –Trece muertos en la alcantarilla. Todos parte del culto y posicionados en círculo como las horas de un reloj. Uno estaba en el medio-. Sus ojos se movieron hacia John, una arruga apareciendo sobre su frente. – ¿Dónde está el bicho raro?

Tuvo que haber lo suficiente en sus caras para que hiciera una suposición certera porque su fuerte expresión se cerró. Con buenos ojos, podía ser considerada decepcionada, pero John sospechaba que la sargento se sintió más justificada que otra cosa. –Lo sabía-, murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza y moviéndose.

-Sally...

-Te dije que esto pasaría-, le espetó a Greg. – ¡Te dije que un día Sherlock Holmes sería al que tuviéramos que encerrar por lo que hace!

-¿Está Sherlock en problemas?- la voz temblorosa y suave de Molly cortó la afilada contestación de John y se dio la vuelta para verla de pie junto a Anthea, su bata de laboratorio torcida y agarrando su bolso contra el pecho como si fuera un escudo. –Dijiste que necesitaba ayuda.

-Hablaremos de esto en mi despacho-, dijo Greg rápidamente, mirando a Sally con dureza cuando pareció que iba a protestar. –Deberías saber mejor que hacer conjeturas sin todas las pruebas, sargento.

-¿Qué conjeturas?- siseó, el ruido de sus tacones puntualizando cada zancada mientras pasaba por la puerta. –Viste la expresión en su cara en ese estudio. ¡Viste lo que pasó!

-Estaba haciendo su trabajo-, replicó Greg.

-Oh, ¿su trabajo? ¿Vender su alma? ¿Por qué?  Me pregunto.

-Por mí-. John no gritó pero sus palabras cortaron igualmente a través de la pequeña habitación, escondidos de oídos cotillas mientras Mycroft cerraba la puerta con calma. – ¿Tenías los ojos cerrados en la alcantarilla o la ceguera selectiva es la forma en que se hacen las cosas en el cuerpo policial? Vendió su alma por mi vida.

Donovan apretó los labios, agachando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño en dirección a John. Su voz era más suave pero todavía firme. –Eso no lo hace mejor.

-En mi opinión lo hace. Dime Sally, ¿hay alguien que haría lo mismo por ti?

Fue una pregunta cruel, una que John nunca habría hecho en circunstancias diferentes. Vio el destello de dolor, rápidamente removido, antes que Greg se moviera con un trozo de tiza en la mano. –Mira, ahora mismo no importa cómo llegó ahí. El demonio está en el cuerpo de Sherlock y controlando su magia. Solamente dios sabe lo que planea hacer con ella pero si vamos a pararlo primero tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Querrá hacer su propio cuerpo-. Molly parecía nerviosa cuando de repente la atención de todo el mundo se centró en ella. Sin embargo, el agarre que tenía sobre su bolso se soltó y estiró los hombros mientras los encogía. –Psicología básica de un demonio. No se quedan en un cuerpo mortal más tiempo del que tienen que hacerlo. Es demasiado frágil. Si un demonio se encuentra a sí mismo dentro de un hechicero lo suficientemente fuerte como para conjurar una forma inmortal es la primera cosa que hará. Todas las veces.

-¿Es Sherlock lo suficientemente fuerte para eso?- preguntó John, su estómago hundiéndose cuando Molly asintió. – ¿Estás segura?

-Segura-. Los labios de Molly se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando Mycroft le ofreció una silla, aclarando de manera efectiva el suelo de piedra para que Greg trabajase. El círculo que dibujó fue rápido y mecánico, una guía más que nada, y John le observó comprobar los detalles antes de mirar de nuevo a Molly.

-Así que si el demonio consigue un cuerpo para él, ¿qué pasa con Sherlock? ¿Se libera?

  Molly presionó los labios juntos. Sus mejillas habían perdido el poco color que tenían y apartó la mirada como si no pudiera mirarle a los ojos. –De acuerdo con las historias que quedan, la magia que se usa es enorme. No creo que nunca haya habido un caso de un practicante que haya sobrevivido al proceso-, movió sus manos sobre su regazo antes de encoger los hombros. –Incluso si lo hiciera, dijiste que el demonio ya había poseído su cuerpo. Si el demonio se va no hay nada más en él. No tendría alma.

-El demonio todavía no ha consumido el alma de Sherlock. Si hay algo todavía…- Mycroft dejó de hablar, observando a Molly concienzudamente pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces no sé. Sherlock es fuerte así que tal vez esté bien pero…-miró a John, sus ojos desbordándose con disculpas. –No hay ningún precedente.

-Bueno-, murmuró Mycroft, dándole una sonrisa suave. –Al menos ahora parece claro por qué Sherlock pensó en protegerte cuando hizo el trato con el demonio. No era consciente de que tuvieras un conocimiento tan extensivo sobre el tema.

Molly oyó claramente la pregunta no formulada porque se sonrojó y tartamudeó. –Yo… yo no he estado siempre en la morgue. Estudié demonología en Oxford antes de cambiar de especialidad. No es el tipo de cosa que olvidas.

Miró hacia abajo, su cara moviéndose con una expresión extraña antes de que buscara algo en su bolso. –No creo que eso sea por lo que Sherlock se acordó de mí y no es porque piense que soy algo especial-. El dolor en su voz estaba bien escondido pero ahí de todos modos y John sintió un pinchazo de lástima mientras Molly continuó. –Me dio algo para que cuidase hace años. Dijo que algún día podría necesitarlo. ¿Tal vez sepáis lo que es?

Molly sacó un tubo de ensayo, sellado con lo que parecía plomo y cera y se lo ofreció a John. Dentro había tres de las luces de Sherlock. Pero no eran como la que había adulado a John hacía tan solo unos días. No tenían ni brillo carmín ni vida danzante. En vez de eso colgaban como burbujas en hielo, su luz evanescente.

-Solían ser más brillantes. Me di cuenta esta mañana de que casi habían desaparecido-, murmuró Molly pasándoselas a John. – ¡Oh!

Su ruido de sorpresa casi se vio eclipsado por el propio de John. Tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron el cristal fue como si un rayo de hielo le subiera por el brazo, el familiar y brumoso frio de las protecciones de Sherlock pasándole por la piel. Dentro de los confines del tubo de ensayo, las luces se hicieron más intensas, todavía delicadas pero ahora se movían en pequeñas espirales, casi llenando el espacio estrecho.

-Creí que su magia ya no estaba activa-, dijo John a modo de pregunta mirando hacia Mycroft. –Pensé que Moriarty al tener el alma de Sherlock, todos los viejos hechizos de Sherlock habían fallado, pero sus escudos están sobre todo esto.

El mayor de los Holmes cruzó el espacio entre los dos, cogiendo la prisión de cristal suavemente de la mano de John. Hubo un ligero ruido de queja desde el interior y las estrellas se apiñaron contra la parte que quedaba más cerca de John mientras Mycroft las examinaba a través de ojos críticos.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?- la pregunta parecía retórica, dirigida más a su hermano ausente que a cualquier otra persona en la habitación y John esperó a que Mycroft se explicara. – ¿Sabes lo que son estas, John?

-Luces. Pequeñas partes de la magia de Sherlock. Las usa como mensajeras. O para descubrir cosas cuando el mismo no puede ir-. Mycroft estaba asintiendo como si lo que le estaba diciendo no fuera nada nuevo. –Siempre las está mandando a sitios.

-Parece que hemos sido engañados-, murmuró Mycroft, inclinando el vial lejos de John y observando como las estrellas se movían para permanecer tan cerca de él como fuera posible. –Las protecciones alrededor de esto están todavía activadas porque están todavía siendo alimentadas por una parte del alma de Sherlock. O debería decir por tres partes.

En silencio, John apartó el cristal del agarre de Mycroft, sujetándolo en el hueco de su palma mientras un aluvión pasaba por su piel. Las protecciones no habían buscado el apartar a Mycroft pero el mayor de los Holmes tampoco había sido reconfortado por ellas. En contraste, John podía sentir la magia de Sherlock deslizarse dentro de la suya, mezclándose en los bordes y haciéndole pensar en días cómodos en los confines de la calle Baker, obligando a Sherlock a ver una película o ayudándole (a menudo de forma involuntaria) con uno de sus experimentos.

-¿Así que estaba cortando piezas de su alma y enviándolas por todo Londres?-exigió Donovan, su expresión una de asqueada incredulidad. -¿Creí que se suponía que era inteligente?

-Lo es-, contestó Mycroft. – Lo suficiente para saber que nadie podría atrapar y retener los fragmentos que enviaba. No sin su permiso expreso o insinuado. La única razón por la que el demonio tiene ahora el alma de Sherlock es porque él lo permitió, y había sido Sherlock en persona quien las hubiera atrapado aquí para que la señorita Hooper las protegiera.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó Molly. –No me lo dijo, solo dijo que podría ayudar.

Greg se aclaró la garganta, un deje de aspereza en su voz cuando habló. Por primera vez John notó el sudor brillando en la frente del DI y la pesadez controlada y tensa de la magia en el ambiente. –Bien, cualquiera que fuera la razón tenemos que descubrirla, y rápido. Lo he encontrado-. Sus ojos vidriosos encontraron los de John, sus labios apretados. –Está en St Paul’s.

-¿La catedral?- preguntó Donovan. – ¡Pero es un demonio!

-No confunda los demonios con las Escrituras, Sargento-, advirtió Mycroft. –No sufren efectos negativos por el suelo sagrado. De hecho su aparición ahí es sin duda intencionada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó John mirando como Mycroft asentía en dirección a Anthea, una señal de algún tipo. – ¿Qué hay en St Paul’s?

-El nexo más grande de poder mágico en Londres-, contestó Mycroft. –Justo lo que necesita para crear un cuerpo para él mismo. 

* * *

 

Había tenido una sobredosis de cocaína una vez y había habido unos pocos segundos antes de que su corazón tropezara en su ritmo cuando Sherlock se había sentido más el mismo que nunca en su vida. Ahora era igual. No era el Sherlock Holmes hecho de apariencia física y gustos personales si no la criatura que todavía sería sin todos esos constructos para definirlo. Destilado, refinado…

Puro.

No en una manera de virtud y castidad—otra creación humana—sino algo integral, atado en el mundo y en la magia que había dentro. Segregado, Moriarty lo había llamado: una inteligencia enfadada. Había alabado la fuerza de Sherlock incluso mientras se burlaba de su incapacidad pero Sherlock no se sentía así. No tenía cuerpo, desde que Moriarty estaba en él, y no tenía alma, desde que el demonio se había llevado eso con él.

No, esto era lo que quedaba cuando el resto era eliminado. No tenía ojos con los que ver ni piel que definiera sus límites, pero con la pérdida de esas restricciones vino la atención más aguda y brutal que Sherlock había conocido. Era un hambre, una venganza: remordimiento dado conciencia. Sería fácil perder el control sobre ello, de convertirse en nada más que una fuerza imparable, sin dirección ni misericordia pero Sherlock se obligó a concentrarse.

Era consciente, en el sentido más vago, del olor de Londres en una nariz que no era la suya. El tirón de un glamour cosquilleando contra el plano distante de su piel, pero eran impresiones fugaces: como oníricas. Esta era su realidad. No su ciudad, con sus carreteras anchas y diminutos callejones sino el santuario de Moriarty. Esto era el mundo del demonio, uno formado a su imagen y Sherlock podía percibir la conexión entre criatura y dimensión.

Era un cordón umbilical estirándose hacia fuera hacia las neblinas de El Medio, una correa que nutría para traer al demonio a casa al lugar de su propia creación. Moriarty se había volcado en cada faceta y ángulo de este mundo, y, a cambio, éste había sido reflejado en él.

Una sonrisa: tan extraña sin labios ni cara con la que formarla, pero de igual manera se desenvolvió por la existencia de Sherlock. La alegría le calentó mientras estiraba sus sentidos mal definidos hacia fuera y empezaba a buscar algo que pudiera usar.

Bordes afilados, agudos y ásperos le cortaron. Fisuras profundas tiraban de él, permitiéndole pasar como humo en sus estrechos confines mientras buscaba un fallo. La gente había estudiado los demonios durante tanto tiempo pero de alguna manera sus reinos eran siempre olvidados: mera geografía en vez de manifestaciones de todo lo que las criaturas llamaban suyo. Eran un lugar seguro y una tienda de poder, un nido y un huevo todo en uno. Un demonio, roto y ensangrentado podía retirarse a su mundo para sanar pero ¿y si no tenía ningún sitio al que ir?

Ese pensamiento trajo una sensación de satisfacción tan aguda que Sherlock casi pudo sentir el brillo de dientes que no tenía. Aun así esto no era sobre lo físico: uñas o garras, piel o escamas. Ni tampoco sobre la maga, al menos no en su estado humano y normal. Esto era sobre el tejido que sostenía todo junto, la subestructura con la que había jugado desde que era niño. Ahora, era absolutamente consciente de ello acariciando como seda pura contra nervios expuestos, áspera y exultante y tan fácil de **desgarrar**.

Con toda su concentración se aplicó, siguiendo la line de su tejido hasta que empezó a encontrar los nudos y las cicatrices de daño hecho tiempo atrás. Moriarty había existido durante siglos. Había luchado su número de batallas, superando a sus competidores para llegar a la cima del montón y su reino tenía evidencia de esos tiempos difíciles.

También mantenía sus secretos, sus memorias: los anales de todos sus años. Sherlock lo percibió todo, desde el tiempo cuando Moriarty fue poco más que lo que Sherlock era ahora—algo sin forma, una idea odiosa hecha traída a la vida—hasta el momento cuando le arrebató la dominancia a su último rival. Podía oír los susurros de promesas hechas, algunas tan antiguas que ya no tenían sentido. El alzamiento y la caída de civilizaciones estaban dentro las paredes vaporosas de este lugar y Sherlock brevemente olvidó su odio mientras exploraba y aprendía, descubría y entendía.

Estaba ahí, en esas profundidades aterciopeladas de un olvido no muy parecido al límite entre el sueño y la muerte, cuando lo encontró. La verdad era un susurro, una escasa colección de silabas que pasaban a través de él, sin oír, pero comprendidas en el centro de su ser. Para otro, podrían tan solo ser palabras murmuradas en un lenguaje que no podía ser entendido, pero Sherlock estaba conectado a Moriarty y sabía lo que estaba siendo dicho.

El nombre real del demonio. Entero.

Interesante.

Despacio y en silencio, Sherlock se guardó ese conocimiento en su interior, dejando que nada se colara por el nexo con el hombre que se abría camino por la extensión de Londres. Son voz, Sherlock no podía decirlo, ni hacer uso de su poder inherente pero eso podía cambiar. Podía sentir el potencial cayendo a su alrededor, el equilibrio balanceándose entre un extremo y otro.

Moriarty estaba seguro que las fuerzas que se estaban moviendo contra él serían inadecuadas. Después de todo eran humanas, pero Sherlock entendía la fuerza de sus conocidos. Si lo intentaba, podía sentir el cosquilleo de los hechizos rastreadores de Lestrade como un cebo tentando las costuras del traje que Moriarty llevaba. Podía detectar la presión de la búsqueda de la visión de Mycroft intentando apartar la cortina que le oscurecía el futuro.

Y podía sentir a John: no como luz sino como calor, como un fuego en la chimenea atrayendo a un viajero descarriado. Ahora estaba demasiado lejos del alcance de Sherlock, atrapado como estaba en esta prisión, pero la promesa permanecía.

_Estaré esperando._

Sherlock tiró de esos hilos sedosos de conexión de vuelta al mundo que llamaba suyo, pasando por ellos como dedos sobre cuerdas de un arpa y preguntándose, brevemente, si podían sentirlo. No que importara. Con toda probabilidad Moriarty era la única persona en todo el mundo que podía sentir su presencia desde aquí y Sherlock tenía la intención de hacerle sufrir.

Buscando la cicatriz más grande y fea, Sherlock empezó a infiltrarse en sus fibras. Algunas eran suaves y maleables mientras que otras corrían como venas de hierro, fuertes e inamovibles, cortándole cuando pasaba por toda su longitud. Finalmente encontró un punto que era más débil que el resto, raído y delgado. Era una vieja herida a este lugar, algo que casi había destruido a Moriarty hace eones, y nunca había sanado propiamente.

Sherlock pensó en destrucción: el corte como sobre mantequilla de una hoja afilada a través de la piel, el borboteo de sangre y de músculo destruido. Pensó en piedra agrietada y tierra hecha añicos, concentrando todo su ser en el concepto mientras las hebras empezaban a deshilacharse.

El castigo le golpeó fuertemente, apartándole fuera con la agonía de un látigo de furia salvaje. Si hubiera sido una cosa física dudaba de que le hubiera quedado un hueso en él. Tal y como eran simplemente se echó atrás, perdiendo el sentido de tiempo y lugar, rompiéndose solo para reagruparse una vez más. El dolor era algo interno, una pesada carga escondida que surgía una vez y otra vez mientras le llovían los golpes. No era nada sólido como un puñetazo pero a su alrededor el reino se apretaba y se agitaba, una cosa viviente y pulsante buscando aniquilar aquello que le había causado daño.

Sherlock se precipitó hacia delante, removiendo las costuras que sostenían unido este lugar pero cada ataque de respuesta le dejaba más débil, esparciendo su concentración. La concentración y la inteligencia desaparecidas. Todo lo que quedaba era la intención. Su existencia entera se convirtió en una misión de erradicación—de el mismo o del reino, ya no podía estar seguro. Se retorció y desgarró, arañó y aulló, ciego a las fisuras que se convertían en agujeros bajo su influencia.

Al final, algo se rompió por la determinación. Se quedó mareado y hecho un desastre, débil en el fluir de su propia furia nauseabunda y Sherlock dudó en tomar en consideración sus esfuerzos. Debería haber sido satisfactorio ver el cadáver del santuario de Moriarty. En lugar de eso se sintió agotado.

Los berrinches agudos de la muerte del reino llenaron el aire. Las paredes negras como azabache estaban desapareciendo, dejando entrar el hielo y la niebla de El Medio. Todavía había un suelo, un plano horizontal de algún tipo pero ahora se convirtió en un punto muerto en la cima de la eternidad. Tributos y sacrificios desparramados alrededor del sillón con la espalda alta, ya no escondidos en los velos de la sombra si no expuestos a la etérea y ácida luz de alrededor.

Trozos de restos humanos inundaban el suelo, algunos sangrientos, otros poco más que polvo calcífero. Eran más simbólicos de sacrificios que de algo orgánico pero Sherlock absorbió las pistas que podían ofrecer, sus deducciones claramente arraigadas más profundamente que en el nivel de su alma. Se movió más cerca hacia una pila de tributos: sin pasos, sin ropa que susurrara…era poco más que una brizna de aire, pero todavía podía leer la historia escrita sobre esta faceta que quedaba expuesta del reino de Moriarty.

Era el núcleo, los cimientos sobre lo que resto había sido construido y Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo arrastrándose a gatas por sus bordes, tratando de convocar su fuerza mientras empezaba de nuevo su búsqueda de una debilidad.

Ahora estaba dolorido, desesperado por un descanso: no le importaba si era en una cama o en una tumba. Sin embargo, Sherlock se obligó a continuar, moviéndose de nuevo hacia el centro de este lugar extraño y examinando las pilas cerca del sillón. Aquí eran más pequeñas, menos espectaculares que aquellas que alineaban la periferia. No había joyas ni monedas. Estas eran cosas más simples: herramientas de piedra, la ocasional cuenta, y docenas de conchas de vieiras. Adoración antigua, Sherlock cayó en la cuenta. De alguna manera dudaba que Moriarty hubiera sido una vez un dios benevolente que cuidaba de sus seguidores. No, probablemente siempre había estado usando los deseos de la gente contra ellos. Una era diferente pero el mismo culto. El primero tal vez, supuso Sherlock, viendo la ligera marca de una araña sin pulir en el parte interior de una de las conchas.

Fue un momento de pensar en aplastar la frágil ofrenda hasta convertirla en polvo, oyendo el siseo de sus arenosos restos mientras se precipitaban al suelo. Aun con ello, Sherlock sintió una burbuja de poder explotar, nada inspirador, solo el terreno inclinándose una fracción, como si los cimientos de debajo estuvieran cediendo. Experimentalmente, casi curioso, Sherlock lo hizo otra vez, desintegrando otra concha con la fuerza de su voluntad: odio como un puñetazo, fuerte e imperdonable.

De nuevo el tambaleo y el balanceo, el ligero sonido de piedras cayéndose en un borde. Destrucción inminente.

Rápidamente se zambulló en el tributo, rompiendo una tras otra, aplastando y moliendo sus piezas a nada mientras el suelo empezaba a moverse y quejarse. Estaba tan centrado que no oyó el distante rugido de horror furioso ni sintió el aire abrirse hasta que algo chocó en él.

Fue sorprendentemente abrupto: no el golpe como tal, pero la repentina solidez de su cuerpo. Desaparecida estaba la sensación efímera de poder. En su lugar, tenía un borde—manos ensangrentadas, dedos rotos, costillas doloridas, moratones palpitando. El dolor se convirtió en algo que estaba programado para entender, dejándole gimiendo y jadeando contra el suelo mientras los dedos de Moriarty se hundían en su espalda.

-¡ **Tú…**!- el demonio le arañaba, las uñas cortando a través de la barrera de la piel transparente de Sherlock. La sensación le hizo removerse. Sombras pasaban por su piel mientras Moriarty inhalaba por la nariz, su voz una serie de palabras cortas y desligadas mientras escupía su odio. – ¿Crees que esto **significa** algo?- lanzó una mano hacia atrás, algo opalescente goteando de sus dedos que caía en el suelo al lado de la mejilla de Sherlock. – ¿Crees que no puedo construir otro?- con un gruñido, tiró de ecos fantasmagóricos de rizos, estampando el cráneo de Sherlock contra el suelo.

-Ha sido divertido-, dijo al final Moriarty, tirando de la cabeza de Sherlock hacia atrás y viéndolo como se resistía, débil y roto como el que más. –De verdad que lo ha sido, pero ahora estás en mi camino.

-Así que supongo que devorarás mi alma.

Su voz era poco más que el más suave de los susurros, pero el demonio se echó hacia atrás como si no hubiera esperado que Sherlock fuera capaz. Fue un esfuerzo gigantesco, más de lo que podía permitirse otra vez, y Sherlock maldijo su idiotez mientras se encogía y temblaba, demasiado frágil y agotado para otra lucha.

Moriarty se recuperó un momento después, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Sherlock con él, dedos eidolones triando inútilmente de su agarra en un intento de liberarse.

-Todavía no-, prometió el demonio. –Te voy a hacer a ti lo que tú me has hecho a mí-. Tiró con fuerza hacia atrás de la cabeza de Sherlock, gruñéndole en la cara. –Te **quemaré**. Gritarás y llorarás mientras todo lo que amas—tu ciudad, tus amigos, ese estúpido y ordinario médico—se convierte en nada más que cenizas.

-El trato…

-¿Crees que eso va a importar?- Moriarty cerró los ojos, sus labios curvándose beatíficamente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con resignación. –Y creí que eras un genio. Una vez que tenga una forma inmortal, ni el Wyrd podrá tocarme. Seré un dios-. Las cejas de Moriarty se movieron con flirteo. –Tendré al mundo de rodillas ¿y aquellos que no estén a mi servicio?- se encogió de hombros, suavizando su agarre, acariciando el pelo de Sherlock mientras cogía aire profundamente. –No durarán mucho.

Dio un paso adelante, hacia el borde inseguro de lo que quedaba de su reino, arrastrando a Sherlock tras él. –Debería darte las gracias. Sin ti, nada de esto podría haber sido posible. Oh, salvaste a tu mascota durante un poco de tiempo: unos pocos días de preocupación y miseria pero al final, para nada-. Se paró en el precipicio y se dobló hacia delante, su mirada pasando por la cara de Sherlock. Se preguntó vagamente si estaba tan destrozado como se sentía pero si Moriarty vio alguna herida, no les prestó atención. –De verdad que estabas mejor sin él.

La rabia se movió en su interior, retenida por los bordes inseguros de la forma transparente de su alma. No había escapatoria. La parte de él que había estado libre para causar estragos en este lugar estaba atrapada dentro de su alma como una pieza de un rompecabezas que encajaba, fusionada por el control de Moriarty. Estaba incapacitado pero de todas formas luchó.

-Para.

Sherlock se paró inmediatamente, la coerción llegándole hasta el interior y eliminando cualquier otra elección. Se quedó inactivo, temblando mientras el tirón de El Medio se curvaba a su alrededor, rozando su piel con pinchos apicales.

-Moran me dijo que no debería dejar ninguna parte de ti aquí. No se fió de ti desde el principio. Sorprendente ¿verdad? Cuando los simples se percatan de algo que nosotros no vemos-. Moriarty se encogió de hombros, indiferente, estirando su mano libre hacia fuera mientras la magia se reunía alrededor de ellos. –Esta vez te tendré donde pueda verte.

Los sentidos de Sherlock se retorcieron, con un giro nauseabundo de desorientación antes de que golpeara otro suelo, esta vez más duro y sólido de una forma que parecía abrasar donde tocaba. Sus palmas extendidas sobre azulejos, rojo y negro extendido en una vasta forma de rayo de sol, pinchando hacia el círculo en el borde. Un par de zapatos interrumpieron su línea de visión y frunció el ceño cuando los reconoció como sus favoritos.

Miró hacia arriba odiando la visión de la sonrisa de Moriarty en su cara. Era la primera vez que había visto al demonio tras la máscara de su propia expresión y algo frío se deslizó a través de él cuando intentó hablar. Aun así el esfuerzo estaba lejos de él, y miró hacia abajo hacia sí mismo, viendo los azulejos a través de su cuerpo boca abajo.

Gotas carmesí manchaban el suelo: la sangre de las heridas que se habían transmitido a su forma física. Cada moratón y herida estaban ahí sobre la piel que Moriarty llevaba. Su labio inferior era un desastre y un ojo casi estaba cerrado de por la hinchazón, aunque eso no parecía importarle al demonio. Ni tampoco estaba preocupado por la obvia rotura en el antebrazo izquierdo de Sherlock. Lo usaba de igual manera, aparentemente ignorante al dolor que extendía abiertas sus manos, y otras personas, miembros del culto, aparecieron en el campo de visión de Sherlock.

El poder brillaba desde la piedra blanca y dorada de St. Paul's: su energía nebulosa absorbiéndose hacia abajo y hacia dentro. El calor resonaba a través de la transparencia del alma de Sherlock y por el circuito de uniones que le anclaban tan inexorablemente a Moriarty. Una sensación de agonía eufórica le tuvo gritando mientras brillaba más fuerte, irradiando a través de él hasta que no pudo sentir nada más que la enormidad de esa fuerza inmensa: inconmensurable, indomable y completamente imparable.

Moriarty había ganado.

* * *

-El área está evacuada-, dijo Greg parándose al lado de John mientras hacía un gesto hacia el hechizo que silbaba y crujía desde Paternoster Square en el norte hasta Carter Lane Gardens en el sur. –Nadie verá lo que pasa incluso si volamos este sitio por los aires.

Mycroft asintió hacia Anthea, quien empezó a escribir furiosamente en su móvil. –Apagón de los medios-, dijo a modo de explicación, moviendo los dedos en una manera significativa. Un número de hombres y mujeres en trajes oscuros se movieron bajo su mando, extendiéndose para rodear el descomunal monolito de St Paul's.

-¿Qué exactamente estamos esperando poder hacer aquí?- preguntó John, sufriendo un dolor hueco en el fondo de su estómago mientras esperaba la respuesta. –Todavía estamos intentando salvar a Sherlock ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Mycroft se encontraron con los suyos. –Haremos lo que podamos, pero nuestra prioridad principal tiene que ser el control y la contención del demonio-, dijo al final. –Si la señorita Hooper tiene razón y se está haciendo un cuerpo inmortal, habrá un momento oportuno para atacar: uno donde la criatura tiene que dejar el cuerpo de mi hermano y entrar en el suyo. Podríamos ser capaces de atraparlo.

Sujetó una caja corriente, toda lados pulidos y cristalinos. Fue solo cuando Mycroft la giró hacia la luz cuando John vio los hechizos y sellos grabados en su superficie.

-¿Cómo Cazafantasmas?- John sonrió por la risotada de Greg, aunque fue temblorosa. Mycroft simplemente no se impresionó por el paralelismo. – ¿Así que en realidad tenemos que dejar al demonio hacer esto antes de que podamos hacer nada?

-Efectivamente. Sin embargo dudo que sea tan fácil como suena. La vigilancia indica que hay miembros de su culto dentro. Tan pronto como sea consciente de nuestra presencia lo más probable es que contraataque.

-¿Puede hacer eso?- preguntó Greg, subiéndose las mangas mientras contestaba a algo en su radio, dirigiendo su escuadrón. –Creí que el trato era que no podía hacernos daño.

-Exactamente Inspector. Hacer **nos** -. Mycroft hizo un gesto hacia los tres antes de señalar a Molly también, quien se encontraba un poco lejos, pálida pero con determinación. –Los otros miembros de la policía y mis propios equipos de seguridad no están bajo tal protección y pueden resultar gravemente heridos. No les podemos dejar solucionar esta situación sin nuestra ayuda.

-De todas formas no estaba planeando quedarme aquí fuera-, indicó John, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla. – ¿A qué estamos esperando?

-Sería imprudente considerarnos inmunes a los ataques del demonio-, dijo Mycroft rápidamente, estirando la mano para coger el brazo de John cuando dio un paso hacia la catedral. –Su culto y el agente todavía podrían hacernos daño. Sin lo específico del contrato, no podemos estar seguros.

-¿El tirador?- preguntó Greg, maldiciendo en voz baja. –Así que estamos contra un montón de civiles y una criatura con un rifle de francotirador.

-Sin mencionar al propio demonio-. La voz de Mycroft se volvió decisiva de una manera que significaba asuntos. –Solo es formidable, pero no olvidéis que tiene acceso libre a la magia de Sherlock y la usará sin restricciones morales. Hay muchas cosas que Sherlock **puede** hacer pero elige no hacerlas. No creo que el demonio muestre escrúpulos similares.

John metió la mano en su bolsillo, envolviendo su palma alrededor de la firme y cilíndrica forma del tubo de ensayo. Molly le había ofrecido guardarlo en su bolso pero John se encontró a si mismo reticente de dejarlo marchar. Era la única parte de Sherlock que no estaba en manos de Moriarty y se sentía como el simple acto de soltarlo lo expondría al interés del demonio. Era importante de una forma que John no podía cuantificar y ahora sacaba fuerza del roce del cristal contra las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Qué…exactamente qué esperáis que haga?- preguntó Molly, su voz temblorosa mientras Greg le daba el chaleco antibalas y le ayudaba a ponérselo. John se puso el suyo tan fácilmente como si se pusiera una segunda piel y Mycroft no pareció muy perturbado por la incorporación del suyo sobre su traje como John había pensado.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la morgue?- preguntó John después de pensar un momento, mirando hacia Greg y Mycroft y considerando su posible reacción. Después de todo, había una buena razón por la que Molly había acabado trabajando con los muertos. – ¿Cuándo tuviste a uno de los cadáveres ayudándote?

Molly se puso roja, tartamudeando mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y agachaba la cabeza. –Estábamos hasta arriba ¡Y me aseguré de que era uno que había sido donado a la ciencia!- apartó la mirada con culpa. –En su mayor parte estaba tomando notas.

-Exactamente. Incluso Sherlock estuvo impresionado-, dijo John, sabiendo que las palabras harían el truco para aliviar su obvia incomodidad. –No es fácil tener ese nivel de control sobre un cuerpo inanimado. Sé que nunca trastearías con los restos de las personas maliciosamente ¿pero tal vez puedas probablemente a poner las apuestas a nuestro favor usando lo que está en la cripta?

Lo hizo una pregunta, incluyendo a Mycroft y a Greg con un movimiento de cejas. El mayor de los Holmes no parecía sorprendido por las habilidades de Molly; Greg era más probable que objetara. La gente podía ser divertida cuando se refería a nigromantes. Anderson era un ejemplo de ello pero John estaba bastante seguro de que conocía mejor a Greg.

-Te cubriré las espaldas-, dijo Greg asintiendo hacia Molly como promesa. –Necesitarás concentrarte en tu control. Me aseguraré de que nadie llegue hasta a ti mientras tanto.

-Elegid algún lugar protegido-, ordenó Mycroft con tranquilidad. –Una posición fácilmente defendible, preferiblemente con una salida por si necesitáis usarla.

Molly tomó aire de forma profunda y temblorosa, pareciendo apartar su inseguridad mientras le daba a John una sonrisa débil. –Solo necesito saber dónde dirigirlos.

-El demonio está bajo la cúpula-, interrumpió Anthea dirigiendo sus palabras hacia Mycroft. –La vigilancia indica que se encuentra con sus pies en el borde de la circunferencia sobre el suelo.

-Un círculo pre dibujado-, murmuró Mycroft, frunciendo el ceño sin ver hacia la acera. – ¿No está haciendo nada?

-Los informes iniciales sugieren vacuidad-, contestó. –Mirada perdida, sin movimiento. Sin embargo, su culto está con él-. Titubeó, cogiendo aire mientras apartaba la vista de su Blackberry. –Un francotirador lo tiene a tiro.

No añadió que podía ser su única oportunidad; el conocimiento estaba escrito en las líneas profesionales y sin emoción de su cara. Había una opción para que esto terminase, aquí y ahora, pero costaría la vida de Sherlock.

-No, no mientras haya una alternativa. Si podemos atrapar al demonio mi hermano debería liberarse-, contestó Mycroft después de unos pesados minutos, ignorando a su ayudante mientras apretaba los labios. –Seguiremos como lo planeamos. ¿Preparados?

John asintió, sabiendo que Greg y Molly hicieron lo mismo con varios niveles de seguridad. – ¿Simplemente vamos a entrar por la puerta principal?

-Dirígete hacia el pórtico sur. Es el más cercano a la cúpula y nosotros saldremos por la cripta-, contestó Mycroft, encabezando la marcha. Su paraguas fuera de vista pero John le vio juguetear con el anillo de su mano derecha, activando algo que hizo que extraños símbolos brillaran por la alianza de oro. –Aseguraos de que vuestros escudos personales estén arriba. Oscureceos si sois capaces, si no usad la piedra para que os cubra.

Miró por encima de su hombro encontrando a John sin dudar. –Recuerda, sacaremos a mi hermano si podemos pero tenemos que contener al demonio. Incluso si es a cuenta de la vida del propio Sherlock.

A Mycroft le dolió tener que decir esas palabras tanto como le dolió a John el tener que oírlas. El mayor de los Holmes podría no estar gritando o maldiciendo su situación actual pero su cara estaba rígida y pálida, con líneas de determinación de alguien que estaba quedándose sin opciones.

John quiso discutir pero al final solo asintió entendiendo. En el fondo de su estómago, John sabía conocía la verdad. Si llegaba a eso, entonces al menos no estaría cerca para verlo. Tenía todas las intenciones de apartar a Sherlock del borde de la muerte en el intento.

En un movimiento sacó la Browning de la cintura de sus vaqueros y comprobó el cartucho: balas de plata en filas claras. El instinto le invadió, bajándole por los hombros y los brazos, fijando sus dedos sobre el gatillo mientras quitaba el seguro y subía los escalones.

Las puertas se abrieron con bisagras engrasadas, sin hacer ruido mientras pasaba por el umbral. John inmediatamente buscó protección entre los pilares, agachándose y enviando una fugaz y última mirada hacia los otros antes de centrarse en la escena frente a él.

Los miembros del culto estaban ahí, algunos discutiendo entre ellos, siseando y blasfemando en la santidad de la catedral. Otros estaban de pie con armas, escaneando los alrededores por alguna señal de amenaza pero no era una defensa organizada. No estaban entrenados. Ninguno de ellos miró hacia las galerías de arriba donde John captaba el ocasional movimiento en el aire: los hombres de Mycroft, oscurecidos. Nadie patrullaba los alrededores. Simplemente era gente atrapada en el fluir de los eventos.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la figura en el centro de la habitación. Era lo suficientemente familiar como para doler. No donde estaba, sino la atención aturdida y ausente de la cara de Sherlock. Era como se veía cada vez que salía a cazar, vacío e indefenso. Su cara era un lienzo suelto por las heridas sobre su piel. Un moratón sobre su mandíbula, un destrozado y sangrante labio, un ojo hinchado. Nubes de morado y negro también oscurecían su frente y sienes y John notó la extraña forma en la que el cuerpo sujetaba el brazo, ligeramente apartado como si le doliera. Moriarty no le habría hecho todo esto al hombre que le daba cobijo ¿verdad? Una cosa era amenazar pero maltratar parecía ilógico.

John se moría por moverse, queriendo tocarle con manos sanadoras y hacer lo que pudiera para aliviar el dolor físico que estaba grabado por toda la piel de Sherlock. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar poco más que un respingo, una llamarada de luz hizo que parpadeara los puntos que aparecieron en su visión para encontrar que el cuerpo estaba otra vez ocupado.

Moriarty se burló de lo que estaba postrado a sus pies, y el corazón de John se apretó bajo sus costillas, atrapado en un aluvión de miedo/esperanza/desesperación mientras bebía la visión que tenía que ser el alma de Sherlock. No las pocas luces que estaban dentro de su bolsillo ni las estrellas que danzaron por las calles de Londres, si no el núcleo de ello.

Esa inteligencia estaba ahí, atrapada en la fugaz presencia de un cuerpo humano transparente. Había señales de ropa, desgarradas y rotas y manchas frecuentes interrumpían la luz etérea como moratones. De hecho, correspondían a las heridas que había en el cuerpo físico que estaba sobre eso, y el estómago de John se apretó.

Nunca había visto algo tan precioso y a la vez horrible. Esta visión de Sherlock no era solamente él mismo si no todo su potencial e hizo que algo en el cuerpo de John se moviera hacia delante, ansioso por acercarse y tocar. Aun así por toda su gloria la verdad era obvia: estaba hecha pedazos y agotada, demasiado débil para hacer más que la mirada fulminante silenciosa en dirección a su cuerpo. No era un punto muerto entre dos fuerzas opuestas sino entre el victorioso y el derrotado. Moriarty triunfante y sonriendo con superioridad hacia el hombre firme y que se desvanecía despatarrado y derrotado a sus pies: todo lo que quedaba de todo lo que hacía de Sherlock el hombre que John admiraba.

De repente, Moriarty hizo una señal, aparentemente ignorando el hecho de que el cuerpo que ocupaba estaba dolorido mientras extendía las manos. El culto desorganizado y que rondaba por ahí dio un paso adelante, ocupando sus posiciones al borde del círculo de azulejos negros en el suelo como si no fueran nada más que marionetas. Tal vez lo eran. John intentó echar un buen vistazo. Algunos llevaban tributos, otros simplemente apretaban los puños mirando al demonio y al alma a sus pies como si ninguno fuera nada especial.

El demonio se dobló, tirando del pelo del fantasmagórico Sherlock hasta que estuvo de rodillas. El alma no gritó aunque tenía que dolerle y John apretó los labios para contener el sonido que quería rozar su garganta: medio quejido compasivo, medio gruñido amenazador. La pistola era un peso pesado en su palma, brutal y mortal, cada borde, cada relieve presionado fuertemente sobre su piel, pero no podía usarla, no cuando la persona haciéndole daño a Sherlock era el mismo Sherlock.

Moviéndose detrás del pilar, parpadeó, notando la piedra de alabastro brillando más fuerte. La luz brilló por el suelo y por las columnas, uniéndose alrededor del círculo montado en el centro del suelo. La cúpula, alta por encima de sus cabezas, empezó a resonar mientras chispas empezaban a rebotar contra las caras de las estatuas de los santos y restallaban desde el púlpito.

Una vibración distante llegó a oídos de John y vio a Moriarty dar un respingo, una expresión torcida apretando esa cara mientras su concentración se tambaleaba.

-¡Eso no te hará nada bien!- llamó, la voz de Sherlock resonando a través de la nave. – ¿Creíste que no sabía lo que eras, Molly? ¡Simplemente son trucos de salón!- color aguamarina atravesó el suelo, haciendo que el primer esqueleto que emergiera de la cripta, sorprendentemente ágil bajo el mando de Molly, fuera nada más que polvo. Sin embargo, había despertado a más de uno. Tal tez las formas muertas que cojeaban, algunas poco más que huesos en ruinas mientras otras se aferraban a los restos de lo que una vez habían sido, no molestaran al demonio pero los miembros de su culto eran otra cosa.

Una mujer se apartó, saliéndose de su sitio en el círculo. Su grito fue breve y agudo, liberado antes de que le arrebataran la vida: una vívida salpicadura de gore que se unió a la creciente tormenta de magia alrededor.

-¡Quietos!

La coerción fue como una mano de plomo presionando sobre la espalda de John, bloqueando sus pies en el suelo. La fuerza de ello fue enfermiza y el sudor apareció en su frente mientras intentaba sacudir el peso de la orden del demonio. No estaba dirigida a él, pero el aire estaba saturado con el poder de Sherlock y las intenciones de Moriarty y la combinación de ambas casi era demasiado para que él luchara.

Finalmente, John consiguió liberarse, tambaleándose por el esfuerzo físico que supuso. Le dejó jadeando y con náuseas, y no fue el único. Podía ver la presencia tenue de Mycroft, sus Ocultaciones desapareciendo, doblado y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Varios de los hombres de Mycroft estaban tirados, inconscientes e inútiles bajo el peso de la orden de Moriarty, o apoyados contra los pilares mientras luchaban por respirar.

Al borde del círculo, Moriarty echó la cabeza hacia atrás, una sonrisa encantada mal asentada sobre los labios de Sherlock mientras la tormenta de potencial encontró ignición.

La magia explotó hacia fuera, llevándose consigo los gritos del culto mientras la luz atravesaba el delgado velo de los párpados de John. Azul magnesio batallando con blanco ácido mientras, a su alrededor, la mampostería crujía y suspiraba, luchando por contener las fuerzas que trabajaban. El pilar a su lado se movió con el esfuerzo y abrió los ojos, apartando lágrimas de dolor mientras intentaba ver lo que estaba pasando.

Una del equipo de Mycroft corrió hacia delante, con una pistola en la mano pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la interfaz entre el aire normal y con poder y la chirriante masa de energía, se congeló, sus músculos rígidos y su boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Fue el horror de un momento. En un segundo estaba ahí y al siguiente estaba hecha pedazos.

La maldición de Mycroft fue visceral, una diatriba escupida casi perdida debajo del furioso grito de un rifle de francotirador. La bala rozó el suelo, rebotando inofensivamente. Otro disparo pronto le seguiría y John agarró del hombro a Mycroft, arrastrándole hasta detrás de uno de los bancos hechos de dura madera de roble que estaba boca abajo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó John, mirando sobre la barrera de madera, intentando encontrar al francotirador y no viendo nada salvo los restos dispersos del culto. Algunos eran cadáveres que ni siquiera Molly podía usar, pero otros se estaban poniendo de pie, dando órdenes mientras se armaban con candelabros, crucifijos…cualquier cosa que pudieran usar como arma. Algunos prepararon hechizos y John maldijo cuando los más poderosos conjuraron demonios menores para que se les unieran en la lucha. –Vamos a ser menores en número en muy poco tiempo.

-Para tener una oportunidad de atrapar a Moriarty, necesitamos estar presentes dentro de la esfera de influencia mágica-.Mycroft cerró los ojos, pasándose el pulgar sobre la frente. –No me di cuenta de que era posible proteger el proceso. No podemos acercarnos.

John miró la pared opaca y ardiente de energía, entrecerrando los ojos contra el feroz muerdo de la iluminación. Había visto lo que le había pasado a esa pobre mujer, pero donde esperaba que el aire se sintiera corrosivo—una bestia rugiendo, furiosa que incineraría todo lo que se acercara—todo lo que podía sentir era el hielo sedoso de los escudos de Sherlock. Más grandes, sí, pero acogedores de todas formas.

-Dame la caja-, dijo, poniendo su Browning es su palma izquierda y estirando la derecha. –Antes de que todo esto empezara podía atravesar los escudos de Sherlock y nunca supe que estaban ahí. Si esto es lo mismo, entonces podría ser capaz de acercarme lo suficiente.

-¿Y si no lo es?- contestó Mycroft inmediatamente. –Te matará. ¿Significa la vida que te devolvió Sherlock tan poco para ti?

-¿Sin él en ella? Sí-. La respuesta saltó de su lengua como si las palabras hubieran estado esperando para ser dichas. Un breve destello de sorpresa pasó por la cara de Mycroft antes de que fuera reemplazado por otra cosa, más suave, más dolorosa, pero totalmente opaca para el entendimiento de John.

Al final, el mayor de los Holmes asintió, dándole la trampa a John y enseñándole el encantamiento que tocar. –Esto lo activará. Necesitas presionarlo en el momento que el demonio deje el cuerpo de Sherlock. Unos pocos segundos, eso es todo lo que tendrás, ¿y John?- la mano de Mycroft sobre su antebrazo hizo que se parase. –Sherlock no te salvó por obligación, o por algo tan pálido como la amistad. Necesitas saber eso-. Parecía que había más que Mycroft quería decir pero se contuvo, estirando los hombros. –Necesitarás correr. No tengo ninguna duda de que el agente de Moriarty te tendrá como objetivo.

John asintió, su pecho demasiado apretado y sin aliento para algo como una respuesta mientras se precipitó hacia delante, saltando sobre el banco y corriendo tan rápido como pudo hasta la zona cero. Tras él, Mycroft gritaba órdenes y un granizo de fuego retumbó por la catedral. Más de una vez, trozos de mármol explotaban por el impacto de una bala a los pies de John pero apenas notaba los trozos cortando a través de sus vaqueros mientras esquivaba el torpe golpe de un candelabro y se precipitaba hacia la espera blanca y azul de magia.

Fue como meterse en un baño caliente y mientras John tropezó en el aire claro del centro, los bordes gastados de sus emociones desaparecieron. La determinación tomó posición, sólida y segura. Moriarty podría estar aquí pero en la luz que le rodeaba y en el acogedor roce de magia sobre su cuerpo, John pudo sentir la presencia de Sherlock.

-¡Demasiado tarde!- cantó Moriarty. Ahora incluso la voz de Sherlock había desaparecido, reemplazada completamente por un acento irlandés ilustrado. Detrás de los dos, algo oscuro estaba tomando forma en el mar de poder, humanoide y orgánico mientras era tejido en el aire vacía. Sin completar, no todavía, pero John sospechaba que le quedaban un par de minutos antes de que Moriarty tuviera el cuerpo inmortal que deseaba.

El demonio se dobló, ignorando la sangre que todavía salía de varias heridas mientras cogía la cara del alma que estaba de rodillas frente a él entre sus manos. Esa presencia diáfana era poco más que una sugerencia en el aire. Solo áreas de contraste—la sombra de los rizos, el oscuro abanico de pestañas y las pupilas contraídas por el pánico—eran todavía visibles, e incluso se atenuaron cuando Moriarty presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Su lengua se deslizó en un vago y suntuoso roce mientras el alma en sus manos luchaba contra la parodia de un beso, desapareciendo con cada segundo.

John se olvidó de la caja y de la pistola en su mano, ambas igualmente inútiles. En su lugar, sus muslos se apretaron, músculos preparados para lanzarle hacia delante de un salto. Fue el instinto lo que le empujó, furia determinada que le prestó su fuerza mientras golpeaba el lado del demonio, haciendo que los dos cayeran despatarrados en una pila sin elegancia.

Un rayo de presión golpeó el pecho de John, una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper costillas. La rotura de un hueso fue obvia, un sonido agudo e inconfundible. John voló hacia atrás, estampándose contra el suelo de mármol y el ruido de cristal rompiéndose en su bolsillo llegó a sus oídos mientras parpadeaba para aclarar su visión.

Moriarty agarró el pecho del cuerpo de Sherlock mientras jadeaba por aire, su cara apretada en una expresión de furia y dolor. Parecía como si estuviera luchando para moverse, y John hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que el daño que Moriarty había tenido la intención de hacerle había rebotado una vez más, reflejado en la cláusula que Sherlock había hecho.

-Otro minuto-, siseó Moriarty –y podré dejar a esta cosa despreciable morir. Una vergüenza despilfarrar algo tan precioso, pero…-escupió sangre, los dientes brillando con tono carmesí mientras sonreía. –He tenido mi uso de él-. Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda señaló la extensión vacía del suelo a su alrededor. –Su alma ha desaparecido, doctor, y cuando yo deje este cuerpo, no quedará nada de él.

El demonio dio un paso adelante y John no tuvo tiempo de decir en voz alta la maldición que tenía en mente cuando un zapato bien pulido pisoteó la trampa que Mycroft le había dado. El cristal crujió y se hizo añicos, rompiéndose mientras el poder de los encantamientos desaparecía en la nada. El demonio giró la suela del zapato sobre el suelo como alguien que apaga un cigarro, sus hombros encogiéndose desigualmente. –Parece que has perdido, doctor Watson.

-No se ha ido-, dijo John humedeciéndose los labios mientras algo cálido le acariciaba la piel. –No completamente-. Estiró la mano hacia arriba, sus dedos separados y su palma abierta para revelar las tres estrellas que allí brillaban, su luz efímera brillando sobre la sangre de los cortes que el tubo de ensayo roto había dejado en la carne de John.

-¡Migajas después de una comida de cinco platos!-gruñó Moriarty, precipitándose hacia delante como para arrebatárselo a pesar de sus palabras. – ¡Inútil!

\- **Mías**.

El aire se onduló cuando la palabra dejó los labios de John, su puño apretándose alrededor de los fragmentos que quedaban del alma de Sherlock mientras ponía su mano hacia su pecho. Fue instintivo el bajar la cabeza y cuadrar los hombros, preparándose para una lucha incluso mientras se agachaba cerca del suelo. Tal vez no podía parar al demonio o evitar que causara estragos en el mundo pero lucharía con todo lo que tenía para mantener a salvo los últimos brillos de Sherlock.

Algo se rompió: un látigo afilado y feroz como el romperse de un cable. John miró fijamente mientras un corte se abría sobre el oscuro ojo izquierdo, haciendo que sangre brotara de la frente de Sherlock y bajara por su pómulo. El poder pesaba y vibraba, latiendo en tonos negros, grises y azules oscuro mientras el ruido de una risa escapaba de la garganta de Moriarty.

-¡Oh, muy bien! ¿Lo sabías, o Sherlock esperaba que te tropezaras con el pequeño vacío legal que dejó para sí mismo?- Una inspiración temblorosa pasó por los labios llenos, y John dio medio paso hacia delante, oyendo esa voz moverse entre el inquietantemente suave acento irlandés y el inglés más fuerte y recortado de Sherlock. –Lo segundo, por tu expresión. Construyó el trato entero sobre esta base: “Mi alma, tal y como es y por todo el tiempo que puedas quedártela, por la vida de John Watson”. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era luchar por ella-. Moriarty se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, ya no lo necesito más.

Las rodillas de Sherlock cedieron y John lo cogió sin pensar, perdiendo el equilibrio cuando el cuerpo se volvió un peso muerto. Alrededor de ellos el aire se volvió eléctrico, chispeando en intervalos al azar mientras la canción mágica cambiaba, cambiando a vieja y furiosa. John todavía podía sentir al demonio: una fuerza maligna que se sacudía, pesada pero invisible, por encima de su cabeza. Doblándose hacia delante, protegió el cuerpo roto de John con el suyo, reprimiendo un pulso amargo de dolor por la quietud antinatural de la carne debajo de él. John se ahogó cuando volvió a inspirar, relajando los puños para pasar dedos frenéticos sobre oscuros moratones y heridas dolorosas.

Un repentino y agudo céfiro pasó sobre él, lanzándose hacia la oscura figura formándose en el corazón oceánico del vals de la magia. Un crescendo total llenó la cámara, haciendo que los pulmones de John temblaran en su pecho por la fuerza de ello mientras intentaba no apartarse, protegiéndose a él mismo y a Sherlock lo mejor que podía.

De repente el poder murió, luz agonizante parpadeando para dejar a John adormilado como consecuencia. Ahora podía ver la catedral, el suelo lleno con un desastre de huesos rotos y cadáveres. Todavía había luchas entre los miembros que quedaban del culto y los hombres de Moriarty pero John no podía moverse para unirse a ellos. Apenas notó sus esfuerzos mientras se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente al hombre a una corta distancia.

El pelo oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás y ojos negros miraban fijamente desde la pálida cara. Su cuerpo, ni alto ni bajo, para nada excepcional, vestido con un traje gris de diseño. No parecía nada especial pero entonces sonrió, y cada centímetro de la locura del demonio estaba claro en esa expresión.

-Te dije que llegaste demasiado tarde-. Moriarty se encogió de hombros, su mirada moviéndose hacia el cuerpo de Sherlock con un suspiro arrepentido. –Sherlock es todo tuyo otra vez…-una sonrisa apareció en su cara. –Y no hay nada que te proteja de mí.

John dio un respingo, apartándose del poder fatal que se abrió camino hacia él. Golpeó el aire al lado de su hombro con un rugido furioso pero el hechizo nunca le tocó, separado de su piel por el más delgado de los revestimientos del familiar hielo frío azul.

-¿Sherlock?- susurró, la esperanza llenándole el pecho mientras miraba hacia esa cara sin respuesta. Aun así no hubo movimiento, nada que sugiriera consciencia.

_Sin preguntas. Necesito que repitas después de mí._

Una breve tira de sílabas sin sentido se repitió en su oído y frunció el ceño en concentración mientras su voz tropezaba con las consonantes desconocidas. Con cuidado, John las hizo palabras, tratando de ignorar la presión que aumentaba con el ataque de Moriarty mientras los escudos a su alrededor empezaban a mermar y temblar.

-Yal-ha No-ved Nha: ee-tra-eeroM Sem-yaj.

El mundo se paró.

John parpadeó, encontrándose con el furioso y horrorizado rictus en la expresión de Moriarty mientras sus propias palabras resonaban alrededor de las bóvedas de la catedral. Solo había sido un susurro pero con cada momento parecía ganar volumen, chocando y girando hasta que John pudo distinguir algo lógico del galimatías.

_James Moriarty: An Damhán Alla_

**-¡NO!**

Moriarty se abalanzó hacia delante, sus manos estiradas y su cara moviéndose con furia. Aun así si grito fue ahogado por el aullido de magia que respondió. No del demonio, sino de algo más, algo que parecía filtrarse desde las propias piedras de la catedral, viajando por la red de nexos para golpear a la criatura en las profundidades.

La ola de sorpresa golpeó las costillas de John, haciendo que sus pulmones temblaran hasta que no pudo ni siquiera tomar aire. El sonido asaltó sus oídos, una cacofonía de Armagedón. Se encogió hacia delante, sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sherlock mientras polvo y escombros llovían de la cúpula, impactando contra el suelo de mármol como balas de cañón mientras las fuerzas encontraban su liberación.

El grito del demonio se convirtió en un chillido, agonizante y atormentado, demasiado lejos de lo humano para ser comprensible. John cerró los ojos con fuerza, alzando sus escudos en un intento de repeler el contragolpe. No entendía que estaba pasando, no estaba seguro de su esto era una reversión que estaba a punto de hacer que todos desaparecieran del mapa o algo más. Todo lo que podía comprender era la presencia de Sherlock debajo de él, alrededor de él, en su corazón y en su cabeza.

_Su nombre_. Ese rico barítono era fugaz ahora, poco más que una respiración. _Su nombre completo: lo dijiste del revés y fue su perdición. El truco más antiguo en el libro._

La última cosa que John oyó antes de que la magia le sobrepasara fue Sherlock diciendo las mismas palabras que John había luchado por decir en el santuario: el único sentimiento que importaba.

_Gracias._

 

 


	3. Restauración

 

_**Las estrellas se mueven, el tiempo corre, sonará el reloj,** _

_**vendrá el Diablo y Fausto será condenado”** _

  
_\- Christopher Marlowe “La trágica historia del doctor Fausto”_

Calor bochornoso le rodeaba, denso y fuerte. No era la agonía abrasadora de un infiero, casi como había temido, sino una calidez densa y constante solo movida por un viento árido. Le hacía pensar a Sherlock en la extensión estrecha donde el desierto se encontraba con tierras verdes: vida en el borde, donde el brillo del agua era más precioso que cualquier diamante, y la tierra escasa apenas cubría los desnudos y montañosos huesos de la tierra.

-¿Afganistán o Irak?- su susurro formó la pregunta y el viento le dio alas. Tal vez él estaba sobre el precipicio de algo—vida y muerte—como la misma tierra. Si pudiera encontrar la fuerza para abrir sus ojos lo sabría, pero de alguna manera este olvido era casi pacífico. Era una cama cálida después del más largo de los días de su vida, descanso del distante y tembloroso dolor de sus músculos y del dolor punzante de huesos rotos.

-Afganistán. Siempre lo es-. La voz sonaba apretada, como si su dueño estuviera luchando por no llorar abiertamente. –No hables. No tienes la fuerza para hacerlo.

Sherlock abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, encontrándose debajo de un cielo de azul eterno. Era profundo e infinito, un horizonte curvándose hacia arriba en un cénit cobalto. Ni pájaros ni nubes interrumpían la vista solo un árbol tambaleante con ramas—cedro a juzgar por la forma de las hojas—cortaba en dos la perfección y disminuía la sensación de que estaba cayendo en ese infinito abismo.

-¿John?

-Shh, Sherlock-. Un dedo tocó sus labios, evitando que sus preguntas escaparan la jaula de sus dientes. Intentó obligar a su mente adormilada a comprender lo que estaba pasando porque había muy pocos resultados potenciales de destruir a Moriarty que acabaran con John todavía a su lado. –Lo digo enserio. Estás muy débil ¿no lo puedes ver?

Dedos competentes rodearon su muñeca, bronceados por el sol de Afganistán hasta el color del té fuerte—más marrones de lo que Sherlock nunca había visto. Solo sirvió para resaltar su palidez, no solamente blanca como luz de estrellas si no poco más que un delgado velo de sustancia en la curva de la palma de John. Los desgarrados cortes en la mano de John eran visibles a través de las líneas de Sherlock, pero había algo más sobre ellos que le hizo detenerse. No eran cortes sangrientos sino algo más artístico: una representación de una herida más que la herida en sí.

-¿Dónde estamos?

John suspiró, dándole el tipo de mirada que usualmente reservaba para Sherlock cuando estaba siendo difícil, toda preocupación y paciencia menguante. –No sabes cómo callarte ¿verdad? Era una pregunta retórica, y John sacudió la cabeza mientras se estiraba a por algo, volviendo con un trapo limpio en su mano, el agua goteando como riqueza líquida sobre sus nudillos. –Aquí es donde normalmente acabo en mis pesadillas-, acarició ligeramente la mejilla de Sherlock, tranquilizadora y suavemente. Sherlock quería decirle que esto era inútil—que las heridas reales para sanar estaban en su cuerpo, donde quiera que eso estuviera—pero el acto parecía traerle a John algo de consuelo. Su mano paró de temblar y su voz ganó algo de fuerza.

-Fue idea de mi terapeuta, algún tipo de basura de sueño lúcido. Quería que intentara ver este lugar desde un aspecto positivo-. Giró la cabeza de Sherlock, pasando el trapo por la columna de su garganta con una tira de disculpas murmuradas. –No funcionó. Las pesadillas todavía están aquí.

Como si respondiendo a las palabras de John, se oyó el sonido distante del ruido de disparos, extraños en la naturaleza salvaje que les rodeaba. El grito de alarma de un águila se convirtió en los sollozos de un niño y los músculos de John se apretaron como piedras mientras su voz temblaba. –La última cosa que recuerdo es intentar mantenerte a salvo mientras Moriarty se hizo pedazos y luego…-Se sentó sobre sus talones, pasando una mano por su cara antes de empapar el trapo. El agua clara permanecía como tal, sin mancharse por la sangre, pero John parecía no notarlo. –No deberías estar aquí.

Parte de él quería discutir que no había tenido ninguna elección. Sospechaba mucho que fue John quien lo había traído a este ligar, pero apartó las palabras. Estaba muy cansado para el enfado y demasiado vacío para nada salvo para la anodina sombra del arrepentimiento. –Lo siento. Dudo que esto es algo que hubieras querido que yo observara.

La manó de John se paró en la clavícula de Sherlock, atrapada entre el plano inseguro de los huesos de Sherlock y el ala insustancial de su camisa hecha jirones. –Imbécil-, susurró con un afecto que hizo que Sherlock pensase sobre los dos en la calle Baker, John su única ancla a las exigencias del mundo real mientras él estaba fuera siguiendo las líneas de un caso para su detrimento. –Sabes todo sobre mí de todas formas. Probablemente podrías haber deducido esto si no lo has hecho ya. Quería decir que no deberías experimentar nada de esto. El polvo, la sangre, las malditas arañas camello…tú, tú eres Londres y vida, no este lugar.

Sherlock se detuvo, sintiendo la delgada almohada bajo su cabeza y el camastro debajo de él: una simple cama improvisada que aun así se sentía como el más seguro y lujoso de los nidos que había conocido nunca. El agua, cuando John le hacía beberla, sabía a elixir de vida, fresca y limpia y pura. La tierra en sí misma era áspera y dura pero debajo de la superficie había profundidades fértiles. La vida se nutría aquí incluso mientras los sonidos lejanos de la guerra se propagaban: potencial violento.

Parpadeó hacia arriba hacia John y pensó, _si soy Londres, entonces esta tierra desconocida eres tú._ La idea derivó por los océanos de su mente, pesada y crujiendo. Se encontró a sí mismo adhiriéndose a ello intentando comprender el significado, pero había demasiados pocos datos. ¡Ojalá entendiera lo que había pasado! Todo lo que sabía era que John estaba aquí, murmurándole suaves palabras de confort y bañándole las heridas, volcando su cuidado y atención en Sherlock como si pudiera mantenerle.

El esfuerzo por permanecer despierto era colosal y muchas veces sucumbió a la oscuridad solo para abrir los ojos y encontrarse a sí mismo solo. A veces el cielo era de un color negro infinito, lleno con el brillo glacial de las estrellas. Otras, era recibido por el disco pesado de bronce del sol y por un azul interminable. En cualquier caso, observaba, embelesado, envuelto en calor incesante, día y noche. Parecía colarse a través de él, asentándose profundamente como metal derretido en su pecho y extendiéndose hacia fuera, reforzándose y fortificándose.

Aun así cada vez que John volvía, se veía más demacrado y perdido. Sus palabras se convirtieron en rezos desesperados: súplicas que Sherlock no entendía y a las que no podía contestar. Su único recurso era estar tumbado, débil e incapaz, mientras John paseaba, su cuerpo moviéndose en una tensa línea como un centinela protegiendo algo precioso contra una amenaza invisible.

Para John, este lugar era una zona de guerra, un área de muerte y destrucción pero mientras Sherlock respiraba el aíre con olor a sándalo, sabía que nunca había estado más a salvo. Todo estaba muy lejos para que afectase a este refugio inusual. Incluso la frenética preocupación de John era algo intocable de alguna manera—un problema que Sherlock no podía resolver—y se dejó deslizar de nuevo en las bienvenidas garras del suelo con el rítmico sonido de los pasos de John sobre piedra polvorienta.

Fue el peso de un brazo alrededor de su cintura lo que le trajo de vuelta. El cielo estaba sonrojándose con el amanecer y parte de Sherlock sabía que el aire estaría helado después del paso de una noche clara. En su lugar, el mismo calor creciente permanecía, concentrado en la sólida longitud del cuerpo a su lado.

John estaba estirado junto a él, su frente clavándose en el borde insustancial de la clavícula de Sherlock. Era lo más cerca que John había estado de él, ya no un par de manos en los límites sino presionadas cerca como si estuviera intentando infundirle su fuerza a Sherlock. La vibración de preocupación resonaba en el borde recto del muslo de John, la suave curva de su tripa cubierta por algodón y el poder agachado de los brazos que le atrapaban cerca. Lo que no podía sentir, al final se dio cuenta, era el resoplido de la respiración y el tamborileo de un pulso.

-Eres como yo-, murmuró, sus dedos moviéndose como piedra que crujía para presionar la piel húmeda del hueco de la mandíbula de John. –Un alma, una consciencia, pero no un cuerpo.

John parpadeó hacia él, líneas tensas escribiendo su mensaje en su cara. –Apenas eres algo, Sherlock. Han pasado días. Necesitas…necesitas despertar. Necesitas decirme qué hacer para arreglar esto porque…- Se ahogó, su aliento tambaleándose en una forma que le dio escalofríos a Sherlock. John a veces sentía cosas muy intensamente. La historia de ello estuvo ahí en una escena del crimen particularmente espantosa: dolor y empatía, amargura y rabia, pero esto era una devastación clavándose en todo lo que hacía de John él mismo y le estaba desgarrando. –No sé qué hacer. Estás en pedazos y no puedo unirte otra vez. Simplemente…-Sus dedos se apretaron en garras, como su John creyera que podría traerlo de vuelta por pura fuerza de voluntad. –Despierta ¿por favor?

Sherlock quería decir que no era una cuestión de consciencia sino el aquí y allí, dos lugares separados, ambos tan reales como el otro pero John no estaba en estado de escuchar. La desesperanza salía a raudales, húmeda y empalagosa, rompiendo el calor que nutría y recordándole al frío de El Medio. El agarre de John sobre él desapareció, y Sherlock se aferró las sienes tratando de recordar dónde se supone que tenía que estar.

Su mente cansada protestó mientras pensó seguir la atadura que le conduciría de vuelta a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no había nada para guiar sus pasos cuando el terreno arenoso desapareció de vista y le dejó en la insegura neblina de otro lugar. La llana y dolorosa luz le arañaba los ojos haciendo que su cabeza resonara con un ritmo irritable y estruendoso mientras intentaba pensar, pero la lógica se evadía de su agarre. Fue obligado a cojear siempre hacia delante, tratando de ignorar el coágulo creciente de miedo en su pecho mientras buscaba un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar.

Fue imposible determinar cuánto tiempo vagó. Segundos y eones eran lo mismo en este lugar pero al final sintió algo familiar. No era el perfecto refugio de su cuerpo, ni el cantarín y protegido santuario de la calle Baker. En su lugar fue calor donde estaba esperando luz. Fue el olor de jabón y piel, sudor, estrés y cálida lana—dedos secos deslizándose por manos frías como el hielo y ojos azules brillando con asombro, todo por él.

John.

Esperaba que fuese como pasar por una puerta, un momento ausente y el siguiente ahí pero Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo peleando por su camino de vuelta a un mundo que debería haberle recibido. La percepción perdió todo sentido de equilibrio, convirtiéndose en un lio de confusión e incomodidad. Seguía perdiéndose, atascado en sueños de callejones estrechos y desordenadas escenas de crímenes antes de liberarse para seguir hacia delante.

Más de una vez fue consciente del pinchazo de la magia por su piel. No la caricia familiar de sus propias protecciones si no algo más impersonal. El dolor lejano se convirtió en un constante y próximo compañero haciendo que su ser gritara por su composición horrible. Era un freno espantoso pero por lo menos en esa chocante disonancia había un camino para que Sherlock lo siguiera. Cada paso le incapacitaba y cada respiración le llenaba los pulmones de humo pero después de lo que parecieron años de lucha, abrió los ojos al mundo físico.

Inmediatamente le inundó la sensación, nervios torturados gritando por atención mientras el picante e irritante frío de hechizos pasaban por su piel como una quemadura nueva. Después de días de silencio mágico donde todo lo que podía sentir era el ocasional arrollo de los escudos de John, era casi abrumador, como salir de privación sensorial inmediatamente hacia un bombardeo. Un respingo involuntario le atravesó el cuerpo, despertando la agonía de las heridas. Estaba minimizado por que fuera que tenía en las venas—medicamentos y fluidos—pero de todas formas presente.

-¿Sherlock?

Su ruido de reconocimiento estaba incómodamente cerca de un gemido, y apretó los labios para acallar el quejido que quería seguir. El poder a su alrededor aumentó su intensidad, llamando a sus creadores para que fueran y examinaran al paciente bajo su agarre.

-Oh, gracias a dios-, respiró John, tan aliviado que la expresión sonó verdaderamente devota. Fue suficiente para que Sherlock intentara mover su cabeza, solo para gruñir quejándose porque estaba contenida. Nada tan vulgar como correas o cadenas le sujetaban. En lugar de eso era la magia lo que protegía a su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de filigrana de vidrio, sujeto a hacerse añicos por la menor de las presiones.

John pareció darse cuenta del problema porque inmediatamente se movió dentro de la línea de visión de Sherlock, la máscara de “médico” mal asentada sobre el fluir de miedo que estaba dejando firmemente su expresión. –Estábamos empezando a pensar que no volverías-. Alzó la cabeza, hablando con alguien que Sherlock no podía ver. –Ve a por Mycroft y Lestrade. Los médicos estarán ya de camino.

-¿Qué pasó?- la pregunta le costó, al menos físicamente, pero después de las luchas para hablar contra la coacción de Moriarty y las restricciones del trato, pareció afortunadamente fácil y Sherlock se permitió un momento de alivio. El contrato se había roto; no necesitaba que John le dijera eso. Donde antes había estado el toque insidioso y oscuro del demonio, ahora estaban las lesiones limpias de su ausencia.

Sherlock no era el mismo que había sido antes de que la bala impactara en el pecho de John y le obligara a tomar esa temeraria decisión pero tampoco parecía atrapado bajo el mando de otro o perdido en las sombras de su poder cruel. En su lugar había ese mismo calor volátil y nutriente pasando sobre él, aliviando incluso mientras el potencial de ello para arder se removía en su interior más profundo.

-Te han dado una grave paliza-, explicó John. Sus dedos permanecían en la muñeca de Sherlock, tomándole el pulso como si no confiara en las máquinas y la magia para hacer el trabajo. –Reparar el daño causado por el demonio no ha sido fácil. Los hechizos parecen no adherirse por más que una hora o dos.

Sherlock parpadeó, tratando de ignorar el tirón tentador de volver a la inconsciencia mientras le daba vueltas a las palabras de John en su mente, esperando a que la razón se encendiera por su paso. –Conflicto-, consiguió decir, inhalando demasiado e inmediatamente arrepintiéndose cuando el dolor se extendió por sus costillas y músculos intercostales. –El poder del Wyrd causó las heridas. Probablemente demasiado fuerte-. Sherlock cerró los ojos, tragando saliva fuertemente e intentando controlar el simple arte de respirar usando un pecho que se sentía como si hubiera sido abierto y cerrado de nuevo con un nudo enredado de hueso y tejido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- consiguió decir, esperando que John pudiera ser capaz de entender el resto de la pregunta.

-Lo de la catedral fue hace tres días-. John tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos y pasándose una mano por la cara. –Yo…yo no…no sé lo que pasó. Lo que te hizo o lo que **yo** te hice, pero…-. Sacudió la cabeza, cicatrices pesadas de agotamiento dibujándose en su cara, justo como habían estado en el árido Afganistán.

Sherlock quería preguntarle a John si eso había sido simplemente un producto de su mente para protegerle de los bordes más afilados de sus heridas o si realmente habían estado ahí los dos juntos. Sin embargo, la pregunta murió en su garganta cuando John en silencio extendió los dedos de su mano izquierda, revelando lo que yacía en el interior de su puño.

La luz no era más grande que una sola lágrima, opalescente y tenue alrededor de la venda de la palma herida de John. No tenía color, ni brillo rojizo ni resplandor dorado. Era un tono de luz hueso blanquecino, escueto e incómodo de ver. Sherlock estaba acostumbrado a observar las estrellas moverse y balancearse pero esta permaneció atrapada en la curva de la mano cuidadosa de John, apenas parpadeando.

Sabía lo que era, aunque la seguridad de ello no vino de un nivel lógico de su mente. Era en su lugar, algo que sintió en el agujero que Moriarty había dejado tras de él, un abismo abierto que debería ser llenado pero que era demasiado grande para el fragmento final que quedaba de su alma en el agarre de John.

-Es todo lo que podemos encontrar-, dijo John, hundiéndose en la silla al lado de la cama de Sherlock. –No va de vuelta a ti. Lo hemos intentado pero…-. Frunció el ceño, pareciendo tan derrotado que Sherlock se obligó a moverse, abusando de músculos agonizantes y doloridos para que rompieran las sedosas correas de los hechizos que intentaban sujetarle. Fue un movimiento diminuto—el estiramiento de una palma y el cierre de sus dedos alrededor de los de John, obligándolos a cerrarse de nuevo sobre los tristes restos.

-Está en buenas manos-, murmuró, dejando caer su brazo de nuevo sobre el colchón mientras varios miembros del personal médico entraban en la habitación. No tuvo más elección que rendirse a sus atenciones, luchando por responder a preguntas con una voz que quería silenciarse y una mente que no deseaba más que dormir.

La última cosa que vio fue John. Permanecía bien lejos mientras las enfermeras trabajaban y en su mano, acurrucado como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, el débil brillo pareció arder un poco más claro: sano y salvo en el cuidado inquebrantable de John.

* * *

 

Le dolía todo por el agotamiento, no el cansancio que venía por falta de sueño sino una hoja de pesadez afinada por estrés constante que no remitía. John se había despertado en el hospital apenas necesitando la cama en la que había sido colocado. Su pérdida de consciencia había sido causada por el aluvión de magia traído por el fin de Moriarty, más que por algún trauma y tan pronto como abrió los ojos sus pensamientos se habían centrado en Sherlock.

Lo que siguió fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida, incluyendo cuando le habían disparado en la guerra. Ver a Sherlock postrado en esa cama, rodeado por hechizos que fracasaban en sanarle y roto de más de una manera había sido una pesadilla. John seguía maldiciéndose a sí mismo; por dios santo, era un médico y un soldado, pero ver a Sherlock en ese estado fue más horroroso que nada que había experimentado en el campo de batalla.

Luego estaban los sueños. Estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse en el terreno de Afganistán cuando dormía. Incluso estaba preparado para la extraña semiconsciencia que venía con ellos, pero nunca había pensado que sería Sherlock al que vería tumbado a la sombra de un cedro, nada sino un fantasma sobre la cama estrecha—el tipo que usaban para los soldados que estaban esperando a morir.

-Ten-. Greg cogió la muñeca izquierda de John, rompiendo sus pensamientos lúgubres y obligando a sus dedos a cerrarse alrededor de vaso de café barato de cartón. –Probablemente deberías intentar dormir ¿sabes? Mycroft está vigilando a Sherlock. ¿Solo un par de horas en las sillas?- Sonó bastante esperanzado pero una mirada de John hizo que el DI suspirara derrotado antes de sentarse a su lado. – ¿Algún cambio?

-Ha estado dentro y fuera durante el último día o así-. John bebió un sorbo de café; estaba caliente, era todo lo que se podía decir sobre ello. –Cuando está despierto está cansado y grogui pero coherente en la mayor parte-. Se pausó, un revoloteo de satisfacción moviéndose a través de él mientras recordaba a Sherlock abriendo sus ojos para revelar iris iguales de azul plateado: una visión bienvenida, incluso si estaban aletargados. –Me sentiría mejor si los hechizos hicieran su trabajo. Arreglar huesos rotos normalmente solo lleva unos pocos minutos. Lo han estado intentando durante días. Los médicos están considerando operar. Lo habrían hecho antes de ahora, pero Mycroft no está dispuesto a dejarles proceder. Ni yo tampoco, siendo honesto.

La mueca de Greg coincidió con la suya. No había nada malo con las prácticas médicas convencionales: la gente tenía roturas sujetas a todas horas, normalmente porque no les gustaba la idea de remedios mágicos, pero era la diferencia entre recuperación instantánea y meses de fisio que acababan con un cuerpo que nunca era tan bueno como lo había sido una vez.

-Mycroft ha estado intentando descubrir lo que pasó-. John apretó los dedos de su puño derecho, sintiendo el reconfortante pinchazo de alfiler de calor de dentro: su carga constante. Seguía pensando en encontrar una botella para la luz, algo más seguro que su agarre, pero la idea de no tener esa diminuta perla de luz contra su piel le hacía cosas curiosas a su pecho, volviendo su garganta apretada y densa con pánico. –Sherlock no es un desalmado, pero…

-¿Pero no está de vuelta a cómo era antes de que hiciera el trato?- Greg suspiró por la silenciosa negación de John, su expresión afianzada en líneas tensas mientras miraba fijamente al linóleo bajo sus pies. El miedo no dicho que tal vez nunca sería ese hombre de nuevo quedó entre los dos, oscuro e indistinto. John se encontró a sí mismo agachando los hombros y la cabeza, tratando de apartarlo.

-Vaya desastre-. Greg bebió lo que le quedaba de café. – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

John sacudió la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa incómoda en su cara. –De verdad no hay mucho que nadie pueda hacer. ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Declaraciones, algo así?

El DI le dio a John una palmada en el hombro. –Deja que yo me encargue del papeleo. La gente de Mycroft está ayudando, y también Molly. No podemos esconder exactamente lo que le pasó al culto, hay demasiados cadáveres para eso, pero no hay nadie a quien castigar. Sherlock no es culpable, no por ninguna interpretación de la ley.

-No todo el mundo lo vería así-, señaló John, pensando en el asco de Donovan cuando oyó lo que se había hecho. –Sherlock fue el que hizo el trato y le dio a Moriarty un cuerpo que poseer.

-Sin premeditación y alevosía, y cualquier defensa que valiera la pena discutiría que no estaba en sus cabales. ¿Quién podría estarlo, con su…- Greg se paró, señalando a John con un gesto de la mano. –…Amigo o lo que fuera muriendo a sus pies?- se levantó, dándole un rápido tirón a su chaqueta antes de rendirse con todas las arrugas que había en su traje. –Nuestra preocupación principal es Moran. Nadie está muy seguro de si desapareció con Moriarty o no-. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Greg le ofreció a John una sonrisa tenue. –Deja que me encargue de la limpieza, tú céntrate en que los dos volváis a estar bien. Puede que no estés herido John, pero no estás mucho mejor de lo que él está.

John quiso protestar contra las oscuras sombras que sabía que tenía bajo los ojos y el constante temblor que encontraba su camino hacia sus manos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, una guapa enfermera lo llamó con una sonrisa como pidiendo disculpas. – ¿Doctor Watson? El señor Holmes está preguntando por usted.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- preguntó John, su letargo soltándose mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ambos.

-Te veo luego, John. Mantenme informado ¿vale? Y si necesitas cualquier cosa házmelo saber-. Greg sonrió débilmente mientras John asentía, girándose para seguir a la enfermera por la corta distancia del pasillo hacia la habitación de Sherlock.  

Los pacientes bajo la influencia mágica estaban aislados de los demás para prevenir que los hechizos interfirieran entre ellos, pero incluso cuando cruzó el umbral John supo que los encantamientos todavía estaban fallando en mantenerse. Las sutiles notas en el borde de su audición eran discordantes y los agudos bordes de poder le acariciaban la piel.

Sherlock estaba despierto, su piel blanca como el papel a pesar de su puchero en el labio inferior, fulminando con la mirada débilmente a Mycroft, pero sin comentarios insidiosos en el aire. En su lugar solamente estaban los sonidos de su respiración: demasiado superficial gracias al daño en sus costillas y bordeada con algo como verdadera angustia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó John con cautela, tratando de leer el ambiente en la habitación y fallando miserablemente. Se sentía diferente a la usual abrasión de los Holmes, pero no podía indicar la razón. – ¿Necesitas más calmantes?

-No puede tomar nada-, dijo Mycroft, alzando una ceja significativamente. –Su…experimentación previa…hace que sea desaconsejable. Esperaba que nos ayudaras, John. Los recuerdos de Sherlock sobre los eventos son un poco imprecisos pero pienso que los dos juntos podríais ser capaces de informarme sobre lo que pasó en la catedral.

John miró hacia Sherlock, viendo como encogía a medias un hombro mientras se rascaba irritado por la tablilla que le sujetaba el brazo y los hechizos en ella. –Creía que Greg se estaba encargando de todo eso. ¿Para que necesitas nuestras declaraciones?

-A Mycroft no le importa la investigación-, respondió Sherlock y John sonrió por el sonido de esa voz: fuerte a pesar de su aparente incomodidad. –Está intrigado por todo esto-. Levantó su brazo bueno, moviéndolo débilmente con énfasis.

-Quiero saber por qué mi hermano está lejos de ser desalmado, a pesar del hecho de que parece que Moriarty consumió todo excepto por el más diminuto de los fragmentos-. Mycroft le echó un vistazo al puño cerrado de John. –La porción que tú ahora sujetas y, por razones desconocidas, no puedes o no quieres soltar.

-La he intentado devolver. ¡Estabas ahí! ¡No funciona!- espetó John, indignándose defensivamente y sin importarle una mierda. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla al lado de la cama de Sherlock y miró mal al mayor de los Holmes, que le devolvió la mirada con paciencia infinita y molesta.

-Enséñamelo otra vez.

Apretando los labios, John abrió su mano, poniendo su palma lisa para que el pequeño brillo pudiera ir hacia Sherlock si lo deseaba. Aun así la luz se quedó dónde estaba, laxa y sin moverse, nada más que la llama de una vela a punto de ser extinguida. Incluso cuando la inclinó hacia la mano de Sherlock, se quedó como una gota de agua sobre un chubasquero, como su Sherlock fuese de alguna forma impermeable.

-Si esto es realmente todo lo que queda, ¿entonces por qué no eres como los otros que hemos visto?- preguntó John en voz baja, sin mirar a los ojos a Sherlock. –Creía que, una vez que un alma era consumida, la persona simplemente se volvía…vacía.

-No es así de simple-, respondió Sherlock, sus palabras tensas mientras se movía en la cama. –Moriarty dijo que era diferente…me llamó Segregado-. Un sonido se atascó en su garganta, la incomodidad apretando sus palabras mientras continuaba. –Incluso cuando tuvo mi alma y mi cuerpo con él, todavía había algo. Mi conciencia…o lo que fuera.

Las cejas de Mycroft se habían alzado, subiendo casi hasta su pelo, y John conocía una mirada de pura intriga cuando la veía. Aun así no habló ni exigió la explicación de Sherlock, dejando a John intentando entender todo.

-Así que hay más en ello que cuerpo y alma. ¿Hay algo más también?

-Piensa sobre ello como el pegamento que sostiene las dos partes juntas-. Suspiró Sherlock, cerrando los ojos durante un momento largo antes de abrirlos de nuevo. –Para algunas personas, eso es todo lo que hay. Cuando un demonio consume sus almas, su inteligencia, personalidad y emociones son devoradas con ellas.

-Pero para ti, probablemente debido a tu fuerza como hechicero, fue posible separar tu alma y tu conciencia-. Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo su pulgar contra su barbilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos. –Así que eso…-, señaló hacia la brillante joya de luz todavía posada sobre la piel de Sherlock. –…es solo tu alma. ¿La parte que Moriarty llamó Segregado está en su lugar adecuado?

-¿Entonces por qué tu alma no se adhiere?- preguntó John, encogiéndose de hombros cuando los dos, Sherlock y Mycroft miraron hacia él. –Si tienes el pegamento…

-Moriarty no dejó lo suficiente para que se una a donde pertenece-, contestó Sherlock en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza y apretando los labios como si tuviera otra respuesta que no quería decir. Al final se aclaró la garganta, sin encontrarse con la mirada de John. – Lo que dijiste cuando estabas manteniendo las luces a salvo del agarre de Moriarty puede que también haya tenido que ver.

La mente de John saltó frenéticamente sobre sus recuerdos, manchados como estaban por el miedo y el enfado. Podía recordar su determinación, caliente como lava en su pecho: la absoluta certeza de que moriría antes de dejar al demonio tocar los pocos fragmentos del alma de Sherlock, ¿pero qué había dicho?

De pronto, la respuesta vino a él, y la sangre se le fue de la cara mientras sacudía la cabeza. –Pero yo…no quería decir…

 -¿Decídmelo?- pidió Mycroft, mirando de Sherlock a John una y otra vez.

John tragó saliva, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos mientras contestaba. –Dije “Mía” pero no quería decirlo como eso. Simplemente quería decir no **suya** -. Cogió aire profundamente, recordando de nuevo por qué la magia no era ni de cerca tan fácil como Sherlock la hacía parecer. La precisión requerida era a menudo inmensa, y la palabra equivocada en el lugar equivocado…

-Lo siento.

-¡No!-Sherlock no había sonado tan determinado desde que todo este desastre empezó y John miró hacia arriba con sorpresa mientras luchaba por incorporarse, claramente obligándose a través del dolor mientras agarraba la muñeca de John. – ¿De verdad crees que otra cosa hubiera sido suficiente? Tenías que estar dispuesto a luchar contra Moriarty por lo que quedaba. El vacío legal que creé era específico. Tenías que retar su reclamo. 

-A menudo en estas situaciones, no son las palabras que se usan si no sus implicaciones las que juegan el papel más fuerte-, explicó Mycroft, frunciendo el ceño hacia el suelo antes de levantarse. –Necesito hacer unas llamadas. Esta situación entera es atípica y me encuentro inadecuadamente informado con la teoría actual.

-Quieres decir que no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando o por qué está pasando-, replicó Sherlock, arrugando la nariz cuando Mycroft le dio una mirada aburrida. –No tengo deseos de convertirme en el proyecto de investigación de alguien.

-Y yo no tengo deseos de encerrarte en un laboratorio. Tu confidencialidad se mantendrá pero necesitamos más información su vamos a descubrir cómo proceder.

Sherlock le dio un gruñido irritado, uno rápidamente acortado cuando sus costillas se quejaron. No dijo otra palabra cuando Mycroft abandonó la habitación, dejando a John sacudiendo la cabeza y repitiendo sus disculpas.

-No quise que esto pasara-, murmuró, frunciendo el ceño cuando el agarre de Sherlock sobre su muñeca cambió, obligando a poner su palma boca arriba antes de depositar la apática luz de vuelta bajo el cuidado de John. –Esto es tuyo, Sherlock, no mío.

-John, lo que hiciste…estuvo…-Sherlock hizo una mueca, sus dedos apoyándose brevemente sobre el pulso de John antes de apartarse, –bien.

-¡Robé tu alma!

-La salvaste. **Piensa** -. Sherlock apartó las sábanas, su cara fija en una máscara deliberada como si estuviera intentando esconder las muecas de dolor que John todavía podía ver apretándole los ojos. –Si el entendimiento actual es correcto, el alma es como una batería, no solo para el poder mágico sino para el cuerpo y para cualquier cosa más ¿Qué me quedaría ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que el resto de mí habría sobrevivido sin tus acciones? La esperanza de vida de un desalmado es…

-¡Pero tú no eres como ellos!- John no se molestó en esconder el tono desdichado de su voz. –Incluso sin alma dentro de ti, todavía estás aquí. Ni siquiera estás remotamente distante. Es casi como si no importase.

La mirada que Sherlock le dio sugirió que era una conclusión estúpida. –Los efectos de su pérdida son menores porque todavía hay algo de mi alma cerca-. Sherlock señaló la mano de John, pasando sus pies sobre el lado de la cama e ignorando el grito de protesta de John. –Ni en otra dimensión ni en poder de un demonio, sino al alcance de la mano. Me imagino que eso es por lo que puedo sentir la magia otra vez. No solo la tuya, sino la de todo el mundo. Realizarla, sospecho, que todavía está bien lejos de mis capacidades.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- exigió John, poniéndose de pie, estirando su mano libre para intentar mantener a Sherlock en la cama. –Por dios santo, no puedes levantarte.

-Necesito el baño.

-Eso es para lo que están las cuñas-. En otro momento John se habría reído por la indignación asqueada en la cara de Sherlock, pero ahora mismo estaba pensando en costillas rotas, y brazos, y dedos y golpes internos y dios sabía que más que los hechizos todavía no habían curado. – ¡Sherlock!

Maldijo cuando Sherlock lo ignoró, poniéndose de pie y casi cayendo hacia delante. Solo los reflejos rápidos de John lo salvaron, agarrándolo instintivamente alrededor de la cintura.

Cada nervio que John poseía se encendió, consumido por una emoción desbordante y que hormigueaba. La magia que quedaba alrededor de Sherlock se partió cuando algo más grande y más fuerte—una ola aliviadora, más que un soporte frágil—le atravesó a él y al cuerpo firme en su abrazo espontáneo.

John se dio cuenta de repente que sus dos manos estaban extendidas sobre Sherlock, la derecha en su hombro y la izquierda sobre sus costillas rotas, acorralando la pegada y tenaz gota de luz entre sus cuerpos.

Fue como la descarga de un desfibrilador, fuerte y dura, un denso pulso de poder que hizo que los huesos de John le dolieran y la cabeza le diera vueltas. Sherlock se balanceó hacia él, apoyándose contra el cuerpo más pequeño de John y haciendo un ruido que fue medio agonía, medio absoluto y muy sentido alivio.

John conocía la forma en que su poder quemaba por sus yemas y se deslizaba como un bálsamo sobre el cuerpo de un paciente, pero esto era diferente. Incluso en el caos de la batalla, cuando su magia se volvía áspera con adrenalina, no había sido así de fuerte. Por un breve momento se regocijó en la gloria de ellos antes de que él pánico le cortara como un cuchillo.

Esto no era solo su magia. El ardor de absenta de los hechizos de Sherlock se mezclaba con ella, alimentado por la migaja de luz que estaba presionada entre ellos. El minúsculo depósito estaba ya muy agotado y ahora prestó su tímida fuerza.

Esperaba que desapareciera, la luz extinta y Sherlock cambiado para siempre por su pérdida, pero cuando John retiró su mano, la mota permaneció donde estaba, flotando embriagada en el espacio estrecho de entre sus cuerpos como si suspendida en feliz equilibrio. No estaba agotada, ni por asomo. Parecía como algo recién nacido, todo tambaleante y débil, totalmente dependiente, pero por lo menos ahora parecía viva en vez de muerta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en un susurro frenético, cogiendo la barbilla de Sherlock y subiéndole la cabeza para que pudiera examinar la expresión de Sherlock. Solo le llevó un segundo a John darse cuenta de que los moratones y arañazos habían desaparecido, y las postillas igual, como si nunca hubieran existido. La pálida piel había ganado un toque de su usual calidez y la confusa concentración de la mirada de Sherlock se había afilado a algo preciosamente familiar.

Observó cuando Sherlock respiró probando, su pecho hinchándose con cómoda facilidad contra el lado de John antes de que le diera una curiosa y considerada mirada. –Interesante.

-¿Estás mejor?- John presionó ligeramente contra las costillas de Sherlock, no viendo nada como incomodidad apareciendo en la cara de su amigo. Sus manos vagaron, pasando por la garganta de Sherlock, donde el ancho y superficial arañazo de Moriarty había desaparecido de vista, reemplazado en su lugar con la pálida fuerza de la piel de Sherlock. Pasó sobre la tablilla del antebrazo izquierdo de Sherlock antes de apartarla y ver algo fuerte y entero. –No me lo creo.

-¿Por qué no? Eres un médico excelente.

De otro, John habría aceptado ese cumplido con elegancia y orgullo real. Sabía que era bueno arreglando carne y hueso, siempre lo había sido, pero su magia no era diferente de la que los otros médicos habían usado con Sherlock. Sin embargo, donde la suya se negaba a aferrarse, la de John había funcionado con naturaleza, como si dentro de Sherlock era donde tenía que estar, deshaciendo cada mal en su camino.

-Sé que lo soy, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con ello-, señaló impotente, cogiendo la luz de donde se balanceaba en el aire y acercándola hacia él, acunándola en su mano mientras miraba sin ver a su luz parpadeante. –Ni tú tampoco-, añadió John, viendo el brillo de pensamiento en los ojos de Sherlock. – ¿Es por esto? ¿Tener parte de tu alma hace de alguna manera que los hechizos funciones donde otros no?

Sherlock no tuvo oportunidad de contestar cuando un médico y dos enfermeras entraron rápidamente, parándose con sorpresa al ver a Sherlock aparentemente fuera de peligro y sobre sus pies. Lo que siguió fue una mezcla de explicaciones y una disculpa por parte de John, e irritada impaciencia por parte de Sherlock. El médico en particular parecía contrariado porque John hubiera interferido en el cuidado de Sherlock, incluso si fue por accidente, y sus frías instrucciones de que Sherlock tenía que quedarse una noche en observación se encontraron con desprecio mordaz.

-Sherlock ¿por favor?- preguntó John, librando al médico de una oleada de acertadas y devastadoras deducciones. –No sabemos qué paso y no sabemos qué podría cambiar. No es algo nuevo que estos hechizos se reviertan. ¿Dale solo doce horas?

-No se deshará, John. Seguramente conoces la diferencia entre un hechizo que se queda y uno que no-. Murmuró Sherlock. Sin embargo, después de una mirada fulminante silenciosa compartida, suspiró, metiéndose de nuevo en la cama poniéndose bajo el cuidado de las enfermeras y John se quedó de pie en la puerta, perdido con preocupación y confusión.

-Parece que hay que dar las gracias-. La voz de Mycroft sonó marginalmente agradecida. De hecho, la sospecha parecía ser la emoción por excelencia en esas palabras aunque podía haber sido simplemente curiosidad.

-¿Lo viste?- preguntó John. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba mirando, pero claro, no había estado de lo más observador. Era difícil notar el mundo a su alrededor cuando tenía a Sherlock en sus brazos, cálido y fuerte de nuevo.

-En efecto. Un giro de los acontecimientos fascinante pero tal vez no inesperado-. Mycroft le dio a John una sonrisa delgada, guiándole fuera de la habitación y hacia el pasillo antes de que continuara hablando. –Descubrimientos iniciales indican que, aunque el alma de Sherlock no esté en él, una conexión se mantiene entre ella y su cuerpo.

Mycroft inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras resumía la situación. –Todavía puede sentir la magia, posiblemente pueda realizarla una vez que esté más fuerte, y no parece ser más reservado emocionalmente de lo que era antes de que todo esto empezara. Claramente, su alma estando en tu posesión es ni de lejos tan dañino como cuando estuvo bajo el demonio.

El alivio paso sus suaves dedos a lo largo de la columna de John, deshaciendo algunos de los nudos en sus músculos y dejando que sus hombros se relajasen. –Todavía es de Sherlock. Debería estar en él.

-Simplemente pensé que podrías ser animado por saber que, en este punto, es probablemente mejor que esté bajo tu protección-. Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante, examinando la pequeña estrella con interés donde estaba tambaleándose sobre la palma abierta de John. –Necesita tantos cuidados como Sherlock, sino más. Incluso sin la evidencia de hace pocos momentos, siempre ha estado claro que tales cosas son parte de tu don.

John frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Un cuerpo es una cosa física. Lo puedo volver a unir. ¿Esto? ¿Cómo demonios sanas el alma de alguien?

El mayor de los Holmes sonrió, pareciendo algo burlón como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Adorándola, doctor Watson.

* * *

 

Habían pasado tres días desde que John y él habían vuelto a casa del hospital, tres días vacíos de casos. Con todo el derecho, Sherlock debería de haber estado subiéndose por las paredes pero en vez de eso, su mente—rápida y brillante una vez más para su gran alivio—se había mantenido ocupada con los aparentemente infinitos puzles que se habían extendido frente a él: todos personificados en el cuerpo compacto de su compañero de piso.

Los misterios iniciales que Sherlock nunca se había molestado en resolver seguían ahí—la magia de John manifestándose en sus sentidos como calor en vez de luz, y la forma en la que sus protecciones se envolvían alrededor de las suyas cuando deberían repelerse. Luego estaba lo que había pasado en Bethnal Green: había sido John el que lo había sacado del reino de Moriarty, interfiriendo con el tipo de hechizo del que no sabía nada para traer de vuelta a su lado a Sherlock. Entonces habían sido curiosidades, ocurrencias que había elegido no investigar demasiado, pero ahora estaba empezando a sospechar que estaban lejos de ser insignificantes.

Las teorías estaban cogiendo forma tentativamente y Sherlock no estaba seguro de que sus conclusiones fueran algo que debería recibir. Las emociones le dejaban sintiéndose confundido e irritado, dividido por su falta de lógica. Podían darse la vuelta en un momento. El amor se convertía en odio con enfermiza facilidad. Los sentimientos desafiaban al entendimiento por lo que hacía lo mejor para ignorarlos. No era inmune a su tirón, no era tan inhumano como la mayoría de la gente quería creer, pero siempre buscaba el mantenerlos escondidos. Después de todo ¿por qué exponer debilidades que otros solamente explotarían?

Excepto que, cuando se trataba de John, parecía que no tenía elección. No era solamente la expresión en su cara o el tono de su voz el que podía destapar su incierta y mal definida estima. Su magia era igualmente transparente, y eso era más instintivo y más fuera de control de lo que le habría gustado. Cuando Mycroft había visto una de las luces de Sherlock adulando a John, prácticamente tropezando consigo misma con embelesamiento, había hecho la conjetura obvia: a Sherlock le importaba John de una forma que iba más allá de lo platónico y sus poderes reflejaban el sentimiento que no había puesto en palabras.

Movió su mirada, fijándose en el hombre que ahora estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo una excusa de ficción trivial y hortera con toda señal de disfrute. En el exterior, John era normal, más atractivo por quien era que por su aspecto: pelo rubio con toques de gris más áspero, ojos azules alineados con amabilidad y estrés, labios delgados y una estructura ósea que entraba dentro del terreno de lo corriente. Lo suficientemente atractivo pero nada fuera de lo común.

Luego esa forma ordinaria tomaba acción y Sherlock recordaba que el hombre era único, cautivador en formas que no podían ser vistas con un vistazo, ni por alguien tan observador como él mismo. Le dejaba sin aliento y convertía el deseo fisiológico vació en algo afinado y con propósito.

Había empezado como una chispa, un _“¡Oh!”_ de sorpresa ese primer día cuando John había disparado a un hombre y había crecido a partir de ahí, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sherlock por no reconocerlo. Tal vez esa era la razón, cuando habían existido unos pocos que les llamara la atención y había compartido su cama, nunca habían influenciado su vida, su comportamiento o su magia de ninguna manera. Incluso antes de todo este desastre con Moriarty, John había afectado las tres sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

Durante los pasados días, el cuidado de John había sido paciente y ejemplar: firme y testarudo cuando lo necesitaba pero con la juiciosa aplicación de ceder cuando era necesario. Más exactamente, había compartido esa misma minuciosidad con la luz. No necesitaba alimento ni protección particular dentro del refugio que era la calle Baker, pero John todavía lo protegía dentro de sus escudos o en la curvatura de su mano. Le prestaba atención como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que había visto, y Sherlock lo sintió todo.

Ahora, John estiró la mano distraídamente, pasando sus dedos sobre la insegura superficie de la estrella. Se inclinó hacia él y Sherlock tragó saliva convulsivamente, tratando de ignorar los susurros fantasmagóricos de yemas de los dedos callosas sobre el borde de su pómulo, mucho más que un toque físico: protector, devoto y sorprendentemente erótico.

Se sentó rápidamente, abriendo más sus piernas y apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas para disimular la creciente tensión en la tela sobre su entrepierna.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó John mirando hacia arriba desde su libro con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Tus costillas bien?- era su pregunta más frecuente. Parecía irracionalmente preocupado porque la magia que había traído para curar a Sherlock se deshiciera. Como si fuera algo tan débil. Incluso ahora, la fuerza de esos hechizos se asentaba debajo de su piel: un recuerdo contra sus huesos.

-Estoy bien-, respondió Sherlock, apoyando brevemente sus dedos contra su frente mientras intentaba solucionar el enredado de desastre de sus pensamientos. Lo que quería eran respuestas directas, y lo que estaba consiguiendo era un lio de emociones. Las almas y la magia, la conciencia y la forma física, todo estaba íntimamente entrelazado. Estaba seguro de que la razón por la que los hechizos de John habían traído su recuperación era porque John estaba en posesión del alma de Sherlock. Su poder trabajaba cooperativamente, lo había hecho incluso antes de que Moriarty interfiriese, y eso solo decía mucho para cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar.

Esta…esta **cosa** que estaba sintiendo no era una ocurrencia al azar. Sherlock sabía con absoluta certeza que cualquiera en lugar de John no tendría tal efecto sobre él ni habría sido capaz de restaurarle de nuevo a su fuerza completa. No era el simple hecho de que otro estuviera sosteniendo su alma lo que le hacía sentirse así— de hecho Moriarty había inspirado lo contrario. John era el único con esa capacidad—y esa era la emoción que les había traído hasta este punto: a través de las circunstancias más extremas y fuera del otro lado.

Un susurro de tela sugirió que John estaba levantándose de su sillón, y Sherlock parpadeó para verle quitar de en medio el desorden antes de sentarse sobre la mesita del salón y coger sin preámbulo la muñeca de Sherlock. Era un toque entre muchos desde que habían regresado del hospital, dado a voluntad, como si John y él ya no fueran individuos totalmente separados y los límites de sus formas físicas se hubieran emborronado juntos. El calor le subió por su brazo y le bajó por el cuerpo, haciéndole pensar en olor a cedro y sábanas enredadas bajo un manto de estrellas blancas como la espuma del mar.

-No pareces estar bien-, murmuró John, sus dedos curvándose distraídamente alrededor de los de Sherlock. –Estás distraído. ¿Es porque no puedes…?- señaló vagamente hacia el suelo, donde unos pocos trozos de tiza estaban abandonados la esquina de la alfombra todavía estaba del revés, revelando la periferia de un círculo de invocación. –Todo el mundo pasa por estados cuando su magia no se comporta como debería, Sherlock. Probablemente se resuelva solo.

-Haces que suene a disfunción eréctil-. Los labios de Sherlock se curvaron por la ligera carcajada de John. –No es eso. Es lógico que tengas problemas en ese departamento desde…- señaló a la estrella que ahora estaba acurrucada en la curva donde el cuello de John se encontraba con su hombro, cómoda y contenta. Parecía ilógico estar celoso de su propia alma pero eso no detuvo la petulancia apretando su tripa. –No puedo hacer mucha magia si mi fuente de poder está más contigo que conmigo-. Vio la familiar culpa pasar por las facciones de John y continuó antes de que John pudiera replicar con sus casi constantes disculpas. –Por lo menos se está haciendo más fuerte.

John le dio una mirada que sugería que sabía exactamente lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo y con una mano gentil, cogió la estrella de donde estaba acurrucada contra él, cogiendo la muñeca de Sherlock y soltándola bruscamente sobre su palma. El brillo dio un pequeño balanceo, danzando hacia atrás y hacia delante entre ellos como un cachorro feliz dividido entre dos dueños. Aun así no se hundió en la piel de Sherlock como tendría que hacerlo, y apartó su mano, dejándola que flotara en el aire.

Las reacciones de la estrella fueron interesantes, si algo frustrantes, pero las de John fueron  mucho más cautivadoras. Se tomaba su protección seriamente, no solo del alma de Sherlock pero del cuerpo que estaba asociado a ella. Músculos fuertes yacían tensos bajo su piel, como si estuviera preocupado de que alguien intentara arrebatarle la luz. Más importante, el ardor de las protecciones de John rodeaba a Sherlock, interiormente protegiendo pero exteriormente letales: un salvaje protectorado.

John siempre le había inspirado sensaciones de seguridad, pero esto iba más allá de algo tan simple como la confianza que pudiera traer una pistola. Más de una vez durante los pasados días, Sherlock había intentado y fallado poner la idea en palabras. Todo lo que podía distinguir era una enorme diferencia entre alguien preocupado por él por obligación y alguien haciéndolo porque no querían más que su bienestar.

No había dudas sobre las motivaciones de John. Su ternura era como luz de sol en el aire, nutriendo y sin fallar. Hacía querer a Sherlock acurrucarse contra la piel de John como la luz lo había hecho y perderse a sí mismo en su presencia. Sus dedos picaban con la tentación de tocar y explorar, de trazar la amplitud y profundidades del terreno de John y aprender todos sus secretos. Solo el conocimiento de su posible reacción le retenía.

El horror de John cuando ese casi beso había sido interrumpido por la coacción de Moriarty todavía estaba fresco en los recuerdos de Sherlock, vívido y desagradable. Tal vez si hubiera podido explicarse inmediatamente, corregir la malinterpretación de John, entonces las cosas habrían sido diferentes, pero el momento había pasado. Ahora sospechaba que John atribuiría cualquier movimiento que Sherlock hiciese como síntoma de su situación actual.

Mirando la cara de John, vio las líneas haciendo caminos profundos en su frente. Era una expresión de preocupación más que de enfado y Sherlock movió su mano izquierda, trazando las líneas ligeramente y oyendo el susurro del aliento de John. Los dedos agarrando su palma derecha se apretaron de forma espasmódica y Sherlock vio algo en conflicto cruzar por la cara de John.

Su mirada se dirigió a la boca de Sherlock antes de apartarla rápidamente, la punta de su lengua saliendo para humedecerse los labios antes de apretarlos. La arruga se hizo más profunda cuando John se aclaró la garganta, pero lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de decir murió en su garganta cuando Sherlock habló, las sensibles yemas de sus dedos tocando las marcas de agotamiento bajo los ojos de John.

-No has estado durmiendo bien.

Apenas su deducción más astuta, pero John pareció no darse cuenta ni que le importase, moviéndose ligeramente avergonzado mientras se encogía de hombros. –Pesadillas-, contestó brevemente, estirándose para coger la estrella, sujetándola cerca como si pudiera de alguna manera protegerla del escrutinio de Sherlock mientras se ponía de pie.

Sherlock se pausó, pensando en esa extensión extraña de tierra árida en la que se había encontrado, en la forma preocupada y frenética de John a su alrededor, tratando heridas mientras él permanecía debajo del bálsamo de lo que debería haber sido un sol ardiente. Había medio esperado encontrarse allí de nuevo en compañía de John cuando dormía, pero en lugar de eso solo había oscuridad y señales de simple luz como el doloroso brillo de En Medio.

-¿La guerra?

John caminó distraídamente, ordenando tazas y colocando cojines, sin cruzarse con la mirada de Sherlock mientras suspiraba. –No realmente-, contestó al final, pareciendo más incómodo que ofendido. –Está ahí al fondo: siempre está: es solo que…-John se encogió de hombros. –Busco algo y no puedo encontrarlo. Es muy…real-. La taza y el plato en la mano izquierda de John tintinearon, movidos por el temblor, y John le observó dirigirse hacia la cocina.

La conversación había acabado, eso estaba bastante claro en el borde tenso de los hombros de John. Sherlock se tragó sus preguntas, humedeciéndose los labios y echándose hacia atrás en el sofá con un suspiro. –Algo de té estaría bien.

Fue algo normal, ni tierno ni engreído, y la respuesta de John, pesada pero aun así ligeramente divertida fue como debió haber sido.

-Haz tu propio té, cretino vago.

Un segundo después, Sherlock lo sintió: la sólida presión de la coacción. Aun así donde las órdenes de Moriarty habían sido aplastantes, esta era ligera y tentadora: humo hipnótico drogando su mente y envolviendo su libre albedrío. Fue tan dichosamente fácil, como si la carga de elegir hubiera sido quitada de sus hombros, dejándole libre para simplemente existir.

El concepto de resistir no cruzó sus pensamientos. Apenas notó el movimiento de sus músculos mientras obedecía. Fue solo cuando fue consciente de los dedos alrededor de sus muñecas y la voz suplicante de John cuando volvió en sí, reconectándose para descubrir que estaba sosteniendo una cucharilla y una taza mientras el té soltaba vapor inocentemente sobre la superficie de la cocina.

-¿Sherlock?- susurró John, sus pulgares acariciando preocupadamente las muñecas de Sherlock. –Yo no… ¿qué fue eso?- sus protecciones vibraban con confusión, emanando su angustia, y Sherlock echó un vistazo al brillo de su alma, viéndolo brillar clara y preocupadamente. – ¿Qué hice?

No estaba acostumbrado a oír a John sonando tan perdido. Sherlock podía verle luchar para no retroceder donde estaba, derrotado y sumiso: horrorosamente arrepentido porque John sabía que había hecho algo mal, incluso si no tenía ni idea de qué.

-Me coaccionaste-, murmuró Sherlock a través de labios entumecidos. Era difícil decidir que era más sorprendente: el hecho de que John había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo o que el pensamiento de resistirse ni si quiera había pasado por la mente de Sherlock. Era raro para cualquier hechicero humano poder coaccionar a otro para hacer su voluntad. La magia envuelta en el proceso era complicada y estaba atada a la fuerza de voluntad de una persona. Para los que eran capaces tenían que estar desesperados. Su petición tenía que ser algo significativo, esencial para su felicidad y existencia, no algo tan vergonzosamente corriente como hacer té.

-¿Qué?- preguntó John, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras daba un paso atrás, la mesa arrastrándose sobre el suelo de linóleo cuando se golpeó contra ella. –No, yo, yo solo te dije que te hicieras tu propio té. No quise decir…- su siguiente exhalación sonó áspera, y Sherlock observó impotente como John frotaba sus manos por su cara, pasando sus dedos por su pelo.

En silencio, Sherlock añadió algo de leche a la taza, recordando con facilidad como John lo tomaba antes de dárselo. –Parece que lo necesitas-, dijo a modo de explicación, esperando mientras John cogía recelosamente la taza. La sujetó pero no bebió, en su lugar mirando fijamente a las profundidades de la bebida como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas a su pregunta en su girar vago.

 -¿Es la primera vez que lo he hecho?- John alzó la vista hacia él, algo atormentado en su mirada. – ¡Dime que no te he estado robando tu libre albedrío sin ni siquiera notar que estaba pasando!

Esta vez Sherlock se mordió la lengua, reteniendo las palabras que intentaron salir de él por la orden de John. Sin embargo, el tirón estaba todavía ahí, algo que se curvaba debajo de sus costillas y tiraba incluso mientras una manta de euforia intentaba aferrarse a su mente.

John tuvo que haberlo notado esta vez, el empujón de su exigencia hacia Sherlock porque inhaló bruscamente, dejando con un golpe su té en la mesa de la cocina y dándose la vuelta. Sus zancadas eran inquietas mientras cogía su chaqueta y bajaba por las escaleras, con la intención de nada salvo escapar. Sherlock oyó vagamente la pregunta de la señora Hudson, seguida por la voz más profunda de Lestrade con una exclamación de sorpresa, algo que Sherlock no pudo entender, y la respuesta de John, breve y directa, fue igualmente un misterio.

Se encontró a sí mismo mirando miserablemente a la taza de té abandonada, su estómago retorciéndose con nudos enfermos e inseguros. Parte de él pensaba que él era quien debería haberse marchado precipitadamente, ofendido por las inconscientes manipulaciones de John, pero la lógica prevaleció. John no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente no tenía intención de doblegar a Sherlock a su voluntad y parecía verdaderamente horrorizado por tener tal poder sobre él. Raro, desde que la mayoría de la gente que Sherlock conocía habrían estado encantados por tenerle con una correa: por fin controlado.

Sin embargo, John siempre había sido diferente, celebrando sus habilidades donde otros las denigraban. Ahora era sin darse cuenta, el único ajustando el comportamiento de Sherlock con nada sino palabras descuidadas

Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que Sherlock mirara hacia ahí para ver a Lestrade de pie en el umbral, pálido y preocupado. Su mirada examinó a Sherlock de la cabeza a los pies: un vistazo rápido y profesional como si se estuviera asegurando que las piezas de un puzle encajaban antes de hablar. – ¿Todo bien?

-Obviamente no-, murmuró Sherlock, poniéndose recto y asintiendo hacia la carpeta en la mano del DI. – ¿Qué has encontrado?

Lestrade volvió a mirar las escaleras después de que John se hubiera ido, apretando los labios antes de volver a girarse y empezar a hablar. –Un cadáver, recientemente asesinado. Tal vez hace pocas horas pero esto estaba tallado en su pie-. Sacó una foto brillante: las líneas cruentas de una araña y su tela marcadas sobre la carne. –Hasta donde sabemos, el culto de Moriarty está en la cárcel o en la morgue.

-Excepto el notablemente ausente Moran-, contestó Sherlock, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la foto antes de coger su abrigo. –Necesito ver la escena.

Lestrade dudó, su cara una máscara tensa. – ¿Es eso sensato? Casi no te traigo esto. Quiero decir, tiene la palabra trampa escrita sobre todo esto. Probablemente lo hizo simplemente para captar tu atención o para ponerte donde quiere. Ni siquiera necesita magia, ese rifle de francotirador bastará.

Sherlock se detuvo, considerándolo. Había sido un reto centrarse en Moran cuando Moriarty había estado presente, llenando sus horizontes de una punta a otra con malicia, pero había visto lo suficiente. –Es poco probable que fuerce una confrontación en esta dimensión. Era un agente de Moriarty; la mayor parte de su fuerza murió con él. Me sorprendería de que todavía fuera corpóreo.

Pudo ver la discusión en la cara de Lestrade, testarudez mezclada con preocupación real para crear una expresión lúgubre y suelta, pero Sherlock presionó su ventaja, acercándose y encontrando su mirada.

-Cuanto más nos quedemos aquí discutiendo, más tiempo perdemos. Creo que ya hay cuerpos suficientes gracias a Moriarty y su socio ¿no crees?

Lestrade suspiró, agachando la cabeza en derrota. –Vale, vamos, pero por dios santo por lo menos escríbele a John y dile dónde vas a estar. No sé qué ha pasado…-hizo un gesto hacia la cocina en general, indicando la bizarra ecuación de los dos y la calle Baker. –Pero si algo va mal y sales herido y John no está ahí, sabes tan bien como yo que nunca se lo perdonará.

Los labios de Sherlock se giraron en una expresión incómoda que no pudo esconder.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.   

* * *

 

Era un paso rápido, uno que tiraba de sus muslos y tensaba sus caderas, los pies siguiendo un ritmo frenético en un esfuerzo de escapar de sí mismo: una tarea imposible. John se metió en Regent's Park como si fuera algún tipo de refugio, curvando sus hombros contra el frío y mirando fijamente al suelo bajo sus pies. Era casi imposible pensar alrededor de la náusea y la agitación por el pánico en su mente. Seguía viendo la expresión en la cara de Sherlock: desgarrada en una docena de direcciones entre confusión y molestia, pero respaldada por el frío y húmedo espectro del miedo real, como si estuviera mirando a John y estuviera viendo en su lugar a un enemigo.

¿Y por qué no debería? Moriarty había hecho lo mismo, obligando a Sherlock a hacer cosas que no consideraría. Los humanos no estaban predispuestos a ser capaces de coaccionarse los unos a los otros, al menos no con algún nivel de éxito, y John ni siquiera lo había intentado. Ahora se encontraba cuestionándose todo lo que le había dicho a Sherlock desde el hospital, tratando de cuestionar lo que había hecho Sherlock por propia voluntad y lo que había sido hecho por influencia de John.

Hoy lo había sentido: un empujón hacia fuera, un peso en sus palabras que normalmente no estaba ahí. Estaba casi seguro de que nunca había pasado por eso antes, pero hacérselo dos veces en cuestión de minutos y no solo a cualquiera, sino a Sherlock, el hombre más independiente que conocía… hizo que John se sintiera físicamente enfermo. Seguía pensando en Sherlock sobre sus rodillas en frente de Moriarty, roto y golpeado, y ahora era como si le hubieran dado la correa de algo que nunca debería haber estado cautivo para empezar.

Se detuvo, sus manos apretándose en puños en sus bolsillos mientras intentaba calmar su respiración de su ritmo agudo y jadeante, pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo apenas se sentía bajo su control, desgastado por el estrés, agotado por el sueño perturbado y pesado por la culpa porque si era honesto consigo mismo, lo había disfrutado.

No forzar a Sherlock a hacer su voluntad, pero el resto de ello. Era tan raro que Sherlock dejara a alguien cuidarle, pero durante los últimos días John había visto a Sherlock responder a sus atenciones. Comida, descanso, confort, todos ellos se encontraron con relativamente calmada aceptación, pero no eran esas simples acciones las que hacían que el corazón de John le doliera en su pecho. Era todas las cosas que Sherlock parecía pensar que mantenía escondidas, como la forma en que cada vez que John tocaba la estrella de su alma, Sherlock inhalaba profundamente: agudo y sorprendido. Su expresión era una de felicidad, solamente durante un momento, antes de ser rápidamente limpiada como algo vergonzoso.

Ayer, John había estado sujetando la luz brillante cerca de él, mimándola entre la curva de su palma y la lana de su jersey sobre su corazón. No había sido mucho, un cálido y pequeño capullo y el ocasional roce de su pulgar, pero una mirada hacia Sherlock había acaparado su atención.

Ese cuerpo largo había estado en el sofá, pero en vez de estar en su postura rígida de pensar o perdido en un aburrido montón, Sherlock había parecido catatónico por el placer, los labios abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración firme y profunda. Sus ojos casi habían estado cerrados con solamente un estrecho destello de plata entre las líneas oscuras de sus pestañas.

Incluso ahora el recuerdo estaba haciendo que John se pusiera vergonzosamente duro en los confines de sus vaqueros porque no había habido nada inocente sobre Sherlock en aquel momento. Parecía como si alguien hubiera pasado un muy largo tiempo deshaciéndolo, trayéndole placer una y otra vez, suelto y confiado en una forma en la que Sherlock no lo había estado con nadie, ni siquiera John.

Podía haberse detenido, lo debería de haber hecho, porque John sabía que era el toque de sus dedos sobre el alma de Sherlock lo que le estaba reduciendo a ese estado pero se había encontrado a sí mismo embelesado por la visión de Sherlock tan expuesto. Todavía había estado vestido y su cuerpo inmóvil. No hubo caderas apretándose ni gemidos escapándose de sus labios pero parecía desnudo de todas maneras y John se había permitido imaginarse a ese Sherlock como algo que pudiera quedarse.

Ahora, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que tal vez se había equivocado. Tal vez esa no era para nada la respuesta de Sherlock, sino algo que había sido forzado sobre él, su mente limpia y de alguna manera sobrescrita con todo lo que John quería. Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿cómo era él ni siquiera una fracción mejor que Moriarty?

-Mierda-, murmuró John para sí, dándole una patada a una piedra lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarla rodando delante de él, rebotando y girando antes de que cayera por un desagüe.

Algo le susurró en su oído, un suave sonido, y de repente se dio cuenta de que la luz le estaba siguiendo, nunca quedándose atrás a pesar de su velocidad. Orbitó sobre su cabeza antes de bajar para descansar sobre su hombro. – ¡No eres mía!- le siseó, no importándole si le entendía o no. – ¡No te quiero! ¡Vete!

Un momento había luz y calidez y la ligera y fantasmal sensación de tener a Sherlock a su lado y al siguiente, nada. El estómago de John se desplomó. No solo con culpa sino también con horror porque esa era el **alma** de Sherlock, no algo trivial que pudiera desechar. Mycroft le había dicho que la adorase y en su lugar, aquí estaba, usándola como diana de su tristeza, ¡culpándola de cosas que eran su propia maldita culpa!

Miró alrededor frenéticamente intentado ver si simplemente se había alejado para quedarse por el parque bien arreglado a su alrededor, aun así no hubo nada que ver salvo la ocasional gota cristalina de agua de las ramas sobre su cabeza. Se movió sin pensar, volviéndose hacia la calle Baker. Se iría a casa, se dijo a sí mismo firmemente, tratando de sujetar la tapa del pozo de pánico burbujeante que le apretaba la garganta. Volvería al piso y estaría allí, con Sherlock, los dos sanos y a salvo.

Eso no impidió que su cuerpo se sintiera abandonado, atrapado en un lio bizarro de algo parecido al desamor. Era como si alguien le hubiera cegado, rodeándolo de opresiva oscuridad por todos lados y dejando un vacío abierto. Nunca había experimentado algo así: una incomodidad extraña, como de dolor de miembro fantasma mordiéndole en el hombro y que le acalambraba la pierna.

Estaba tan absorto en volver a la calle Baker que casi no notó el pulido coche negro pararse a su lado cuando salió del parque ni la suave instrucción de Mycroft.

-Sube, John.

Con un parpadeo intentó considerar al mayor de los Holmes en su estrategia actual, pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a ceder, concentrándose completamente en el único objetivo que importaba. –Ahora no. Necesito estar en otro sitio.

-Sí, pero no está donde tú piensas. Sube-. La expresión de Mycroft era cuidadosamente neutra y John titubeó, casi quedándose donde estaba al estar dividido por la indecisión. Temía pensar en cómo se veía en ese momento: colgado, tal vez, o teniendo mono, moviéndose y urgente de una manera que tenía a Mycroft observándole con cuidado.

-Llévame directamente a Sherlock. No…- movió una mano, indicando el drama usual. –No a parkings o algo así.

-Te aseguro de que no tenía intención de hacer nada más que eso-. Mycroft se movió, dejándole espacio a John antes de ajustar el ángulo de su postura.

-¿Entonces dónde vamos?- preguntó John mientras el coche se incorporaba al tráfico.

-Ealing. Un cadáver nuevo con la marca de Moriarty sobre él ha sido descubierto. El detective inspector fue lo suficientemente amable de decírmelo antes de decírselo a Sherlock, aunque era innecesario.

-Creí que no podías “ver” cosas en las que Sherlock estuviera involucrado-, dijo John frunciendo el ceño en confusión. –Por su…oh-. John puso el borde de su mano contra un ojo. Por supuesto que Sherlock había bloqueado activamente a su hermano, y luego Moriarty había hecho algo similar. Sin embargo, sin el demonio y sin magia, Sherlock probablemente estaba expuesto a la vigilancia obsesiva de su hermano mayor, y por ende John. – ¿Viste…

-Contrario a lo que mi hermano crea, no vigilo cada uno de sus movimientos deliberadamente. Por lo menos-, concedió Mycroft –ya no más. Estaba al tanto del cuerpo porque he estado siguiendo la situación. Además mi premonición en lo que concierne a Sherlock siempre ha sido de poco fiar-. Parecía avergonzado de admitirlo, jugueteando con su paraguas y mirando por la ventana. –Incluso cuando no me está bloqueando, sus acciones a menudo son impredecibles. La mayoría de la información que recibo no es linear y a veces completamente falsa. Sin embargo, puedo ver claramente que estás angustiado sin la ayuda de mis talentos adicionales. ¿Requieres ayuda?

Eso no fue una pregunta a pesar de que Mycroft la había entonado como tal. John cerró sus manos en dos puños apretados sobre sus rodillas, mirando sin ver por la ventana mientras intentaba sacar algo del lío en su cabeza. –Le dije al alma de Sherlock que se marchara y lo hizo-, confesó al final mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Por qué?

Esa no fue la respuesta que había estado esperando. Mycroft había convertido la burla en una arte, y John esperaba completamente que le fuera a decir en términos absolutos que era un idiota. En vez de eso, el mayor de los Holmes sonó ligeramente curioso.

-¿Por qué se marchó?

-¿Por qué le dijiste que lo hiciera?- Mycroft le dio a John una sonrisa delgada y sin alegría. –Has estado inquieto desde que todo esto empezó pero te tomas tu deber de cuidar seriamente. No creo que tomaras acción en algo que podría ser percibido como abandono de esa responsabilidad a menos que de alguna forma pienses que has fallado-. Cuando John solamente parpadeó, Mycroft soltó un suspiro. –Algo pasó que te hizo creer que no eres el idóneo para cuidar de Sherlock. ¿Qué fue?

Las palabras intentaron quedarse pegadas en la garganta de John, retenidas por confusión y vergüenza pero consiguió sacar una respuesta. –Coacción.

Su voz pareció quedar flotando en el aire y el interior del coche se volvió glaciar e imperdonable. Sus protecciones vibraron inquietas mientras algo salvaje se movió: retribución horrible retenida, pero solo apenas. Echó un vistazo cansado en dirección a Mycroft recordando que solo porque se hubiera especializado en la premonición no significaba que el hermano de Sherlock no fuera capaz de realizar magia más brutal.

-¿Qué le hiciste hacer?- Su voz era astuta, enunciada y breve como si estuviera dictando una sentencia de muerte pero la implicación detrás de ella era clara y John se frenó con enfado.

-Nada, le…le hice hacer té por accidente. ¿Crees que quiero hacerle eso a él? ¿Crees que quiero obligarle a hacer **algo**?- gesticuló agitado queriendo golpear algo, queriendo gritar porque no había pedido nada de esto y resultaba que era horriblemente inadecuado para tratar con nada de esto. –Todo lo que quiero es que vuelva a ser él mismo otra vez. Quiero que haga cosas y saber que las está haciendo porque ha sido su elección. Quiero creer que me está mirando como…

Se mordió la lengua con fuerza, atrapando las palabras ante de que se le escaparan en un aluvión de furia y pánico. La magia en el coche había cambiado, perdiendo su borde agresivo ante la negación de John. Ahora Mycroft le estaba mirando con cuidadosa consideración, una ceja alzada aceptando.

-En lugar de eso, estoy jodiendo todo-, murmuró John, pasando sus manos por su pelo. – ¿Y si la he perdido de verdad? ¿Y si su alma no está con él?

-No lo está.

John miró a Mycroft con absoluto horror. – ¿Qué, entonces dónde…? ¿En el piso? ¿En el parque?

-Para-, ordenó Mycroft, actuando como si le estuviera hablando a un niño a punto de tener un berrinche. –Me doy cuenta, John, de que la magia es una herramienta útil para ti, más que un modo de vida, y soy completamente consciente de que estás muy perdido en esta situación. Sin embargo, no significa que seas incapaz-. Su voz se suavizó, convirtiéndose en algo más paciente y calmado. –Tienes las habilidades pero no las buscas automáticamente. Si buscaras el alma de Sherlock con algo más aparte de tus ojos, te darías cuenta de que no se ha ido a ninguna parte.

John se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Se ha ido, Mycroft. Es como si Sherlock estuviera justo a mi lado y ahora no lo está. Es…- Frunció el ceño porque incluso al decir las palabras lo sintió, un ligero cambio como si alguien estuviera entrando en la misma habitación que él, no de pie junto a él, pero aun sí cerca.

-Creo que un desafortunado tiempo correcto puede que haya tenido parte de culpa en esta situación. Le ordenaste a la luz de Sherlock marcharse justo cuando Sherlock estaba incrementando la distancia física entre tú y él. Desapareció para que no estuvieras molesto por su presencia, y al mismo tiempo, el mismo Sherlock salió de tu alcance de percepción-. Mycroft alzó una ceja. –Ahora que te estás acercando, lo puedes sentir de nuevo.

John podía, pero su alivio—una inundación caliente, como una ola tropical—fue breve. Dentro de los confines de la calle Baker, la sensación de la presencia de Sherlock había sido cálida y poderosa, implícitamente confiada. Ahora era nerviosa y débil, y los músculos de John se tensaron con urgencia, queriendo apresurarse y correr hasta que pudiera estar de nuevo al lado de Sherlock. –Algo va mal. ¿Podemos ir más rápido?

El conductor obedeció sin más dilación, atravesando el tráfico mientras Mycroft enviaba un rápido mensaje, su frente arrugándose cuando recibió una respuesta. –Parece que la reacción de Sherlock a la distancia es más evidente físicamente, al contrario que la tuya, que parece ser emocional-. Entrecerró los ojos pensativamente pero a John le importaba una mierda lo que el hombre estaba o no estaba viendo en su expresión. Se sentía como un caballo a punto de saltar, tenso e inquieto y odiando la jaula que era este coche.

Un suave susurró captó su oído y miró hacia abajo, viendo una pequeña semilla de luz desenvolverse entre su brazo y la puerta a su lado, floreciendo hacia fuera hasta casi alcanzar el tamaño de un huevo. Estaba fuera de la línea directa de la vista de Mycroft y a John le recordó a un niño escondiéndose de un tío que no le gustaba mucho.

Estiró la mano, pasándola con arrepentimiento sobre la chispa brillante y sintiendo su respuesta: una mezcla de preocupación y perdón, gratitud y una base sólida de algo como adoración.

Mycroft se movió, considerando la luz con la más diminuta de las sonrisas antes de estirar su chaqueta. –No pienses sobre ella como una entidad separada-, aconsejó, pareciendo ligeramente avergonzado cuando John atrapó a la estrella en su palma. Pasó sus dedos sobre ella con consuelo y esperaba que Sherlock pudiera sentirlo también, pudiera saber que John lo sentía y estaba triste, preocupado y sobre todo, de camino.

-No lo hago-. John se obligó a permanecer quieto pero no podía llevarse a soltar la estrella. –Es parte de Sherlock. Lo sé. Si no lo supiera no tendría tanto miedo de estar influenciándola…lo.

Oyó a Mycroft moverse y casi podía sentir la incomodidad que desprendía el hombre a su lado. Sherlock se comportaba de manera similar cuando se daba cuenta de que no tenía otra opción aparte de expresar algo sentimental, un tipo de resignación incómoda.

-La coacción tiene que ser…inquietante-, empezó Mycroft. –Sin embargo, dudo que tuvieras tanto éxito si, a cierto nivel, Sherlock no quisiera concederlo. Sí, sostienes su alma, pero—sin la intención de ofenderte, John—no tienes el poder de hacer que Sherlock haga algo a lo que se opone a nivel fundamental. Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que creas que puedes ver en él, emocionalmente, o…- Ahora Mycroft parecía seriamente incomodado, y se aclaró la garganta antes de dar una minúscula sacudida a su cabeza y empezar otra vez.

-Pregúntale a Sherlock por qué, antes de que todo esto empezara, vuestros escudos eran capaces de combinarse tan fácilmente y por qué podías interferir con sus encantamientos, incluso sin que tú tuvieras ningún conocimiento sobre sus mecanismos. Pregúntale por qué, incluso entonces, sus luces se sentían atraídas hacia ti-. Mycroft apretó los labios. –Probablemente dará rodeos pero la respuesta podría calmar algunos de tus miedos.

-¿No me lo puedes decir tú?- preguntó John. –Claramente lo sabes ya, o crees que lo sabes.

La mirada que le dio Mycroft estaba ligeramente insultada, como si estuviera ofendido por la implicación de que su información pudiera ser incorrecta. –No me corresponde hacerlo a mí-, dijo, poniéndose recto mientras el coche se paraba al lado de la cinta policial. –Y John, la coacción es inesperada pero lo suficientemente fácil de superar. Empezar cualquier instrucción con “por favor” la transforma en una petición, y dejará la voluntad de Sherlock sin trabas por la tuya.

John titubeó, su mano en la manila para abrir la puerta mientras consideraba las palabras de Mycroft. Sonaba tan fácil, como si algo tan simple como los modales pudieran liberar a alguien de la esclavitud, pero tenía el más directo de los sentidos. Con un asentimiento de entendimiento salió del coche, apenas saludando a Donovan mientras se abría paso hacia el lado de Sherlock donde estaba agachado al lado del cuerpo. Bebió de la visión de él y vio inmediatamente lo que quería decir Mycroft con lo de la reacción física.

La cara de Sherlock estaba blanca y sus labios apretados con fuerza. Parecía que estaba a punto de caer enfermo y a juzgar por la manera en la que Greg estaba nerviosamente al lado de Sherlock, John no era el único que había notado el cambio. De vuelta en el piso Sherlock había parecido estar bien, sano y sin heridas. Ahora parecía que lo único que necesitaba era estar en la cama.

Cruzó miradas con Greg, viendo la subida significativa de una ceja antes de que el DI se apartara. Para otra persona probablemente parecería que le estaba dando espacio a Sherlock para trabajar pero John sabía que era diferente. Era un tipo frágil de privacidad. –Parece estar mejor que hace diez minutos-, murmuró Greg cuando pasó a su lado. –Pensé que acabaríamos con dos cadáveres en vez de uno.

Las palabras hicieron que John inhalara profundamente mientras algo se apretaba en su pecho. Quería coger del brazo a Sherlock y llevarlo de vuelta a la calle Baker, abrigarlo en algún sitio cálido y seguro hasta que estuviera como esta mañana, antes del desastroso episodio del té: atento pero con un borde sutil de felicidad.

Excepto que si lo hacía, sería peor que la coacción. Sería apartar a Sherlock de la única cosa por la que vivía—el caso. Tal vez, físicamente, haría sentir a Sherlock mejor, pero sería su destrucción, algo precioso y único eliminado de la existencia.

En su lugar, John se quedó lo suficientemente cerca como que para el hombro de Sherlock rozase su muslo: un punto firme de contacto que decía todo lo que no podía expresarse con palabras. Estaba aquí, y para lo que fuera que Sherlock lo necesitase—protección, amistad, apoyo inquebrantable—se lo daría.

* * *

 

Sherlock intentó concentrarse en el cadáver en frente de él, leyendo los detalles con facilidad natural pero sus interpretaciones estaban nubladas por las densas olas de alivio porque John estuviera aquí, y con él la sensación mareante de estar perdido, sin ancla ni un camino claro que seguir, se había desvanecido. Incluso ahora, la temblorosa debilidad estaba apartándose de su cuerpo reemplazada con calor familiar.

Un poco después se dio cuenta de que estaba medio apoyado contra la cadera de John, su hombro presionado contra la fuerte extensión de su muslo como si fuera la única cosa que lo sostenía. Tal vez lo era. El diverso lío de las emociones de John había reaparecido en sus percepciones aproximadamente hacía diez minutos y desde entonces solo se había hecho más fuerte,  vívido y agotador. Era un sentimiento separado: no algo que emanase del mismo Sherlock sino sentimientos que no podía entender. La empatía nunca se le había dado bien pero era imposible no estar influenciado por el humor de John. No de la forma que John temía—control total—sino lo suficiente para él para entender algunos de los a menudo opacos estados mentales de John.

-No fue culpa tuya-, murmuró sin mirar hacia arriba y manteniendo su voz baja. –Debería haber previsto que la coacción sería una consecuencia y haberte advertido.

John se acercó más cerca mientras sacudía la cabeza. – ¿Cómo podrías predecir lo que nadie más entiende?-preguntó. –Hasta donde sabemos, este tipo de cosa nunca antes le ha pasado a nadie-. Hizo un gesto débil hacia la luz todavía flotando a su lado, siempre dentro de un fácil alcance. –Solo que…por favor no me dejes hacerlo otra vez.

Sherlock miró hacia arriba, viendo las líneas de tensión que se habían abierto paso en la expresión de John. Ahí fuera, en medio del ajetreo rudo de Londres, parecía tan expuesto como Sherlock se sentía. El deseo de estar de vuelta en la calle Baker era abrumador, tan fuerte que podía saborearlo, y Sherlock apretó la mandíbula, tambaleándose hasta ponerse de pie mientras alzaba la voz.

-Hay otro cuerpo cerca de aquí-, dijo. –Un hombre joven a juzgar por las huellas en el barro, malnutrido, porque ella fue capaz de intentar defenderse: mira las heridas de defensa-. Se encontró con la mirada de Lestrade. –Probablemente un sintecho y casi seguramente muerto.

-¿Así que, no es Moran?- preguntó Greg, su voz ondeando extrañamente a través de las protecciones que habían erigido alrededor de la escena: excesivas para la protección del cadáver, pero entonces no era la víctima que estaban intentando proteger, era Sherlock. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el hechicero más fuerte donde quiera que fuese y esto—la vulnerabilidad de su debilidad—era una molestia incómoda de su status quo.

 -¡Señor! Uno de los agentes estaba al final del callejón con cara sombría. No había rastro de sangre o ningún desorden que llevara hacia donde estaba pero Sherlock vio las piernas inertes de alguien más apoyado contra la pared, casi escondido debajo de la basura de alrededor. –Parece que se lo hizo a sí mismo.

Sherlock se puso de pie, sus sospechas haciéndose hechos mientras se acercaba para observar los detalles. El chico no era mayor de veinte años, su debilidad escrita sobre él en los huecos de sus mejillas y en la delgada línea vulnerable de su cuello. Sin duda era la fragilidad lo que había hecho al cuerpo un objetivo fácil para Moran.

El mango de un cuchillo atascado entre sus costillas, obsceno, y Sherlock apretó la mandíbula, deseando otra vez tener acceso a su magia. Se sentía medio ciego por la información adicional que sabía que podía ofrecer y la irritación por no saber se afilaba como una cuchilla por su piel.

No notó el brillo de su alma moverse hacia delante, solo girándose cuando John hizo un ruido frustrado de alarma. Se deslizó en su palma como si hubiera sido hecho para ella. Esperaba calidez, o tal vez un indicio de poder. Sin embargo, fue como si la última pieza dispersa de su ser encajara en su sitio, alineando sus circuitos.

Alguien soltó una palabrota, pero Sherlock apenas lo oyó. Era como su una venda hubiera sido quitada de sus ojos, dejando a su visión secundaria parpadeando y abrumada.  Donde había sido solamente capaz de sentir a John y a los hechizos humanos activos de su alrededor, ahora podía ver todo. Fue como si volviera a estar enchufado de nuevo mientras el brillo etéreo de la magia del fondo de Londres volvía a la vida. No solo podía percibirla sino que era algo que podía usar también.

Aun así había algo todavía tenue sobre ello, áspera y en carne viva en los bordes. Le hizo pensar a Sherlock sobre la adolescencia, cuando el crecimiento de su experiencia, capacidades y forma física se habían combinado para hacer sus encantamientos más explosivos que fiables. Con el tiempo le había enseñado control limitado pero había tenido un año de ajuste más peligroso e impredecible donde su magia crecía en un crescendo de potencial catastrófico solo para deshacerse en la nada, dejándole incapaz de realizar hechizos durante días.

Rápidamente Sherlock ajustó su visión, viendo más allá de las luces de Lestrade y sus hombres hacia la neblina que quedaba alrededor del hombre muerto, densa y fantasmagórica en espirales humeantes. –Fue poseído-. Pasó sus dedos a través del vapor, notando el sutil recuerdo de piedra negra y bordes de conchas de vieiras bajo su piel. –Definitivamente por Moran. Ya no tiene un cuerpo en esta dimensión pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para reclamar uno y después matarlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lestrade, su voz distorsionada y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que sus protecciones, ausentes durante demasiado tiempo, se habían alzado a su alrededor como velos feroces de zafiro, más densas de lo necesario. Ponerlas bajo control hizo que le doliera la cabeza y los músculos le ardieran, como si estuviera empujando con toda su fuerza para retener la marea. Así, su magia era demasiado para controlar, y la estrella se sintió como algo fracturado y mal: no suya para sostener. Con una última mirada alrededor del callejón, observó todos los detalles que pudo antes de empujar físicamente a la estrella fuera de su mano y de vuelta hacia John.

La repentina pérdida hizo que las rodillas de Sherlock temblasen, sus sentidos cerrándose a casi nada excepto los pocos y corrientes que le mantenían conectado al mundo real. Su estómago se apretó con náuseas mientras intentaba ajustarse, su cabeza emitiendo un zumbido mientras ponía una mano sobre la pared del callejón, esperando que la desorientación de estar medio sin sentido pasase.

-Es un mensaje-. Apretó los labios, tragándose la sensación grasienta en el fondo de su garganta y sintiendo a John acercarse, una pequeña pared de confort. Abriendo los ojos se centró en Lestrade. –Estará de vuelta al reino de Moriarty, o lo que queda de ello. Quería hacernos saber que él no desapareció.

-¿Puede salir?- preguntó Donovan, cruzando los brazos y pasándose la lengua por los dientes mientras observaba a Sherlock con los ojos entrecerrados, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia el brillo de luz que flotaba sobre el hombro de John.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, presionando los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz mientras intentaba entender los motivos del demonio. ¿Por qué usaría lo último de su fuerza para mandar un mensaje melodramático cuando podría haber empezado a reclutar seguidores o mantener la posesión?

-No sin ser invocado o ligado. Si hubiera alguien del culto en activo, podría ser una posibilidad. O habéis pasado por alto algo en vuestras investigaciones o hay algo que no estamos viendo-. Miró a Lestrade, observando al DI encogerse de hombros. –Comprobad de nuevo el santuario y las casas de sus seguidores. Buscad algo que indique los seguidores de Moriarty eran más numerosos de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Y tú?

Sherlock miró a la luz sobre el hombro de John, más grande ahora de lo que había sido esa mañana, como si se hubiera alimentado por la breve conexión con el campo de la magia alrededor de ellos. –Preguntaré por ahí-, contestó, sabiendo que tanto John como Lestrade se darían cuenta de que no estaba hablando sobre sus informadores mortales. –Los demonios normalmente son corrientes en su comportamiento, pero Moran no sigue el patrón. Hay algo que no he observado.

-Eso sería algo nuevo-, murmuró Lestrade, una curvada y preocupada sonrisa sobre sus labios. –Dios, de verdad creí que esto había terminado.

-Si Moran fuese un demonio vengativo, le atribuiría esto a alarmismo ruin, pero no lo es. Moriarty no se molestaría en usar uno de esos como agente, son demasiado impredecibles-. Sherlock cerró los ojos, parpadeando fuertemente para intentar aclarar la neblina que quedó de su visión, normal y más alta.

-¿Supongo que es seguro que digamos su nombre?-preguntó, asintiendo su cabeza entendiendo la confirmación de Sherlock. –Te haré saber lo que encuentro. Mantenme informado, y por dios santo, tómatelo con calma. Si estás en lo correcto, Moran no se irá a ningún lado durante algún tiempo, y parece que te estás a punto de desplomar.

-Tiene razón-, dijo John en voz baja, apoyando su mano sobre el codo de Sherlock mientras la policía empezaba a trabajar, procesando los cadáveres y recogiendo pruebas. Miradas furtivas y ocasionales se dirigían hacia ellos, pero Sherlock las ignoró en favor de observar a John, leyendo las expresiones que pasaban como un banco de peces por las profundidades de su cara. – ¿Podemos volver a la calle Baker?

-¿Te dijo Mycroft eso?- preguntó, ignorando el movimiento culpable y breve de John en favor de disfrutar de la sensación de la mano de John en la suya. Condujo a Sherlock a través de la multitud de agentes como si tal contacto físico fuese normal y natural en vez de algo que hacía que Anderson gruñera y Lestrade alzara una ceja. –Normalmente no eres tan amable.

John hizo una mueca. –Dijo que haría frenar la coacción.

Sherlock se rió, el sonido saliendo más débil y tenso de lo que le habría gustado. –Un truco para esconder los síntomas más que un remedió-, murmuró. –Mejor que aprendas a entenderla y controlarla en lugar de confiar en la alteración de palabras.

-No es para siempre-, señaló John, tratando de parar un taxi y resoplando molesto cuando uno se paró con un gesto vago de la mano de Sherlock. –Una vez que tu alma este de vuelta en ti, todo volverá a ser normal-. John sonaba muy esperanzado pero la sonrisa en su cara desapareció cuando se fijó en la expresión de Sherlock. – ¿Verdad? 

No contestó, metiéndose en el taxi e informando al conductor que se dirigiese a casa mientras John se sentaba a su lado. El peso de la mirada de John y la carga de su preocupación se transmitía a lo largo de la tenue empatía que parecía conectarlos por la desvergonzada orbe de su alma. La estrella suspendida entre los dos, equidistante y en equilibrio, haciendo que el taxista mirara varias veces en su dirección nerviosamente antes de espetar. –Nada de magia en el taxi.

El apretado ruido de incomodidad que John hizo provocó que Sherlock le mirara, observando con indiferencia la bruma ligera que quedaba al desaparecer. Fue solo cuando sintió la punzada de preocupación por parte de John que se dio cuenta de que lo que para el parecía normal era causa de inquietud. Estiró la mano, pasando sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de John y hablando en voz baja. –No se ha ido, solamente se ha transformado para que no pueda ser vista por ojos normales.

El color cetrino de las mejillas de John no se redujo no la tensa línea de sus labios. Sherlock raramente se molestaba en considerar lo que el mundo era para la gente que no era él. Cuando lo hacía, concluía que tendría que ser un lugar menor, el limitado alcance de sus habilidades significaba que solo podrían ver un fragmento de todo el cuadro, en vez de la escena completa. John, por ejemplo, podía vagar por Londres ignorante sobre el flujo y el cambio a su alrededor. Era solo cuando se trataba de heridas y enfermedad que sus habilidades excedían a las de Sherlock y sus verdaderas capacidades aparecían.

Sin embargo, esos talentos no le servían de nada ahora y Sherlock consideró sus opciones. Como tener una capacidad para ciertas asignaturas académicas, la especialización de la magia tendía a ser tanto sobre nutrir como sobre educar, grabada en algún lugar de la composición del cerebro y el código genético. Sin embargo John no necesitaba la profundidad y expansión de la experiencia mágica de Sherlock. Simplemente necesitaba saber qué puerta abrir en su cabeza que le permitiera observar sin impedimentos.

Con un rápido vistazo hacia el taxista, Sherlock se giró en su asiento, dándole la cara a John y dándole un golpecito en la muñeca antes de poner sus dos manos boca arriba. Nunca había sido el mejor de los maestros, su paciencia era corta, pero esto no iba sobre explicar teoría. Era sobre mostrar a John el camino.

-¿Qué…?-empezó John, deslizando sus manos sobre las de Sherlock, inmediatamente confiando.

-Shh-. Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, volviéndose para mirar mal otra vez al conductor que parecía estar mirando más hacia ellos que hacia la carretera. –El taxi hará esto más sencillo. Simplemente estoy mostrándotelo-. En silencio maldijo la incapacidad del lenguaje para explicar lo que quería decir. –Es lo mismo que haces cuando estás examinando a un paciente por una maldición maligna, simplemente a otro nivel. Mira **hacia** , no a.

-¿Mirar hacia qué?- preguntó John. – ¿Ti?

-No-. Sherlock apretó la mandíbula porque esto era más complicado. ¿Cómo explicarle a John que eso no era sobre líneas o limitaciones? No era sobre el mundo físico sino sobre la transitoriedad que había sobre ello como una niebla, atrapada en todo: gente, edificios, el cielo y la tierra bajo sus pies. –Aire. Simplemente mira al aire en el coche.

Titubeó antes de añadir. –Intenta no mirar fuera de la ventana-. Era poco probable que John pudiera ser capaz de ver nada más allá del cristal. Como un recién nacido abriendo los ojos por primera vez, una nueva vista secundaria llevaba tiempo para evolucionar en una visión de largo alcance. Aun así, por si acaso, era mejor advertirle. Una cosa era ver un alma que se había desvanecido y otra era ver la colmena de actividad que era Londres con todos sus fantasmas y espíritus, demonios, escudos, auras y otras cosas mágicas.

Con suavidad bajó sus manos, de manera que el dedo índice y corazón de cada una estuvieran presionados contra el pulso de John. La expresión en su cara una de absoluta concentración y Sherlock subió su mano derecha, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que sus frentes se tocaron mientras apoyaba su palma contra el lado de la cara de John. Una conexión física fuerte ayudaría y Sherlock no podía quedarse en los bordes del cuerpo de John.

-No estoy viendo nada excepto la parte interior de mis propios párpados-, murmuró John, su respiración revoloteando sobre los labios de Sherlock. – ¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, recordándose que, como la mayoría de la población mundial, la magia de John estaba arraigada en lo físico. Mycroft y él eran la excepción, más que la norma, ambos con especialidades que trascendían la realidad en la que vivía. Para alguien sin experiencia en ello, tendría que ser como estar de pie en la orilla pero no saber cómo acercarse al océano.

Cogiendo aire profundamente, se concentró, mentalmente estirándose hacia su alma y sintiendo la sedosa conexión haciéndose más fuerte. Esta vez no fue el abrumador oleaje de poder y sensación. Parte de eso era porque el metal del taxi y los hechizos grabados en él mantenían apartados de sus sentidos la porquería de Londres, pero también porque esta vez, Sherlock estaba más preparado. No se aprovechó de la presencia invisible sino que pasó contra ella, emborrando cuidadosamente la línea de ella y él hasta que pudo dirigirse hacia John y darle a su mente un empujón ligero y mágico en la dirección correcta.

Vio el momento cuando John abrió los ojos y realmente miró. El cambio de percepción reflejado en su iris: una breve ola de azul más claro mientras sus pupilas se contraían, fijándose en el caos brillante de estrellas alrededor de ellos.

No era una única luz sino una nébula inundada de tonos químicos: el azul del magnesio y el dorado del azufre, el brillo esmeralda del cobre y la llama morada del cloruro de potasio. Los colores viajaban los espacios entre los fragmentos de diamante de la iluminación brillante, cada cual no más grande que una uña y sin embargo también limitados.

-Esto es…-la mano libre de John se estiró, moviéndose sobre la visión espectral. Hizo que las neblinas girasen y las estrellas en ellas bailasen, vibrando en una sinfonía alegre por su toque incluso cuando el estómago de Sherlock se apretaba con calor. –Precioso. Dios, Sherlock. ¿Esto eres tú?

El asombro en la voz de John hizo que la boca de Sherlock se secase, su corazón palpitándole debajo de las costillas mientras el aire parecía huir de sus pulmones, dejándole jadeando bajo la sensación de la caricia de John. Tal vez hubiera sido una idea mejor llevar a cabo esto en la privacidad de la calle Baker pero la necesidad de John para aliviarlo había sido desesperada. Sherlock se forzó a sí mismo a concentrarse en las palabras que dejaban los labios de John y agitaban el aire entre los dos en vez de en los eléctricos choques de placer que retumbaban por su cuerpo.

-¿Todo el mundo es así?- preguntó John, poniendo una mano alrededor de las estrellas más pequeñas antes de soltarla de nuevo. –Quiero decir, para ti. ¿Así es como ves a la gente?

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza e intentó hablar. –Así no es cómo funciona. En circunstancias normales un alma humana no es visible. Es algo interno, atado intrínsecamente a quienes son: su magia, su existencia-. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de apartar su borde ronco. –A menudo he tenido la teoría de que se manifiesta en los colores e intensidades de sus encantamientos y protecciones, dándoles un aura. Siempre he visto a la gente como luz, excepto a ti.

-¿Yo qué soy?- preguntó John todavía mirando a su alrededor con asombro. Sherlock se preguntó si podía ver la forma ligera de las líneas del taxi o sentir la presión de los asientos sosteniendo sus cuerpos. Parecía completamente absorto y por primera vez en días, verdaderamente contento, sus hombros relajados y sus labios abiertos alrededor de cada respiración.

-Calor-. Dijo Sherlock en el mismo tono de voz que un hombre en el desierto usaría para decir “agua”, todo anhelo y necesidad. –Siempre has sido calor. No sé por qué.

John ladeó su cabeza, cientos de preguntas tras sus ojos pero Sherlock habló rápidamente, sabiendo que se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Incluso el simple esfuerzo de esto era agotador. No era diferente de ir de caza, excepto que en vez de moverse a otra dimensión, John y él simplemente habían salido de sí mismos.

Para el taxista parecerían inmóviles y silenciosos y Sherlock se apresuró a explicar. –Solo quería mostrarte dónde va. Si practicas serás capaz de comprobarlo en cualquier momento.

-Hasta que vuelva a donde pertenece-, añadió John, su voz subrayada con una línea de testarudez. –Una vez que esté en ti, no podré volver a verla más ¿verdad?

Sherlock cerró los ojos, abriéndolos de nuevo a la insulsa vista del taxi mientras volvía a la realidad. Su mano no se había movido de su sitio contra la mejilla de John y sus frentes todavía estaban juntas, las narices casi tocándose, John le estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos azules oscuros pero en conflicto, como si todavía no confiara en lo que estaba viendo. Sería tan fácil para Sherlock cambiar de ángulo, de rozar sus labios con la boca de John y robarle las preguntas en la próxima respiración, pero antes de que el pensamiento tuviera oportunidad de asentarse en su mente, la voz áspera del conductor le interrumpió.

-Eh, ya habéis llegado.

Sherlock se apartó de un respingo, fulminando con la mirada la nuca del hombre y pensando en una maldición silenciosamente antes de responder la pregunta de John. –No creo que vaya a ser tan simple-, murmuró, metiendo la mano en su abrigo por la cartera para pagarle al taxista antes de salir del coche.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sherlock?-John salió, caminando hasta estar al lado de Sherlock. –Por favor, necesito que me lo digas. Entre tú estando así y Mycroft siendo todo críptico, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está pasando.

-Nadie la tiene-.Sherlock presionó una mano contra su frente, tratando de dispersar el dolor que permanecía en sus sienes. Suspiró cuando John apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. –Necesitas mantener la mente abierta. Estás tratando esto como si fuera una enfermedad que curar cuando eso podría no ser el caso.

-Tu alma no está donde debería-, señaló John, cogiendo las llaves de la mano temblorosa de Sherlock. –Los médicos odian cuando las partes del cuerpo no están en el lugar adecuado. Tienden a no funcionar.

-Un alma no es biológica-. Sherlock dejó que John le llevara escaleras arriba, sus pasos pesados y cansados.

-Todavía es una parte de ti, Sherlock, y no debería estar revoloteando fuera de ti. Es…-John dejó escapar un sonido apretado de frustración mientras entraban en el 221B, automáticamente girándose para que Sherlock pudiera ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo como siempre hacía. –Simplemente no me gusta la idea de que Moriarty hiciera daño permanente.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, John estiró las manos para apartar los dedos de Sherlock y quitarle la bufanda, el abrigo y la chaqueta del traje antes de darle un empujoncito hacia el sofá. –Puede esperar. Todo. Moran, Moriarty…-. Movió los hombros, la parte de **nosotros** quedando sin decir en el aire entre los dos. –Túmbate antes de que te caigas. Pareces agotado.

A regañadientes, Sherlock hizo lo que se le dijo, estirándose a lo largo del sofá. Tenía la intención de vagar por su palacio mental pero su cuerpo parecía tener otras ideas. Sus músculos se relajaron firmemente, sus párpados cayendo con los ruidos de John haciendo té. No se había dado cuenta de que el una vez instintivo acto de alcanzar su magia se hubiera convertido en algo tan agotador, y apretó los dientes frustrado, apenas oyendo a John sentarse en el suelo al lado del sofá.

Eso sería incómodo para él en nada de tiempo pero Sherlock sospechaba que John se sentía todavía inseguro después de su breve separación y no pudo llevarse a ser la voz de la razón. No cuando esto era lo que quería. John estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para estirarse y tocarlo y Sherlock se encogió, poniendo su frente contra la parte de atrás del hombro de John y soltando un suspiro temblorosos. Medio esperó que le regañase sobre espacio personal, pero en vez de eso John se relajó, un sonido satisfecho vibrando en su pecho antes de salir en palabras murmuradas.

-Por favor ve a dormir, Sherlock. Podemos ver qué hacer cuando despiertes.

Quiso protestar porque John todavía no estaba seguro de si Moran era todavía un problema, pero esta vez el agotamiento le dejó sin elección. Se quedó dormido con el pulso firme de la respiración de John y sintió, justo antes de quedarse dormido del todo, la caricia de dedos tentativos en el caos de sus rizos.

* * *

 

John no recordó quedarse dormido. Un momento estaba en la calle Baker, sentado junto a Sherlock como un perro guardián y al siguiente pudo oler el olor del desierto y la hierba escasa invadiéndole la nariz, trayéndole de vuelta a la tierra que había dejado las huellas de su pasado. A veces, estrangularía a Ella por hacer la ridícula sugerencia de los sueños lúcidos. Había estado muy centrada en que él controlara su subconsciente, pero ahora los pedazos hechos jirones de una nación rota por la guerra solo le servían como telón de fondo para esto: su búsqueda determinada de Sherlock.

Había empezado en el hospital, cuando John se había quedado dormido al lado de Sherlock y había abierto los ojos para encontrar a su mejor amigo muriendo en el camastro bajo el sol del desierto—ni siquiera un cuerpo humano sino un alma dada de sí—podía recordar ser capaz de ver cada arruga de las sábanas ásperas a través del cuerpo de Sherlock y el enfermizo y terrible conocimiento de que su amigo estaba desapareciendo. Tenía vagos recuerdos de días pasados lavando heridas y noches de guardia, caminando hacia delante y detrás mientras los distantes tiroteos brillaban.

Se despertaría en el hospital para encontrarse con Sherlock todavía inconsciente y vacío, y en nada de tiempo John se encontraría a sí mismo anhelando el irse a dormir otra vez. Por lo menos ahí, en esa fantasía, había algo que podía hacer aparte de esperar y aferrarse a los débiles restos del alma de Sherlock.

Al final, el horror que hubo ese último día cuando el diagnóstico del médico, nunca tan bueno para empezar, había empezado a ser funesto. Se había tumbado con Sherlock entonces sobre el camastro, debajo de ese cielo infinito. Le había suplicado y pedido y rezado como si fuera a ser de ayuda. Doce horas después, Sherlock había abierto los ojos a la realidad de un alma destrozada y un cuerpo roto, ambos con necesidad de sanar.

Desde entonces, cada vez que John dormía, se encontraba aquí, buscando desesperadamente a Sherlock entre la tierra cubierta de maleza y las cumbres implacables. Cuando estaba despierto John se preguntaba por qué estaba tan obsesionado con la búsqueda. Todo lo que podía recordar era la firmeza de sus pasos y la sensación de que, donde quiera que estuviera, Sherlock era vulnerable: cautivo o expuesto de alguna forma a los horrores que las pesadillas de John tenían que ofrecer.

Nunca lo encontró.

John apretó los ojos fuertemente mientras intentaba sumergirse más profundamente, más allá del alcance de la bizarra medio consciencia en la que estaba. Podía sentir el colchón barato de la cama de debajo del cedro sosteniendo su espalda. Sus estrechos confines eran inadecuados para su tamaño y las sábanas eran poco más que velos, pero intentó ignorarlos mientras se daba la vuelta con resoplido solo para chocar contra una forma firme y larga a su lado.

Cogió un puñado de camisa cara de algodón al mismo tiempo que una mano fuerte le agarraba la cadera, previniendo que se cayera en la escarpada tierra donde el árbol solitario crecía. Durante un momento, John permaneció ahí, mirando con sorpresa. Podía sentir a Sherlock por cada centímetro de él, piernas largas y rodillas huesudas, el ángulo afilado de sus caderas y la extensión de sus costillas. Ambos estaban vestidos aunque poco después se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los botones de Sherlock estaban desabrochados, revelando la extensión blanca como la nieve de su pecho.

John llevaba una simple camiseta blanca en vez de algo gordo y de lana. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que si miraba debajo de la sábana sus piernas estarían cubiertas por el uniforme. La carga pesada de sus botas en sus pies, una sensación familiar por demasiadas noches debajo de las estrellas del desierto donde había caído sobre la cama, dormido.

Pertenecía aquí, Sherlock no. La luz de la luna bañaba el paisaje como un segundo sol, capturando la noche en el pelo de Sherlock y encontrando su reflejo en sus ojos. Ahora no tenía ninguna señal de tener heridas, ni transparencia que quedara. Su piel era cálida y real bajo las yemas de los dedos de John, aun así su pulso y el subir y bajar de cada respiración estaban sospechosamente ausentes.

-¿Mírame?

John subió los ojos hasta la cara de Sherlock, una arruga en su frente mientras se encontraba a sí mismo en el foco de atención de tal profundo escrutinio. Esa mirada buscó su cara, no una mirada clara o anhelante, sino algo conocedor. Hizo que John tragara saliva, apartando la mirada antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock de nuevo. – ¿Qué?

-Esto no es un sueño-. Sherlock se humedeció los labios, el fugaz vistazo de su lengua tentado antes de desaparecer. Se apartó y se puso de pie. John tuvo una breve visión de pantalones bien ajustados sobre la fuerte curva del trasero de Sherlock, enfatizado por el lascivo montón de algodón donde la camisa estaba saliéndose. De alguna forma, no creía que la ropa de Sherlock fuera **así** de apretada en la realidad.

-A mí me lo parece-, murmuró, apoyándose en sus codos y observando a Sherlock caminar hasta el árbol, sus pies descalzos pálidos contra la piedra oscura de la tierra. Compartieron una breve mirada y John vio algo caliente resplandecer en los ojos de Sherlock antes de que fuera apartado. –Esto es Afganistán, la guerra…

-Lo sé. Me trajiste aquí cuando me salvaste de Moriarty. Me desperté en esa cama, bajo este cedro. Creí que era un producto de mi imaginación pero era demasiado…-se agachó, recogiendo un puñado de tierra fina y polvorienta y dejando que el aire la soplara de su agarre. –Demasiado real.

John se dejó caer de nuevo contra el colchón, viendo como Sherlock apoyaba una mano sobre el tronco del árbol y presionaba su peso contra él mientras agachaba la cabeza pensando. No tenía ni idea de por qué su subconsciente había elegido representarlo así—animado y entusiasmado en vez de estirado debajo de él desnudo como lo hubiera preferido—pero eso no significaba que no fuera a disfrutar de las vistas.

La luz de la luna bañaba el cuerpo firme de Sherlock, recogiendo lo afilado de sus pómulos y los ángulos de su cuerpo en plata y metiendo los oscuros y secretos huecos de la base de su garganta en un eclipse. Hizo que John quisiese perseguir la luz a través de toda esa piel de color alabastro con su lengua y poner sus dientes sobre la punta de su clavícula. Sus labios ardían con la urgencia de presionar besos en el calor húmedo de la mandíbula de Sherlock y marcar un sendero hacia abajo, sobre la jaula tensa de las costillas de Sherlock y la apenas curva de su estómago antes de ir más hacia abajo.

John se humedeció los labios, soltando un suspiro cuando decidió que la distancia estrecha entre él y donde Sherlock estaba era prácticamente profana. Había pasado días buscándole en este lugar y ahora que se habían encontrado el uno al otro en el mismo sitio, John no tenía intención de dejarle ir.

Poniéndose de pie, se ajustó la erección distraídamente en su uniforme antes de acercarse, extendiendo una mano sobre la sólida línea de los omoplatos de Sherlock y curvando la otra alrededor de su cadera. –Vuelve a la cama-, le insistió, manteniendo su voz suave y baja. –Te quedarás frío.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron hacia los suyos, su pupila ensanchándose para ensombrecer su iris cuando John le dio una mirada pícara, completamente descarada. Esto era lo mejor sobre los sueños: ni situaciones raras, ni explicaciones, ni preocupaciones acerca de una amistad destruida por el fracaso. No era real y por lo tanto tampoco lo eran las consecuencias.

Sherlock se balanceó, su cuerpo moviéndose con un movimiento ligero de deseo hacia el colchón antes de detenerse, sacudiendo la cabeza y girándose para coger a John por los hombros. –Ni siquiera una fantasía lúcida sería tan clara. No tendrías que caminar el espacio que hay entre nosotros, no estarías sufriendo la incomodidad de…-su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo, una ceja alzada con implicaciones de apreciación. –…Tu actual estado de excitación y más concretamente, no tendrías que haberme vuelto a invitar a volver a la cama-. Su voz bajó de registro, el tono grave lleno de promesa. –Ya estaría ahí.

John suspiró. Claramente su cerebro le odiaba. –Vale, si no es un sueño ¿Entonces qué es?

-¿Por qué las noches son cálidas?

-¿Qué?

Sherlock hizo un gesto alrededor de ellos en la oscuridad, ininterrumpida por algo como civilización humana. –Afganistán tiene un clima tropical para la región. Limitado, cubierto de nubes, así que el calor de la tierra irradia de vuelta en la atmosfera de la noche. Tú mismo lo dijiste. “Vuelve a la cama, te quedarás frío” pero son agradablemente templados la noche y el día.

-No sé-, John se rascó el cuello y se encogió de hombros. –Ella pasó horas conmigo haciéndome construirlo propiamente, se supone que tiene que parecer real.

- **Es** real-, contestó Sherlock, cogiendo una roca y presionándola en la mano de John. Su superficie gastada por la arena era lisa bajo sus dedos, pulida hasta un brillo tenue por el paso de los años de esta tierra olvidada. –Y yo también lo soy. No soy un fragmento de tu imaginación, soy algo autónomo y estoy…-frunció el ceño alrededor del paisaje en confusión. –Estoy aquí, donde quiera que esto esté, no está dentro de tu cabeza.

-Demuéstralo-, le retó John, pasándose una mano por la cara. –Dime algo que no sepa o que no haya podido descubrirlo por mí mismo. Algo que solo el Sherlock real no me haya contado ya.

Sherlock hizo un gesto tenso antes de pasarse los dedos por el pelo como si estuviera intentado sacudir sus pensamientos de nuevo a la vida. – ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico? El alcance de cosas que no sabes es amplio.

Fue tentador recordarle a Sherlock el fiasco del heliocentrismo pero John se contuvo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y subía las cejas. Observó el baile de los dedos de Sherlock desde la espiral de sus rizos hasta el montículo de su labio, su pulgar pasando sobre él considerando.

-Moriarty-, dijo Sherlock al final. –Su nombre real significaba “la Araña Negra”; gaélico irlandés lo que te dice qué necesitas saber para conocer sus orígenes. Su reino estaba lleno de ofrendas, de las cuales las primeras eran como poco primitivas. Tenía una silla de cuero con el respaldo alto-. Sherlock frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada como distraído por una tangente. –Incoherente, ahora que lo pienso, pero asumo que incluso los demonios les gusta tener un sitio donde sentarse.

John entrecerró los ojos, su seguridad empezando a tambalearse. Algo de ello, esperaba que lo hubiera podido suponer, pero había demasiada información en las palabras de Sherlock, tanta que se encontró a sí mismo mirando alrededor del paisaje afgano otra vez, buscando los fallos que le dirían que su impresión inicial fue falsa.

-Todavía no estás convencido-. Sherlock paró de caminar, parándose en frente de John y mirándolo a la cara – ¿Por qué no?

John se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia atrás hacia la cama sin realmente ver el lío de las sábanas. – ¿Cómo no puede ser esto un sueño?- preguntó. –Lo he estado teniendo poco después de que me mudase a la calle Baker, bien antes de que todo este lío con Moriarty empezase. ¿Y ahora me estás diciendo que no es lo que parece? 

-No dije que empezara de esa forma-. Sherlock apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas, agachando la cabeza mientras flexionaba los dedos de los pies contra las rocas arenosas extendidas debajo de sus pies. –Estoy seguro de que, inicialmente, esto no era nada más que un producto de tu mente dormida. Ahí es sin ninguna duda donde su raíz nace, pero…-miró hacia arriba, claramente leyendo la confusión que quedaba en la expresión de John porque suspiró antes de cambiar de táctica. –Vale, dime algo que quieres que haga o te diga cuando despertemos. Si lo recuerdo, ¿seguramente eso probará que estoy en realidad aquí?- señaló con un dedo hacia el suelo mientras John suspiraba.

Sherlock lo estaba observando con expectación, su cabeza inclinada y sus ojos brillando. Un rizo oscuro había caído sobre su frente, una coma negra contra la palidez de su piel. John se estiró para apartarlo, notando la forma en que los labios de Sherlock se abrieron y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, hacia el toque. Ninguna acción parecía consciente, y fue eso más que cualquier cosa lo que le dio a John sus reservas porque este Sherlock lo deseaba. Correspondía el deseo no dicho de John porque eso era lo que deseaba John,

No el Sherlock real.

John agachó la cabeza, pensando en lo injusto que era poder estar tan agotado incluso cuando estaba dormido. Había cerrado los ojos en búsqueda de descanso y en su lugar se encontró aquí, aparentemente discutiendo con un fragmento de su imaginación con la forma de su compañero de piso.

-Vale-, dijo, pensando rápidamente en el día y recordando ese momento en el coche, cuando Mycroft le había dado silenciosamente una pregunta tras otra para Sherlock, soltándolas como migas de pan. No había encontrado el coraje para decir ninguna de ellas en el taxi de camino a casa, pero ahora…bueno, si todo esto estaba en su cabeza, entonces Sherlock nunca lo sabría, y no lo estaba entonces tal vez conseguiría finalmente algo como una respuesta directa.

-Cuando despierte vas a decirme por qué nuestros escudos se combinan tan fácilmente y por qué tus estrellas ignoran a los demás pero parecen no tener bastante de mí.

John frunció el ceño cuando Sherlock dio un paso atrás, pareciendo vulnerable brevemente antes de que alzara la barbilla y las cejas.

-No pensé que te hubieses dado cuenta.

-Es un poco difícil no hacerlo. Por dios santo, Sherlock, tus protecciones me dejan entrar. Incluso en la catedral, pude atravesarlas cuando hicieron pedazos al resto de la gente-. John había tenido demasiado pánico para pensar mucho sobre ello en el momento, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo en un esfuerzo por rescatar algo de Sherlock del agarre de Moriarty pero ahora podía ver que había dado en el clavo. Sherlock sabía algo, o al menos tenía teorías, y por la razón que fuera se las estaba guardando.

-Pero deducir que están conectadas…- el ceño curioso de Sherlock se convirtió en mala cara mientras se daba la vuelta. –Oh, obvio, Mycroft. Deberías saber que cualquier cosa es mejor que escucharle.

-A veces es el único que me dice algo-, señaló John, tirando del codo de Sherlock y guiándole para que le mirara a la cara de nuevo. –Lo digo en serio, Sherlock. ¿Quieres probar cualquier teoría que tengas? Entonces necesitas responder a esa pregunta cuando despiertes.

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Si pretendo que no me acuerdo?

John tragó saliva, tirando del revestimiento delgado de su coraje y subiendo su barbilla porque Mycroft tenía razón. Si era algo directo, entonces Sherlock compartiría la respuesta en vez de reaccionar defensivamente, como alguien con un secreto que esconder. –Te preguntaré de nuevo, y seguiré preguntándotelo hasta que me lo digas. Obviamente tu hermano piensa que es algo que yo debería saber y me inclino a estar de acuerdo con él. Si no fuera importante, no estarías intentando evitarlo.

-Yo no…

-¿Entonces qué, Sherlock? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?- John le observó apretar la mandíbula, su cara con líneas de testarudez antes de que soltara un resoplido irritado por la nariz.

-Si te lo explico ahora, el objetivo de esto no tiene sentido-, dijo, y John conocía una francamente maniobra dilatoria cuando la oía. –Si lo quieres saber, vas a tener que despertarte.

Como la delgada película de una burbuja explotando, Afganistán desapareció. John abrió los ojos, subiendo la cabeza con un respingo de sorpresa solo para gruñir cuando su cuello protestó. La penumbra de la niche estaba entrando en la calle Baker, apartada por el brillo débil de un par de lámparas. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en los mismos cojines que Sherlock actualmente estaba usando como colchón.

Las chispas se encendieron en la memoria de John, desenvolviendo los recuerdos claros como el agua para su visión. Normalmente sus sueños eran un desastre de tiroteos y miseria en los días malos y una neblina de lujuria y jadeos y gemidos temblorosos en los buenos. Aun así, ahora podía recordad cada palabra que Sherlock había dicho y su pregunta retadora permaneció al frente de su mente, esperando una respuesta.

Mirando hacia Sherlock, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Esas expresiones, tan a menudo escondidas tras la máscara del desinterés o el desprecio de Sherlock eran claras de ver. Le estaba dando a John una mala mirada a medias, como si le hubiera arrinconado incómodamente y John frunció el ceño, conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba.

-Definitivamente real-, murmuró Sherlock, poniéndose boca arriba y poniendo sus dedos bajo la barbilla mientras miraba al techo. –Lo recuerdo. Interesante.

La mente de John se frenó en seco en un tropiezo de confusión sobre realidad antes de que se aferrara frenéticamente a la pregunta que había hecho. Maldita sea si iba a dejar que Sherlock mantener sus silencio. Con un empuje de su dedo sobre la cintura de Sherlock, lo sacó de la porción que fuera de su palacio mental que estaba actualmente intentando ocupar. –Entonces recuerdas lo que te pregunté. Empieza a hablar.

-¿Qué, sin “por favor”?- Sherlock alzó una ceja y John recordó la coacción de antes en ese día. Aun así incluso si sus palabras previas habían sido una orden, ésta no pasó de él a Sherlock. Eran solo palabras, nada más. –Tu pregunta es irrelevante.

John cogió la mano que Sherlock movió con énfasis, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de los huesos firmes de su muñeca y sujetándola. –Sé que no tengo tu inteligencia masiva pero por favor, no me trates como a un idiota. Quiero una respuesta.

-Apenas es la prioridad más importante, John. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú y yo acabamos en el mismo sitio, un sueño, pero no. Las posibilidades…

-¡Sherlock!- le interrumpió John bruscamente, sabiendo que si le dejaba, su amigo se iría por la tangente y nunca descubriría la verdad. –Puedes pensar en eso luego. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa que esté pasando, lo solucionarás, pero ahora mismo necesito saber lo de la magia.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula con testarudez, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de sentarse y pasar sus piernas por el borde del sofá. Después de un momento de consideración se deslizó hasta el suelo para sentarse al lado de John. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y John podía verlo pensar sobre las posibles opciones. Hizo que sus músculos se tensasen con anticipación, intentando entender qué había delante mientras Sherlock parecía buscar una distracción sin tener resultados.

Al final, esos hombros firmes se dejaron caer y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con petulancia hacia su regazo. Derrotado. Aun así la mirada que dirigió hacia John no era ni infantil ni enfadada. Estaba inundada con inseguridad, completamente extraña en la cara de Sherlock mientras se aclaraba la garganta y empezaba a hablar.

-La magia no es algo que simplemente la gente pueda hacer, es parte de quiénes son. Como tal, tiende a responder a las variables emocionales del que la practica-. Dijo clínicamente, como algo fuera de un libro y John entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que Sherlock continuase. –Un niño enfadado por ejemplo, es más probable a que exponga práctica mágica volátil que uno que esté calmado. Lo mismo pasa con adultos.

-Lo sé. Por si lo has olvidado, soy médico. Tengo que lidiar con hechizos de pacientes emocionalmente afectados.

-No es solo las emociones negativas lo que lo causan-. Ahora estaba mirando hacia un lado, pareciendo que preferiría estar en cualquier sitio excepto. –Los sentimientos pueden alterar la forma en la que los encantamientos se comportan. Hacerlos más poderosos contra algunas personas y prácticamente inútiles contra otros, o resultando en fenómenos inusuales y…

-Sherlock-, interrumpió John, estirándose para tocar el borde duro de su espalda en un esfuerzo por hacer que el insufrible hombre le mirara a los ojos. –Nuestras protecciones simplemente no mantienen al otro fuera, se combinan contra otras amenazas. Esa primera noche, en Bethnal Green con el hechicero muerto. Te saqué de una búsqueda. No debería haber sido capaz de acercarme a ti y mucho menos ayudar a tu magia-. John se humedeció los labios, pensando furiosamente. –No sé qué significa pero sé que es importante.

John tenía su orgullo y suplicar no es algo que se tomara a la ligera. Si hubiera sido otra persona,  habría confiado en su instinto y habría supuesto lo que estaban intentando decirle. No necesitaba ser un genio de la deducción para darse cuenta de qué tipo de sentimiento podría ser responsable de la extrema reacción de su magia pero John apenas se atrevía a permitirse a esperar.

-¿Por favor?

Sherlock cogió un poco de pelusa de sus pantalones, su pecho hinchándose con cada respiración profunda antes de tragar saliva fuertemente, forzando las palabras a salir de sus labios. –Me importas-. Se congeló un poco, como si esperara algún tipo de retribución por la confesión antes de seguir precipitadamente. –Mis escudos te dejan entrar porque te quiero cerca. Mi magia responde a tu interferencia ocasional porque confío en ti, y las estrellas te adoran porque…

Era difícil de creer; John estaba sin aliento por el conocimiento de esas últimas palabras que no había dicho en alto. Este era Sherlock Holmes, para quien el sentimiento no era nada más que algo repulsivo, y aun así aquí estaba diciendo que su poder respondía a John por cómo se sentía.

-¿Te importo?- repitió John, estirando la mano antes de retirarla y aclararse la garganta. Esto tenía que ser una tortura para Sherlock, pero John necesitaba asegurarse de que esta esperanza frenética no le estaba engañando. – ¿Cómo amigo?

La tentación de mentir era obvia. John podía leerlo en la minúscula arruga de la frente de Sherlock y el movimiento microscópico de sus ojos, pero un momento después esos sutiles movimientos pasaron. Los hombros de Sherlock se dejaron caer, su aliento dejándole en un incrédulo resoplido de molesta vergüenza.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por un tenue rosa, un elegante sonrojo de vergüenza e inseguridad que John trató y falló de no admirar. – ¿Tienes que ser tan obtuso?- preguntó Sherlock, pero no había enfado en sus palabras cuando apartó la mirada, pareciendo considerar algo antes de que subiera la mano, su palma contra el lado de la cara de John como había estado en el taxi.

El corazón de John tropezó antes de acelerarse el doble, su boca repentinamente seca y sus pulmones indiferentes hacia toda la inconveniencia de respirar mientras Sherlock se acercaba más. Hubo un momento de fugaz preocupación—miedo de que esto fuera algo que John estaba orquestando sin ser consciente de ello—pero una mirada a la oscuridad de los ojos de Sherlock desterró la primera ola de duda. Los iris plateados oscureciéndose a gris, y esas pupilas centradas en él como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa que Sherlock había tenido la suerte de observar.

John inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su corazón golpeando como bolas de cañón cuando esos labios llenos y suaves se rozaron de modo tentador contra los suyos.

Sherlock le besó y el alma de John se elevó.

 


	4. Transformación

 

_**"Las estrellas se mueven, el tiempo corre, sonará el reloj,** _

_**vendrá el Diablo y Fausto será condenado”** _

 

_\- Christopher Marlowe “La trágica historia del doctor Fausto”_

Una simple caricia, el roce de una boca con otra; Sherlock conocía la teoría de un beso, la había practicado tanto como con deseo como con indiferencia en el pasado, pero nada se comparaba con la sensación de los labios de John separándose debajo de la aprensiva presión de los suyos. Intentó estar al tanto, buscando señales de reticencia pero los temblorosos nervios estaban agitando la linealidad de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se rindiese a una básica tempestad de sensación.

El enfado breve por el ángulo raro—John y él estaban retorcidos donde estaban sentados, conectados por sus labios y las líneas de la palma de Sherlock—fue hecho pedazos por la emoción eléctrica de la lengua de John rozándose contra la suya. Calidez y promesa atravesaron su piel cuando el beso cambió de algo robado a algo compartido. La castidad tímida cayó cuando John soltó un gemido áspero, capturando un sabor más profundo de la boca de Sherlock con una atrevida caricia que le dejó sin aliento. Estaba perdido en el sabor y la sensación de tener a John así de cerca, tan cerca que las barreras de la ropa se convirtieron en irrelevantes.

Dedos ágiles cogieron su cuello, alisando hacia arriba el soporte de éste y sobre el ritmo drogado de su pulso hasta quedarse sobre su mandíbula, guiando el ángulo de Sherlock. Gimió cuando John se apartó, rompiendo el contacto durante el tiempo suficiente para moverse, sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Sherlock. Se agachó inmediatamente y mordisqueó el labio inferior de Sherlock, respiraciones pesadas mezclándose entre los dos mientras John se acomodaba.

Su toque pasó por rizos caóticos mientras sus labios tentaban a Sherlock en una adoración sacrílego. Su cuerpo estaba contra el pecho de Sherlock, apoyado en su rendición, y Sherlock se emocionó por la realización de que este hombre—este soldado que había sido herido y golpeado en manos de la guerra—de entre toda la gente podía ofrecerle tanta fe. John se entregó sin reservas, y Sherlock solo pudo jadear su gratitud silenciosa, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras los labios de John abandonaban su boca hinchada para arder por el latido de vida bajo su piel.

-Oh, dios, Sherlock-, susurró John, trazando pálida piel. –Tú…esto es…- inspiró temblorosamente, echándose hacia atrás para parpadear con ojos a medio abrir, sus dedos vagando por la topografía de la cara de Sherlock ensimismado mientras las manos de Sherlock agarraban las caderas de John. –Esto es todo tú ¿no? No es…no hay nada…

La dificultad para expresarse de John no era una cosa rara pero Sherlock no pudo evitar el oscuro destello de placer de que esto fuera por él y la forma que hacía sentir a John. Era una experiencia mutua y tragó saliva apretadamente, tratando de obligar a su mente a producir frases.

-No estoy bajo la influencia de nada ni nadie-, prometió, fallando en esconder el punto más bajo de su voz, que era poco más que un gruñido vibrante. John se movió en su regazo, provocando que la dureza de la erección creciente de Sherlock se intensificara. Su agarre dio un espasmo, inseguro por apartar a John o acercarle más y frotarse. Sin embargo, el ruido que hizo John cuando se rindió a lo último mereció la pena la indecisión: un gemido que englobaba una sinfonía de necesidad, haciendo a Sherlock moverse y ondularse.

John gimió, dando una serie de besos febriles sobre la mandíbula de Sherlock antes de alcanzar su boca otra vez, poniéndolos en el sabor desastroso, húmedo y glorioso del otro. Pensamientos breves de elegancia, finura y dignidad se convirtieron en estrellas muriendo bajo la urgencia de deseo que atravesó la columna de Sherlock, juntándose en el fondo de su estómago y encendiendo fiebre en sus muslos.

Las manos de John, temblando de una forma que nada tenían que ver con TEPT, bajaron por el pecho de Sherlock. El algodón suave rozando sobre el atento rosa de sus pezones y más hacia abajo, tentadoramente cerca del obscenamente bulto duro de su entrepierna. Cogió la muñeca de Sherlock, guiando su palma al borde reflejado bajo el vaquero de los pantalones de John, abrasador y sólido bajo los curiosos dedos de Sherlock.

Ahogó un gemido, sentándose hacia delante para acariciar con la nariz la piel debajo de la barbilla de John, rozando con el borde de sus dientes y sintiendo la caricia de la barba incipiente de John. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus sentidos vagos a todo excepto a esto: el calor del desierto de John a su alrededor, fuertes brazos sobre sus hombros y palmas trazando frenéticos patrones por su espalda.

De repente, John se tensó, no con placer sino con sorpresa y Sherlock hizo un ruido suave. Su primer pensamiento fue que alguien les había interrumpido: tal vez la señora Hudson de lleno. Si era Mycroft, Sherlock se vería obligado a cometer fratricidio justificado.

-¿Sherlock?- la pregunta de John cortó la neblina, no fue avergonzada ni divertida sino asombrada, y Sherlock siguió su mirada, viendo la luz que brillaba sobre sus cabezas. Ya no brillaba simplemente en blanco o un débil amarillo sino familiar, sangre carmín. Aun así no era todo lo que había que ver. Alrededor de los dos, entretejiéndose en una tela compleja, brillaban filamentos de luz. -¿Qué está haciendo?

Experimentando, Sherlock estiró la mano y tocó una de las tiras. No estaba seguro de que le sorprendió más: el infierno que atravesó sus nervios o la forma en la que John saltó, su columna arqueándose y su cuerpo temblando.

-Dios-, dijo John con voz ahogada, su mano cubriendo su boca y su expresión dividida entre lujuria y vergüenza. –Qué… ¿está reaccionando por nosotros? ¿Por lo que estamos haciendo?- sacudió la cabeza, imitando el movimiento de Sherlock y tocando el fino hilo como de tela de araña más cercano a él.

Sherlock dio un respingo, casi tirando a John de su regazo cuando sus músculos respondieron, su mente silenciada por la sensación abrumadora de—ni siquiera había palabras para describirlo. Deseo, necesidad y sentimiento mezclados en un caleidoscopio que le dejaba la piel palpitando sobre sus huesos. Le hacía querer empujar a John contra el suelo e ir tras él, perdiéndose en todo lo que tenía que ofrecer pero también sacaba la urgencia de aferrarse a él cerca, seguro, donde nadie pudiera acercarse a él nunca. Le dejó la mente a Sherlock dando vueltas y su pecho palpitando con respiraciones cortas y bajas. La misma sensación pasaba por él cuando John acunaba su alma: segura y amada pero esto estaba incrementado mil veces más—un mejor cuelgue que nada que hubiera experimentado—tan enervante como adictivo.

-Joder- respiró, la extraña palabrota escapándose mientras la mano de John se posaba sobre su corazón y sus labios le ofrecían tributo sobre su frente. –No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Se siente bien?- preguntó John con un toque de risa en su voz. Le hacía sonar diez años más joven, lleno de travesura e intriga. – ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Tú otra vez, como las estrellas?

Sherlock abrió los labios para contestarle pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando John retiró su mano, revelando lo que había bajo ella. Las otras tiras no eran más grandes que un hilo de seda pero la luz que brillaba entre la mano de John y el pecho de Sherlock era más delicada. Un extremo estaba insertado debajo de las costillas de Sherlock y el otro anclado profundamente en la palma de John, justo sobre la zona donde había tenido las heridas por la confrontación con Moriarty, ahora curadas ya que John había tenido tiempo y ganas.

-¡Oh!- estirándose, Sherlock exploró la piel lisa, sus dedos moviéndose a través de la ligadura sin interrupción. A diferencia de las fibras más delgadas a su alrededor, ahora desapareciendo firmemente de vista a raíz de que la urgencia disminuyó al igual que la pasión, no incitaba gratificación física. En su lugar, traía el aroma del desierto y cedro, polvo y viejo, tumbas muertas.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- preguntó John, su voz grave mientras se movía hacia atrás, apoyándose más abajo sobre las piernas de Sherlock. Parecía como si todas sus inseguridades estuvieran inundándole de nuevo, trayendo con ellas el chorro de arrepentimiento. –Es… ¿debería preocuparme?

Sherlock alzó una ceja, tratando de predecir la posible reacción de John. Era poco probable que fuera favorable teniendo en cuenta sus preocupaciones continuas de que el comportamiento de Sherlock estuviera siendo influenciado. Si tenía razón, entonces este nuevo desarrollo no acabaría con esos miedos y tragó saliva obligándose a pensar.

-¿Estabas sangrando en la catedral?- preguntó tratando de mantener su voz ligera. – ¿Cuándo me recuperaste de Moriarty?

John asintió. –El tubo de ensayo con las estrellas se hizo añicos. De ahí salieron los cortes-. Movió los dedos de su mano izquierda con énfasis, una sonrisa débil deslizándose de su cara para ser reemplazada por ceño fruncido. – ¿Por qué?

-¿Las estabas sujetando en esa mano cuando me…salvaste?- eligió las palabras con cuidado, desando poder animar a John a que se acercara otra vez y volver a hace unos minutos, donde su única preocupación en el mundo había sido el otro. Ahora, podía sentir la distancia entre ellos estirándose, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para acortarla incluso con John ahí.

-Te reclamé, quieres decir-, murmuró John. Dejó caer sus manos a los muslos de Sherlock, acariciando sus palmas distraídamente por la tela mientras la cinta dorada vaporosa se enroscaba alrededor de su muñeca como una enredadera. –Sí, creo que sí. ¿Es importante?- apretó los labios, dándole una sonrisa sin alegría. – ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Encantamientos y sangre fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Así que exactamente ¿qué te he hecho?

Sherlock cogió los codos de John mientras sacudía la cabeza. –Nada deliberado. No es culpa tuya-. Vio el dolor arrugar la cara de John, emocional, no físico y deseó saber cómo eliminarlo. La mayoría de la gente automáticamente implementaría métodos de confort pero la experiencia de Sherlock con esas cosas era limitada. Solo podía acariciar con sus pulgares los brazos de John, tratando de restaurar la ternura que había huido tan repentinamente.

-¿Qué no es mi culpa?- preguntó John con la cabeza agachada mientras miraba a Sherlock desde debajo de sus pestañas…vulnerable, no tímido.

Sherlock intentó decidir cómo explicarlo. El problema no era la falta de terminología sino un exceso de ella, todo cargado con connotaciones que no tenían cabida en un campo científico. Los rituales antiguos se habían convertido en cuentos de hadas modernos, su significado real perdido debajo de un montón de folclore común. Había una palabra para ello, para la condición de la que la unión era sin lugar a duda un síntoma pero Sherlock se lo guardó: demasiado complicada y cargada con expectación.

Su voz crujió en su garganta, perdida alrededor de demasiadas frases abortadas y Sherlock suspiró. El último cordel eufórico de la red desapareció, dejando a la estrella entrelazarse juguetonamente entre ellos, canturreando cuando John estiró una mano para acariciarla que hizo que Sherlock se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies.

-Para, estoy intentando pensar-, murmuró, poniendo los dedos bajo su barbilla.

-Deja de pensar y empieza a hablar-, mandó John, añadiendo después un “por favor” cuando Sherlock miró hacia él. – ¿Cómo de difícil puede ser? Sabes lo que es, por qué estaba haciendo eso, por qué esto está aquí-. Hizo un gesto hasta la unión entre ellos, lentamente volviéndose transparente mientras desaparecía de vista. Sin embargo, muy parecido a cuando su alma desaparecía, Sherlock sospechaba que invisible no era lo mismo que ausente. La red y la unión todavía estarían ahí, ocupando un plano diferente.

-Vínculo-, dijo al final haciendo una mueca. La palabra no era mucho mejor que la otra que estaba intentando evitar pero tendría que servir. –Si mis sospechas son correctas, que normalmente lo son, has formado de manera inadvertida un vínculo entre tu alma y la mía. Tú y yo. Nosotros-. Con un movimiento de cabeza, intentó dispersar el nudo de palabras y encontrar las que funcionaban. –Es un ritual antiguo usado entre dos hechiceros para compartir y amplificar su poder entre otras cosas.

John parpadeó, su frente arrugándose. – ¿Porque estaba sangrando cuando cogí tu alma de Moriarty? ¿Bastó solo eso?

Sherlock cogió la mano de John en la suya, pasando su pulgar sobre los nudillos de John. Esperaba que John se apartara pero permaneció donde estaba, esperando una respuesta. –No es así de simple. Había una cantidad masiva de energía disponible debido a las actividades de Moriarty: claramente suficiente para iniciar el procedimiento.

El humor de John era complicado de leer y las sugerencias de emociones que Sherlock estaba recibiendo eran un desastre que no podía empezar a interpretar. –Debería haberme dado cuenta antes pero pensé que la mayoría de las cosas que estaba experimentado eran indicativas de que tú estuvieras en posesión de mi alma más que por una conexión formándose entre nosotros. Supongo que solo se ha hecho visible ahora porque ha ganado potencia durante los últimos días, de la misma manera que la estrella ha estado aumentando en tamaño y poder.

John sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en un intento obvio de ganar cierta distancia de la situación. –No lo entiendo. ¿Exactamente que nos está haciendo?- parecía como si quisiera levantarse su propio cráneo, como si de alguna manera pudiera obligar a su cerebro a entender lo que estaba pasando. – ¿Es solamente nuestro poder o está cambiando otras cosas? ¿La forma en que nos sentimos? ¿La forma en que nos comportamos?- con una sonrisa vacía, John se levantó de las piernas de Sherlock. –Estúpida pregunta, supongo. La mayoría de la gente no puede tener un trío bizarro con el alma de su compañero-. Apretó los labios, pareciendo pálido mientras tiraba distraídamente de la manga de su jersey.

-¿Compañero?- Sherlock observo, y por una vez pudo deducir la emoción en la cara de John: esperanza, inseguridad y un toque de vergüenza y aplastando todo, el denso velo de confusión. Estaba mirando a Sherlock como si no estuviera seguro de su reacción—una masa potencial de mala comunicación empezando ya a nublar la situación. ¿Creía John que Sherlock no quería nada tan permanente cuando, en realidad, estaba casi sin aliento con la realización de que John ya estaba pensando en términos de una relación?

-Lo que sea-, murmuró, dándose la vuelta y encogiéndose de hombros solo para volver a alzar la mirada cuando Sherlock se puso de pie y tocó su brazo.

-Compañero está bien-. Agachó la cabeza para apoyar su frente contra la de John, viendo la sorpresa abriéndose camino a aliviada gratitud. Sus palabras no eran mucho pero el sentimiento les infundía una base de confianza. Fue un acuerdo: lo que fuera que estuviera pasando alrededor de ellos, con toda la incertidumbre de Moran y la evolución de la situación con el alma de Sherlock, podían confiar el uno en el otro. Estaba tentado a sellar el acuerdo con un beso pero sospechaba que una vez que empezara, estaría perdido, y había demasiadas preguntas esperando respuesta, la primera de las cuales John dijo en alto.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

A regañadientes, Sherlock dio un paso atrás, moviéndose por la cocina y abriendo la nevera para mirar sus contenidos mientras su mente iba a mil por hora. Poner sus pensamientos en palabras era una segunda naturaleza y habló con apenas una pausa.

-No hay mucho que **podamos** hacer. Debería haberlo visto antes: es la única respuesta que cuenta para lo que está pasando. No deberías poder obligarme a hacer cosas porque, en cuanto a poder, eres más débil que yo-. Examinó una caja de comida china, valorándola como que se podía comer. –Sin embargo, si una unión se está formando entonces eso sugiere que tienes acceso a la magnitud de mi poder si no al conocimiento que va con él. También explica como tú, o yo, o tal vez los dos, hayamos construido una dimensión fuera de la física en la que nos podemos ver.

-Espera un momento, ¿qué?- John se sentó pesadamente en la silla de la cocina, su mirada siguiendo a Sherlock mientras distraídamente metía algunas sobras en el microondas y pulsaba los botones. – ¿Qué?

-Afganistán. Los no realmente sueños-. Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. Al principio había estado demasiado herido para considerar la posibilidad y luego simplemente había sido demasiado incrédulo. Las dimensiones eran sitios construidos por demonios, bien fuera de las capacidades de los hechiceros. –Si iniciamos una unión cuando me cogiste de Moriarty, tiene sentido que mi ser se retirara a un lugar donde poder reponerse. En teoría, con nosotros unidos de esta manera me permitiría acceder a tu paisaje mental-. Miró sobre su hombro. –Dormiste a mi lado.

No fue una pregunta pero John asintió de todos modos. – ¿Así que entraste en mi cabeza?

Sherlock tamborileó los dedos sobre la encimera, mirando sin ver hacia el suelo mientras reflexionaba sobre el posible proceso. –Aprendí más durante las horas que pasé poseído por Moriarty de lo que he hecho en años. Todo su conocimiento estaba ahí para que lo viera. Es posible que lo usara instintivamente. Necesitaba un lugar seguro así que construí uno, pero más que reflejar mi existencia se basó en quién eres.

-¿Un desierto?

-Un soldado y un sanador-. El microondas pitó y Sherlock sacó el bol colocándolo delante de John y dándole un tenedor.

No se estiró a cogerlo, en su lugar mirando más allá de los brillantes dientes para encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Hizo un gesto hacia la comida. –En todo el tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos esto nunca ha pasado.

-Son sobras recalentadas, no un plato de cinco estrellas-, murmuró Sherlock, leyendo el miedo en la cara de John tan fácilmente como si lo hubiera dicho en alto. –Por dios santo, tienes hambre. A pesar de la angustia emocional te ruge el estómago cada tres minutos, poco sorprendente desde que la última cosa que comiste fue el desayuno. No me has coaccionado para que te haga la cena y no lo “sentí”. Es obvio.

-He estado en ese sillón, medio muerto de hambre y nunca antes habías puesto comida delante de mí. Normalmente me arrastras a un restaurante en algún sitio por si te has dado cuenta-. John se levantó, cogiendo un plato y pasando la mitad de los fideos antes de dárselo a Sherlock. – ¿Ves lo que estás haciendo? ¿Te das cuenta siquiera?

-John…

-No, Sherlock. Es solo que…sigo pensando que tal vez solo te sientes así porque estás cogiendo algo que yo estoy proyectando y es…

-Para-. Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante, su corazón frenético en el pecho mientras intentaba explicarse. El inquieto gemido de la estrella, alto como el sonar de una copa de cristal, no ayudó, y se preguntó si estaba emitiendo la inquietud de John o la suya. Odiaba la vulnerabilidad que venía con expresar sentimientos pero aguantaría la incomodidad se ayudaba a tranquilizar a John. –La unión es nueva…cualquier influencia ha estado ahí durante seis días, tres de los cuales estaba inconsciente. Mi aprecio por ti, y las consecuencias visibles de ello, eran evidentes antes de que empezara todo esto. Es simple cronología.

Cogió la mano de John, pensando furiosamente. La posesión, incluso una que era benévola, funcionaba en una sola dirección: de John a Sherlock. Sin embargo, si tenía razón y esto era una unión, entonces era completamente otro asunto.

Humedeciéndose los labios, intentó concentrarse. No era un caso de empujar sentimiento a través de John: la posibilidad de la influencia era una de mal gusto que no deseaba intentar. En lugar de eso estaba poniendo su emoción en exposición, al frente de su mente para que John la viera.

Era un caos de imágenes: las carreras a altas horas de la noche y la emoción del éxito, siempre más grandes por la presencia de John. La emoción ardiente de los momentos compartidos que nunca dieron fruto y la tranquila satisfacción que hacía de la calle Baker un hogar, en vez de un sitio que simplemente sirviera como refugio. Ponerlo en algo coherente era un trabajo imposible pero tal vez era innecesario.

La repentina inhalación de aire de John fue un siseo alto y cogió con fuerza a Sherlock, su gratitud obvia. Un escalofrío de sorpresa atravesó el cuerpo de Sherlock cuando John acarició su nariz con la suya, seguido de cerca por una tímida caricia de sus labios.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó Sherlock. Con otra persona no se habría molestado en hacérselo entender o no pero era imperativo que John captara lo que estaba tratando de decir…no solo las emociones si no la fuente de ellas. Venían de él, en vez de cualquier influencia externa. Contra todo pronóstico semillas de sentimiento habían florecido, y todo por John.

Su cabeza se movió con un asentimiento, su respiración sobre la mejilla de Sherlock mientras se apartaba. Sin embargo, esta vez no soltó la mano de Sherlock, aferrándose como si no pudiera soportar perder el contacto. –Gracias. Tú también me importas, en caso de que no hayas resuelto eso por ti mismo-. La sonrisa de John era frágil pero presente, y una inmensa mejoría sobre la niebla de confusión que parecía haberse quedado a vivir en sus facciones durante los últimos días. –Te lo mostraría, pero no sé cómo.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, unas pocas ideas apareciendo inmediatamente en su mente. Sin embargo, fue simple deducir que John estaba cansado y con hambre y las apartó para luego, notando el rápido y cálido rubor de John. Sherlock no estaba seguro de si era en respuesta a la expresión de su cara o si John había sentido algo a través del vínculo. De cualquier manera, era brillante y Sherlock se preguntó qué les permitiría hacer la unión. Necesitaba más datos, y eso significaba investigar.

Para cuando terminaron de limpiar lo de la cena, John estaba obviamente agotado, sus hombros caídos y cada parpadeo era lento como si la fatiga estuviera tirando de él. Tal vez el sueño era menos descansado cuando se encontraron en Afganistán o tal vez fuera la tensión de demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. De cualquier manera, Sherlock estiró su mano, animando en silencio a John para que le siguiera.

-Solo para dormir-, prometió, viendo la batalla entre el deseo y el agotamiento detrás de la mirada de John. –Si lo prefieres puedes ir a tu habitación…

-No-, le interrumpió John, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios mientras Sherlock le tentaba a cruzar el umbral, agradecido de que su cama estuviera ordenada en vez de enterrada en un montón de carpetas de casos. –No… de todas formas no creo que pudiera descansar nada si estuviera allí arriba. Siento que necesito estar aquí-. Hizo un gesto hacia la cama y Sherlock con su mano antes de quitarse el jersey, desnudándose hasta quedar en camiseta y calzoncillos. Titubeó, solo moviéndose cuando Sherlock le dio un empujoncito hacia abajo y se deslizó hacia su lado.

Era extraño tener otro cuerpo cálido tan cerca, pero extrañamente correcto, y Sherlock apagó la luz de la lámpara, prometiéndose a sí mismo que volvería a su investigación una vez que John estuviera dormido. Por encima de su cabeza, la estrella de su alma, una presencia constante durante toda la noche, se hizo más delgada y desapareció, dejándoles en el tenue crepúsculo de las luces de Londres.

-No pareces molesto-, dijo John en voz baja, estirando la mano a través del hueco estrecho que había entre los dos para coger la mano de Sherlock. –Aquí estoy yo, flipando, y a ti no parece que te importe que de alguna manera haya pegado nuestras almas la una a la otra.

-Unido-, corrigió Sherlock. –Es fascinante.

-Tú dirías eso-, la voz de John no tenía malicia y Sherlock lo pudo más cerca para que pudiera pasar su mano por el antebrazo de John, sintiendo el bulto de sus músculos. Se recordó a sí mismo, muy firmemente, que el propósito de esto era darle a John el descanso que necesitaba en vez de saciar la urgencia de Sherlock por conocer todo sobre él. Además, por una vez había una faceta altruista en su necesidad. No se trataba simplemente de satisfacer la extraña burbuja de lujuria que borboteaba en su interior. Quería—necesitaba—que John estuviera seguro, porque incluso Sherlock sabía ahora que no había vuelta atrás. La última cosa que quería era dar un paso más íntimo solo para que todo se desmoronase.

-¿Crees que puede deshacerse?

Sherlock frunció el ceño, tratando de entender la emoción en la voz de John. No había nada que pudiera deducir y lo que fuera que hubiera pasado entre los dos no le daba un acceso pleno para leer el estado emocional de John. En lo mejor, parecía dejar caer vagas alusiones y no eran nada que pudiera discernir. –¿Si pudiéramos, querrías romperlo?

Su única respuesta fue un sonido articulado, ni afirmativo ni negativo mientras el cansancio de John ganó. Sherlock se quedó pasando su mano adelante y atrás por la piel de John, su corazón acalambrándose en su pecho por el pensamiento de perder algo que, hasta ahora, nunca pensó que quería tener.

* * *

 

La calle Baker latía con poder. Crujía sobre el atizador y los portalámparas, conectándose con la tierra cuando podía abrirse camino hacia el suelo. Los pelos en la nuca de John temblaban, de punta y agudos. Cada respiración sabía a hojalata caliente y Sherlock estaba sentado en medio de ello, como un dios y glorioso.

Aun así John no era un mero espectador. Estaba arrodillado detrás de Sherlock, sus manos apoyadas en lo alto de sus hombros y sus palmas extendidas sobre la delicada estabilidad de músculo y hueso mientras la energía vibraba por sus cuerpos. Le hacía querer poner su pecho y estómago contra la espalda de Sherlock y enterrar su nariz en esos rizos oscuros pero John temía que le distrajera. Sin embargo eso no detuvo a su cuerpo de balancearse más cerca y a su respiración entrecortarse entre sus labios.

Había despertado esa mañana para encontrar a Sherlock sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama rodeado de libros mientras la estrella orbitaba en un círculo mareante sobre su cabeza, prácticamente demente con entusiasmo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sherlock se fue, explicando las complejidades de almas unidas mientras John luchaba por seguirle el ritmo, dividido entre la emoción y el horror.

Había pensado que era malo cuando creyó que el alma de Sherlock estaba bajo su cuidado. Descubrir que, por un accidente raro, habían forjado algún tipo de conexión astral era tan complicado de aceptar como de comprender. Sin embargo, la reacción de Sherlock había llegado muy lejos para tranquilizar la sensación de intrusión. No estaba asqueado ni ofendido, en su lugar existían alegres subidas de felicidad y fascinación. Sherlock veía esto más como un don que una maldición y John estaba empezando a compartir ese punto de vista.

Esto no era algo que había pedido pero más de una vez desde que se despertara esta mañana, había considerado la alternativa: el alma de Sherlock perdida para siempre y el hombre una sombra de su antiguo yo. Ahora estaba justa aquí, vivo y animado y tan deslumbrante como siempre, plenamente involucrado con el mundo y por algo—accidente o milagro—era de John.

Su corazón saltó de felicidad, rebotando contra sus costillas mientras recordaba lo que Sherlock le había mostrado el día anterior. Cuando John había cuestionado todo, desde la nueva admisión de Sherlock sobre el sentimiento hasta cada palabra que hablaba, Sherlock se abrió de alguna forma y dejó que John **viera** cómo se sentía.

Incluso en sus imaginaciones más indulgente John había esperado que las emociones de Sherlock fueran poco entusiastas y serias, pero lo que había sentido, como leer letras en una página, fue universal. Tal vez Sherlock no podía ponerlo en palabras todavía—tal vez se encontrara para siempre incapaz de decirlas—pero ese simple vistazo eliminó la mayoría de miedos de John. Sherlock dijo que le importaba pero John sabía que la verdad iba más allá de eso.

Sherlock le amaba.

Dedos alargados, ágiles y sensuales, se deslizaron para tocar el dorso de las manos de John, cogiéndolas fuerte mientras el murmullo de Sherlock llegaba a sus oídos. –Concéntrate-, le regañó, la diversión alzando las palabras. –Eres más que una simple batería para esto ¿sabes?

John se inclinó hacia delante hacia la espalda de Sherlock, sintiendo la elegante curva de su columna contra su pecho, escondida por el fino velo que era la camisa de Sherlock. – ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente?- preguntó, haciendo una mueca por el roce de su ropa contra su sensible piel. Casi era demasiado, los hechizos abrumando cada nervio y la presencia de Sherlock como un conductor de electricidad no estaba ayudando en ciertas parte. Cogió la consciencia punzante en el cuerpo de John y le dio concentración. John no estaba seguro de si estaba en sintonía con la magia o excitado por ella.

-Un experimento-, contestó Sherlock, las palabras entrecortándose sobre una inhalación aguda de aire. –Quería ver si era verdad lo del incremento de poder.

John movió las manos, moviéndose por la tela de las mangas de Sherlock hasta donde estaban enrolladas en sus codos, sintiendo el fino vello de sus antebrazos. –Sé que **yo** nunca he sentido nada como esto-, consiguió decir John, finalmente cayendo en la tentación y besando el hueco detrás de la oreja de Sherlock.

A su alrededor, el hechizo cambió su tono a un ruido más profundo y resonante que hizo que John pensara en el ronroneo de un gato. Fue una señal obvia de placer donde el mismo Sherlock probablemente hubiera sido más sutil. Tal vez hacía trampas, una forma de atravesar esas máscaras sin expresión frustrantes y la a veces heladora distancia de Sherlock pero estaba reconfortado por el hecho de que, ahora, Sherlock era tan abierto en su afecto como su estrella en aprecio.

Siempre se había preguntado acerca del comportamiento de Sherlock si su relación pasaba al siguiente nivel, pero John nunca se había imaginado que fuera a ser como esto: todavía él pero más suave. No había pensado que Sherlock se dignaría a compartir una cama con él, de todas formas no simplemente para dormir, y había tenido razón en parte. Las sombras bajo los ojos de Sherlock sugerían que el sueño no había sido una prioridad anoche pero se había quedado cerca, a pesar de que para él era más práctico investigar en el salón. Buscó la compañía de John y más de una vez John vio un movimiento medio frenado, como si Sherlock se estirara hacia él solamente para detenerse, inseguro de dónde sus límites se encontraban ahora.

Como si John pudiera rechazarle alguna vez.

-Es muy…intenso-, susurró Sherlock y John no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando sobre la magia o sobre el anhelo que hervía entre los dos. Posiblemente ambas cosas, a juzgar por la forma en la que Sherlock se había apoyado contra él, su cabeza descansando en el hombro de John y un jadeo escapando de sus labios abiertos.

John gimió estando de acuerdo, un escalofrío delicioso bajándole por la columna mientras los encantamientos bailaban. Era algo que Sherlock estaba controlando. Podía sentir el tirón, una marea de dar y tomar mientras sus escudos se manifestaban a su alrededor, haciéndose visibles en el mundo físico.

-Dios-, respiró, apoyando la cabeza contra la de Sherlock y mirando con incredulidad. Sabía que sus protecciones se habían mezclado antes de que empezara todo esto, entremezclándose como dos burbujas que se pegan. Ahora, ya no eran esferas separadas como las capas de una cebolla sino una mezcla de colores que despedía patrones fractales de sombra y luz.

Las de Sherlock eran de tonalidades azules, desde blanco hielo hasta violeta oscuro, pero entre esos tonos había sombras y huecos que calmaban como un espejismo. A veces, diminutas chispas del poder de Sherlock aparecían en esa oscuridad antes de desaparecer otra vez, danzando fuera de vista.

Los minutos pasaron, medidos en el firme roce del toque de John sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock: agudos pómulos, la tierna columna de su garganta y el ángulo de sus clavículas bajo su camisa. Estaba hipnotizado por el latido de vida en el hombre frente a él, y John se moría por tomar, y probar y tocar.

Sherlock estiró una mano hacia atrás para frotar los músculos tensos de los muslos de John. Cuando habló, su voz fue grave. – ¿Más tarde?- Fue casi una pregunta pero John oyó el brillo de una promesa. –Necesito intentar algo más. Una invocación.

John apretó los labios, deslizando sus dedos por la nuca de Sherlock. – ¿Estás seguro de que eso es una buena idea? Estamos todavía averiguando lo que podemos hacer y todavía no has recuperado tu fuerza completa-. No dijo nada acerca de su reluctancia a dejar que Sherlock vagara por dimensiones desconocidas, pero tal vez lo dedujo de todas formas.

-Llamaré a algo aquí, para que venga al piso. Está bien protegido y tú estarás conmigo-. Sherlock miró por encima de su hombro. –Necesitamos información acerca de Moran. Su conducta no tiene sentido, necesitamos deducir lo que está planeando. Solo llevará unos minutos pero si estás cansado…

-¡No!- John sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose cómo explicar que más que debilitándole, el poder era rejuvenecedor, apartando las nubes de letargo y arrastrándolo hacia el sol. –Estoy bien, simplemente no quiero que te esfuerces de más. ¿Qué invocaremos?

-Deja que yo me preocupe de eso-, Sherlock se estiró a por algo de tiza, añadiendo unos pocos símbolos al círculo básico que había dibujado a regañadientes en el suelo antes de que empezaran este experimento. Con cada línea, John podía oír la sinfonía cambiando, yendo de alegre y atrayente a bastiones firmes de protección, algo con propósito más allá de simple curiosidad.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga?- preguntó John acomodándose sobre sus rodillas doloridas. Una cosa era ver a Sherlock invocar algo de lejos y otra muy distinta estar así, unidos tan cerca el uno del otro que podrían estar fusionados.

-Hacer esto con mi alma revoloteando fuera de mí es ineficaz-, explicó y John oyó la frustración detrás de las palabras. –Desde que todavía se niega a volver a su sitio normal, teniéndote cerca me permite un mejor acceso a la energía que proporciona.

-Podías haberme dicho que no fuera a ningún lado-, señaló John sonriendo mientras volvía a poner sus palmas sobre las escápulas de Sherlock. La unión cantó entre ellos. Todavía no entendía cómo funcionaba. La explicación apresurada de Sherlock de esta mañana le había dado la vaga impresión que mientras Sherlock pudiera tener su alma en sus manos y acceder a tu energía, era como usar una batería de un coche para alimentar algo enorme: tenso y desconfiado.

Aun así cuando se tocaron todo cambió. Era la diferencia entre los hechizos como algo que John podía elegir y usar y como algo que estaba vivo y respirando, envolviendo bandas flexibles alrededor de su corazón.

-Preparado cuando tú lo estés.

Empezó como un tirón, como un gancho atrapado entre sus costillas. Aun así la punzada inicial de dolor se suavizó pronto, convirtiéndose en un flujo firme de sensación que parecía bajar por los nervios de John y sus venas, flirteando sobre sus músculos para alimentar la emoción en el fondo de su estómago. Le recordaba a la sensación de montar en una montaña rusa, prácticamente en caída libre pero justo cuando llegó al punto donde no podía soportarlo más, la fiereza cayó.

Estaba siendo drenado y llenado al mismo tiempo, una curva continua de tira y afloja. Había algo paralelo a sus encantamientos sanadores, pero esto no era una relocalización de la energía de él a un paciente: era respiración compartida y un latido sincronizado, Sherlock y él.

El hechizó le atravesó como un pistón, haciéndole gruñir con sorpresa. Sus manos se resbalaron y el pánico se encendió. Sin embargo, todavía estaban conectados: no piel contra piel si no en la misma red de finas uniones que habían visto el día anterior. Esperaba que la contracorriente le abrumara pero a pesar de todo su desenfreno, la restricción blindada quemaba a través de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente, contempló el círculo delante del cuerpo con las piernas cruzadas de Sherlock. Hielo rodeaba la periferia, brillando como diamantes. Hebras de niebla, blanca excepto por el ocasional destello de azul, se deslizaban por el suelo, retrocediendo de la cúpula de sus protecciones cada vez que las tocaba. Una se envolvió alrededor de la muñeca de John: una sensación de una lengua húmeda y fría. Le hizo sentirse como si hubiera sido empapado en aceite helado, pero tan pronto como Sherlock habló, la sensación huyó.

-Suficiente.

Los espectros se condensaron, fluyendo hacia el interior para revelar a un niño sentado en el centro del círculo. Parecía tener ocho o nueve años. Rizos rubios de querubín sobre su cabeza, y mejillas regordetas hinchadas con una sonrisa pero John estaba fascinado por sus ojos. No tenían ni pupilas ni iris, solo una orbe plateada, fría como el acero en cada cuenca.

-Has cambiado-, dijo el demonio y aunque John estaba seguro de que esos ojos no podían ver nada, se dio cuenta de que la criatura todavía podía sentirlo. –Tu nombre está siendo susurrado por todos los reinos.

-No me interesa-. La respiración de Sherlock estaba regulada y su tono indiferente. Sin embargo, John sabía que estaría pensando rápido, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado mientras ambos se balanceaban sobre la arriesgada disciplina que el hechizo exigía. Ya estaba minando la vitalidad de John, haciendo que su cerebro le pesara dentro de su cráneo y a sus huesos cargarse. Había visto a Sherlock sentarse aquí durante horas hablando con cosas pero nunca se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de aguante que se requería.

-Debería. Los débiles te temen; los fuertes se refugian en su odio.

-¿Y tú?- John se mordió la lengua incrédulo. Hablar con demonios era cosa de Sherlock. Sabía qué decir y cómo hacer sus preguntas para no ser conducido a una trampa. Definitivamente no estaba dentro del alcance de un hombre que, hace una semana, había sido un sanador y nada más. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo al perfil de Sherlock no mostró nada como preocupación. Si acaso, había un borde de aprobación en la mirada de reojo que le dio Sherlock.

El niño subió un hombro medio encogiéndolo con indiferencia. –Yo observo. Se hacen y se pierden dioses al cambiar la hora. Uno busca romperte.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó Sherlock.

El demonio sonrió, esos ojos fantasmales deslizándose de John a Sherlock, nada salvo elegante y volátil movimiento. –Renacimiento y destrucción.

-¿De quién?

-Esa respuesta yace en el equilibrio de un momento.

John inspiró profundamente, viendo como el niño sonreía como encantado por sus propios acertijos. Aun así no había nada de inocente en su alegría: era fría y malévola como un gato jugando con un par de ratones. –Dímelo.

La orden se juntó como un puño, haciendo que las protecciones cantasen y los círculos brillaran. Por primera vez, el demonio dio visiblemente un respingo, las manos pequeñas alzadas mientras se apartaba agachándose. El silenció siguió a las palabras de John y sintió a la criatura luchar contra sus restricciones.

-Haz lo que te dice y te dejaremos ir-, murmuró Sherlock. –Dinos el plan de Moran.

-Busca reconstruir aquello que le dio propósito-. La cara del niño se apretó con furia pero sus labios siguieron moviéndose como si las palabras se obligaran a salir de él. –Tú destrucción bajo sus manos es el renacer de la Araña. Os perseguirá a través de los días de vuestras mortales vidas. Os acosará meses y años, durante vuestras horas despiertos y el más oscuro de los sueños; no encontraréis descanso.

 -¿Y si lo destruimos?- preguntó Sherlock, sus manos moviéndose para formar como un cuenco con la gran curva de sus dedos. –Puedo ser su perdición.

-Te equivocas-. El aire empezó a chillar mientras el demonio tiraba más fuerte de los ideogramas sosteniéndole donde estaba. –No eres el cazador. Ha dado un aviso: carne muerta y precaución viva. No esperará mucho-. El niño agachó la cabeza, su cara tomando una expresión eterna de ligero arrepentimiento mientras la invocación empezaba a desaparecer. –No volveré a verte otra vez.

El poder colapsó, borrando el círculo de tiza mientras la tarima crujía y suspiraba. Suavemente, el apretado y helador tono de sus protecciones se calmó, y el peso envuelto huyó, dejándole tambaleándose contra la espalda de Sherlock. Cada músculo era como goma estirada demasiado y sus rodillas estaban acalambradas y mordiéndole con dolor.

El niño se había ido. Solo una ligera capa de hielo, rápidamente derritiéndose, indicaba que había estado ahí. Aun así sus palabras reverberaban en la cabeza de John, sus ecos encendiendo llamas oscuras de miedo mientras le daba vueltas al mensaje. –Moran va a traer de vuelta a Moriarty y va a matarte para hacerlo-. John escupió las palabras como veneno mientras agarraba la camisa de Sherlock, arrugando la tela con sus puños como si pudiera mantener a Sherlock a salvo por el hecho de sujetarle cerca. – ¿Le creemos? Era solo un niño.

-Las apariencias pueden engañar-. Sherlock se sacudió el polvo de la tiza de sus manos y se dio la vuelta donde estaba sentado, observando a John con una pasada de su mirada. –Muchos demonios pueden tomar la forma de niños; hace que parezcan vulnerables e inspiran un falso sentimiento de seguridad en los que los invocan. La única cosa que no pueden cambiar son sus ojos.

-¿Quién era?- John se puso de pie, demasiado inquieto para sentarse tranquilo. El proceso le había dejado ansioso y tenso y tiró de Sherlock, dedos firmes envueltos alrededor de los delicados huesos de las manos de Sherlock. –Te conoce.

-Le he llamado antes. No tiene un nombre, pero si Mycroft se inclinara a la adoración, ese sería su Dios-. Sherlock frotó las pocas marcas que quedaban con el dedo de su pie. –Piensa en el como destino.

John se cruzó de brazos, deseando tener el reconfortante peso de su pistola en la mano. –No creo en el destino-, contestó. –La gente hace sus propias elecciones. ¡No estamos siguiendo un camino que ya ha sido hecho para nosotros! Me importa una mierda lo que diga. Se equivoca-. Cogió aire profundamente mientras una suave nota anunció la aparición del alma de Sherlock. Calidez y confort le inundaron mientras se acurrucaba bajo su mandíbula, canturreando suavemente.

-Eso es poco probable-. Sherlock se detuvo delante de John, apartando distraídamente la estrella y reemplazando su brillo con el calor sólido de su toque. John se balanceó hacia delante, sus hombros todavía caídos y tensos mientras Sherlock continuó hablando.-Nunca antes me ha dado información falsa pero mi interpretación de lo que dice ha sido ocasionalmente incorrecta.

-Sus insinuaciones fueron bastante claras-, señaló John. – ¿Es tan siquiera posible? Quiero decir, ¿puede Moran volver a traer a Moriarty? Pensé que se le mató o lo que sea.

-Deshizo-. Sherlock se encogió de hombros, sus ojos cubiertos mientras lo tenía en consideración. –Antes de hoy, habría dicho que no, pero…-. El sonido de su teléfono en el bolsillo le interrumpió y lo sacó, bajando por el mensaje con un toque en la pantalla. –Lestrade ha encontrado algo en una de las casas de un miembro del culto.

-¿Más cuerpos?

-No, algo más-. Sherlock frunció el ceño y John captó un vistazo de la foto incluida en el mensaje: una habitación desnuda con jeroglíficos sobre cada superficie. –Tal vez pueda contestar alguna de nuestras preguntas. Necesito verlo más de cerca.

Sherlock levantó la mirada y mientras que John sabía que nunca admitiría buscar aprobación, había todavía como una petición de permiso en su cara. No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que Sherlock le fuera a obedecer si decía que no, pero estaba bien saber que estaba en los pensamientos de Sherlock, incluido inconscientemente como si fuera la idea más natural del mundo.

-Deja que coja mi pistola y estaré detrás de ti-, prometió John.

-A mi lado.

Algo acerca de la forma en la que Sherlock lo dijo lo hizo sonar como una distinción importante y John sonrió para sí mismo. A pesar de su miedo, su corazón se elevó y miró hacia atrás, viendo como la estrella orbitaba alrededor de Sherlock como una voluta mientras el jugueteaba con su teléfono.

John se quedó sin aliento, no solo por la forma en la que se veía, sino por el poder en su figura, confiado a pesar de la advertencia directa del demonio. Si John cerraba los ojos, podía sentir la seguridad de Sherlock como un fuego ardiendo en una chimenea cercana, apartando las frías sombras que habían intentado capturarle.

Le recordó que esto era suyo, algo que llamar suyo: Sherlock en su totalidad y la sorprendente conexión que se había forjado entre ellos.

Le importaba una mierda lo que el destino les hubiera dicho. No podía perder eso ahora.

* * *

 

El pestazo era abrumador, llenándole la nariz con el olor punzante del hierro quemado mientras se fijaba en el lío de marcas pintadas por las paredes, techo y suelo del sótano. Era una caja cuadrada de malicia, marcada por una ventana sombría cerca del tejado. Para uno de fuera, tendría que haber parecido como los delirios pintados de un lunático. Protecciones mezcladas con hechizos ofensivos y algunos círculos acababan en manchas abruptas, pero para Sherlock la progresión lógica estaba clara.

Sus protecciones escupían con furia debajo de la amenaza alrededor de él, haciendo que su cráneo le picara incómodamente mientras se fijaba en todo. La luz sobrevolaba sobre su hombro, proyectando su brillo hacia las esquinas de la habitación pero permaneciendo en silencio, un reflejo de la propia concentración de Sherlock.

John estaba de pie en el umbral con Lestrade a su lado y Sherlock podía sentir el tirón de la energía fluyendo entre ellos, no casi tan agotadora como el esfuerzo de la invocación había sido pero de todas formas, potente. Era adecuado para alimentarle, haciendo que su poder regresara a los niveles que había disfrutado antes de su trato con Moriarty.

Incluso mejor, cuanto más cerca estaba John de él, más eficaz era, llevándoles a niveles superiores. Hechizos inaccesibles estaban ahora bajo sus capacidades y John ya había demostrado su—aunque torpe—nuevo talento con la invocación. Cuando trataron con el demonio en el salón Sherlock había dado un paso atrás, dejando que John proyectara su influencia mientras él mantenía el hechizo equilibrado. No estaba seguro de si John se había dado cuenta de lo poco que había estado haciendo Sherlock para ayudarle pero sus esfuerzos habían sido admirables, si un poco directos.

 Luego estaba la forma en la que el vínculo se comportaba cuando se tocaban…

-¿Tienes algo para mí?

La pregunta de Lestrade interrumpió sus cavilaciones y Sherlock con estaba seguro de si maldecir al DI o regañarse a sí mismo por perder la concentración. Había venido aquí esperando reunir información sobre las actividades de Moran y en su lugar estaba felizmente distrayéndose por pensamientos sobre John.

-¿De quién era esta casa?- preguntó Sherlock, mirando las latas de pintura en el suelo y los pinceles secos e inútiles. –Obviamente una mujer joven, banquera de inversiones, recientemente despedida. ¿Cómo se llamaba y dónde está ahora?

-Paige Cubric. Está muerta. Recibió un disparo en la cabeza en la catedral.

Sherlock absorbió la información, atravesando la puerta mientras Lestrade y John se apartaron. Oyó a ambos seguirle mientras subían la escalera estrecha hasta la casa principal: un edificio antiguo victoriano, recientemente renovado en cuatro diminutas casas adosadas, sin duda carísimas y muy demandadas.

El salón estaba repleto de muebles destinados para un apartamento mucho más grande, sugiriendo la reciente degradación en su situación de empleo y su alojamiento pero Sherlock lo ignoró mientras alcanzaba los libros almacenados al fondo a cada lado de la chimenea. La primera capa, fácilmente visible para un observador casual, eran los usuales de ficción y las referencias que la gente solía acumular, pero eran los tomos de detrás los que estaba buscando: más antiguos y cubiertos en cuero, raídos en los bordes.

-Lectura pesada-, dijo Sherlock, sus dedos enguantados pasando por los lomos y cogiendo los tomos. –No creo que fuera discípula de Moriarty, era de Moran.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lestrade sacudiendo la cabeza. – ¿Estás diciendo que el francotirador tenía sus propios seguidores?

-Uno por lo menos. Alguien que pudiera trabajar independientemente del culto, probablemente usando algo del poder que reunieron para avivar sus propios hechizos-. Hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras. –Las marcas en el sótano son de hace más o menos una semana pero menos de quince días. Las salpicaduras más densas donde la pintura con una base de aceite cayó del pincel todavía están desprendiendo residuo gracias a la atmósfera húmeda. El forense lo puede confirmar.

-¿Entonces para qué son?- preguntó John, deteniéndose al lado de Sherlock y cruzando los brazos. –A mí me parece solo un lío.

-Son torpes, creados con prisa-. Sherlock examinó los bordes de uno de los libros, viendo la pintura y abriéndolo por las páginas relevantes para mostrar los diseños. –Moran estaba seguro hasta que algo cambió. Si tuviera que suponer, diría que fue cuando Moriarty explicó que era un Segregado. Se dio cuenta de que yo era más que simple combustible, posiblemente una amenaza y entró en pánico. Hizo que sus seguidores crearan el despliegue de abajo. Eran una manera de almacenar algo del poder de Moriarty para que Moran pudiera usarlo incluso si él desaparecía. Tuvo que haber venido aquí justo después de la catedral. Todos han sido drenados.

-Así que se construyó una batería-, resumió Lestrade encogiéndose de hombros. –Luego la usó ¿para qué? ¿Matar a alguien? ¿Hacerte saber que todavía estaba por ahí? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Sherlock cerró el libro, golpeándolo contra su palma mientras su mente trabajaba. –Los demonios son difíciles de destruir. Hace pocos siglos, deshacerlos era su fin pero han tenido tiempo para planear cómo evitar su destrucción. Piensa en ellos como un cáncer, a no ser que aniquiles todas las células afectadas, el tumor puede volver.

-¿Así que lo que pasó fue que una pieza de Moriarty escapó?- John agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo. –Una semilla-. Apretó los labios alzando la mirada hacia Sherlock. – ¿Tú?

Se encogió de hombros, su falta de conocimiento incómoda. –Enlaza con lo que el demonio dijo esta mañana. Mi destrucción por la resurrección de Moriarty.

-Entonces no le des la oportunidad-. La frase de Lestrade fue plana y directa. –Está atrapado donde quiera que esté ¿verdad? Moran necesita que vayas a él, así que no vas. Deja que se pudra. No te puede tocar desde donde está.

Sherlock apretó los labios, conteniendo sus contestaciones. Lestrade era un hechicero que se especializaba en buscar. Lo más cerca que normalmente estaba de los demonios era viendo aquellos en contención. Caía en una trampa al pensar en ellos como animales: casi sin razón excepto por su astucia. Si solo fuera tan fácil.

-Solo porque en este momento no pueda regresar a este mundo no significa que no pueda buscar aliados y obtener el poder que necesita. Los demonios pueden moverse entre los reinos de los otros fácilmente, simplemente les falta motivación para hacerlo. Viste a Moran. ¿Cuánto crees que quiere que Moriarty vuelva, no al demonio en sí, si no la fuerza que le ofrecía? No se trata de sentimiento, se trata de supervivencia.

El silencio fue interrumpido solo por el sonido del equipo forense llevando acabo su segunda revisión. La escena era vieja y la mayoría de las pruebas deberían estar procesadas pero Lestrade les llamó de nuevo cuando encontraron el sótano.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó John, la pregunta solo para Sherlock. La preocupación en su cara era evidente, sus hombros colocados en esa línea testaruda y agresiva que siempre tomaban cuando John se sentí atrapado por algo que no podía entender completamente. – ¿Intentamos encontrarle y luchar contra él ahora mientras es débil y nosotros somos…?-. Dudó, pero Sherlock sabía lo que estaba pensando John.

Moran podría estar en desventaja pero ellos no estaban mucho mejor, inseguros de sus límites y habilidades así como también de la fiabilidad del vínculo.

-Seguimos destapando la información que podamos-, contestó Sherlock al final. –Tal vez…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el resoplido irritado de Anderson. Estaba rellenando algo en un papel mientras la luz brillante del alma de Sherlock se movía alrededor de su hombro—probablemente asegurándose de que lo estaba haciendo bien. – ¿Puedes apartar esta maldita cosa de mí?- exigió, sus labios curvándose en una mueca fea burlona. –Suficientemente malo es que tengamos que aguantarlo a él en las escenas ¿Y ahora esto?- Hizo un gesto a donde la estrella flotaba. – ¡Es enfermizo!

-Déjala, Anderson-, gruñó Lestrade. –No está haciendo daño alguno.

-¡Está en mi camino!- La cara del jefe del equipo forense estaba tensa con molestia y antes de que Sherlock pudiera dar un respingo, el perverso puño del hombre se cerró alrededor de la bola de luz.

El estómago de Sherlock se revolvió, su piel cubierta en una ola fría y húmeda de horror mientras puntos explotaban en su visión. Su garganta se apretó como si alguien hubiera apretado su agarre alrededor de la firme columna, aplastando su laringe y matando su próxima respiración en su pecho. Casi no oyó el rugido de John ni un salvaje y agudo ruido que hizo que Anderson aullara de dolor.

De repente la sensación desapareció, dejándolo tambaleante donde estaba de pie. Una mano agarró la estantería como apoyo, mientras el libro, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de haberlo dejado caer, yacía abierto a sus pies, las tapas divididas y las páginas expuestas como las alas de un pájaro. Lestrade estaba gritando algo, aunque si le estaba gritando a Anderson o a John o solo gritando en general, Sherlock no podía saberlo. Su audición estaba llena de un chasquido vibrante y otro escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

Cuando John tocaba su alma se sentía amado. Cuando lo hizo Anderson, fue una violación.

Sherlock intentó entender qué estaba pasando, esperando que el ruido en sus oídos se detuviera mientras miraba lo que pasaba delante de él. La luz de su alma brillaba con un furioso carmesí. Se había librado del agarre de Anderson y la quemadura sobre la palma del odioso hombre le dijo a Sherlock que había buscado su propio escape. Nada podía sujetar sus luces durante mucho tiempo sin su permiso pero esta era la primera vez que había sufrido repercusiones físicas por un tacto no deseado.

Anderson estaba presionado contra la pared, su espalda arqueada raramente sobre el bulto del radiador en sus caderas mientras el brazo de John estaba clavado sobre su garganta. Era una maniobra típica de retención, el profesionalismo de ello chocando con la furia en la cara de John. La mano de Lestrade estaba sobre el hombro de John, sus dedos muy tensos, los labios moviéndose en una rápida dispersión de palabras que Sherlock no podía comprender pero nada de esto parecía estar abriéndose paso.

-John.

Estrechar su mandíbula calmó el pitido en sus oídos y le permitió oír el fantasmal susurro de su propia voz. Fue dolorosamente bajo y lo intentó de nuevo, forzando sus cuerdas vocales para que se oyese. – ¡John! Déjalo.

Se tambaleó hacia delante, todo rodillas y codos e inelegancia torpe mientras rodeaba la muñeca de John, tirando de los huesos de debajo para captar su atención. Este no era John el médico o ni siquiera el soldado. Era él despojado de todo excepto la base fundamental protectora de su naturaleza, perdido en su impulso más básico de mantener a Sherlock a salvo.

John parpadeó y Sherlock vio volver la lógica. Había el más diminuto de los brillos de vergüenza pero fue rápidamente eliminado cuando John justificó sus acciones en su propia mente, sus labios apartándose en un gruñido extra antes alejarse de Anderson. –Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso-, ordenó, su voz densa con todo el poder que el ejército pudiera ofrecer.

-¡Es culpa suya!- chilló Anderson, agarrándose el cuello y fulminando con la mirada a John mientras éste alcanzaba distraídamente la estrella, guiándola cerca de su pecho con una mano posesiva. El puño vacío de John temblaba a su lado, y Sherlock no fue el único que pensó que iba a tumbar a Anderson. Lestrade también lo vio pero al contrario que Sherlock, hizo algún esfuerzo para intervenir.

-Anderson, suficiente. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-¿Conmigo? Él…

-¡No!- Lestrade se puso entre los dos y bajó su voz. –Usa tu sentido común. Sabes que no tocas las manifestaciones de otros hechiceros, no importa lo que sean o lo molestas que puedan llegar a ser. Eso es buscarse problemas. Ve a que te miren la mano y vuelve al trabajo.

Anderson parecía querer discutir pero la mirada asesina en su cara fue contenida por un inseguro concepto de miedo justificable, y se acobardó cuando John cruzó miradas, visiblemente intimidado. –Bicho raro-, escupió, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, sin duda buscando compasión y aliados dentro del resto del equipo de Lestrade mientras el DI se volvía hacia Sherlock y John.

Sus hombros estaban caídos y su cara seria mientras soltaba un suspiro. –No puedes hacer esto-, dijo levantando una mano mientras John daba un paso adelante para protestar. –Lo sé…lo sé. Cogió el alma de Sherlock y solo puedo imaginar lo vil que fue. Si Sherlock hubiera ido a por él no me habría molestado en pararle, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar fuiste tú. ¿Te importa decirme de que iba eso?

Sherlock observó a John apretar la mandíbula, su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado antes de sacudirla. – ¿Entonces qué?-, exigió. –Debería haberme quedado ahí mientras el…-. Las palabras se ahogaron y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que no fue el único que había sentido el insidioso desagrado del toque de Anderson. John tuvo que haber sentido algo a través del vínculo pero mientras Sherlock quedó incapacitado—paralizado por el asco—John se había disparado como una pistola cargada, toda furia y castigo.

-Anderson estaba causando dolor; no es diferente a John metiéndose en una pelea.

-Sherlock, no es como dar un puñetazo…-, protestó Lestrade, su voz apagándose cuando Sherlock alzó las manos y se quitó la bufanda. Una delgada capa de sangre pegada a la tela; Anderson había dejado su marca. –Dios mío.

Los dedos de John estaban fríos contra la garganta de Sherlock y el ligero temblor se transmitió a través del toque. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo de la pared contraria le mostró a Sherlock el daño: cuatro arañazos y los moratones extendiéndose lentamente debajo, como si la mano de alguien se hubiera envuelto alrededor de su garganta y luego fuera apartada de un tirón, las uñas desgarrando su piel mientras se retiraban.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó John, la palabra aguda y áspera. –Creí que no importaba si alguien intentaba atrapar una de tus luces. Creí que no podía herirte.

-Esa no es solo una de mis luces-, le recordó Sherlock en voz baja. –Es la única que tengo. El cómo: fue malicia. Anderson estaba enfadado por mi presencia y eso se manifestó en esto-. Hizo un gesto hacia su cuello, cogiendo la muñeca de John cuando un tirón sutil de un hechizo siendo iniciado quedó entre sus costillas. –No lo cures, no aquí. Puede haber otros hechizos activos en la casa que podían interferir.

A regañadientes, John dejó caer su mano, mirando sobre su hombro hacia Lestrade. –Creo que Anderson recibió lo que buscaba ¿no crees? Me llevo a Sherlock a la calle Baker para que pueda curar esto-. Miró mal cuando Sherlock abrió la boca para protestar. –Sin discusiones ¿por favor?

Había algo en la voz de John que decía más que sus simples palabras y Sherlock dudó antes de ceder a regañadientes. –Infórmame si encuentras algo más-, le dijo a Lestrade, casi a medio camino hacia la puerta cuando la voz del DI le hizo pararse.

-Lo mismo digo. No tienes que lidiar con Moran solo ¿sabes? ¿Y Sherlock?- hizo un gesto con su mano en dirección hacia donde el alma de Sherlock brillaba claramente, los sangrientos tonos de su iluminación firmemente volviendo a algo soleado. –Tal vez la próxima vez, mantén eso fuera de vista. Es mejor no arriesgarse a que alguien más te haga daño.

-Tal vez la próxima vez deberías mantener a idiotas como Anderson apartados de la escena del crimen-, espetó John a modo de respuesta, su ira clara. Lestrade levantó las cejas sorprendido y Sherlock vio a John resoplar, agachando la cabeza mientras murmuraba una disculpa insincera.

-Venga, id a casa y mirad eso-, Lestrade se quedó atrás y Sherlock encontró su mano cogida por la de John lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marca. Aun por toda la fuerza de ello seguía conduciendo a Sherlock con cuidado, guiándolo lejos del DI cuya sospecha estaba todavía escrita en grande en su lenguaje corporal y fuera de la casa hasta la acera de fuera.

Donovan les dio una mirada envenenada en la puerta pero Sherlock la ignoró a favor de intentar entender al hombre a su lado. Los movimientos de John eran rígidos, sin cojear ni doblegado, sino afilados y agresivos como si estuviera intentando quemar un aluvión de adrenalina. También se mantenía pegado cerca del lado de Sherlock, tanto que hacía que caminar fuera raro y Sherlock esperó a que estuvieran fuera del alcance del oído de Donovan antes de apartar a John de él. –Estoy bien.

-Mentiroso-, tiró retándolo, alzando su barbilla como un hombre con ganas de luchar antes de respirar profundamente. –No estás bien, Sherlock. Te tocó y dolió.

Sherlock vio el brillo de un taxi negro y levantó la mano, ignorando la forma en la que su brazo temblaba cuando el vehículo se paraba en el borde. El brillo de su alma estaba apoyado contra el cuello de John, escondido en su mayor parte debajo del cuello de su camisa pero la satisfacción asociada se desvaneció completamente cuando desapareció. –Deberíamos insistirle a que se mueva hacia otro plano cuando estemos en el futuro en escenas de crímenes. No me di cuenta de que sería una vulnerabilidad.

-Debería de haberla mantenido más cerca. ¿Estará segura de esa forma?

-La gente raramente intenta coger algo que no puede ver-. Indicó Sherlock lógicamente, dirigiendo al conductor antes de envolverse más en su abrigo. Los escalofríos pasaban por sus músculos como un arco por las cuerdas de un violín, haciéndole sentir pálido y pequeño. Parte de él estaba sorprendido por el contraste. Cuando John tocaba la curva del alma de Sherlock, era exquisito: tierno y atento, pero la interferencia de Anderson sacó sangre y dejó moratones. Peor que eso, le ponía la piel de gallina.

A su lado Sherlock frenó un movimiento, su espalda tiesa. La riqueza de su enfado había huido dejándole con aspecto verde y pálido, su frente arrugándose con inquietud y sus labios rodeados por la tensión. Aun así cuando Sherlock se movió para alcanzarle, visiblemente se apartó hacia atrás.

-No. Yo…yo no…-. John se mordió el labio y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock. –Si te toco ahora, no pararé y no creo que eso sea lo que quieras-. Frunció el ceño cuando Sherlock simplemente le miró fijamente antes de añadir. – ¿Verdad?

Cuando Sherlock no contestó, John sacudió la cabeza soltando el aire y mirando por la ventana. –Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Anderson-, confesó. –No se trataba de apartar a un abusón; quería hacerle sufrir.

-Pero no lo hiciste-, señaló Sherlock. –Tiene que ser el vínculo haciéndote reaccionar. Normalmente no muestras tales impulsos cuando estoy en peligro-. Hubo un silencio revelador al otro lado del taxi y Sherlock alzó una ceja curiosa. – ¿No?

-La primera noche que nos conocimos-, le recordó John brevemente, bajando la voz hasta una intensidad que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Sherlock se erizasen. –Maté a ese taxista y no me arrepentí ni un segundo. Siempre quiero mantenerte a salvo, pero eso no fue lo mismo-. John sacudió la cabeza, su voz desdichada mientras repetía sus palabras de antes. –Te estaba **tocando**.

Sherlock titubeó, sabiendo que la redundancia de John no era su normal desconsideración. Era como su ese simple hecho estuviera ardiendo en su mente, tan inquietante para él como lo había sido para Sherlock. No podía discernir si John estaba satisfecho con su ataque a Anderson u horrorizado por ello. –Estaba afectando algo integral, algo por lo que estamos conectados los dos. Tu reacción tiene sentido y no sacaste tu pistola.

-Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. Simplemente tenía que hacer que la soltara-. John tragó saliva, moviéndose en su asiento cuando el taxi se paró junto a la acera. –Aunque tu alma lo hizo por mí en realidad pero no antes…-. Miró al cuello herido de Sherlock, sus labios aplanándose en una arruga antes de que prácticamente huyera del coche, dejando que Sherlock pagase. Sin embargo, John no se apresuró a entrar; esperó, alicaído y pequeño en su puerta, a que Sherlock llegara.

Esta vez Sherlock no se movió lentamente ni le dio oportunidad a John para oponerse. No podía deducir los sentimientos de John del desastroso embrollo de suposición que podía sentir, pero el instinto le dijo como actuar. Entretejiendo dedos desnudos a través del agarre de John, Sherlock lo acercó, son importarle que la mitad de Londres pudiera verlos abrazados en su puerta si así lo deseaban.

Durante unos pocos segundos John permaneció rígido en sus brazos pero gradualmente empezó a relajarse. Músculos firmes derritiéndose y su mano libre se deslizó a través de los botones del Belstaff de Sherlock para descansar sobre su corazón, un escudo sobre el latido de su pulso. Sintiéndose como un ancla amarrándolo firmemente en su lugar, desterrando la sensación ártica a la deriva dejada por el asalto inesperado de Anderson. Sherlock podía sentir el alivio reflejándose en el cuerpo de John como si estuviera encontrando estabilidad del aluvión apresurado de sus miedos dentro de la curva del abrazo de Sherlock.

-Pensé que te llevaría-, admitió John, sonando herido y avergonzado.

-¿Anderson?- preguntó Sherlock con incredulidad, rozando sus labios contra la frente de John en confort distraído. –Por favor, no se atrevería.

-Lo sé-. Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de John, tímida y cansada. –Lo sé, es solo que…-. Sacudió la cabeza, apartándose y tirando de Sherlock. –Se sintió como si lo fuera a romper si lo intentaba lo suficiente, el vínculo quiero decir. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

El corazón de Sherlock le dolió por el pensamiento de esta cosa entre ellos, todavía tan nueva e infundada, en riesgo, no solo su conexión sino la relación que había empezado a dar sus primeros y tentativos pasos. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro del piso se quitó el abrigo y apartó la bufanda de donde estaba colgando suelta alrededor de sus hombros antes de coger otra vez las manos de John y rozar su pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

Había cientos de palabras intentando escapar de sus labios, desde suave consuelo a negaciones vehementes de que tal cosa fuera posible, pero la verdad era que no podía estar seguro. Su vínculo había sido creado con envidiable facilidad, algo formado en el calor del momento: la palabra adecuada en el momento adecuado. ¿Quién decía que no podía ser hecho pedazos en el espacio de un segundo?

Al final solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, diciéndole a John que no estaba solo con sus miedos. Ninguno de los dos había elegido esto pero incluso después de tan poco tiempo con ello presente en sus vidas, Sherlock sabía que no podía quedarse atrás y permitir que lo que compartían sufriera daño.

* * *

 

John caminaba, cada movimiento inquieto desplazándose en su cuerpo. Intentó calmarse, Sherlock no le necesitaba alterado, inquieto y desesperado por quitarle esa ropa y de alguna manera escribir su nombre sobre cada centímetro de Sherlock que fuera revelado. Necesitaba a alguien con una mente equilibrada que pudiera curar el desastre que Anderson había hecho en su cuello.

Una distante voz de lógica le dijo que no había sido intencionalmente. Anderson probablemente no había tenido ni idea del daño que había causado aunque John dudaba que el idiota demostrara algo como arrepentimiento. Sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la mancha rosa de nuevos moratones estaba oscureciéndose contra el lienzo blanco de Sherlock, coronado por el borde seco de sangre.

-Tu camisa es un desastre-, dijo John, estirándose para tocar la salpicadura carmesí sobre el algodón blanco. –Si te la quitas y mojas la mancha ¿tal vez salga?- sonó dudoso y vació en sus propios oídos y tragó el agudo picor de bilis en la parte de atrás de su garganta.

John no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así de violento. No era la consideración tranquila que había aprendido en el ejército, donde la emoción podía ser apartada en nombre de conseguir hacer el trabajo. Esto era visceral y básico y parecía como si estuviera luchando en una batalla perdida para mantenerlo bajo control.

La obediencia silenciosa de Sherlock lo cogió por sorpresa y John entró en pánico, preguntándose si había conseguido empeorar el daño y forzar una coacción. Sin embargó, el tirón mandón en su brazo desterró ese miedo. John solo tuvo tiempo de coger el kit de primeros auxilios antes de que Sherlock lo llevara hasta su habitación.

La chaqueta del traje de Sherlock fue tirada sin cuidado al suelo, y la camisa le siguió poco después. Aterrizó como una bandera de rendición sobre la alfombra antes de ponerse sobre la cama, cruzando las piernas debajo de él y alzando su barbilla. Era confianza completa; una exposición medio desnuda que hizo que la boca de John se secara. Había visto antes a Sherlock en varios estados de desnudez pero eso no le impidió observar la ligera definición de músculos en sus hombros y pecho, bajando sin remedio por el estómago de Sherlock antes de que John se obligara a sí mismo a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía que hacer.

El kit de primeros auxilios se abrió con un rápido ruido y cogió una toallita antiséptica antes de ponerse a limpiar la sangre de los cortes. Algunos hechiceros usaban hechizos para desinfectar las heridas pero John había visto demasiadas veces como salía mal como para confiar en ellos completamente. Además, para algunas cosas, el enfoque natural era lo mejor.

Podía sentir el borde duro de los tendones de Sherlock y el bulto de su nuez, el embriagador pulso de sangre en sus venas y la calidez de su piel. Era un recuerdo potente de como de humano era Sherlock debajo de su frío exterior y como de fácil ese cuerpo podía ser derrotado por el daño.

-¿Por qué tus escudos no pararon esto?- preguntó John en voz baja, secando uno de los arañazos cuando empezó a sangrar de nuevo y la voz profunda de Sherlock vibró bajo sus atenciones.

-La luz estaba fuera de ellos y de los tuyos también. Sospecho que actuó como un conductor, transmitiendo la herida hacia mí y evitando cualquier protección-. Sherlock se encogió de hombros. –En cierto modo deberíamos estar agradecidos de que Anderson nos mostrara que el daño era posible. Un hechicero más fuerte podría haber hecho mucho más daño.

John apretó los labios, no queriendo ofrecerle a ese idiota las gracias por nada. Tiró la toallita antiséptica en la papelera antes de poner su mano derecha cuidadosamente sobre la garganta de Sherlock y su izquierda sobre su nuca. Cualquier otro paciente se habría puesto rígido por el peligro implícito pero Sherlock permaneció quieto, simplemente inclinando su barbilla para permitirle a John tener mejor acceso y observarle con los ojos medio cerrados.

Sus hechizos eran más fáciles de lo que nunca habían sido, no algo que tuviera que reunir y empujar sino un poder que fluía fácilmente a través de él, apartando algo de la tintineante y aguda angustia que llenaba el cuerpo de John. Los moratones y las heridas fueron limpiados, la decoloración desapareciendo otra vez hacia el blanco y la piel rota uniéndose, perfecta una vez más.

-Ahí, ya está-. John se movió para apartar su mano, titubeando con sorpresa cuando Sherlock le cogió la muñeca. Subió la palma de la mano de John hasta sus labios, dándole un tierno beso al talón de la mano antes de mordisquearlo: el borde más sutil de dientes que hizo que se tambaleara donde estaba. –Sherlock-, murmuró. –Iba en serio lo que dije en el taxi. Si empiezo a tocarte ahora, no pararé…-. Dejó la advertencia flotando en el aire, densa más con promesa que con amenaza pero no podía apartarse. Sherlock no lo estaba manteniendo cautico pero era un prisionero voluntario de todas maneras.

Quiso culpar al vínculo por lo que estaba sintiendo—una necesidad despreciable y egoísta de poner su marca por todo el cuerpo de Sherlock—pero John sospechaba que los hechizos tenían poco que ver con ello. Siempre había sido un amante posesivo aunque normalmente se le daba mejor esconderlo.

El paso de la lengua de Sherlock hizo que John se moviera hacia delante, el deseo disparándose hacia abajo mientras los confines de sus vaqueros se volvían restrictivos. Su jadeo se oyó alto en la paz del dormitorio y el ruido de sábanas hizo que abriera los ojos para ver a Sherlock arrodillado frente a él, su pulgar apoyado sobre la piel húmeda de la muñeca de John mientras que la otra mano le sostenía la mandíbula, atrapando los labios de John en un beso suave, todo necesidad pura y sin aliento.

Se apartó, dejando al cuerpo de John vibrando y su boca llena del sabor de Sherlock. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que pares?

John se pausó, leyendo la evidencia escrita por todo el cuerpo de Sherlock, desde el brillo en su mirada hasta las atentas cumbres de sus pezones y la firme dureza visible debajo de las inmaculadas costuras de sus pantalones. – ¿Te estás poniendo cachondo por la magia o por mí?- preguntó sin estar seguro de si le importaba la respuesta. Cogió los hombros de Sherlock en sus palmas y pasó sus dedos hacia abajo por brazos firmes y por su pecho, sintiendo deliciosos escalofríos encenderse a su paso. Las manos de Sherlock se habían deslizado debajo del jersey de John, la prisa haciéndolo torpe mientras sacaba la camiseta de sus pantalones y se metía por debajo, su toque frío contra el estómago de John.

-Por ti-, contestó, sus labios curvándose en los bordes. –Y por las cosas que haces. Quiero…-. No hubo final verbal para esa frase, solo el esbelto estiramiento del cuerpo de Sherlock y el minúsculo vaivén de sus caderas cuando John se acercó más. Sus piernas golpearon el borde del colchón mientras pasaba sus palmas por la espalda de Sherlock, delineando los bultos de su columna y la cúpula de sus costillas como secretos medio escondidos. –Lo quiero.

La repetición fue inusual pero John oyó la variación del tono, no una frase inacabada sino una enunciación de hecho. La piel de Sherlock era suave y cálida bajo su toque, la cintura de sus pantalones creando una barrera frustrante y John sabía dónde iba a acabar esto. La seguridad de ello emocionante en su tripa, avivando el fuego que estaba firmemente encendiéndose en sus venas. Todo pensamiento acerca del maldito Anderson, almas y vínculos escapó de la mente de John, remplazados en su lugar por la realidad del cuerpo de Sherlock tensándose contra el suyo, separados todavía por demasiada tela.

-¿Estás seguro?- consiguió decir con un último esfuerzo de racionalidad, casi perdido entre las dobleces de su jersey mientras Sherlock lo quitaba al igual que la camiseta de debajo, arrojándolas un lado. Acercó a John más, guiándole hasta el colchón con ligeros besos sobre su mandíbula y cuello, sus hombros desiguales y el perfil de su clavícula. –Podemos esperar si tú…no tenemos que…

Cada fibra del cuerpo de John gritó que esas últimas palabras eran una mentira—que lo que estaban haciendo era algo imperativo—pero se obligó a apartarlo. Tal vez era su reacción a lo que había pasado antes en ese día lo que le hacía tan desesperado por unirse físicamente a Sherlock, o podía ser algo que tenía que ver con la conexión que compartían. Al final, no importaba. Lo que importaba era el hombre a su lado, con la mirada cargada y bellísimamente sonrojados, los primeros tonos del deseo destacados como un faro.

El beso de Sherlock susurraba sobre la boca de John, un gesto fugaz y ligero como una pluma antes de volver de nuevo con labios separados y una lengua impaciente. Hace una semana, algo de esto habría sido relegado solamente a las fantasías. Ahora, el sabor de Sherlock estaba grabado en su memoria, y el inquieto movimiento de ese cuerpo junto al suyo era imposible de ignorar.

-¿Por favor?- el susurró removió el aire, reflejando el silencioso grito del cuerpo de John tan perfectamente que, por un instante, no estaba seguro de si había sido él o Sherlock el que había hablado. Abrió los ojos para ver que Sherlock le estaba observando, lo suficientemente cerca como para que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran, sus iris oscuros y sus pupilas enormes. Esos labios llenos apretados, una delgada línea que no se veía bien en esa cara antes de que se volvieran a abrir de nuevo, su confesión escapando en una voz que se rompió en los bordes. –Te necesito.

Fue todo lo que John quiso oír—más de lo que nunca había esperado que Sherlock confesara—y se inclinó hacia delante tragando las palabras mientras sus manos renovaban su exploración, documentando cada arruga, borde y cuenta mientras las manos de Sherlock copiaban sus movimientos. Otros amantes se mantenían lejos de su cicatriz, tal vez temiendo que le devolviera dolor o porque el nudo de tejido les produjese rechazo pero Sherlock estaba claramente fascinado, pasando sobre ella una vez y otra vez.

La embriagadora sensación de que se le permitiera hacer esto hizo que se le hinchara el corazón cuando Sherlock lo cogió por los hombros y lo pusiera boca arriba, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y ondulándose hacia atrás, su cabeza oscura agachada. La marca ardiente de sus labios por el pecho de John hizo que arqueara la espalda, presionándose contra la boca de Sherlock con un siseo mientras chupaba y mordía, nunca demasiado fuerte pero todavía dejando indicios del peligro que a John tanto le encantaba.

Los dedos curvándose en pequeñas garras, arañando ligeramente sobre la suave curva del estómago de John antes de seguir hacia abajo y tirar del vaquero que se interponía en su camino. Un murmullo de molestia resonó entre ellos cuando John extendió sus manos por la espalda de Sherlock y tiró de él hacia abajo, uniéndolos a los dos desde las bocas y pechos hasta las caderas moviéndose y el lazo de largas piernas, entrelazándose ambos y haciéndolos jadear.

-Joder-, respiró John, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras Sherlock ondulaba sus caderas con presión, enviando fuegos artificiales hacia arriba al estómago de John y abajo a sus muslos. Sherlock hizo un ruido de apreciación por la idea, sus labios demasiado ocupados besando la garganta de John para vocalizar mucho más.

La mezcla de suaves caricias y dientes afilados, dedos fríos y lengua caliente era tormentosamente erótica. Las manos de John pasaban por el cuerpo de Sherlock sin parar, tratando de abarcar todo y fallando en encontrar la medida de una décima parte de este hombre. Con un rugido áspero, John deslizó sus manos sobre el trasero de Sherlock, tirando de él hacia abajo y arqueando sus caderas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Sherlock gimiera.

Sus vaqueros le rozaban contra su sensible excitación, volviéndose insoportable y John a regañadientes apartó a Sherlock, abriéndose la cremallera de un tirón e intentando liberarse. El esfuerzo entero habría tenido más éxito si Sherlock no estuviera aun sentado sobre sus piernas, observándolo con una mirada hambrienta antes de encargarse de ello, sus manos pasando por las caderas y muslos de John mientras apartaba la tela, resoplando irritado cuando se dio cuenta de que John todavía tenía las botas puestas.

-No estás haciendo esto fácil-, se quejó mientras John se reía otra vez antes de tirar de la cintura de los pantalones de Sherlock.

-¿Y tú? Vas a necesitar que esto no esté para lo que tengo en mente-. Sonrió John, apartando las manos de Sherlock y prácticamente arrancándose las botas y lo que le quedaba de ropa. Aun así, Sherlock fue más rápido, sus zapatos apartados y sus pantalones y ropa interior cayendo con un susurro al suelo. John captó solo un vistazo de piel blanca y el rojo entre las piernas de Sherlock antes de que se subiera a la cama detrás de él y se acercara más.

Manos firmes pasaron sobre sus hombros y bajaron por su pecho, siguiendo el fino camino de pelo que le condujo a su estómago hasta que John se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en sus manos y extendiendo las piernas en invitación. Gruñeron al unísono cuando el puño de Sherlock se cerró alrededor de él, acariciando su pesada longitud y rodeándola debajo. John tembló de placer mientras acariciaba y jugueteaba, flirteando con la idea de fricción sin llegarle a dar del todo a John la presión que necesitaba.

Era deliberadamente tímido; John podía sentir la curva traviesa de la boca de Sherlock donde susurraba contra su cuello y sabía que los ojos de Sherlock estarían abiertos, catalogando cada respuesta mientras su erección estaba clavada, dura e ignorada contra la espalda de John. Quería darse la vuelta y devolver el favor, pero Sherlock estaba demasiado cerca de él para que fuera posible. En su lugar tuvo que apartarse, darse la vuelta para empujar a Sherlock contra el colchón y beber de la visión de este hombre—su casi amante—por primera vez.

Sherlock era hermoso vestido pero esto…desaparecida estaba su elegancia. En su lugar, su cuerpo estaba reducido al movimiento impaciente de la necesidad, rosado en todos los sitios en los que quería ser tocado. Los labios de Sherlock estaban hinchados, blanquecinos ahora que hundió los dientes en la carne, inquieto con exasperación mientras John cogía sus caderas, sujetándolo y tomándose el tiempo para admirarlo.

Pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Sherlock, mapeando la cámara de sus costillas y lo cóncavo de su estómago, bendiciéndolos con el baile de sus labios y el baño de su lengua, inhalando el olor—jabón y almizcle—de la piel de Sherlock mientras su columna se tensaba a modo respuesta. Los dedos de Sherlock rozaron los hombros de John antes de dejarse caer para envolverlos en las sábanas, los nudillos blancos en contrapunto a los ruidos lujuriosos que estaban quedando en su garganta. Gemidos apenas contenidos evolucionaron a una palabrota de sorpresa cuando John fue más hacia abajo, tumbado entre las piernas de Sherlock y tomándolo rápidamente con su boca.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡John…!

Había muchas cosas que John esperaba de Sherlock, y una era que fuera tan mandón en la cama como fuera de ella. Inconscientemente se preparó para el arqueamiento y empuje de caderas o uñas arañando su cráneo en exigencia. Había envuelto su mano más abajo en la polla de Sherlock con el propósito de limitar daños y placer.

Sin embargo, cuando Sherlock acarició la sien de John y se movió por su pelo corto, el toque fue reverente. Cada respiración era todavía irregular y John pudo ver la primera capa húmeda de sudor brillando sobre la clavícula de Sherlock pero se mantuvo en su sitio mientras John exploraba, deleitándose con el sabor donde era más potente. Fue solo cuando las piernas de Sherlock se abrieron más, sus caderas inclinándose suavemente más hacia la boca de John en invitación directa que se paró, apartándose para estirar su mandíbula y gruñir su pregunta.

-¿Lubricante?

El ruido que Sherlock hizo—inarticulado, impaciente consentimiento—hizo que la polla de John se moviera en hambrienta respuesta. No penó que vería algo más gratificante que este hombre elegante reducido a tal torpeza mientras cogía lo que necesitaban, no solo lubricante sino protección también lo que inclinó la balanza de “probablemente” a “definitivamente” e hizo que el fuego en el fondo del estómago de John ardiera más.

Fue torpe con el tapón, echando una generosa cantidad de gel. Sin embargo, a John no pudo importarle menos el desastre cuando Sherlock metió una almohada bajo sus caderas, ansioso mientras los fríos dedos de John se deslizaron en el medio y hacia detrás para juguetear con su entrada. Ir rápido no era una opción. John no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sherlock había hecho esto. Parecía demasiado experimentado para ser nuevo en esto, demasiado ansioso y consciente de lo que quería pero aun así John sospechaba que había pasado tiempo desde entonces. Más tiempo que la última vez de John con un hombre, hacía más de tres años ahora. No había forma de que se arriesgara a hacerle daño a Sherlock.

Frases a medias, promesas y suaves instrucciones fueron jadeadas entre ellos, puntualizadas por los gemidos ocasionales que solo se volvieron más frecuentes cuando John se hundió en ese calor apretado. Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en anatomía general, más que en la de Sherlock, porque si no tenía cuidado esto se acabaría antes de haber empezado. Se concentró en el liso y suave estirón hasta que, al final, encontró el montón de nervios que hizo que el pecho de Sherlock subiera y bajara pesadamente y sus músculos se apretaran, un gruñido tembloroso llenando el aire con su tono.

-Dios, eso es sexy-, respiró John, agachándose para dar besos sobre las caderas de Sherlock y temblando con cada pase de las manos de Sherlock. Casi estaba fuera de alcance pero eso significaba que las caricias susurradoras de Sherlock caían sobre sus hombros, brazos y parte de su cabeza, tan tiernas como entusiastas. –Dime que quieres.

-Más-, consiguió decir Sherlock. – ¡Más, John!

Con rápido cuidado John cedió, añadiendo otro dedo, luego otro más mientras miraba con ávida fascinación el calor inundar la cara de Sherlock. Parecía como si estuviera deshaciéndose, todavía Sherlock pero de alguna manera llevado a la esencia de sí mismo, algo puro y salvaje que solo era de John para adorar.

Al final, Sherlock estaba lubricado y preparado y John se apartó para coger con torpeza el condón, siseando mientras se lo colocaba sobre su sensible polla hinchada y se colocó entre las piernas de Sherlock. –Párame si te hago daño-, le pidió, su agarre sobre él mismo apretado para guiarse hacia dentro mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para capturar la boca de Sherlock en un beso hambriento, húmedo y alborotado y más adecuado de lo que John había sabido. – ¿Por favor?

-No lo harás-, jadeó Sherlock, sus ojos poniéndose en blanco cuando John se apoyó contra él, tan cerca pero todavía conteniéndose.

-Sherlock...

-Sí, vale, solo…-. Puso las piernas más arriba alrededor de las costillas de John y le clavó los talones y ¿quién era John para decir que no a esa exigencia silenciosa? Siguió la urgencia de Sherlock, mordiéndose el labio fuerte mientras se abría camino hacia dentro. El gemido que se le escapó le hizo sonar como si fuera él al que se la estuvieran clavando y abrió los ojos para ver a Sherlock, viendo pasión que rozaba el dolor. Aun así antes de que pudiera pararse o encontrar el poder cerebral de preguntarle a Sherlock si estaba bien, otra flexión del cuerpo de Sherlock tiró de él hacia delante, haciendo que se metiera más profundamente.

-Oh, **dios**.

Lo dijeron al unísono y la risa de John burbujeó en su garganta cuando la risa de Sherlock subió en su pecho. – ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó John, manteniendo su mano izquierda sobre la cadera de Sherlock y curvándose hacia delante para coger la cara de Sherlock con la otra, viendo el deseo nublado esos ojos observadores.

-Mejor que bien-, prometió, sus pestañas cerrándose y una sonrisa curvada adornando sus labios. –Estás en mí.

John tembló por esas tres simples palabras, inclinando sus caderas más hacia delante y viendo como Sherlock se arqueaba en respuesta. Había pura apreciación en esa cara y John se retiró para volver de nuevo. Intentó aferrarse a su control y aprender que hacía a Sherlock jadear y gemir, que hacía que se quedara sin aliento o gritara con placer. Habría sido más fácil desde atrás, el ángulo mejor pero más que nada John quería verle y leer cada pista que pudiera ofrecer. Mereció la pena ver el agitado movimiento de felicidad cuando golpeaba la próstata de Sherlock, haciéndole ahogar un grito de estímulo.

Estaba tan absorto, medio perdido en Sherlock y sumergido en la firme construcción de su clímax que no noto el brillo de la luz o el regreso de la red fina que habían visto el día anterior. Fue solo cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando las caderas de Sherlock y hundiéndose en ellas que el brillo captó su atención.

-Nos están observando-, se dobló incómodamente para lamer el sudor del pecho de Sherlock y oyó un ruido sin aliento de confusión. –Tu luz ha vuelto.

-Ignórala-, gimió Sherlock, su mano bajando por su tripa para envolverse entre sus piernas, rápido y conocedor de una forma que tenía hipnotizado a John. Sus caderas se movieron, encontrado un ritmo con las embestidas en aumento irregulares de John y la mano izquierda de Sherlock cogió el antebrazo de John, bandas de hueso y piel alrededor del músculo caliente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marca mientras perseguían su culminación.

Un repentino destello de poder hizo que la respiración de John se ahogase, los tendones en su cuello resaltados mientras apretaba la mandíbula contra el aluvión de absoluta felicidad. No era un orgasmo sino algo que le atravesó entero y encendía cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Confuso, intento descubrir lo que lo había causado, dándose cuenta de que la red dorada se había apretado, atrapándolo dentro.

Debajo de él Sherlock se retorcía, sus gemidos silenciados a algo sin sonido mientras el fervor les atravesaba. El sudor bajaba por el lado de la cara de John y el repentino asalto de un segundo aluvión de poder a través de las hebras finas fue su fin. Las gotas del semen de Sherlock salpicaron entre ellos mientras esos músculos se apretaron llevando sin remedio a John al extremo.

Se corrió como si se estuviera muriendo, doblado y perdido. El calor brillaba bajo su piel, atravesando y saliendo desde debajo de sus costillas mientras su visión se nublaba, dejándole temblando sobre brazos a los que les costaba sujetar su peso mientras se vaciaba dentro de Sherlock.

Pareció durar una eternidad, los temblores hechos eléctricos por el poder que los había envuelto dentro de su agarre. John recuperando el aliento mientras las torpes manos de Sherlock acariciaban los lados de su cara, pasando por sus mejillas antes de enredarse en las puntas de su pelo empapadas por el sudor.

-Joder-, graznó John, parpadeando para intentar despejar los puntos de su visión antes de que sus brazos cedieran, tumbándolo sobre la forma despatarrada de Sherlock con un soplido incómodo de aire. Quería preguntar qué acababa de pasar porque una cosa era tener sexo y luego estaba lo que fuera que acababan de compartir. La palabra transcendental flotando sobre la parte de atrás de la mente de John, demasiado difícil para que su lengua torpe la vocalizara. En su lugar solo pudo pasar su mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock, sintiendo la velocidad del corazón contenido en su interior y el temblor de sus cuerpos sensibles, todavía unidos.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró, sonriendo cuando Sherlock le dio un beso firme en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y le acarició la espalda en una mezcla de sensación.

-Bien es decir poco-, contestó Sherlock, agarrando las caderas de John y animándole a que se retirara y saliera. John solo tuvo tiempo de sujetar el condón para que no se moviera antes de que se separaran con una mueca. –Eso fue…

-¿Diferente?- sugirió tirando el condón hacia la papelera con una mano mientras mantenía la otra firmemente plantada sobre Sherlock. El solo hecho de pensar en romper el contacto físico le dejaba mareado y débil. Soltar al hombre a su lado era una idea muy extraña para comprender y John no se perdió el hecho de que Sherlock tampoco se acababa de apartar del todo. Cada movimiento de sus dedos era un desliz sobre el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor de John e incluso cuando se estiró a por pañuelos, mantuvo una palma alrededor del hombro de John como si no pudiera soportar ni un milímetro de separación.

-Increíble-. El elogio fue suave, dicho con el profundo ronroneo de la voz de Sherlock y John se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que el beso le consumiera con los ecos del deseo. Fue lento pero todavía significativo y solo se apartó cuando Sherlock pasó un pañuelo sobre él, levantando cosquillas temblorosas a su paso.

La limpieza fue torpe y rudimentaria, ambos demasiado agotados para conseguir más que un esfuerzo risorio de quitarse lo peor del desastre. El sexo encima de las mantas por lo menos significaba que no había un sitio húmedo en el que tumbarse y los dos se metieron debajo del edredón. John hundido entre los brazos de Sherlock como si fuera ahí donde había sido diseñado para estar, atrapado en un lió sin vergüenza de extremidades.

-Ducha-, consiguió decir, demasiado perezoso para darle a la palabra algo más que una mención.

-Más tarde-. Sherlock agachó la cabeza, dando besos suaves contra las mejillas y labios de John, menos febriles que antes pero todavía exquisitos. Le robó el aliento a John y hacía que su cuerpo ardiera, no con deseo, saciado ahora, sino con algo que parecía vivir detrás de su corazón. – ¿Quédate?

John sonrió, apretando su brazo sobre la cintura de Sherlock y relajándose cuando Sherlock se acurrucó a su alrededor, poniendo una pierna sobre los tobillos de Sherlock para atraparle cómodamente. –No voy a irme ningún sitio.

Incluso mientras las palabras dejaron sus labios John supo que no solo estaba hablando de ahora, de este momento y de esta cama. Lo dijo como una promesa desde este día en adelante.

El sueño le atrapó, invocado por la quietud de la respiración de Sherlock y el lento latir de su corazón debajo de la palma de John. Mientras los dos gradualmente cayeron dormidos ninguno de ellos noto la luz dorada brillando de entre los dedos de John, danzando con el éxtasis de dos almas unidas.

* * *

 

Sherlock inhaló profundamente, verdaderamente satisfecho por primera vez en años. Sentía dolor de la manera agradable de un cuerpo bien amado y algo cliente y sustancial residía debajo de sus costillas: una pieza de un puzle encontrando su sitio correcto.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?

La voz ronca por el sueño de John le hizo abrir los ojos, viéndolo hermosamente seductor entre sus sábanas. No era una acusación sino algo curioso y confundido. Con el sonido de duda áspero de Sherlock John se rió, apoyándose sobre un codo y mirando hacia abajo a la cara de Sherlock. –Estás brillando-, dijo en el tono de un hombre que había visto demasiadas cosas increíbles en los últimos días y al que nada ya sorprendía.

-¿Brillo postcoital?

Fue un chiste malo pero John sonrió igualmente, cogiendo la mano de Sherlock y sujetándola en demostración. El efecto fue sutil pero Sherlock pudo ver una ligera y brillante luminiscencia en su piel. No era la primera vez que había pasado. Cuando había aprendido a crear sus luces cuando fue adolescente, su aspecto había brillado durante horas después de su regreso. Con el tiempo, la respuesta desapareció, posiblemente mientras su confianza crecía pero esto era exactamente lo mismo: la celebración de un alma reunida con su forma física.

Sentándose, inclinó la cabeza, escuchando los sonidos de la calle Baker y más importante, la canción de todos los hechizos que había sido incapaz de mantener después de hacer el trato con Moriarty. Incluso con la luz en su mano, o con él estando cerca de John y alimentado por sus almas unidas, no había sido capaz de ponerlos bien. Ahora, llenaban sus sentidos más altos con sus coros, añadiendo su evidencia a su teoría.

Rápidamente curvó sus palmas, sintiendo su poder hincharse como agua abriéndose camino. La inspiración de John fue un sonido distante y feliz y el tirón de su unión fue otra cuerda tocada entre las muchas otras, mientras que, con cuidado, Sherlock invocaba las familiares luces para que apareciesen.

Llegaron con alegría, eufóricas entre sus manos y propulsadas por la totalidad de su alma donde yacía en su lugar correcto dentro de él, sanada por fin por la devoción de John. No les dio instrucción, simplemente los soltó y vio que tres luces inmediatamente se entrelazaban hacia John, dejando pequeños rastros orbitando alrededor de su muñeca mientras se estiró para tocar su brillo.

-Antes no podías hacer eso-, dijo John, su sonrisa curvada rompiéndose en una gran sonrisa cuando las luces gradualmente volvieron hacia Sherlock y se hundieron en su piel. – ¿Has vuelto a la normalidad?

-Nunca fui normal-, corrigió Sherlock, doblando las piernas debajo de él sin importarle si el movimiento de la sábana se llevó con él toda modestia cuando arqueó su espalda y estiro los brazos indulgentemente sobre su cabeza. El susurro de la mano de John sobre su estómago le quitó el aliento y abrió a medias un ojo, observando las yemas de los dedos de John danzar a través de la luz que emanaba de él. –Mi alma está de vuelta a donde debe estar.

Ahora John parecía como un tiburón, predador y más que un poco petulante. –Entonces ¿fue el sexo? Porque si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho eso mucho antes.

-Creo que las habilidades sanadoras de la sodomía son bastante limitadas-, contestó Sherlock, pero el delicado escalofrío de felicidad por el recuerdo reciente quitó borde de su voz mientras consideraba la más probable respuesta. –Tal vez fue más la implicación detrás del acto lo que fue el punto de inflexión: sentimiento, conexión…

John alzó una ceja, sin duda oyendo el rastro de la palabra de cuatro letras que Sherlock no estaba diciendo. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar, estirándose como un gato feliz antes de pasar su mano sobre el ángulo agudo de la rodilla de Sherlock. – ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos dormido?

-Unas pocas horas-. Sherlock echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesita y luego a la ventana donde Londres estaba envuelta en luz que moría. –Nos hemos perdido la comida.

John dio un inarticulado murmullo de acuerdo, sonando perdido en la decadencia perezosa de una tarde en la cama. Era tentador dejar que se tumbara ahí, suave y adormilado pero la mente de Sherlock ya estaba acelerándose, volviendo a la amenaza pendiente de Moran. Por lo menos ahora estaba de vuelta a su forma completa luchadora, su poder atravesándole en una marcha ondulante que traía vida a músculos vacantes y estaba ansioso por acabar con este lío. Había varios lugares en los que podía empezar a hacer preguntas sobre la vanguardia del agente de Moriarty, y de alguna manera dudaba que John le dejara trabajar solo.

-Venga-, urgió Sherlock, pasando las piernas sobre el borde de la cama. Escuchó sus protecciones, asegurándose de que no le estaban alertando de la presencia de alguien más en el piso antes de que abriera la puerta y fuera desnudo hacia el baño. Acababa de poner el agua con una temperatura decente cuando John apareció detrás suyo estando maravillosamente despeinado.

Sherlock esperaba encontrarlo extraña, esta casual intimidad doméstica. La mayoría de las relaciones estaban cargadas con el caos de la mala comunicación y los límites inciertos durante la primera fase pero claro, John y él apenas eran un par común. Incluso sin la unión tiernamente llevándolos a una sincronización mágica, habían construido una metrópolis de amistad durante su tiempo juntos y pasado la totalidad de ello compartiendo un pequeño piso. Poca gente podía reclamar ese nivel de familiaridad con un nuevo amante.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó John sacando a Sherlock de sus pensamientos mientras se metía en la ducha e inclinaba la cabeza hacia la alcachofa, gimiendo con satisfacción cuando el agua templada se deslizó por su cuerpo. Riachuelos de cristal se abrieron camino por su físico y Sherlock se humedeció los labios, luchando contra la tentación de seguir las huellas hacia abajo hasta las sombras oscuras entre las piernas de John.

-Solo pensando-, contestó Sherlock, metiéndose detrás de John y arrinconándolo debajo de la alcachofa haciéndole reír cuando la cascada se convirtió en bruma. Besó la nuca de John, su lengua saliendo para probar la sal del sudor antes de que fuera completamente eliminado.

-¿Contento porque tu alma esté donde debe estar?- preguntó John, algo ligeramente arrepentido en su voz.

-Hace las cosas más fáciles-, contestó Sherlock. –Y a la luz de lo que pasó en la escena del crimen probablemente sea mejor-. Sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de John y poniendo sus manos cóncavas, invocando una luz tan fácilmente como si estuviera respirando. –Claro, que si echas de menos tenerla alrededor…

John se rió cuando la estrella hizo un gesto molesto, el agua evaporándose en diminutas partículas de vapor multicolor antes de que pudiera chocar contra su superficie. –Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a ella-, admitió capturando la bola de luz en su mano y acercándola hacia su cuello. Sherlock gruñó cuando la caricia de John le atravesó. Se dejó caer sobre la espalda de John, dejando que el hombre más bajo le sujetara mientras la otra mano de John alcanzaba el gel.

Cuando lo hizo, el vapor de la ducha se fusionó, formando remolinos alrededor del lazo brillante de la unión. Sherlock lo vio latir, casi escondido pero no menos tenaz por estar tan oculto. Con cuidado, se estiró, siguiendo su camino sinuoso con su toque y sintiendo los músculos de John relajarse, haciéndole echarse hacia atrás hasta que el uno al otro era la única cosa que los mantenía en pie.

-Es permanente-, dijo Sherlock, preguntándose se debería molestarse por el pensamiento de estar tan atado a otra persona. –No es solamente un efecto secundario porque tu tuvieras mi alma.

John se giró, su mano cogiendo la muñeca de Sherlock antes de subir por el brazo y apoyarla en su pecho plano. Debajo de su palma, Sherlock podía sentir el latido bajo de su corazón. Sin embargó, fue la luz que se colaba por entre los dedos de John lo que captó su atención, brillante como luz de sol en el raro día perfecto de un verano británico. Todavía había tanto que no sabían acerca de la nueva unión a pesar de todo el velo fino de inseguridad sobre las facciones de John, también había aceptación. No cuestionó el reclamo de Sherlock, simplemente asintió con su cabeza como si pudiera sentir la misma estabilidad.

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso-, dijo eventualmente, inclinándose hacia delante para besar el pezón de Sherlock antes de coger el champú. –Quiero decir ¿qué sabemos sobre ello? Me da acceso a tu poder, me permite no solo interferir en tus hechizos sino también ayudarte con ellos, propulsa mi propia fuerza…Hasta ahora no demasiadas desventajas.

-Necesitaremos explorarlo propiamente, probar sus limitaciones-, señaló Sherlock, su mente ya acelerándose mientras se enjabonaba el pelo con el champú y su cuerpo con el gel antes de darle un empujoncito a John y apartarlo para ocupar su sitio debajo del chorro de agua. –Tu teniendo mi alma durante estos últimos días habrá interferido con los datos disponibles. No sabremos la causa y efecto sin más experimentación. La coacción por ejemplo, y la incomodidad por la que pasamos cuando estamos separados podría ser sintomática de cualquiera de los dos estados.

Algo de la alegría de John desapareció y Sherlock estiró la mano, apartando la última espuma del pelo rubio de punta. –Cuanto más sepamos, más efectivamente podremos ponerlo a buen uso-, explicó. –No es un concepto al cual le haya dado estudio intensivo.

-Habría pensado que mirarías las mayores oportunidades para incrementar tu poder-. John cogió su hombro. –Por lo que me has contado, has estado estudiando hechizos desde que pudiste leer. Nunca he oído acerca de uniones pero claramente tú sí. Sabías lo que era tan pronto como lo vimos. ¿Es tabú?

-¿Quieres decir como vender tu alma?- Sherlock dio una sonrisa débil, inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás para aclarar lo que quedaba de champú en sus rizos. Quería explicar que, cuando había descubierto lo de las uniones, había visto el inmediato defecto. Incluso a los trece años, Sherlock había sabido que el resto de la gente era idiota. Para que una unión funcionara, simplemente tolerar la compañía de la otra parte—la cosa más cercana a la amistad que Sherlock realmente había esperado—era inadecuado. Tenía que haber completa compatibilidad en cada aspecto de la vida. Sin embargo, el hecho de que John fuera la persona que encajara con él tan perfectamente implicaba más de lo que Sherlock estaba dispuesto a poner en palabras.

-No está prohibido, simplemente un arte perdido-, dijo al final intentando llevar la conversación hasta un terreno menos potencialmente sentimental. –El ritual puede ser simple pero encontrar el poder requerido es difícil. La única razón por la que se formó la nuestra es por lo que pasó en la catedral.

-Me sentiría mejor si no hubiera sido hecho por el de Moriarty…

La última palabra de John fue cortada por un repentino jadeo de dolor y Sherlock miró alrededor con sorpresa, sus manos estiradas antes de que un zumbido de agonía asaltara sus sentidos. Resonó por su cuerpo como el golpeteo de un tambor, resonando como un trueno por sus nervios mientras una imagen aparecía por su mente: un cielo lleno de estrellas y montañas escarpadas, una tierra barrida por la arena y un cedro.

La línea brillante de un rifle Dragunov y la silueta de un demonio.

-Moran-. Sherlock se forzó a abrir los ojos, tratando de ignorar la marcha de náusea que temblaba a través de su estómago. John se había dejado caer contra los azulejos, su cuerpo débil y sus mejillas pálidas. Los ojos azules estaban oscuros en su cara, abiertos como platos con alarma mientras se humedecía los labios e intentaba hablar.

-¿Está en nuestro terreno? ¿Cómo…?

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, Sherlock cerró la ducha y salió. Cogiendo una toalla para él y dándole la otra a John, frotando la tela sobre el frio húmedo en la piel de John antes de que el médico soltara un resoplido irritado y la cogiera. –Estoy bien. Solo dime qué está pasando-. Se puso la toalla alrededor de su cintura antes de estirar una mano. –Y no me digas que no sabes. Me da igual si no tienes los hechos. Las teorías bastarán.

Sherlock pasó la lengua sobre los dientes, odiando que no tuviera nada más concreto como respuesta. –Los demonios se pueden mover por los territorios de otros fácilmente. Si son aliados puede ser como ir de una habitación a otra para nosotros. Si son enemigos, es más complicado, pero **viven** en sus reinos y pueden activamente defenderlos si es necesario.

John asintió su entendimiento. –No estamos ahí para protegerlo y ha encontrado una entrada-. Frunció el ceño, pasando sus manos por su pelo descuidadamente antes de abrir la puerta del baño y dirigirse a la habitación. No había nada aleatorio en la forma en la que John se vistió y Sherlock se permitió observarle mientras las preguntas de John continuaban. –Así que es un lugar real, nuestro mundo, como Cardiff o Bristol ¿solo que en otro sitio?

-Es más complejo que eso pero la analogía es adecuada-. Sherlock sacó una camisa limpia del armario, poniéndose la tela morada y abrochándose los botones en piloto automático. –Hasta ahora, solo hemos encontrado la manera de llegar hasta nuestro Afganistán cuando estamos dormidos e incluso entonces no es una situación constante-. Hizo un gesto hacia la cama. –No creo que haya soñado nada esta tarde.

John sacudió la cabeza. –Yo tampoco. Entonces, si no estamos seguros de que vayamos a acabar ahí cuando estamos dormidos ¿cómo lo encontramos ahora?

Sherlock se paró, mirando a John con interés. No había dicho ni una palabra sobre que entrar en su dimensión fuera una necesidad pero John lo había deducido solo. Tal vez fuera el paso lógico. Su territorio estaba bajo amenaza así que el soldado respondía. Encontrar las fronteras, caminar por la periferia, actuar como centinela y sofocar la invasión.

-Vamos de caza. Es lo mismo que cuando seguí el rastro de Moriarty después del asesinato en Bethnal Green. Simplemente tenemos que encontrar nuestro camino hasta ahí. Teniendo en cuenta que es nuestro no debería ser complicado. Lidiar con Moran lo que podría serlo-. Se puso los pantalones y zapatos, pensando rápido.

-Cogeré mi pistola-. John ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, aparentemente no importándole si podría viajar a su refugio con ellos. Se paró en el umbral, mirando hacia atrás. –Moran hizo algo ¿verdad? ¿Causó daño? Eso es por lo que dolió.

-Sí, le hice lo mismo a Moriarty pero ese era el único sitio en el que podía existir sin un cuerpo para poseer en el plano físico. Nosotros somos diferentes.

John apretó los labios, preocupado y confundido. –No creo que eso importe. Entiendo lo que dices. Estamos aquí, en este mundo, así que no debería tener consecuencias directas si hace añicos nuestro reino pero…

-Pero no podemos dejar que eso pase-, terminó Sherlock. También lo sentía, el pánico antiguo de algo más allá de la humanidad que estaba amenazado por la presencia del demonio. –Si no vamos tras Moran, continuará destruyendo lo que creamos. Eso no lo pongo en duda. Solo quería asegurarme de que te dieras cuenta de que no sé qué pasaría si lo consiguiera.

Sherlock raramente admitía un vació en su conocimiento; la necesidad de ello demasiado infrecuente. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en una situación en la que las respuestas no podían deducirse tan fácilmente. Podía leer todas las señales y aun así acabar con la respuesta equivocada. Por ahora, su única seguridad era que John y él tenían que llegar al Afganistán nacido de su imaginación y hacer que Moran saliera.

O mejor aún, destruirle.

-Coge lo que necesites-, urgió, ignorando el cosquilleo húmedo de sus rizos en su nuca mientras seguía a John y supervisaba el salón. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien protegido. Lo que fuera que Moran había hecho había sido su manera de llamar su atención pero Sherlock no tenía intención de dejar su cuerpo y el de John vulnerables mientras salían a perseguirle.

Echando atrás los sillones, apartó la alfombra, poniéndose de pie en medio de la tarima desnuda mientras cerraba os ojos. No había tiempo de regocijarse en el confort de su poder, tan recientemente conseguido de nuevo completamente. En su lugar concentró su mente en comprobar cada escudo. Buscó defectos, doblando cada interconexión para que absorbieran un golpe en vez de hacerse añicos.

La luz de sus aportaciones brillaba como siempre pero fueron las espirales del calor oscuro de John lo que aportaban una base más fuerte de lo que nunca antes había visto Sherlock. Conformaban un núcleo poderoso dentro de la iluminación cambiante de sus hechizos mientras que estrellas danzaban dentro de sus profundidades negras: una mezcla sin defectos de dos protecciones como una.

Con cuidado, Sherlock empezó a entretejer el poder junto, integrando trampas y alarmas. La señora Hudson estaba visitando a su hermano lo que facilitaba las cosas y le permitía extender la pared salvaje de energía para cubrir cada entrada del edificio. Puertas y ventanas, chimeneas, paredes y suelos, cada uno estaba bloqueado por una ferocidad imperdonable antes de que volviera su atención al próximo hechizo.

Normalmente evitaba usar círculos y símbolos para una caza. Conocía tan bien la teoría que era como si estuviera tallada en sus huesos pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. No tenía ni idea de los trucos que usaría Moran en ellos y necesitaba tener tanto poder disponible como fuera posible. Los contornos prevendrían que su concentración se dividiese entre dos mundos. Además, la adición de John todavía era un componente nuevo y la confianza de Sherlock todavía no era absoluta.

La tiza era suave mientras dibujaba las imágenes. Fluían de su mente como sangre derramada: lisos arcos y puntiagudos símbolos de rúnico, cuneiforme y sánscrito. Cada pictograma cayendo en su sitio como los engranajes de un candado. Al contrario de invocar un demonio hacia él, donde el círculo actuaba como prisión, esto era una puerta. Físicamente, John y él nunca la cruzarían pero de esta forma Sherlock podía estar seguro de que nada les seguiría a través de ella.

Fue solo cuando se puso recto que se dio cuenta de que John le estaba observando, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en interés mientras miraba las circunferencias entrelazadas. –Parece arte-. Dio un paso adelante con el ceño fruncido. –Es raro. Lo miro y no sé lo que estoy viendo pero entiendo su finalidad: una puerta cerrada ¿verdad? ¿Y solo nosotros tenemos la llave?

-Esa es la idea-, contestó Sherlock. –Normalmente mantengo algo como esto en mi cabeza cuando voy de caza. Funciona igual y ahorra tiempo pero no puedo permitirme dividir mi concentración.

John asintió, cuadrando los hombros mientras su mirada pasaba alrededor del piso, sin duda consciente del refugio combinado que sus escudos proporcionaban a través del edificio. Sherlock podía ver el brillo de preguntas en sus ojos pero solo una se abrió paso por sus labios. – ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

En silencio, Sherlock estiró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de John y animándole a que se acercara más. Hacía una hora había estado en la cama con este hombre, acurrucado en su confort y completamente satisfecho. Ahora, el pecho de Sherlock dolía con el pensamiento de cómo de mal podría acabar esto. Normalmente estaba armado con conocimiento, datos, seguridades, pero esta vez tenía tan poco con lo que trabajar que lo dejaba a la deriva.

-Permanece detrás de mí, igual que antes. No te sueltes hasta que estemos otra vez en Afganistán. Dudo que te pierdas si lo haces pero no quiero arriesgarlo. ¿Y John? Ten cuidado.

La mano de John apretó la suya tanto que dolió. –Tú también. Si parece que las cosas empiezan a ir mal nos retiramos ¿vale? Moran no puede seguirnos y podemos reagruparnos.

-Si lo hacemos, continuará sus ataques-, señaló Sherlock.

-Puede que no sea ideal, pero si es necesario…-John dejó de hablar mientras Sherlock asintió con entendimiento. –Venga. Vamos a ver lo que este cabrón está intentando hacer. Si tiene un cuerpo le dispararé. Si no…

-Entonces déjamelo a mí-, dijo Sherlock. –Tiene que estar desesperado. Si tuviera algún sentido de estrategia nos haría encontrarlo en la cáscara del reino de Moriarty. Es el único sitio donde puede reunir alguna fuerza. En nuestro mundo debe tener un tope: una fuente finita. No jugueteará con nosotros. Nos matará si puede y una bala en la cabeza de cualquiera de los dos es una muerte tan buena como la que necesita.

Vio el cambio en la cara de John, la tensión en su mandíbula y la segura curva hacia debajo de su frente pero su única respuesta fue un asentimiento mientras Sherlock se colocó en el borde del círculo principal. Detrás de él, las palmas de John se deslizaron hasta sus hombros y sobre sus bordes. No había ni rastro de temblor en ninguna de ellas y Sherlock se tomó el tiempo en disfrutar de la sólida pared de la presencia de John y grabarla en su mente.

Algo para recordar durante el resto de su vida, lo largo que pudiera llegar a ser eso.

* * *

 

John intentó concentrarse en la longitud del cuerpo de Sherlock frente a él pero tan pronto como soltó el poder de la caza, todo lo que pudo hacer era recordar respirar. Se sentía como si estuviera fluyendo hacia fuera de él mismo, dejando los confines de hueso y piel para zambullirse en agua helada. Un brillo azul cubría su visión, metiéndose en su cabeza y extraños sonidos viajaban a sus oídos como el crujir de una casa vieja cuando las vigas se asentaban después de un caluroso día de verano.

Había una sensación de vastedad—un infinito en el que perderse a sí mismo—pero justo cuando empezó a entrar en pánico por perderse para siempre, el reconocimiento tiró de él. Era una carretera para guiar sus pasos y John se permitió colarse por el camino trazado, consciente de Sherlock delante de él, en él, alrededor de él y en todos los sitios del medio mientras se apresuraban hacia delante.

La fragancia familiar de Afganistán—arena áspera y cedro almizcleño, piedras tostadas por el sol y pesado aire—le llamaba, y la sensación abrupta de no ser nada más que niebla dejó paso a algo más sólido. Podía sentir la arena en el aire y la roca firme bajo sus pies. John sabía que su cuerpo estaba atrás en el piso. Lo que estaba de pie en este sitio tenía poco que ver con lo físico. Se trataba del resto de él, las partes que quedaban cuando se quitaba lo orgánico.

Aun así su auto análisis desapareció cuando el instinto llegó al frente, haciendo que sacara la Browning y quitara el seguro, subiendo el arma y preparado para disparar. La luz del amanecer se derramaba por el terreno, proyectando su iluminación en el paisaje. No había señal de Moran—de nada vivo a excepción del árbol y el distante y lejano punto de un águila dando vueltas—pero esto era muy diferente de la estéril y medio recordada tierra de sus pesadillas.

Un cráneo de antílope, cascos intactos, colgaba del tronco del cedro y aquí y allá el brillo de cristal—el kit de laboratorio de Sherlock—resplandecía blanco en el sol que salía. Otra pistola, una copia de su Browning, estaba colocada y preparada sobre la mesita del salón alrededor de la cual las formas familiares de sus sillones estaban colocadas. Trozos de la calle Baker se habían materializado aquí, incluyendo, se dio cuenta, la cama que habían compartido. El estrecho camastro había desaparecido, delgado y barato y construido para desaparecer. En su lugar la cama de Sherlock ocupaba el lugar orgullosa, cubierta por las almohadas y el edredón de John.

Se sentía como el hogar.

-Se ha formado a sí mismo a nuestra imagen. No tenemos seguidores, no en el sentido típico-. Sherlock se agachó para coger algo del suelo y lo sostuvo en alto como evidencia: una de las placas de Lestrade. –Pero esto todavía es algo parecido a tributos. Hay tantas cosas tuyas como mías aquí-. Señaló hacia los restos rotos de cristal esparcidos por el campo rocoso no muy lejos de la cama—un matraz hecho añicos. –Moran la rompió para enviarnos un mensaje.

-Solo son cosas. ¿Cómo podemos sentir cuando las dañan?- susurró John, cogiendo del codo a Sherlock y guiando su retirada, comprobando las líneas potenciales de fuego de francotirador y haciendo lo mejor con la cubierta limitada disponible en el terreno. –Mantente agachado.

Sherlock cogió la pistola extra de la mesa, una gemela idéntica a la que tenía en la mano John. Inmediatamente quitó la Browning de la mano de John y las intercambió. –No son objetos. Son representaciones hechas de nuestro poder. Eso es por lo que podemos sentirlo cuando él interfiere. Nunca antes he intentado traer un arma a un reino pero esa fue forjada aquí. Definitivamente funcionará.

-Maravilloso. Ahora solamente tenemos que encontrar al cabrón-. John frunció el ceño, sintiendo a Sherlock ponerse rígido a su lado un segundo antes de que la sensación le inundase. El frió susurraba en el aire desértico mientras una suave vibración atravesaba el suelo debajo de sus pies. Era como una piedra en su zapato o una cuchilla en un bocado de comida: afilada, dolorosa y fuera de lugar pero no podía averiguar de donde estaba saliendo.

-¿Alguna idea?

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados pensando. John casi podía ver el meteórico subir y bajar de teorías y apretó los labios cuando Sherlock agachó la cabeza más cerca del oído de John, soltando susurros de información. –No asumas que Moran tendrá una forma reconocible. Ahora está aislado del poder de Moriarty pero todavía tiene que tener algo del suyo propio para controlar. Podría estar…

El ruido de un disparo cortó la frase y John tiró de Sherlock más hacia detrás del árbol, calculando ángulos y trayectorias mientras un montículo de arena marcaba el impacto de la bala. El aire tembló, danzando como si fuera horneado por una neblina de calor y ondulándose con un crujido silencioso pero John apenas lo notó. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al brillo de sangre que goteaba a través de los dedos de Sherlock donde estaban sujetando el brazo.

-Roce-, dijo entre dientes apretados, tirando fuerte del borde de su camisa y desgarrando una tira temblorosa. Usó sus dientes y su mano libre para atarla fuerte sobre el desgarro en la manga. – ¿De dónde vino?

-El norte-, contestó John haciendo un gesto hacia la elevación de un saliente escarpado a más de un kilómetro de distancia. –La mayoría de los francotiradores tendrían problemas para conseguir esa distancia e incluso como demonio voy a suponer que la cagó o estaría metida en tu cabeza.

-Cuando están debilitados los demonios pierden forma, función y coherencia-, explicó Sherlock. –Podría ser que Moran y el arma que lleva se estén deshaciendo.

John tragó saliva leyendo entre las líneas de esa frase. –Así que con cada segundo se está volviendo más desesperado y más peligroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará? Quiero decir, si se le agota completamente el poder ¿qué pasa?

-Se desintegrará pero no podemos esperar por ello. Si tiene aliados, huirá a su ayuda cuando no tenga otra opción y podría volver más fuerte. Esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad para derrotarle-. Sherlock limpió su mano sangrienta en sus pantalones antes de estirarla y aferrarse a la muñeca de John y cerrar los ojos. Su respiración, agudizada con dolor, empezó a calmarse. El jadeo del viento tomó el mismo ritmo de la marea mientras enfriaba el sudor en la frente de John.

Vagamente, subiendo por las suelas de sus botas, John pensó que podía sentir el retumbar de un latido gigante: un eco de vida en la misma tierra. Apretó saliva fuertemente mientras Sherlock abría los ojos de repente, sus pupilas contrayéndose con el resplandor del sol que se alzaba. –Lo tengo. Puedo acercarnos más pero necesitas sujetarte.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó John, apretando su pistola en la mano izquierda mientras giraba la derecha para coger el brazo de Sherlock.

-Los reinos varían en tamaño. El de Moriarty era concentrado, no más grande que una habitación. Por su propio diseño, el nuestro es más grande pero es como un paisaje pintado en tela. Lo puedes doblar y reducir la distancia entre dos puntos. Sabrá que lo hemos hecho peor no sabrá donde estamos.

-¿Cómo de preciso lo puedes hacer?

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. –La precisión será pobre pero si intentamos cruzar la distancia a pie le estaremos dando demasiadas oportunidades para otro disparo-. Con un rápido apretón, Sherlock cogió aire y el mundo se movió. Era como intentar estar de pie sobre una alfombra mientras otra persona tiraba de ella, todo equilibro precario e inseguridad. Un momento después se acabó y John estaba apoyado contra la roca árida del saliente, su agarre muy apretado sobre el brazo de Sherlock mientras trataba de orientarse de nuevo.

Dedos firmes cubrieron sus labios, reteniendo cualquier palabra que pudiera habérsele escapado mientras Sherlock se inclinaba alrededor del saliente de la piedra a sus espaldas. Ahora que John escuchaba podía oír el ruido de alguien poniéndose de pie, sus movimientos frenéticos.

No esperó confirmación, simplemente se separó y apretó el gatillo. El disparo retumbó alrededor de ellos, una discordancia puntualizada solo interrumpida por el zumbido de una bala rebotando para perderse en el paisaje.

Los hombros de Moran se movieron, sacudiéndose con risa silenciosa mientras miraba a John. Alto y musculoso, era una amenaza, incluso si su cara parecía demacrada, macilenta y marcada por demasiadas cicatrices. –Buen intento-, dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Pero no soy tan estúpido.

-Lo suficientemente tonto como para venir aquí a buscarnos-, retó John. Se moría por apretar el gatillo otra vez, deseando la satisfacción de ver la bala enterrándose entre los ojos de Moran pero no tenía sentido gastar munición si el cabrón tenía escudos. En el mundo real, el disparo de plata los atravesaría sin problema. El propio proyectil de Moran había atravesado las protecciones de Sherlock sin impedimentos pero algo le estaba proporcionando una barrera que funcionaba.

Alrededor de la muñeca de John, el brillo del vínculo cobró vida, un nexo verde con el pecho de Sherlock. En el mismo instante un pensamiento llegó a su mente. No era nada complejo, solo una imagen, algo que Sherlock estaba empujando en su dirección: las placas de identidad alrededor del cuello de Moran.

Los ojos del demonio se entrecerraron, su puño apretándose sobre el rifle a su lado mientras fulminaba con la mirada la luminosidad de la conexión. John podía ver el brillo de sudor almacenándose en su labio de arriba mientras la tensión de estar en impasse se extendía alrededor suyo.

-Supongo que debería reconocerte el intentar ser inteligente-, dijo Sherlock saliendo de las sombras y examinando a Moran. –Pensaste en protegerte y encantaste tu munición para que pudieran penetrar miss escudos. Lástima que no lo pensaras mejor-. Se giró mínimamente hacia John, compartiendo la información deliberadamente. –Los hechizos que obligaron a tu bala a rebotar también dificultan el rifle de Moran. No puede disparar a menos que se quite sus placas de identidad y si hace eso…

-Puedo matarlo-. El pensamiento llegó con una sensación culpable de satisfacción y John consideró sus opciones mientras Sherlock seguía hablando. Moran estaba de pie sobre un mástil de piedra mirando al terreno de debajo. John podía ver claramente la escena donde su santuario estaba, una fortaleza dentro del paisaje. No había ningún sitio donde el demonio pudiera huir, ninguna salida excepto a través de Sherlock y él, a no ser que se atreviera a arriesgarse con la caída a su espalda.

Esta pelea no se reduciría a balas; acabaría en puños. Todo lo que necesitaba era que Sherlock mantuviera la atención de Moran.

John intentó enviar la imagen de su plan, torpe en el proceso. No estaba seguro de como Sherlock había sido capaz de transmitir el dibujo pero él intentó hacer lo mismo, notando a Sherlock dando un respingo por el rabilo del ojo y oyendo un breve traspiés en sus palabras antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Moriarty está deshecho. Incluso teniendo una pizca de él no tienes el poder de rehacerlo.

Moran se burló, su cara una máscara de desprecio. –Piensa lo que quieras-. De nuevo, su mirada bajo hacia la cuerda brillante de su unión y John vio el odio contraerle la cara. –Hago el trabajo delante de mí, obtengo resultados. Fácil.

-¡Oh!- El asombro sin aliento de la epifanía de Sherlock susurró por el aire. –Necesitas romper la unión.

John se movió por la realización de Sherlock, cubierto con hielo repentino mientras sus hombros se preparaban. Era la misma sensación que había tenido en la catedral, donde algo bajo su cuidado tenía que ser salvado a toda costa, sin importar el precio. Oyó a Sherlock regañarse a sí mismo por su falta de visión pero mantuvo su mirada fija sin parpadear sobre Moran.

-Que estúpido por mi parte haberlo pasado por alto. John lo dijo. La magia de Moriarty fue lo que lo hizo posible. Un giro del destino, nada más, pero si lo rompes, liberas los últimos ecos de su poder-. Sherlock se movió al lado de John y ahora su voz tomo el tono rápido de sus deducciones.

-Pero no es algo que cualquiera puede hacer. Moriarty te delató cuando hicimos el trato. Te llamó su tigre, su pequeño cazador-. Sherlock resopló por el diminutivo pero John estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Moran, viendo la creciente expansión de odio y desconfianza mientras Sherlock pelaba las capas de verdad. Cualquier minuto ahora…

-Te creó. No eres un aliado cualquiera. Te dio tu existencia. No necesitas una semilla porque **tú** eres la semilla. Rompes la unión y consigues su poder. Te agotarás en su beneficio con la esperanza de que vuelva a traerte de nuevo-. Los zapatos de Sherlock rasparon el terreno, ruidosos en el repentino silencio sin aliento. –No parece que sea probable ¿verdad? No cuando fallaste al protegerle cuando estaba más vulnerable. No cuando fuiste tú el que fue demasiado lento en disparar a John en la catedral.

-¡Cállate!- el grito de Moran rebotó por el lado escarpado de la montaña, sus facciones volviéndose oscuras con rabia mientras sus manos temblaban a sus lados. Esos ojos estaban fijos en Sherlock, ignorando completamente a John y lo usó en su ventaja.

Las protecciones de Moran fueron inútiles contra la sólida realidad del puño de John, y aplastó sus nudillos en esa cara cruel, oyendo como el rifle se deslizaba lejos cuando el demonio tropezó hacia atrás, sus labios sobre sus dientes gruñendo. En el próximo instante, saltó, invirtiendo el impulso del traspié en un movimiento que tiró a John al suelo.

La Browning cayó al suelo pero John no la oyó rebotar a lo lejos. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando patear y arañar, dar puñetazos o morder cualquier parte de Moran que pudiera alcanzar. El demonio era pesado encima de él, lo suficiente para hacer que las rocas afiladas bajo la espalda de John cortaran a través de su jersey.

No había nada mágico sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Era brutal y salvaje: dominio físico más que destreza con hechizos. Moran era un demonio pero John era un soldado. No se trataba del perfecto gancho de izquierda o un nocaut. Cualquier cosa que pudiera realizar para hacer que Moran sangrara era suficiente porque al menos mientras estuviera peleando con John no estaría mirando a Sherlock como si quisiera arrancarle la piel de los huesos.

Un puñetazo apretó los dientes de John. Su nariz estaba goteando sangre y había profundos arañazos en el dorso de su mano mientras Moran y él rodaban. Sin embargo, por cada marca que manchaba el cuerpo de John, él daba tan bien como recibía, sintiendo las señales satisfactorias de dolor debajo de cada golpe. Esperaba que Moran cambiase de forma, pero el demonio estaba demasiado perdido en la rabia o en la debilidad para hacerlo porque se quedó con su forma humana, herido y gruñendo amenazas inarticuladas.

Con un movimiento de su pierna, John hizo que Moran perdiera el equilibrio obligándolo a ponerse contra el suelo y echando hacia atrás su puño derecho. Aun así antes de que pudiera soltar el puñetazo los arruinados y partidos labios de Moran se estiraron en una sonrisa y estiró su mano derecha, no a por el rifle si no a por la muñeca izquierda de John, poniendo de un tirón la palma hacia arriba y cogiendo el aire de debajo.

Excepto que no era solo aire. El demonio tocó la unión y el mundo se inclinó. Era como si alguien se hubiera sentado sobre el pecho de John: un peso muerto que le hizo jadear y ahogarse mientras la luz del sol desaparecía del cielo. No había ni estrellas ni nubes, solo noche densa y negra y a través de todo, John solo podía oír el crujido de algo fuerte desplomándose bajo una fuerza inmensa. Se sentía como si su corazón estuviera siendo arrancado de su sitio y lanzado sobre los cuchillos afilados de sus costillas hasta que estaba seguro de que sus arcadas salpicarían de sangre a Moran.

La imagen de las placas de identidad se estrelló otra vez contra la mente de John, tapada con pánico y dolor. Moran lo tenía clavado a la tierra como una mariposa en un tablero, inútil y débil. Sus uñas arañaron torpemente las mejillas del demonio, atacando sus ojos y arañando intermitentemente por la columna de su garganta. Sus dedos atraparon la cadena, cosquilleando con el ardor de los hechizos en el metal.

La cara de Moran estaba roja con el esfuerzo de intentar sostener a John mientras atacaba la unión. Temblaba con la necesidad de hacerlo pedazos incluso mientras la luz le abrasaba la mano, gritando su propia furia amarga por el ataque.

En comparación, el hilo de metal débil alrededor del cuello del demonio no era nada más que una telaraña. Un tirón fue todo lo que John necesitó; los cierres abriéndose, pasando alrededor de sus dedos mientras las placas brillaban contra su piel.

Un disparo resonó cuando los escudos de Moran cayeron, instantáneo y mortal. La bala golpeó el cráneo del demonio enterrándose en su interior. El cuerpo se movió y la mano sobre la unión cayó. John esperaba que se desplomara, un resto de carne sin vida pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el peso de Moran desapareció de su estómago y pecho. La luz inundó de nuevo al mundo, resplandeciente en los granos de ceniza en los que Moran se convirtió: deshecho hasta ser polvo. El viento se lo llevó, llevándolo lejos y dejando a John sobre su espalda, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

Dedos nerviosos tocaron la hinchazón de su mejilla y su labio sangriento antes de bajar por sus brazos para coger sus palmas con fuerza, aferrándose con un agarre mortal que John hizo lo posible por devolver. Estaba dolorido y apagado pero firmemente la sensación estaba empezando a menguar. Cerca, la unión brillaba con fuerza, cortando a través del aire desde él hasta Sherlock. Moran ni siquiera había dejado un corte en la robusta estructura, ni una sombra o contusión en su luz.

-La próxima vez-, dijo John con voz ronca. –No te cortes en echarme en la mano.

El alivio de Sherlock por sus palabras fue obvio y tiró de John hasta sentarle. –Tenías a Moran bajo control. Además, estaba intentando limitar el daño.

-¿Qué daño?

No hubo necesidad de que Sherlock respondiera. Incluso mientras John hablaba se dio cuenta de sobre lo que estaba hablando. Desde el saliente donde estaban sentados hasta el horizonte, una falla enorme recorría la tierra, abierta y rajada como una herida reciente. Se extendía por el lado este, no lejos de su cama, y John sabía que una inspección más de cerca revelaría una red de grietas debajo de su refugio en este mundo.

-Si hubiera roto el vínculo también habría destruido la dimensión. Si este lugar cayera, la unión se haría pedazos. Están interconectados-, informó Sherlock, sacudiendo la cabeza por la mirada cansada y curiosa de John. –No sé cómo lo supo pero como estabas intentando apartar a Moran de la unión, intenté mantener unida la dimensión hasta el momento oportuno.

-Entonces apretaste el gatillo-. Parte de John deseaba haberle ahorrado eso a Sherlock. Era un pensamiento tonto, Sherlock probablemente había hecho cosas peores en sus tiempos que matar a un demonio, pero eso no hacía que el sentimiento fuera menos relevante. –Buen disparo.

-La pistola estaba prácticamente en su oreja-, señaló Sherlock. –Fallar desde esa distancia habría sido humillante-. Sus manos se apretaron sobre las de John una vez más, haciendo que los nudillos amoratados e hinchados le dolieran pero John no pudo molestarse en protestar. Ahora que la niebla estaba empezando a clarearse, los bordes embotados de la confusión y el dolor se estaban afilando con la sensación de victoria, y se inclinó hacia delante, compartiendo un maldito beso antes de hacer una mueca por la incomodidad.

-Se ha ido-, respiró John, soltando una mano para frotarse el ojo y maldecir cuando el moratón ahí se hizo notar. –Se ha terminado.

-Casi.

John miró hacia arriba bruscamente por la corrección de Sherlock, ahogando un sonido de desaprobación cuando se apartó y se puso de pie. Vio a Sherlock caminar hacia la forma directa y cuadrada del rifle de Moran donde yacía en el suelo, todavía sólido y brutal. El metal brillaba de manera extraña en el sol del desierto y casi podía ver la maldad que irradiaba del arma cuando Sherlock se agachó y puso sus manos sobre su superficie.

Bajo él, las piedras empezaron a ronronear, una vibración baja y satisfecha mientras el poder salía del propio mundo y fluía hacia el cuerpo de Sherlock. Se reflejó en John; indicios de energía brillando como relámpagos por la unión. Podía ver el hechizo amontonándose, la tensión escalando con cada latido de su corazón hasta que se aplastó contra el acero negro veteando el metal con riachuelos de líquido derretido.

Una ola de conmoción latió por el aire, enviando un montón de arena apresurado ante el aullido del viento. La pistola se desintegró bajo su fuerza, no en pedazos o astillas, sino en partículas brillantes: moléculas y nada más. Sherlock se tambaleó hasta ponerse recto, su cara pálida y agotada cuando se encontró con la mirada de John.

-Ahora se ha acabado.

John se puso de pie con esfuerzo, estirándose hacia el sin pensarlo dos veces y envolviendo ese cuerpo firme con sus brazos. No necesitaba que Sherlock le dijera nada sobre la fatiga que le arañaba el cuerpo. John podía sentirla pero mientras la suya era algo físico, la de Sherlock parecía estar más profundamente. La felicidad de su tarde era un recuerdo lejano, y John estaba desesperado por volver a la calle Baker y probarse a sí mismo que todavía era real.

-Vayamos a casa-, urgió entrecerrando los ojos cuando Sherlock hizo un gesto hacia el daño en su territorio.

-Necesitamos arreglarlo, poner defensas y proteger este lugar. Si Moran tiene aliados…

-¿Crees que a algún demonio ahí fuera le preocupa tanto como para seguirle?- preguntó John, pasando sus manos por los brazos de Sherlock antes de cogerle los codos mientras intentaba pensar. La cura tendría que esperar pero Sherlock tenía razón. No podían estar aquí para proteger su mundo de invasores. Sin embargo, una simple protección tendría que ser mejor que nada.

John agachó la cabeza, un hechizo desplegándose a través de él como una vela cogiendo el viento. El calor desértico desarrolló propósito, ya no benigno y cuando miró al horizonte vio la neblina torcerse hacerse más densa, casi opaca cuando respondió a sus órdenes. Era una protección rudimentaria, pero por ahora valdría.

-Volveremos-, prometió, dándole un empujoncito a la nariz de Sherlock con la suya. –Tan pronto como podamos, haremos todo lo posible, pero ahora mismo somos nosotros los que necesitamos sanar-. Apoyó su mano en el borde de la tira de ropa empapada de sangre alrededor del brazo de Sherlock con énfasis pero sospechó que fueron sus propias heridas y moratones las que hicieron a Sherlock cambiar de opinión. El hombre ignoraría su salud hasta caer muerto si así lo quería pero incluso antes de todo esto nunca había sido tolerante con el dolor de John.

Sherlock no habló. Tal vez sabía que no eran necesarias las palabras. En su lugar, obedeció. El mundo se disolvió alrededor de ellos, la calidez reemplazada con la fría humedad de su paso. Volver fue tan fácil como ir, como agua fluyendo hasta el punto más bajo y John abrió sus ojos al clamor de las barreras de la calle Baker y al grito de dolor de todas las nuevas heridas en su piel.

Con un fuerte golpe, los círculos de tiza se cerraron, esparciéndose en un crisantemo de polvo para manchar la tarima. El potente poder que habían mantenido, sin darse cuenta, se rompió con una cruel mordida que dejó a John espatarrado contra la espalda de Sherlock, su frente sudorosa y su cuerpo débil. Con un repique como la campana de una iglesia, las protecciones tartamudearon y murieron, reduciendo el piso a sus defensas básicas y John hizo una mueca cuando oyó a alguien entrar con un portazo por la puerta principal.

-Mycroft-, explicó Sherlock, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, sus costillas expandiéndose en un ritmo rápido mientras el retumbar de pasos se apresuraba escaleras arriba, sonando demasiado inelegantes para ser el mayor de los Holmes. –También Lestrade. Creo que les hemos dado causa para alarmarles.

La puerta del piso se abrió y John rodó su cabeza contra el omóplato de Sherlock, demasiado cansado para apartarse de la espalda de su amante mientras miraba hacia los dos hombres de pie en el umbral. La llave extra de Mycroft brillaba desde donde estaba en la cerradura. Sospechaba que debería estar agradecido de que Mycroft tuviera uno, desde que ambos parecían que de haberse dado, echar la puerta abajo habría sido una buena opción.

-¿Estáis bien?- exigió Greg, acercándose a zancadas hasta donde estaban. John sabía que era pura suerte que no se hubieran caído al suelo – ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Nos encargamos de Moran-. La frase de Sherlock fue una enunciación de hechos, datos directos sin adorno y John vio el tic de frustración aparecer en la mandíbula de Greg.

-¡Iluminasteis la jodida mitad de Londres con lo que fuera que estabais haciendo!- espetó el DI, haciendo un gesto hacia fuera de la ventana. –Pensamos que eran malditos terroristas hasta que nos dimos cuenta que tenía tu firma por todos lados.

-No solo la de Sherlock-, corrigió Mycroft, encontrándose con la mirada de John con el conocedor arqueo de una ceja. –Claramente fue magia simbiótica de los dos-. A pesar de estar tan cansado como estaba, John no se perdió la sonrisa del mayor de los Holmes. No era cruel ni fríamente satisfecha como era propio de Mycroft. En realidad parecía feliz, aunque sutil de todas formas. –Impresionante e inesperado.

-Cállate, Mycroft-, gimió Sherlock. –Si tuvieras algún sentido común te asegurarías de que tus lacayos hayan limpiado los santuarios, en la cloaca y en la casa de Paige Cubric, y también cualquier otro que encuentres.

-Voy bastante por delante de ti-, contestó el mayor de los Holmes, completamente impasible por la orden brusca de Sherlock mientras se giraba hacia la cocina, llenando el hervidor y encendiéndolo. –Hemos aislado tres sitios más de adoración y hemos empezado a erradicarlos. Debería no quedar nada en veinticuatro horas-. Atreviéndose con los armarios, Mycroft sacó un paquete de galletas e inmediatamente se las ofreció a John. –Las descargas intensas de poder pueden resultar en un repentino bajón de azúcar. La comida mejorará tu constitución.

John consiguió ponerse recto, sacando torpemente una galleta del paquete y poniéndola en la mano de Sherlock antes de dejarse caer en el sofá y hacer lo que Mycroft sugirió. Estaba más mareado que hambriento, pero mientras que el primer bocado se sentó en su estómago como una piedra, el segundo bajó mejor, y algo de los estremecimientos empezó a reducirse. –Gracias.

Mycroft pareció sorprendido por la gratitud, probablemente porque la única respuesta de Sherlock a la galleta había sido una mirada fulminante. Aunque John se dio cuenta de que la había comido y ahora estaba tocando la manga empapada en sangre de su camisa.

La visión de ello le dio un sobresalto de culpa. Aquí no tenía ningún vendaje ya que no habían sido sus cuerpos reales los que llevaban las heridas. Aun así antes de que obligara a juntar lo suficiente de su cerebro para pensar en un hechizo sanador, Sherlock apartó las manos de John. –Estás débil-, señaló sin remordimiento. –Un hechizo es algo más de lo que puedes soportar ahora mismo. Lestrade, hay algunos paquetes de hielo en el congelador. Sería lo suficiente para prevenir que el ojo de John se hinchase hasta cerrarse. Iré a por el kit de primeros auxilios.

John quiso protestar porque Sherlock no estaba mucho mejor que él. Sin embargo, en menos de un minuto volvió, ignorando su propio brazo en favor de pasar antiséptico cuidadosamente sobre los cortes en los nudillos de John.

-¿Qué hacen los santuarios?- preguntó John cogiendo el paquete de hielo que le ofrecieron y poniéndolo contra la contusión alrededor de su ojo. Probablemente se veía como la mierda y se juró que tan pronto como pudiera, sanaría a Sherlock y a sí mismo. –Greg, solo pon una venda sobre el brazo de Sherlock ¿vale?

-En ello-, prometió el DI. –Os curaría a los dos si pudiera pero mis hechizos de primeros auxilios son una mierda-. Le dio una mirada divertida a Mycroft. –De alguna manera dudo que también sean tu especialidad.

Mycroft apretó los labios, eligiendo responder en su lugar la pregunta de John. –Simplemente estamos siendo cautos. Limpiar los santuarios asegura que ningún poder más pueda ser canalizado de vuelta a los restos que queden de la guarida de Moriarty. Sería imprudente dejar algún conducto abierto.

-Pero se han ido-, dijo Greg cogiendo el brazo de Sherlock y apartando el algodón roto de su camisa, sujetándolo el tiempo suficiente para poner el vendaje apretado sobre el corte ancho en su bíceps. –Moriarty y Moran quiero decir ¿no?

-Piensa en ello como en echarle sal a la tierra-, le dijo Sherlock. –No queremos que nada crezca donde una vez estuvieron ellos. No queremos a otros demonios apropiándose de los restos que dejaron, o construyendo algo de la nada.

-No podemos eliminar todo rastro-, añadió Mycroft. –Pero podemos hacer lo mejor que podamos. Siempre habrá semillas de su existencia, influencias que dejaron tras de sí o recuerdos encerrados en las cabezas de la gente pero de esta manera podemos asegurarnos de que nunca se conviertan en algo más.

John movió el hielo en su cara, haciendo una mueca por el tierno hinchazón. En contraste, el toque de Sherlock era exquisitamente cuidadoso, lo suficientemente firme para ser competente pero parecía estar complicándose la vida para minimizar la incomodidad de John. El pensamiento hizo que sacara una sonrisa torcida y movió la mano, cogiendo la de Sherlock en un apretón fuerte que hizo que la unión entre ambos brillara.

-Hemos hecho nuestra parte-, le dijo Sherlock a su hermano, alzando la cabeza eventualmente de las heridas de John. –Mientras hagáis la vuestra ni Moran ni Moriarty deberían reaparecer.

-¿Y qué hay de vosotros?- preguntó Greg, alzando una ceja mientras su mirada se dirigía a la todavía brillante conexión. –No podéis decirme que lo que fuera que hicisteis fue normal-. Miró a John incluyéndolo en la pregunta – ¿Necesito preocuparme por lo que os ha pasado?

-No creo que tengamos ninguna razón para preocuparnos, detective inspector-, le aseguró Mycroft. –El alma de mi hermano está claramente de vuelta a donde pertenece y estoy seguro de que cualquier…-. Se pausó, mirando significativamente hacia Sherlock y de nuevo a él –…alteración es solo para bien. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. John ¿nos acompañas a la puerta?

-Mycroft…-. Sherlock apretó la mandíbula pero no acabó la frase cuando John sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien. Cuanto más pronto se vayan, más pronto pueden resolver lo de los santuarios y podremos dejar todo esto atrás-. John se levantó rígido pero se encontró capaz de estar de pie sin la sensación de caerse de morros. Solo esperaba que pudiera soportar con la misma fortaleza lo que Mycroft tuviera que decirle. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos con lo dramático, Mycroft no le asustaba, pero la última cosa que necesitaba era un discurso protector del hermano mayor de Sherlock.

Condujo a Mycroft y a Greg a la puerta, sintiendo el desliz y brillo de las protecciones que quedaban. Para él eran como seda contra su piel pero podía detectar la ira de Sherlock colándose en los escudos del piso inferior, petulantes e irritables por la interferencia de su hermano. Nada nuevo ahí entonces, aunque John no había sido capaz de percibirlo tan agudamente antes.

Greg se fue con una promesa de volver a verlos mañana, claramente todavía intranquilo por todo lo que había pasado. John podía apreciar la sensación. Greg y él eran del mismo tipo. Les gustaban las cosas simples y los últimos días habían sido de todo menos eso. Moriarty y Moran podrían estar deshechos o lo que fuera que les pasase a los demonios cuando se terminaba con ellos pero las consecuencias de su breve incursión en el mundo real permanecían, para bien y para mal. Algunas desaparecerían pero otras… John sabía que estarían con ellos para siempre, desde el dolor con el que se había tratado hasta las familias de los seguidores fallecidos y hasta el cambio irrevocable entre Sherlock y él.

Al menos **eso** era algo que nunca querría llevar a nada más que un recuerdo

-Parece que se requiere dar la enhorabuena-, dijo Mycroft interrumpiendo los pensamientos de John y haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos sospechosamente. –Y no quiero decir por el avance en tú relación con mi hermano.

-¿Cómo…?- John sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño con mal gusto mientras supuso la respuesta. –Por dios santo, Mycroft. Mantén tu segunda visión para ti ¿vale? No estamos actuando para nadie.

Mycroft arrugó la nariz de verdad. –Por favor, John. No deseo presenciar vuestra intimidad incluso si pudiera. Lo supe simplemente al observar a Sherlock. Está agotado por lo que fuera que pasó con Moran, debilitado por el uso de hechizos poderosos y preocupado por tu bienestar pero por debajo de todo está realmente feliz. Sabes lo raro que es eso en él.

-Eso puede ser porque derrotamos al demonio.

Mycroft le dio una mirada que sugería que más esfuerzos para insultar su inteligencia serían encontrados con desprecio. –Te estoy ofreciendo mis felicitaciones en la formación de la unión que compartís. Encontrar a tu alma gemela es excepcionalmente raro. Es solo la segunda vez que veo tal evento. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan preocupado acerca del estado de mi hermano después de los eventos de la catedral, habría reconocido las señales de su formación.

-Perdona-, interrumpió John, parpadeando con sorpresa. – ¿Alma gemela?- No estaba seguro de que le descolocó más, el término sentimental en sí o el hecho de que fuera Mycroft Holmes el que lo había dicho. –Esto no es alguna cosa ridícula de amor a primera vista.

-¿No lo es?- sonrió Mycroft, sacudiendo la cabeza. –En cualquier caso, malentiendes la terminología. Realmente el significado ha sido horriblemente corrompido por la industria de las tarjetas de felicitación y la cultura popular. Es el término correcto para el vínculo que has forjado con mi hermano: la cinta de luz que os une. Dudo que alguien más hubiera sido capaz de crear tal cosa con Sherlock.

John se paró. Cuando Sherlock hablaba de su unión siempre había algo que parecía que dejaba sin decir. Ahora se preguntaba si Mycroft le iba a dar una respuesta. Su expresión atenta pareció ser toda invitación que el mayor de los Holmes necesitaba cuando siguió hablando.

-Todo el poder en el mundo no puede mezclar los límites de dos almas si no son ya piezas complementarias-. La explicación de Mycroft fue directa y concisa por una vez. –Las uniones exitosas en la sociedad de hoy en día son casi imposibles. Incluso en lo alto de su uso eran una rara ocurrencia. Poca gente comparte el nivel requerido de entendimiento para hacer que funcione.

-¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente?- preguntó John, su mente cansada intentando entender las palabras que pasaban a su alrededor.

Mycroft alzó un hombro encogiéndolo. –Quiero decir que simplemente no has encontrado a tu otra mitad, John, lo has reclamado y él a ti-. Ahora su voz se volvió suave, pesada con algo como cautela. –Aprecio que la formación de la conexión no fue deliberada pero tú y Sherlock necesitaréis estudiar cómo afecta a vuestras vidas, para bien o para mal.

-Haces que suene como matrimonio-. Extrañamente no hubo miedo detrás de la voz de John. ¿Cómo podría tener miedo de algo que tenía tanto sentido? Por dios santo, había sentido el potencial de lo que Sherlock y él podrían ser el primer día que se conocieron. No amor, no entonces, sino el conocimiento de que era posible. Ahora tenía la unión para probarlo.

-Una ceremonia de boda no es nada más que promesas y conveniencia legal-, señaló Mycroft, dejando caer la barbilla para darle a John una mirada penetrante. –Esto será mucho más significativo. Todavía está creciendo y ambos estáis aprendiendo vuestras nuevas capacidades. Nadie más será capaz de proporcionarte tanta felicidad y placer como Sherlock. Y nadie más será capaz de producirte tanto dolor si así lo desea. Espero, por el bien de los dos, que nunca seáis conducidos a odiaros el uno al otro. No estoy seguro de que alguno de los dos pudiera sobrevivir.

John asintió, oyendo claramente la advertencia en la voz de Mycroft. Su preocupación era por Sherlock, no solo ahora sino en el futuro. –Nos pelearemos-, señaló. –Siempre lo hacemos.

-Por supuesto que lo haréis. No me malinterpretes. Las peleas os afectarán no mucho más que a cualquier pareja normal. Simplemente intento alertarte de las consecuencias.

-¿Rompe su corazón y te romperé las piernas?

La sonrisa de Mycroft fue un movimiento rápido. –Exacto. Aunque en tu caso, romper el corazón sería más literal de lo que otros te puedan hacer creer. Adiós, John. Estoy seguro de que te veré pronto otra vez. ¿Tal vez podrías mantener a Sherlock lejos de problemas durante unos días? Es tan difícil dirigir los asuntos de la nación cuando está constantemente necesitando mi ayuda.

No esperó por una respuesta mientras salía por la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia el coche que le esperaba en el arcén, dejando la cabeza y el corazón de John vibrando con la información que le había dado. No era la palabra “alma gemela” lo que le hizo detenerse sino el hecho de que Sherlock no había sido el que lo había explicado. Le hacía preguntarse a John por qué no llamaba al vínculo por su nombre real.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, manteniendo sus pasos ligeros. No le sorprendería si Sherlock no hubiera estado escuchando a hurtadillas lo que su hermano tuviera que decirle pero cuando abrió la puerta del piso no había señal de él. En su lugar, la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta con los zapatos, calcetines, camisa y por último la ropa interior de Sherlock formando un camino hacia el umbral.

En silencio, John entró, sonriendo al ver la lámpara de la mesita encendida para mantener a raya la oscuridad que había caído fuera. Una taza de té estaba sobre una de las mesitas, el vapor todavía saliendo del borde. Estaba hecho como a él le gustaba, y la inesperada consideración se vio mejorada solo por la visión de Sherlock tumbado sobre su lado. Parecía que había querido vigilar la puerta para el regreso de John pero en su lugar sus pestañas formaban abanicos de ébano contra sus pómulos y su respiración se estaba volviendo firme y profunda.

Moviéndose con rigidez, John se quitó el jersey y la camisa, siseando por los moratones cubriéndole el torso. Tan pronto como pudiera los quitaría pero por ahora quería deslizarse junto a Sherlock y sentir esa piel aterciopelada contra la suya. El sexo era una necesidad menor, tentadoramente presente, pero nada urgente. Más que nada, John solo quería acurrucarse en algún sitio seguro y asegurarse de que ambos habían superado el día relativamente ilesos.

Cuidadosamente descendió hasta el colchón, haciendo una mueca cuando Sherlock se movió. Un brazo largo curvado sobre la cintura de John, acercándolo más al torso de Sherlock y John tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que no había salido nada de sangre por el vendaje que Greg le había puesto.

-Está bien-, murmuró Sherlock, golpeando con la nariz la sien de John y soltando un suspiro. Un segundo después se apartó, una arruga en su frente mientras abría los ojos y miraba la cara de John. – ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, su expresión cambiando a un ceño fruncido. –Lo que sea que Mycroft dijera, ignóralo. Es un tonto.

-Dijo que éramos almas gemelas-. Las palabras salieron precipitadas y John hizo una mueca cuando Sherlock se tensó repentinamente en su abrazo. Habría pensado que era por indignación si no fuera por la ligeramente defensiva curva de sus hombros y John rápidamente le acarició la espalda con su mano en un intento de tranquilizarle.

-Un **maldito** tonto-. Su pulgar siguió la línea de la cintura de John, suave a pesar de la brusquedad de su repulsa.

Parte de John se preguntaba si tal vez esta conversación debería esperar hasta mañana cuando ambos estuvieran bien alimentados y descansados en vez de cansados, hambrientos y todavía inquietos por las consecuencias de los esfuerzos de Moran. Aun así mientras consideraba mantener su silencio, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber que, a pesar de su negativa a llamar a su vínculo por lo que era, era todavía algo que Sherlock apreciaba. El pensamiento de él llegando a arrepentirse de lo que se había formado entre los dos le revolvía el estómago a John y hacía que le doliera el corazón.

-¿Está equivocado?- Levantó la cabeza y encontró la mirada de Sherlock, intentando ignorar la manera en la que la cara le dolía donde la almohada le había rozado mientras buscaba sus respuestas.

El silencio se estiró entre ellos durante diez segundos, luego veinte antes de que Sherlock bajara la mirada y sacudiera la cabeza. –La era moderna ha hecho que el término sea trivial. Algo fuera de los cuentos de hadas, como si todo el mundo fuera por ahí roto y solo pudiendo ser arreglado cuando encuentran la persona hecha para ellos. Eso no es lo que significa.

John apretó los labios, pensando en la explicación clínica de Mycroft y sabiendo que necesitaba oír cómo lo veía Sherlock. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. Su silencio paciente fue invitación suficiente y, titubeando, Sherlock empezó a hablar.

-El término solía ser estrictamente científico. Una alma gemela era alguien con quien tu alma se podía unir. Solo funciona si encuentras a una persona que te mejora, que te hace más tú mismo de lo que podrías ser por tu cuenta-. Sherlock hizo un ruido de frustración. –El idioma es inadecuado para describir el fenómeno.

John frunció el ceño, tratando de entender lo que Sherlock quería decir. Eventualmente, dijo una sugerencia, observando como aparecía una sonrisa por sus palabras. – ¿Quieres decir que somos como el catalizador del otro?

-Sí. Todavía funcionamos solos, pero juntos…

-Somos mejores-. Sintió a Sherlock relajarse, como si la comprensión de John hubiera significado todo para él. John apretó su abrazo, tratando de transmitir sin palabras que, por una vez, se daba cuenta de lo que Sherlock estaba intentando decir.

La unión no era la causa de su compatibilidad, no la razón por la que se complementaran tan bien. Era un síntoma de ellos. Algo que solo podía ser logrado a través de la base que ya habían construido tiempo atrás de que este lio empezara.

De alguna manera eso hacía todo más precioso. No algo para ser ocultado si no una medalla de honor que John sabía que siempre llevaría con orgullo: amor con otro nombre.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sherlock, su mano moviéndose hasta la parte de atrás de la cabeza de John y metiéndose suavemente por su pelo, explorando tiernamente los ángulos y huecos del cráneo de John. –No quería que Mycroft te dijera nada. Nunca puede mantener su gran nariz fuera de los asuntos de los demás. No tiene que ser…no quiero que pienses que no tienes ni voz ni voto en lo que somos para el otro. Como si no pudieras salir si…

John alzó la mano, rozando la punta de sus dedos sobre la boca de Sherlock como para robar el resto de su frase. Funcionó. Sherlock se detuvo, sus ojos atentos mientras John se apresuraba a calmar sus miedos.

-Sé que siempre he tenido una elección pero tomé mi decisión el día que me mudé contigo-. John tragó saliva, obligando las palabras a salir. No se le daba bien hacer grandes declaraciones pero sabía que Sherlock lo entendería. –Estoy donde pertenezco, Sherlock. No quiero estar en otro sitio y no creo que alguna vez lo quiera.

Los labios de Sherlock tocaron los suyos, consciente del labio roto que Moran le dio. Fue una respuesta igual, algo que iba más allá de lo que la voz humana podía ofrecer y que le daba a John algo mucho más que una promesa. Sherlock sabía a sangre y estrés, arena del desierto y al sabor que era únicamente suyo y John nunca había conocido algo tan adecuado.

Más tarde, habría comida que pidieron a medianoche y el sanador baño de magia, toques febriles y declaraciones físicas de lo que habían llegado a compartir pero ahora solamente existía la realidad del otro. Hombres forjados por el camino de vidas diferentes pero hechos más completos por la existencia del otro.

Y en un mundo construido por las ruinas destrozadas por la guerra de las pesadillas de un soldado, la verdad resplandecía clara y brillante. Sobre la plataforma de esa tierra polvorienta, la bóveda del cielo se arqueaba hacia la eternidad. Desaparecida estaba la Vía Láctea y su torbellino blanco caótico. En su lugar, nuevas estrellas se movían en un vals infinito de constelaciones siempre cambiantes. Tonos de piedras preciosas de bruma acunaban su existencia, salpicando los cielos con una miríada de casi oscuridad coloreada: verde imposible y azul zafiro, morado brillante y dorado oculto.

No resonaban disparos en la distancia ni gritos de los heridos atravesaban el aire. Si alguien elegía escuchar solo oiría el susurro del viento, la paz de la tierra y la canción firme de dos almas en perfecta armonía.

Unidas para siempre.

 


	5. Epílogo - Declaración

 

**_"Las estrellas se mueven, el tiempo corre, sonará el reloj,_ **

**_vendrá el Diablo y Fausto será condenado”_ **

_\- Christopher Marlowe “La trágica historia del doctor Fausto”_

 

La especulación abundaba a través de la escena del crimen como cada vez que Sherlock había sido llamado para ayudar durante las últimas once semanas. Había estado presente antes de eso, por supuesto, las miradas maliciosas y susurros: _¿Crees que están follando?_ Como si lo que hicieran John y él juntos marcaba alguna diferencia para que un caso fuera resuelto o no.

Sin embargo, desde los eventos que rodearon al demonio Moriarty, las sospechas habían cambiado. Tal vez era porque esa primera pregunta había sido respondida. Incluso el equipo de Lestrade no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para equivocar lo que Sherlock y John compartían ahora con algo tan tenue como la amistad. No eran descarados con su comportamiento—por lo menos no más que la mayoría de las parejas atravesando esa nueva frontera de intimidad física—pero aun así era obvio para cualquiera que se molestara en mirar.

Ahora, la pregunta no hecha que permanecía en el aire como escarcha era _¿Qué hicieron?_ No importaba si la cooperación entre las almas de John y Sherlock, completamente desarrollada y que quitaba el aliento con su potencial, normalmente permanecía escondida de la visión física: los otros podían todavía sentir su presencia en la armonía de sus interacciones. Tal vez no conocían la naturaleza exacta de la alteración pero su curiosidad no se quedaba corta como distracción.

Más de una vez fue tentador explicarlo, aunque solo fuera para que pudiera concentrarse en el caso pero Sherlock mantuvo silencio. Después de todo no se sorprendería como Anderson y los otros verían su situación: algo desconocido y una amenaza—algo para ser despreciado. Sherlock no esperaba que gente con inteligencia tan limitada y tan estrechos de miras pudieran empezar a comprender que, en vez de una presencia extraña, la unión se había convertido en algo natural para él. Ya le costaba recordar la vida antes de ello: fría y aislada, no incompleta pero de alguna forma sufriendo por una ausencia no reconocida.

La concordancia de John bombardeaba tímidamente por los sentidos de Sherlock, sacándolo del atolladero de sus consideraciones. No podían leerse los pensamientos el uno al otro exactamente, no como si fueran letras de una página, pero si no escudaba deliberadamente sus cavilaciones entonces John era capaz de observar temas y emociones si así lo elegía. Era uno de los muchos aspectos que dudaba que el resto de la gente llegara a entender. Verían tales habilidades como una intrusión, pero no había nada pasivo en lo que John y él podían hacer.

Excepto en los momentos más emocionales todo lo que compartían y combinaban—desde el sentimiento hasta los hechizos que forjaban—era hecho mediante elección: tenían que querer que pasara. Mientras la unión se había estado formando, ese no había sido el caso, pero con cada día que pasaba se fortalecía y John y él se habían metido de lleno en su estudio, enseñándose a sí mismos la maestría de su propio control a través de pruebas y errores. La única excepción eran sus protecciones, la mezcla de calor y luz que solo podía ser separada con un esfuerzo consciente.

Para que los pensamientos fueran comunicados entre los dos—como las imágenes, a veces indistintas y otras vívidas—uno de ellos tenía que transmitirlos y el otro tenía que ser un receptor dispuesto. Al principio, Sherlock no había entendido la necesidad de cerrar de manera alguna la conexión. La dejaba abierta por defecto mientras que John tenía la tendencia de mantenerla por lo menos parcialmente sellada.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a John para demostrar que tenía razón y cómo podía ser algo que distraía. Sherlock había pasado la duración de una escena de un crimen hace dos meses tratando de contener una furiosa erección después de que John hubiese transmitido a la receptiva mente de Sherlock varios escenarios sucios, creativos e innegablemente atrayentes. Ahora, sus mejillas amenazaban con oscurecerse por el recuerdo e intentó no sonreír mientras recordaba cómo de rápido habían puesto en práctica John y él el que usaba la mesa de la cocina.

Aclarándose la garganta Sherlock parpadeó, obligándose a concentrarse en el cadáver decapitado delante de él. Ser distraído por pensamientos no relacionados era poco profesional y además podía detectar los rescoldos calientes de la diversión de John rodeados de chispas de vaga excitación desde donde estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Frunciendo el ceño Sherlock estrechó el campo de sus pensamientos, recopilando todo lo que pudo. Hechos y complejidades habían sido ya observados y grabados y ahora se alineaban para su inspección. La habitación sin ventanas había estado cerrada. No había pruebas de invocación o de algún método de salida mágico o bueno, aun así no había señal de la parte del cuerpo que faltaba.

-Su cabeza tiene que estar todavía aquí-. Sherlock miró a Anderson, quien estaba presionado contra la pared al lado de la puerta, observando a John con una mirada amargada y recelosa. Desde que cogió la luz de Sherlock y enfrentarse a la ira impredecible de John como resultado. El jefe de los forenses había sido sorprendentemente obediente, incluso si murmuraba valoraciones de carácter poco halagadoras entre dientes. – ¿Has examinado si hay ilusiones?

-Dos veces-, interrumpió Donovan, cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla desafiante. –Si no nos crees, ¿por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? ¿O sigues teniendo problemas con eso?- Sus labios se curvaron, su mirada cortando hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Sherlock como si el criticismo no fuera solamente acerca de su potencial mágico sino también de sus capacidades físicas.

-No hay señal de que haya pasado algo aquí durante semanas-, interrumpió Lestrade tal vez intentado prevenir cualquier riña. –Ni hechizos que podamos detectar ni tan siquiera protecciones.

-Te equivocas-. Sherlock examinó los restos: en un primer vistazo un hombre de negocios, pero el corte de su traje era pobre. La corbata alrededor del muñón sangriento de su cuello estaba atada con una mano torpe y los botones de sus muñecas no habían sido abrochados.

Se agachó, sintiendo a John acercándose a su lado mientras se inclinaba para examinar la herida. –La cauterización implica una hoja mágica aunque el daño es extraño: la ropa que le sienta mal no es suya y las huellas dactilares han sido quemadas. Sospecho que alguien está intentado manipular la identidad del cadáver—un individuo que no tiene las habilidades de esconder un cuerpo.

-Eso no limita mucho la búsqueda-, señaló Lestrade. Una frase válida. La carne muerta solo aceptaba magia nigromántica con facilidad. Cualquier otra cosa se desvanecía a no ser que el que lo hiciera tuviera una fuerza excepcional.

-Así que alguien lo está haciendo de manera no mágica ¿pero por qué dejar un cuerpo atrás?- preguntó John. –Un poco de gasolina y un incendio provocado y no tendríamos nada que identificar.

-Si alguien está intentando falsificar su propia muerte, podrían querer acceder a sus recursos rápidamente. Con solo un informe de una persona desaparecida, hay un periodo estipulado d espera de…

-Dieciocho meses-, informó Anderson a regañadientes. –Pero por todo lo que sabes, es tan solo un asesinato y simplemente no tuvieron tiempo de quemar el sitio-. Le echó una mirada denigrante a la casa en ruinas, apenas sujetándose bajo su propia integridad estructural. –Una pena, habría sido una mejora.

Sherlock frunció el ceño hacia las pruebas. Sabía que Anderson estaba equivocado pero no estaba enteramente convencido de su propia conclusión. Estaba pasando por alto una faceta: algo no visto pero sin embargo integral para el misterio.

Una áspera sensación de error le arañaba todos los sentidos, atrozmente sutil. Si no fuera por las habilidades que le proporcionaba su vínculo con John, probablemente lo hubiera pasado por alto completamente. En su lugar, se puso rígido, su aliento atascándose en su garganta mientras captaba un vistazo mental de marrón oscuro y un sabor a tostada quemada: la confusión preocupada de John se transmitía para que él lo discerniera.

-¿Sientes eso?- John cerró la estrecha distancia entre ellos mientras Sherlock se estiraba, examinando la habitación con ambos niveles de visión. Para los ojos normales, no había nada más que yeso rajado y papel pintado dilapidado, sangre y un cuerpo. Para sus sentidos más altos había una miríada de protecciones de los hombres de Lestrade, la intensidad de su poder y el calor sombrío de John, como silfo y tentador a su lado. – ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?- exigió Donovan. – ¡Ahí no hay nada!

No, no había nada. Para el equipo de Lestrade, sus instrumentos y todos los hechizos a su disposición la habitación estaba limpia y la piel de Sherlock picaba con intranquilidad mientras consideraba el puñado de magias y criaturas por igual que podían esconderse tan bien. Ignorando el dolor de cabeza amenazando con establecer su percusión en su cráneo, entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo para detectar la amenaza.

El hechizo se derritió en su visión, hecho una furia con violencia que iba en aumento mientras el ataque se reunía. Las realizaciones se rompieron a través del consciente de Sherlock, girando vertiginosamente en un alboroto de pánico y el conocimiento que quitaba el aliento al saber que el tiempo no estaba de su lado. En menos de un minuto, la calle estaría diezmada, un campo de batalla de cuerpos abrasados. Incluso si corrían, no escaparían a la explosión.

No hubo tiempo para elegancia cuando empujó una idea en dirección a John, desesperada con la avaricia de la supervivencia. Igual que enfrentarse a una bomba con tres segundos restantes en el reloj y no saber que cable cortar, esta era una situación donde no había nada que perder. Si funcionaba, se salvarían. Si no…

Bueno, al menos sus muertes serían rápidas.

-¡Atrás!- ordenó John, su tono áspero haciendo que los sorprendidos policías dieran un respingo en retirada desorganizada mientras Sherlock, deliberadamente dividía sus protecciones entrelazadas. Era como intentar descoser un tapiz tirando de un hilo, difícil e incómodo pero con John aplicando un mismo nivel de presión en la dirección opuesta se separaron. Sherlock estaba cubierto con el azul claro ostentoso de sus protecciones mientras las de John, poco más que sombras en la periferia de la visión de Sherlock rodeaban al resto de la gente en la habitación, dejando a Sherlock más allá de sus límites.

Sus escudos se doblaban y giraban, dejándolo expuesto al aire mientras se curvaban alrededor de la distorsión que crujía, volviéndose rojo enfadado mientras los ataques escupían y siseaban. Las quemaduras golpeaban sus palmas extendidas, pero se obligó a atravesar el dolor, odiando no poder proteger a John de la agonía compartida. Todo lo que podía hacer era luchar contra la pesada y enfermiza vibración de pánico que fluía entre los dos, amplificada por la simetría y esperar que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que esto funcionara.

Un segundo después, la detonación explotó con un estallido de luz cegadora. Sus escudos gritaron, el ruido como un grito humano mientras un pulso latía a través de la habitación, haciendo que las paredes se rajaran y flexionaran a su paso. El yeso suelto caía, haciendo que el aire fuera denso con sus nubes.

Aun así fue fuego sin calor. El hechizo estaba contenido en la esfera tensa de las protecciones de Sherlock, pétalos violeta ácido de fatalidad que se ponían mustios solo para volver a florecer, capturados pero lejos de estar neutralizados. Tenía que mantenerlo ahí. Si lo soltaba ahora, les habría hecho ganar una pobre ventaja y nada más. John y la policía todavía estaban ahí, al igual que los otros residentes de esta calle pobre de la ciudad.

No era que Sherlock lo estuviera conteniendo por ellos. Incluso la gente que conocía, como Lestrade, apenas entraba en sus pensamientos. No, estaba conteniendo esto por John y por él mismo. Ya sabían que una herida en uno se replicaba en el otro. La muerte no sería diferente. Cuando murieran, cuando fuera eso, sería juntos.

Ese pensamiento no le molestaba a Sherlock. Parecía correcto. Después de todo, ¿qué sería la vida sin John? Sin embargo, que le maldijeran si eso iba a pasar hoy.

Sus músculos se tensaron, su cuerpo físico representando la tensión mágica de intentar retener la energía que anhelaba erradicarlos a todos. La presencia de John acarició su mente, leyendo la situación, y un segundo después, el calor aterciopelado de sus escudos desapareció: una capa abriéndose. Aun así Sherlock no estaba envuelto en sus pliegues. En su lugar, la magia de John tiraba del aire. Era la más ligera de las sensaciones, como alguien inclinando el equilibrio de una balanza invisible e inmediatamente, la red que los unía y la sólida línea de su conexión intrínseca se dejó ver: un rayo dorado que vibraba con la fuerza que Sherlock estaba canalizando hacia la contención.

No debería importar si era visible o no. El plano de su ocupación no tenía impacto en lo que podía ofrecer pero ese conocimiento falló cuando una sobrecarga le atravesó. Sus músculos se relajaron, cogiendo fuerza no solo para mantener el hechizo detonante a raya sino también para empujar contra él, separando el nudo de fuerza destructiva en remolinos inofensivos de luz. Todavía era una batalla constante pero ahora el esfuerzo era algo que podía resistir.

Cuando John tropezó hacia la espalda de Sherlock, sus manos temblorosas extendiéndose por las costillas de Sherlock y su respiración pasando sobre su nuca, se hizo fácil. El calor latía entre ellos, atrapado y transportado por el sistema capilar de la red mientras seguía yendo hacia el interior de la interfaz de los escudos de Sherlock, donde metódicamente rompía el hechizo que los habría hecho pedazos.

Un desliz en la concentración todavía los mataría. Una rotura en la jaula de las protecciones de Sherlock sería su fin, pero la gota brillante de esperanza se estaba convirtiendo en un sol de seguridad. Otro minuto más…

Anderson pegó un grito inarticulado de alarma, sus palabras tropezando unas con otras mientras sus pasos se retiraban a trompicones hacia la puerta. – ¡Cuerpo! ¡El…el cuerpo…!

-¿Sherlock?- el grito de Lestrade estaba rodeado de pánico y Sherlock apretó su mandíbula, no atreviéndose a romper su concentración para mirar sobre su hombro. No importaba. Podía suponer lo que le estaba pasando al cadáver y en ese momento, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si paraba la única cosa que sobreviviría sería lo que todavía tenía que salir de los restos del suelo.

-Dibuja un círculo a su alrededor. Algo con sales químicas.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Donovan, su voz delgada y furiosa debajo de su miedo.

-¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Meadle si tenéis que hacerlo, pero mantenedlo contenido!

Tal vez fue la grosera sugerencia lo que les hizo moverse, pero gradualmente Sherlock oyó un susurro fino y el pulso de pasos, percutor debajo de los sonidos emanando, orgánicos empezando a salir de la carne del cuerpo. Anderson estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo: una letanía susurrante de asco que terminó en un grito mientras un corte carnoso atravesaba el aire. Donovan vomitó cuando el pestazo rodó hacia fuera y Sherlock se obligó a no reaccionar mientras apartaba parpadeando el sudor de sus ojos.

-No puede haceros daño mientras que el círculo este cerrado-, dijo apretando los dientes, haciendo una mueca mientras Donovan vomitaba otra vez. –Por dios santo no vomites sobre la sal. Lo dejarás escapar.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- escupió Lestrade, su voz amortiguada. La manga sobre su nariz y boca probablemente.

-¡Ocupado!- espetó Sherlock, intentando ignorar la forma en que sus brazos estaban temblando y los constantes temblores del cuerpo de John contra su columna. Estaban tan cerca, pero esta era la parte más dura: el núcleo de la magia donde era más fuerte, y era como intentar cerrar una puerta de una habitación llena de agua. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban sangrando, sus nudillos estaban agarrotados y su mandíbula le dolía de apretar los dientes pero finalmente la resistencia desapareció, dejando a sus protecciones tambalearse y explotar como la capa fina de una burbuja alrededor de las pocas estrellas inofensivas que quedaban.

Johns se dejó caer contra él y Sherlock sujetó sus rodillas, haciendo lo mejor para no colapsar. Tomo aire profundamente y se arrepintió inmediatamente. La fragancia de la descomposición se quedó atascada en su nariz y le cubrió la lengua, recordándole intencionadamente que el problema estaba a medias de resolver.

-¿Estás bien?- graznó, estirando la mano hacia atrás para tocar el brazo de John mientras esos dedos se le clavaban en las costillas con lo último de sus fuerzas.

-He estado mejor-, murmuró al final John. –Estúpido imbécil. No tenías ni idea de si eso funcionaría ¿verdad?

-Nunca dije que la tuviera.

-¡No puedo creerme que le dijeras que mearan sobre él!- La risa que apareció en la garganta de John sonó medio histérica pero era preferible al silencio.

Sherlock rio en respuesta, girándose para examinar la situación. Sus labios dieron un involuntario giro de asco por la criatura en el círculo. Estaba revolviéndose en su nido visceral, atiborrándose con su primera comida. Le recordaba vagamente a una babosa con dientes pero los viscosos restos saliendo de su cuerpo invertebrado estaban dejando agujeros en la tarima. Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba atrapado en una circunferencia salada—demasiado satisfecho en aprovechar al máximo la estrecha ventana de tiempo en la que podía digerir la carne cruda.

-Un engendro Abrogate-, explicó Sherlock. Lestrade reconoció el nombre. Fue obvio por la manera en la que su cara palideció y se apresuró a sacar el móvil, sus dedos torpes mientras llamaba al equipo de eliminación. El resto, sin embargo, mantuvieron sus miradas desinformadas y perdidas. –Inusual.

-Asqueroso-, corrigió John ignorando el brillo todavía visible de la red de filamentos alrededor de los dos y la banda del vínculo que se enroscaba sobre su muñeca. – ¿Qué acaba de pasar exactamente?

Sherlock subió una mano temblorosa hasta su sien, frotando el dolor ahí. –El cadáver era el invocador, imagino. Un Abrogate le tentó y usó su cuerpo como una incubadora viva para su cría. Una enzima soltada por el embrión ataca el cerebro y tiene un impacto en el proceso cognitivo. Un tipo de zombificación. Probablemente se disfrazó él mismo y posiblemente eliminara sus propias huellas dactilares para que no fuera molestado antes de que el trabajo estuviera hecho.

-¿Qué hay de su cabeza?- preguntó Donovan, el dorso de su mano presionado temblorosamente contra su boca.

-Después de tres días, el engendro está preparado para madurar. Dos horas antes de eso, la enzima en el cráneo rompe materia cerebral y hueso. Es una reacción química extremadamente precisa.

-¿Su cabeza se disolvió?- preguntó John, sus labios curvándose mientras la criatura levantaba el hocico, su cuerpo temblando y cubierto de vísceras antes de continuar alimentándose.

-Soltando un cóctel de gases mientras lo hizo. Los químicos en el vapor activaron la creación de un hechizo altamente explosivo, la detonación del cual abrasaría todo lo orgánico dentro de cierta distancia-. Hizo un gesto hacia la quemada porción de la pared donde la magia había encontrado el arranque. –El engendro solo puede digerir carne curda durante la primera hora de vida. Después de eso, necesita una fuente de proteína cocinada.

-Nosotros-. Anderson se había metido en una esquina de la habitación, no solo lejos de la criatura sino también del brillo de la magia de Sherlock y John. –Luego estás tú, y esto-. Hizo un gesto a hacia la red insustancial con una mano temblando, retirándola mientras pasaba a través de una de las hebras finas de la red sin efecto alguno. –Eso es un monstruo ¿pero qué demonios sois vosotros?

-Son los hechiceros que acaban de salvarte el maldito pellejo-, espetó Lestrade colgando el teléfono con un golpe brutal de su pulgar. –“Abrogate” es el nombre propio para un Devorador de Mundos.

Eso tuvo el efecto deseado y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco por el apodo. Era un ejemplo trillado de una hipérbole personificando el apetito voraz del demonio. –No habría comido el planeta entero-, murmuró, dándole a Lestrade una mirada de desaprobación.

-Solo la mayor parte de Londres-, contestó el DI, pero a pesar del estrés alineándole la cara, había algo cálido debajo: respeto y aprobación que se volvían más profundas mientras su mirada permanecía sobre el cordel dorado todavía vibrando entre la mano de John y el pecho de Sherlock. –Supongo que de no haber sido por eso, ¿no podríais haber sido capaces de contener el hechizo?

-No hubiéramos sabido que estaba ahí-. Sherlock no se molestó en suavizar la honestidad de su respuesta, deleitándose con satisfacción sombría al ver a Anderson palidecer más y a Donovan apretar los labios. Sus gracias eran algo que no requería, no tampoco tenía la paciencia para esperar por ellas. Con cuidado se apartó de John, asegurándose de que tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie por sí solo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. –Los de eliminación se encargarán del engendro, ¿si eso es todo, Lestrade?

El DI se mordió el labio, como queriendo que se quedaran. Todavía necesitaban identificar el cuerpo y asegurarse de que el invocador no había dejado nada inapropiado en su residencia pero la imagen que John y él presentaban fue claramente suficiente como para que cambiara de opinión a favor de ellos. –Id a casa antes de que os caigáis-, ordenó frunciendo el ceño cuando una gota de sangre cayó de las yemas de los dedos de Sherlock. – ¿A no ser que el hospital sea mejor?

-Es superficial-. Sherlock ignoró el resoplido cansado de John, guiándolo con delicadeza hacia la puerta e intentando no apoyarse contra su cuerpo más bajo y fuerte. Los músculos de sus muslos estaban temblando como si hubiera corrido una maratón y sus extremidades parecían demasiado ligeras. –Nos apañaremos.

La mirada que Lestrade le dio sugería que no se lo tragó por nada en el mundo, pero Sherlock lo ignoró, saliendo tambaleándose por la puerta justo cuando el chirrido de ruedas y gritos de órdenes anunciaron la llegada del escuadrón de eliminación. Destruirían al demonio—mucho menos complejo que Moriarty. Una rápida explosión de frío lo encogería hasta un cascarón y extinguiría su breve esfuerzo por vivir. También estarían ahí con Lestrade para asegurarse de que el adulto que había implantado el engendro no hubiera escapado a su propia dimensión. Improbable. Los Abrogates no eran las criaturas más sutiles. Se hubiera mostrado ya si estuviera acechando las calles de Londres.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- preguntó John, estirando su mano para coger la mano derecha de Sherlock en la suya, examinando sus yemas cortadas como si no fueran copias exactas de las que rompían su propia piel sensible.

-Dímelo tú-. Sherlock envolvió su otra mano alrededor de la banda de la unión, apreciando su calor, fuerte y a la vez vulnerable, no erótico en este momento sino reconfortante. –Heridas compartidas ¿recuerdas?

John apretó los labios y Sherlock vio la evidencia de su unión desaparecer de vista discretamente. –No es uno de mis efectos favoritos desde lo que nos ha pasado.

Sherlock contuvo un suspiro, cogiendo las manos de John en las suyas y alcanzando los hechizos sanadores que John le había enseñado tan meticulosamente detallados. Nunca antes se había molestado con tales cosas. Los vendajes valdrían y el cuerpo se recuperaría con tiempo pero si había algo que desaprobaban los taxistas era la sangre sobre la tapicería y no tenía la fuerza para volver caminando a la calle Baker.

Una protesta débil por su agotamiento murió en los labios de John cunado el bálsamo de magia les atravesó, sellando piel rota y calmando los dolores. Era como ser llenado con miel templada, avivados desde el alma hacia fuera y Sherlock era feliz de aguantar la tensión adicional si eliminaba las líneas de la cara de John.

John se inclinó hacia delante, su cabeza doblada un poco para encajar debajo de la mandíbula de Sherlock y sus gracias murmurado susurró por la piel sobre el pulso de Sherlock. –Necesitamos descansar-, dijo suavemente, apartándose para mirar hacia arriba pero no molestándose en apartar sus manos de donde estaban atrapadas en el agarre de Sherlock. –Descansar de dormir no solo de echarte en el sofá y fingir que tu mente no está yendo a mil por hora.

Sherlock asintió a regañadientes mientras paraba un taxi. Estaba bastante seguro de que había dormido más en los últimos tres meses que en todo el año pero no podía resentir el descanso. Era necesario. John y él habían pasado por una experiencia de intenso crecimiento mágico y las exigencias físicas eran innegables. Además, dormir ya no era el olvido inútil y negro de inactividad. Mientras su cuerpo descansaba, su ser se retiraba a su territorio, consciente y autónomo, permitiéndole sostener en sus brazos a John y revisar un caso o compartir palabras susurradas de conversación que permanecían en sus recuerdos una vez que despertaban.

Metiéndose en la parte de atrás del taxi, John se colocó a su lado, todavía débil y temblando pero al menos ya no sangrando en solidaridad con las heridas de Sherlock. Hubo un tiempo en el que habría estado tan resentido de estar absorto en persona—su bienestar acaparando tal prioridad sobre el resto de las cosas—pero este era John. Incluso antes de que se hubieran abierto el uno con el otro tan completamente, había sido igual; su atención atrapada sin remedio por la presencia de este hombre.

La diferencia ahora, más allá de la intimidad, era que cada barrera que había estado en su camino había sido eliminada. El vínculo las había vaciado, dejándole a John y él crear sus propias normas sobre qué líneas cruzar y las que no. Había sido un proceso continuo, tallar esas fronteras entre los dos.

Puede que no hubieran elegido lo que les pasó pero al menos eran capaces de influenciar como sus cambios les daban forma.

-Estás transmitiendo-, murmuró John, una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Y tú estás escuchando-, señaló Sherlock sabiendo que había pillado a John en esa pequeña verdad. Podía transmitir mentalmente todos los pensamientos que quisiera pero si John no estaba buscando la información no los vería.

-Solo estoy comprobando que estás bien. Eso...lo que quiera que fuera eso…-. Dejó de hablar, haciendo un gesto débil sobre su hombro hacia la casa lejana y el engendro del demonio dentro. –Podría habernos matado.

-Sin el vínculo lo habría hecho-. Sherlock hizo una mueca cuando John dio un respingo, probando el sabor de su miedo: agua salobre y hierro oxidado. Casi le pidió disculpas pero John no lo apreciaría. En su lugar, se explicó. –Incluso si hubiera sido capaz de detectar el hechizo antes de que atacara, imagino que las heridas soportadas al intentar contenerlo habrían acabado conmigo, poco antes de que el resto de vosotros sucumbierais.

John estiró las manos, doblando los dedos mientras examinaba la piel recientemente curada. –Dijiste que eran superficiales.

-Lo eran, porque las heridas estaban compartidas entre nosotros-. A su lado, los hombros de John se cayeron. –Si me dejaras experimentar…

-No-. La dureza de esa simple palabra llenó el taxi, amplificando el dolor de cabeza de Sherlock. La mano de John apretó la suya, más en énfasis que disculpa. –Algunas cosas no son para probarlas, Sherlock. Me da igual lo útil que pudieran ser los datos.

-Pero una teoría sin probar es peligrosa. Si tengo razón entonces la severidad de cualquier herida disminuye por nuestra conexión. Deberíamos hacernos pasar por trauma que de cualquier otra forma fuera fatal. Ambos estaríamos heridos pero sería una carga compartida.

-Una que podía matarnos a ambos-. John sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y Sherlock podía sentir cómo de distante se estaba haciendo, completamente cerrado mientras dejaba el tema de conversación. –No voy a dejar que deliberadamente te hagas daño de verdad solo para ver si tienes razón.

Sherlock se giró hacia la ventana, dejando que el resto del viaje en coche pasara en silencio, no solo vocal sino también mental. Con práctica, había sido fácil cerrarse el uno al otro. En teoría les daba a los dos privacidad e individualidad. En realidad simplemente les permitía enfurruñarse—un recuerdo de cómo había sido la vida cuando los pensamientos de John eran un misterio y los de Sherlock eran siempre suyos.

Finalmente el taxi paró en la calle Baker y Sherlock dejó a John pagar mientras él entraba y subía las escaleras hasta el piso. A regañadientes, podía ver las preocupaciones de John. Desde que se habían dado cuenta—durante el curso de resolver un caso—de que las heridas infligidas a uno aparecían en el otro, las teorías de Sherlock habían seguido un camino más macabro.

Almas unidas significaba vidas unidas, y mientras podía considerar el pensamiento de su propia muerte, la posibilidad de la de John era como una estaca astillada en su corazón. Le hacía querer esconder a ambos en algún lugar lejano, seguro y escondido de toda amenaza, pero los dos sabían que eso sería una existencia a medias. Sherlock perecería por el aburrimiento y John desaparecería en la monotonía.

Quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda fue tropezando hacia su cama, quitándose la ropa mientras lo hacía. Las mantas le recibieron con un suave suspiro y se metió en el sitio de la mitad de la cama que irrevocablemente se había convertido en **su** lado. Sin embargo, el colchón era tan ancho como un kilómetro hasta que John le dio un empujoncito, invadiendo el territorio de Sherlock para meterse detrás de él y envolver sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura desnuda. El ángulo de la nariz de John apoyado entre sus omóplatos y la curva desnuda de su cuerpo le acunaba, íntima, incluso si el humor actual en la habitación era más petulante que excitado.

-Ve a dormir-, le urgió John y Sherlock sintió la tentativa apertura de la unión otra vez—tenue y sutil pero indudablemente reconfortante. – ¿Por favor?

Con un gruñido Sherlock se obligó a relajarse. Sabía que John pensaba que estaba siendo pedante, deseando cuantificar los cambios que experimentaban en nombre de la ciencia pero la verdadera razón era mucho más práctica y entrelazada con bordes sedosos de sentimiento. John le importaba más que cualquier otra persona y cuanto más supiera sobre lo que podían hacer, mejores serían sus oportunidades de mantenerlos a los dos a salvo.

Eso dicho, si John no le dejaba empujar el límite de su entendimiento en esa dirección particular, entonces así sería. Era un genio después de todo y encontraría otra manera de cementar sus teorías en hechos: una que no hiciera que el humor de John supiera a chocolate amargo e inseguridad.

Al final lo que importaba era esto: John y él en equilibrio y al unísono, más felices que cualquiera de los dos había llegado nunca a creer que podrían ser. Sabía que su equilibrio sería afectado a veces—establecido a tambalearse a través de desconsideraciones pero haría todo lo posible por mantener lo que habían encontrado.

Detrás de él John empezó a relajarse, deslizándose en las profundidades del sueño y dejando a Sherlock envuelto dentro de la protección de sus brazos. Le hacía sentirse atesorado y seguro, admirado y deseado y Sherlock sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, permitiendo que el sueño finalmente le reclamase.

* * *

 

Era el Afganistán equivocado. John lo supo en cuanto el sueño se enfocó. Esto no era la definición cristalina de su dimensión sino líneas emborronadas con humo y el impetuoso olor de la guerra. Su corazón galopaba, trayendo con él el vórtice de miedo y familiaridad. Pesadilla. No había tenido una en meses, no desde antes de que Sherlock hubiera estado en presencia de Moriarty, por no podía negar su existencia mientras se hundía en sus garras.

Su casco le marcaba la cabeza, picándole donde el sudor le salía por su frente. Su mochila tiraba de sus hombros mientras sus manos se movían sobre la pistola en su agarre, una automática, en vez de su pistola. Todo parecía silenciosamente antinatural. No cantaban pájaros y solo el susurro del viento removiendo el polvo áspero en su camino aplicaba alguna definición a la paz. Delante de él la carretera era una línea serpentina y arenosa, estrecha y confinada. Sus pies caminaban atrapados en el antiguo ritmo de vigilancia.

La explosión fue un tsunami de sonido que hizo que John se agachara, las manos subiéndose para protegerse a sí mismo mientras los gritos cortaban a través de su consciencia. Se precipitó hacia la escena luchando contra su instinto de huir mientras se resbalaba en arena convertida en barro por la salpicadura carmesí de sangre.

Su arma estaba subida y preparada, esperando por el ruido de fuego de francotirador para acabar con los supervivientes mientras él empezaba a priorizar, distinguiendo los muertos y moribundos de los que podían ser salvados. Su mirada saltó y se movió por el paisaje de cuerpos, reconociendo las características distintivas de antiguos miembros de su unidad antes de ver a un soldado que no pertenecía aquí.

El mundo de John se quedó quieto, sus dedos débiles alrededor del metal en su mano. Hombres gimiendo alrededor de él, pidiendo ayuda pero estaba inmóvil por la familiar posición del cuerpo, sin elegancia ahora. Incluso sin verle la cara, John sabía que era Sherlock.

Sus rodillas cedieron, contusionándose cuando se golpearon contra la tierra implacable. Las manos temblorosas atrapadas en la tela del uniforme—para nada el estilo de Sherlock—pálida salvo por la espantosa mancha sobre su estómago.

Estaba más allá de la salvación. El médico en John lo supo incluso mientras hacía presión con sus palmas contra la herida, tratando de empujar la vida que fluía de Sherlock de vuelta hacia él, donde pertenecía. Una docena de ideas inútiles le daban vueltas en la cabeza y la garganta de John se contrajo mientras su voz se rompía entre sus labios. –Quédate conmigo. ¡Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo!

Desesperadamente intentó liberarse del calor de la guerra, lo suficientemente consciente para pensar en magia y luces pero no hubo brillo dorado en el aire desértico ni conexión al hombre que yacía sobre la tierra árida. Extendiéndose, John buscó pero no había nada para ser encontrado. Se había ido. Roto. O tal vez no había existido para nada: una fantasía y nada más.

Todo lo que podía sentir era el débil retumbar del pulso de Sherlock cuando, al final, se paró bajo su toque.

Un grito inhumano tiró del pecho de John, doliéndole como una hoja entre sus costillas mientras miraba alrededor, frenético para que alguien le ayudara. Aun así la carretera hostigada estaba vacía, marcada solo por las salpicaduras oxidadas de vida pasada, días antiguos y el determinado gateo de las moscas. Su pistola y su mochila habían desaparecido y las tiras de su casco estaban sueltas bajo su mandíbula, ásperos péndulos midiendo el ritmo tambaleante de cada respiración irregular.

Agonía helada se expandía en su corazón, desolada y salvaje mientras la soledad se cerraba en torno a él como un torno. La desesperanza se hundió por él, arañando con garras apretadas sus tripas hasta que lo único que pudo hacer era curvar sus brazos sobre su estómago, agachado como si él hubiera sido al que le habían arrancado las entrañas. La arena mordía su cara y se le pegaba al sudor de su piel, llenándole la boca con suciedad mientras sollozos sin lágrimas quemaban su garganta.

Sherlock había muerto y John había quedado atrás.

Dedos cálidos tocaron su nuca, callos familiares pasando por los nudos de su columna y apretándole fuerte. La otra mano bajó por su brazo, capturando su muñeca y tirando de él para sentarlo de nuevo sobre sus talones, su cuerpo pesado y sus ojos fuertemente apretados porque era un fantasma, un recuerdo. Sherlock estaba muerto.

-No, no lo estoy. ¡John, mírame!

Palmas secas sujetaron su cara, pulgares presionando los bordes escondidos de sus pómulos y pintando líneas frenéticas sobre su frente. Se sentían tan sólidos, más que el roce de su uniforme contra su piel y al final John abrió sus pestañas, sus ojos picándoles por las lágrimas sin derramar mientras se encontraba con la mirada aterrorizada y ansiosa de Sherlock.

-Es una pesadilla-, explicó, sus manos flexionándose alrededor de la cabeza de John con énfasis. –Necesitas despertar.

Su mente se deslizó y resbaló, dividida entre el cuerpo que había estado en el suelo delante de él—angustia visceral—y la ilusión ahora con él, mostrándole la salida. Uno era real, el otro no, pero le llevó toda su concentración recordar cuál era cuál.

Gradualmente empezó a ver los fallos, la verdadera memoria inundando para llenar las líneas de su tormento. La guerra había acabado y para empezar Sherlock nunca había estado ahí. Esto era un truco de su propia invención. Inglaterra era su hogar ahora—la calle Baker con Sherlock a su lado—y luchó una clase diferente de batalla. Una que sabía cómo ganar.

Una bocanada de aire le hinchó el pecho, llenando su nariz con el olor de la piel de Sherlock y el detergente de la ripa mientras sus ojos se abrían. El crepúsculo plateado llenaba la habitación colándose como un fantasma mal recibido a través de la ventana y proyectando la topografía de la silueta de Sherlock con alivio. Se había movido mientras John dormía y ahora estaban cara a cara, pero no era la calma durmiente de un cuerpo descansando. En su lugar, las dos manos de Sherlock estaban cerradas alrededor de las muñecas de John, sólidos grilletes mientras extendían las manos de John sobre el latir de su corazón: un golpeteo rápido y despierto. La luz de la unión brillaba a través de los huecos de entre sus dedos, brillante como el sol y reflejándose en el cielo pálido de los ojos de Sherlock.

El ruido en su garganta era angustioso y pretendió que la humedad salada sobre su cara era sudor en vez de lágrimas mientras Sherlock lo acercaba más a él con suavidad, envolviéndole en la firme fuerza de sus brazos. El abrazo fue cauto, como si Sherlock tuviera miedo de atraparle pero no pudiendo contener la urgencia de ofrecer consuelo. John aplastó su frente contra la clavícula de Sherlock agradecido, deseando que el temblor traidor de su cuerpo se parase.

No hubo petición para hablar de ello, para exponerlo y describir los detalles. Sherlock no intentó callar a John con palabras suavemente susurradas: tal vez sabía que cualquier declaración sería mentira. No importaba que no fuera real. Para John, lo había sido. El pegajoso eco de la sangre de Sherlock permanecía en sus manos y aunque el hombre en cuestión estaba justo ahí, una extensión desnuda medio entrelazada a su alrededor, John no podía desprenderse del recuerdo de una cara pálida y labios blancos, los ojos ya cerrados con la rápida proximidad de la muerte.

-Lo siento.

El susurro de las disculpas de Sherlock se enredó en el oído de John, haciendo añicos el ritmo jadeante de los no del todo sollozos y dejando que cogiera una profunda bocanada de aire. Llenó sus pulmones hasta reventar y se concentró en el dolor, obligando a su cuerpo a reconocer sus límites mientras intentaba liberarse de valle de sus sueños.

-¿Por qué?- consiguió decir, sus palabras amortiguadas por la presión de la clavícula de Sherlock contra su boca. -Soy yo el que te despertó.

Lentamente se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba tenso y callado, su cuerpo muy en tensión. John sabía que a menudo durante estos episodios se volvía violento, tendiendo a golpear a la gente que intentaba despertarle pero el comportamiento de Sherlock no era el de alguien bajo amenaza. En su lugar…

John titubeó, estirándose por la unión y deleitándose con su presencia mientras filtraba cuidadosamente algo que Sherlock pudiera haber dejado expuesto. Sin embargo no hubo nada que encontrar. El humor de Sherlock era helado y opaco y los hombros de John se curvaron por la exclusión. –Sherlock, ¿qué pasa?

Largos dedos se apretaron alrededor de su cuerpo y Sherlock dejó caer la cabeza, hablándole al pelo de John mientras le impedía con efectividad apartarse y mirarle a la cara. –No te das cuenta ¿verdad?

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?- exigió John, todo miedo derrumbándose bajo el peso de su preocupación. No podía ver mucho ni sentir nada más que el suave murmullo de fondo del vínculo entre los dos pero cada pista que podía reunir estaba dando lugar a culpa verdadera: algo que Sherlock raramente exhibía. – ¿Qué hiciste?

Una respiración temblorosa susurró en el aire. –No estabas en nuestro territorio. Eso no es inusual. A veces si estás muy cansado te deslizas a través de él y vas a algún sitio más profundo. En ocasiones supongo que yo también lo hago pero…-. Un complicado movimiento de sus hombros sugería un encogimiento y John se mordió la lengua mientras esperaba por más. –Quería estar contigo así que fui a mirar.

John frunció el ceño, la caricia de sus dedos sobre el pecho de Sherlock deteniéndose mientras consideraba esas palabras. “Mirar” había adquirido un significado nebuloso para los dos—algo que no estaba atado intrínsecamente al sentido de la vista. Cuando John usaba su magia para intentar leer el humor de Sherlock lo habían llamado asó aunque no había nada físico para ver.

Gradualmente su cansado y cerebro en shock empezó a moverse hacia delante, sus sospechas creciendo mientras el silencio de Sherlock se hacía más largo. Cuando había sentido las manos de Sherlock sobre él en esa carretera polvorienta, había asumido que era un truco de su mente—algo conjurado en respuesta a Sherlock llamándole desde el mundo consciente. Ahora…

-Estuviste allí. Realmente allí-. John se apartó, luchando contra el apretón automático de los brazos de Sherlock hasta que pudo liberarse y sentarse, mirando hacia abajo a la cara de Sherlock. – ¿Estuviste realmente en mi cabeza?

No debería sorprenderle. Su conexión había tirado abajo demasiadas seguridades sobre lo que era y no era posible pero eso no paró la creciente espiral de horror en el fondo del estómago de John. Era la gota que colmó el vaso, el último paso sobre una línea que desaparecía y John se tragó el rencor fuerte y odioso al pensar que nada, ni siquiera sus miedos más profundos, eran verdaderamente un secreto para Sherlock.

No que lo hubieran sido nunca. Incluso son magia todavía deducía todo, juntando todo los detalles para pintar un cuadro de la existencia de John. Pero aun así saber era diferente a ver. Ser consciente de las pesadillas era diferente a experimentarlas, y John no estaba seguro de que le asustaba más: que Sherlock no entendiera la raíz de su terror o que la compartiera.

-Estás enfadado-. Sherlock no se había movido de donde estaba tumbado, su pelo oscuro un desastre contra la almohada y su piel tan pálida como las sábanas que formaban su nido.

-Buena deducción-. Con una sacudida de cabeza, John apartó las mantas, estirándose a por la ropa y poniéndosela. Era la mitad de la noche, demasiado oscuro y frío para rendirse a sus instintos y simplemente caminar hasta que el barullo de sus emociones fuera algo que pudiera identificar. Aun así, no podía quedarse ahí. Anhelaba algo de espacio, la rara comodidad de alguna maldita distancia real, incluso si solo iba a la habitación de al lado.

-No-, ordenó, sintiendo que Sherlock estaba a punto de hablar. –Lo digo en serio. Simplemente…simplemente déjame solo.

No esperó por una respuesta mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, sus pies descalzos susurrando por la alfombra mientras cruzaba el umbral y cerraba a Sherlock firmemente dentro de esas cuatro paredes. No haría nada para detenerlo, por supuesto. John se había acostumbrado a la sensación de miel cálida de sus almas acariciándose la una contra la otra y se preparó para esa intrusión pero permaneció frío y sin tocar: verdaderamente solo.

Frotando las manos por su cara se movió hacia el hervidor, pasando por el proceso de hacer té mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas. La mayoría del tiempo era feliz con el vínculo y los dones que proporcionaba. Trabajando juntos, Sherlock y él habían alisado la mayoría de las arrugas. Podían soportar largas distancias sin nada más que el normal pesado corazón que la separación pudiera traer. La coacción todavía se colaba en ocasiones, pero era mutua y se habían dado cuenta de cómo evitarla. Se habían adaptado a los cambios en sus vidas, limando los bordes ásperos hasta que encajaron perfectamente.

Era solo que, a veces, en la dorada enredadera que los unía crecía otra espina. Algo pasaba que ponía todo en duda y John se encontró a sí mismo luchando por los últimos límites que le quedaban. No ayudaba que Sherlock tuviera la ventaja de una inteligencia masiva y amplios años de estudio en la magia. John era un sanador brillante pero cuando se trataba del resto—habilidades que Sherlock había conocido toda su vida—estaba kilómetros atrás. Sherlock se adaptaba y lo tomaba casi todo con calma pero John siempre se encontraba a sí mismo desesperadamente intentando aferrarse a las facetas que le hacían ser quien era: John Watson, más que solo un subconjunto de Sherlock Holmes.

Una voz traicionera susurraba que, incluso antes de que todo esto empezara, había estado más que a mitad de camino. Sherlock dirigía y John seguía, sus propias cualidades silenciosas casi escondidas por el resplandor de la brillantez de su amante. La mayoría del tiempo podía vivir con ello. El reconocimiento nunca había sido algo que John anhelara, y encontraba la apreciación en las palabras de los pacientes y en las gracias tartamudeadas de Sherlock cuando una mano firme o la Browning era la mejor respuesta a la situación.

Aunque esto era diferente. No era un eclipse si no una invasión. Lo que había empezado como simbiosis cooperativa había evolucionado hasta el punto en que John no estaba seguro de dónde acababan las habilidades de Sherlock y empezaban las suyas. ¿Cuánto de él quedaría en seis meses—en un año? ¿Algo?

Antes en el día, había sentido las emociones de Sherlock considerar sus circunstancias únicas: gratitud y asombro sutil a la par con el conocimiento firme que otras personas no entenderían. En ese momento John había estado de acuerdo. Había sido una lucha llegar a ese punto de aceptación feliz y fácil pero lo habían conseguido.

Ahora las dudas habían vuelto, dejándole miserable e inseguro. Tal vez si fuera equitativo, estaría más seguro pero Sherlock era abrumador en cada aspecto. Siempre era el que encontraba nuevos límites y usos para su conexión y arrastrando a John en su corriente. Nunca era de la otra forma, y era esa falta de control lo que le llegaba a John a la médula.

¿Podía vivir así, siempre preguntándose si hoy sería el día en que verdaderamente se perdería a sí mismo—abrumado por la presencia de Sherlock y atado tan intrincadamente a su existencia?

Para cuando la tercera taza de té estaba enfriándose en la curva de sus palmas, todavía no estaba más cerca de encontrar una respuesta. En su lugar estaba empantanado en un lodazal. La noche más allá de la ventana reflejaba su humor, el despliegue de las luces de la ciudad apenas teniendo impacto mientras apoyaba la frente contra la barrera fría del cristal y dejándose perder.

Un suave ronroneo de sonido captó su atención y movió su concentración para ver una de las estrellas de Sherlock pelear por salir de debajo de la puerta de la habitación, liberándose con rapidez para mantenerse suspendida en el aire. Mantuvo su distancia, una estrella brillando que John podía ignorar si así lo decidía pero eso parecía un castigo. Lógicamente sabía que nada de esto era culpa de Sherlock—no realmente—e incluso en sus momentos más ruines, John intentaba enfrentarse a los problemas en vez de evitarlos.

-Ven aquí-. Le dio una débil sonrisa cuando el orbe voló hasta su lado, estrellándose contra su palma como un cachorro agradecido, toda alegría y alivio. Al mismo tiempo el vínculo cambió, su calma silenciosa convirtiéndose resonante con sentimiento. John no había notado cuánto se estaba reteniendo Sherlock. Por una vez había respetado las exigencias de John. Normalmente no se molestaba con ese tipo de restricción y algo complicado se apretó debajo de las costillas de John mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la puerta de la habitación.

Las bisagras chirriaron silenciosamente cuando la aparto, congelándose en el límite de la habitación mientras intentaba verle sentido a lo que podía ver. Donde había habido la luz pálida y superficial de la noche de una ciudad, ahora había docenas de luces. Brillaban como luciérnagas, algunas apoyadas sobre las sábanas y proyectando halos blancos a través del algodón mientras que otras vagaban alrededor de la lámpara y se metían en las esquinas más oscuras de la habitación de Sherlock. Una parecía haberse quedado atascada en un matraz de Erlenmeyer y otra brillaba desde el nido que había hecho dentro de la bota de John.

Sherlock le estaba mirando, una criatura de luz de luna entre la luz de sol de las cuentas de sus aureolas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin parpadear, una ceja alzada una fracción como si estuviera esperando a que John hablase. Un suave roce por su atadura le permitió a John reunir lo que Sherlock quería que él supiera. El olor de hierba cortada y el verde esmeralda le asaltó: disculpas reales y arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento-. Las palabras profundas se curvaron por el aire de la habitación, suaves y arrepentidas mientras las sábanas susurraban en armonía con el encoger de sus hombros. Sonaba como si quisiera decir más pero en su lugar el silenció reclamó su trono y John puso su taza vacía sobre la mesita antes de sentarse al borde del colchón.

Acarició con su pulgar la que le había buscado, viendo por el rabillo de ojo como Sherlock se relajaba sin remedio, débil por las atenciones de John. –Lo sé-. Su voz se atascó en la garganta, atrapada alrededor de la explicación de sus miedos. Cuando consiguió sacar algunas palabras a la fuerza, sonaron estranguladas y delgadas, simples en la luz y sombra ondulante de la habitación. –A veces me preocupa cómo de profundo te puedes meter en mi cabeza. La unión es una cosa pero aparecer en mis pesadillas…

-De todas formas estaba allí.

Un escalofrió atravesó a John por el recuerdo y sacudió la cabeza. –Como un personaje—un producto de mi propia mente en vez de un intruso. Eso solo que—me pregunto cuándo va a parar— **si** va a parar—o si tu simplemente me vas a consumir-. Se mordió el labio, odiando la pequeña parte de él que se preguntaba si tal destrucción sería tan mala. –Pensé que habíamos encontrado nuestro equilibrio y entonces pasa esto y yo…- Sus palabras se apagaron con un inquieto movimiento de su cabeza.

Sherlock se movió, apoyándose en sus codos y encendiendo la lámpara de la mesita antes de flexionar su dedo hacia el aire vacío. Las motas luminosas respondieron al instante, dejando sus exploraciones para volver hacia él. Las que pasaban a John se frenaron un poco, sus notas desprendiendo un borde de anhelo antes de que a regañadientes obedecieran la orden de Sherlock. Siempre era gratificante de ver tal afecto en tan obvia exposición y John sonrió cuando vio a la última rezagada que finalmente se había liberado del matraz, desaparecer en la piel de Sherlock con un brillo dorado.

Ahora solo quedaba la que estaba en su mano, atrapada felizmente en la jaula de sus dedos y John se dio cuenta con sorpresa culpable de que la había retenido activamente, no queriendo que el fragmento honesto y vívido se marchara. Otra persona probablemente hubiera recibido quemaduras por su esfuerzo pero Sherlock parecía indiferente mientras se apoyaba contra el cabecero, descaradamente desnudo mientras tiraba del hombro de John. Después de unos pocos momentos de confusión, John apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de John, sintiéndose ridículo con su jersey y vaqueros mientras que la piel pálida y desnuda de Sherlock le rodeaba.

-Si creyera que lo que compartimos de alguna forma te apagase ¿crees que permitiría que continuara?- preguntó Sherlock, sus manos rozando sobre los hombros de John, los dedos cogiendo una tira suelta de lana antes de desenredarse y seguir moviéndose.

-¿Tendrías alguna elección?- replicó John, soltando un fuerte suspiro. –El vínculo es permanente. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Una intuición más que un hecho conocido.

John titubeó viendo como la estrella que flotaba en frente de ellos parecía atenuarse—apagada y alicaída como ensombrecida. La visión hizo que se estirara, una mano apretándose alrededor de la muñeca de Sherlock mientras la otra ponía la estrella más cerca. Su calidez acarició la curva de su cuello como había hecho durante la recuperación de Sherlock y algo de la preocupación oscura envuelta en las tripas de John se soltó. Por todo lo que podía parecer, podría ser poco más que un pasajero en el tumulto de Sherlock y la magia, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para recordarle que no era simplemente útil, sino esencial para el hombre detrás de él.

-Me equivoqué-. Sherlock se movió, estirándose hacia la mesita, sacando una carpeta abultada y dejándola caer en el regazo de John. –Moran lo dejó claro con sus esfuerzos. Si puede ser destruido por malicia probablemente llevándonos a los dos con ello, entonces es lógico asumir que hay otras formas de revertir el proceso-. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo de John. –Le pedí a Mycroft que lo mirara. Trajo esto antes en el día. Iba a enseñártelo una vez que hubiera tenido tiempo de examinarlo apropiadamente.

Los pensamientos de John quedaron en silencio, en blanco con la sorpresa de lo que estaba a su alcance. Nunca había pensado en cuestionar la conjetura inicial de Sherlock de sobre lo que les había pasado no poder ser deshecho. Ahora se le estaba diciendo que podía haber una manera de revertirlo… de liberarse de la ligera red que Sherlock y él habían tejido.

El alivio se sentía como la emoción apropiada pero en su lugar John estaba inundado con repulsión. No venía de Sherlock, cuyos pensamientos eran oscuros y silenciosamente tristes pero salían de algún sitio profundo e instintivo que había aprendido a escuchar en el campo de batalla. Sabía que, si seguía con romper su conexión, se arrepentiría durante el resto de sus días.

Cogiendo aire profundamente, John apoyó su mano sobre la carpeta de papel manila, mirando fijamente la extensión de sus dedos antes de permitir que su concentración interior cambiase. No miró hacia delante sino de vuelta a la verdad que Sherlock había dejado expuesta para que el la viera.

-No quieres revertirlo-. John se movió, dándose la vuelta para sentarse, con las piernas cruzadas y torpes entre las piernas estiradas de Sherlock. Le dio una buena visión de ese pecho desnudo y estómago, más hacia abajo hasta los rizos oscuros en la unión de los muslos de Sherlock e incluso durante un momento de seriedad, John no pudo más que admirar la vista. Solo cuando Sherlock puso una almohada sobre su regazo parpadeó, encontrándose la media sonrisa débil de Sherlock con una suya: atracción reconocida.

-Odias la idea pero aun así me estás enseñando esto. ¿Por qué?- Cuando Sherlock no respondió, John continuó. –Podías haberlo escondido. Quemado la carpeta y pretender que nunca pasó. En su lugar buscaste la información. Le pediste ayuda a tu hermano y sé que preferirías ir a Anderson que a Mycroft.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos volubles entrecerrándose mientras consideraba la expresión en la cara de John. –Esta está lejos de ser la primera vez que has respondido desfavorablemente a algo que nuestra situación nos ha hecho hacer. Lo resientes. Pensé que si tuvieras una elección podrías sentir como si tuvieras el control-. Sus hombros cayendo mientras su mirada se apartaba. –Es una opción, eso es todo.

John golpeó su pulgar sobre la carpeta, observando el cambio sutil de emociones sobre las facciones de Sherlock. Con cuidado, buscó algunas señales, físicas y en su vínculo de que Sherlock estaba manipulando la verdad del asunto, arrojándola bajo luz favorable para que funcionara en su propio beneficio, pero no hubo nada egoísta que John encontrara. Sherlock no quería romper lo que tenían pero le estaba dando la opción a John, No porque fuera correcto a ojos de una sociedad moral sino porque sabía lo que era mejor para John.

Sherlock no iría en contra de sus propios intereses por nadie más.

Con un suspiro se movió, dejando caer la carpeta por el borde de la cama antes de estirarse y coger las manos de Sherlock en las suyas. –Gracias-, consiguió decir, una sonrisa arrugándole las esquinas de los ojos y curvando su boca mientras sentía el baño tropical de alivio por parte de Sherlock. ¿Realmente había pensado que John lo cogería sin dudar? ¿Sus momentos de amarga inseguridad habían sido tan obvios? –Ayuda. No solo la posibilidad sino el hecho de que me lo dijeras-. John se mordió el labio, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba sin ver hacia el colchón. –Ojala que hubiera una forma sencilla para que pudiera lidiar con los cambios de la forma que tú lo haces. No actúas como si no estuviera afectando quien eres.

-No lo está-. Sherlock subió la barbilla, intranquilidad reemplazada con confianza mientras hablaba rápidamente. –Afecta lo que podemos hacer y cómo podemos interactuar con el otro, pero como respondemos y nos comportamos es todavía únicamente cosa de nosotros. ¿De verdad piensas que hubieras actuado de forma diferente si me hubiera entrometido en algo tan privado si no estuviéramos unidos?

-Para empezar no habría pasado-, señaló John, asintiendo su entendimiento por el movimiento de la mano frustrado de Sherlock. –Está bien. Sé lo que quieres decir, eso solo que…-. Se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo decirlo con palabras. Todo lo que podía hacer era darle un empujoncito al nudo enredado de preocupación en dirección a Sherlock, esperado que pudiera deducir el miedo de John a cambiar más allá de todo reconocimiento—perdiendo partes de sí mismo sin notar su ausencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Los dedos de Sherlock se envolvieron alrededor de las muñecas de John, acariciando el hueco de sus palmas flojas. Sin embargo su expresión era una de pensamiento intenso, subrayado por el brillo de la estrella que flotaba entre ellos, equidistante.

-¿Me dejarás enseñarte algo?

John alzó una ceja. No era propio de Sherlock pedir permiso. Normalmente simplemente exigía que John se quedara quieto para poder probar cualquier idea que hubiera cruzado su mente, ya fuera en nombre de la magia o asesinato. Ahora estaba sentado ahí, esperando una respuesta.

Fue la decisión de un momento. Incluso inseguro sobre el vínculo y su constante evolución, John todavía confiaba en Sherlock, probablemente más de lo que debería. Además, podía sentir un calor brillante y esperanzado que sugería que Sherlock había encontrado la respuesta que John anhelaba.

-No vas a…-. Hizo un gesto hacia la carpeta del suelo, sonriendo cuando Sherlock negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

-No tengo intención de romper el vínculo a no ser que lo exijas. Se me ha ocurrido que estás acostumbrado a ver mi alma y las cuerdas que nos unen juntos con tus propios ojos. Te da una apreciación concreta de su fuerza. No necesitas creer en ellos porque tienes pruebas de que existen-. Se encogió de hombros. –La única prueba que tienes de tu propia alma solían ser los hechizos sanadores. Ahora que tu poder está alimentado por los dos, has perdido incluso esa seguridad.

-Si tú lo dices-, respondió John. Sabía que tenía un alma pero podía ver el punto de vista de Sherlock. ¿Al final no era esto a lo que se reducían sus miedos? ¿Que todo lo que hacía su existencia fuera vaciado y reemplazado? –Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Con sumo cuidado, Sherlock tiró de su conexión—no un tirón fuerte sino un suave giro—como su estuviera afinando una de las cuerdas de un violín hasta el tono perfecto. La magia empezó a vibrar por toda su longitud como el agua que fluye a través de un canal, y a John se le puso la piel de gallina. Se humedeció los labios, los ojos cerrándose instintivamente mientras se concentraba en lo que podía sentir: la seguridad de Sherlock y el toque de calor mientras la magia se enroscaba debajo de sus costillas y hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta algo más allá del alcance físico.

Fue como si una fuerza cautiva hubiera sido liberada. Un inmenso aluvión se precipitó a través de él, disparándole la sangre a su paso. La sensación de alas extendiéndose, no desde su piel sino a través de su cuerpo, le cubrió. Aun así cuando abrió los ojos, todavía era el mismo. Nada había salido de su espalda, sin importar lo que sintiese. La única cosa que había cambiado era la ahora espiral de humo oscuro que se tambaleaba ebrio en frente de él, enroscándose y girando hacia fuera solo para caer por sí mismo otra vez.

Tal vez debería haber parecido siniestro pero mientras John observaba empezó a cambiar de forma. Al principio parecía la pluma de un mirlo antes de desarrollar las frágiles alas de una polilla, toda inocuidad y vuelo errático.

Con cuidado, John se estiró hacia ella, parpadeando con sorpresa cuando la criatura se iluminó sobre su piel y volvió de nuevo a su cuerpo. Dejó una mancha tiznada a su paso que permaneció después de que pasara los dedos por ella.

-¿Eso fue…?

-Todo el mundo podría crear sus luces si se tomaran el tomaran el tiempo para aprender cómo-, explicó Sherlock. – ¿Puedes hacerlo solo?

No hubo pregunta de si lo intentaría de nuevo o no. La gente como Donovan encontraba la idea repulsiva y John siempre se había preguntado si dolía, extirpar trozos de tu ser y soltándolos hacia el mundo. Nunca se había percatado de que podría ser así—como salir de un sitio abarrotado hacia un paisaje abierto de infinitos horizontes.

Como la libertad.

Rápidamente intentó emular lo que Sherlock había hecho, poner sus manos en frente de él, sus palmas cóncavas, mientras visualizaba la emoción suave como la nieve. Durante largos momentos no hubo nada excepto los ritmos naturales de su cuerpo, orgánicos y sólidos, pero finalmente el poder se comprometió, permitiendo que la calidez se desenvolviera entre sus manos.

Miró fijamente, observándolo moverse y cambiar—mutable y tan diferente de la luz de Sherlock. –No es nada parecida a la tuya.

-Ninguna persona es la misma. ¿Por qué sus almas serían similares?- La mano de Sherlock se movía como si quisiera estirarse y tocar pero se retuvo. –La mía siempre han sido estrellas. El hecho de que normalmente visualice las auras de la gente como incandescencia es solamente una coincidencia.

-Exceptuándome-. John sonrió, recordando la titubeante explicación de Sherlock sobre como todo el mundo brillaba con diferentes tonos de iluminación pero la magia de John era más una presencia de calor. –Parece tan frágil-. Vio como la homóloga de Sherlock se acercaba más, su brillo dorado volviendo la oscuridad de la representación de John del color de las alas de un estornino: verde, azul y morado todo atrapado en un fondo negro.

La respuesta de Sherlock fue una sonrisa, una que creció mientras John observaba las dos luces—diferentes pero hechas de la misma sustancia etérea—rodearse la una a la otra, liberando diminutas chispas cada vez que se tocaban. Aun así por todo lo perdidas que estaban en sus órbitas felices y danzantes, John pronto se dio cuenta de que las dos no se mezclaban. Se realzaban la una a la otra, aparentemente incrementando su fuerza pero nunca hubo un momento en que una superara a la otra. Cayeron en una simetría natural de oscuridad y luz—atraídas sin remedio pero nunca perdidas.

-Creo que estoy empezando a entender lo que quieres decir-, murmuró, apartando la mirada de las dos jugando hacia las sombras en la cara de Sherlock. –Querías que viese cómo de resistente es. Tu luz debería destruir la mía pero no lo hace.

La sonrisa de Sherlock fue de satisfacción, sin duda contento de que John hubiera entendido la clave de la demonstración con tan poco esfuerzo. –O la oscuridad de la tuya debería extinguir la mía. En teoría podría funcionar de las dos formas-. Sacudió la cabeza. –Tu alma es un producto con valor. Tanto hechiceros como demonios pueden intentar robarla o comerciarla, atarla o devorarla pero no puede ser cambiada por la influencia de otra persona. Es una constante. Esto…-. Hizo un gesto a la forma de polilla, sonriendo cuando se acercó a sus dedos como un imán. –…Es la base de lo que tenemos, no del revés.

John apretó los labios, siguiendo la lógica de Sherlock. – ¿Quieres decir que incluso estando agotada o unida es todavía un alma?

-Es todavía **tu** alma. Incluso si no te pertenece más, no puede convertirse en el alma del nuevo propietario. No funciona así. Eso es por lo que venderla es tan significativo. Estás ofreciendo el pilar de tu propio ser-. Sherlock se estiró, acariciando con su pulgar suavemente le dorso de la mano de John. –Para otra persona solo es útil como fuente de energía pero para ti lo es todo. Y nada puede cambiar eso. Piensa en lo que compartimos como un puente sobre un rio entre dos naciones separadas. Las culturas se pueden mezclar y enriquecerse la una a la otra pero al final no altera fundamentalmente la tierra de cada lado-. Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos llenos de precavida esperanza. – ¿Lo entiendes?

En silencio, John se preguntó si alguna vez comprendería todo lo que Sherlock veía, no solo en el mundo a su alrededor, desnudo para sus observaciones, sino su comprensión de la energía que se entretejía invisiblemente a través de todo. Aun así, delante de él, tenía la demostración que necesitaba. No eliminó el pinchazo de encontrar a Sherlock en sus pesadillas o el shock temblorosos del vínculo cambiando sus límites una vez más, pero le dio el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se estiró a por su luz, viendo como revoloteaba alrededor de su mano antes de que la forma de polilla se disolviera, dejando restos humeantes para desaparecer en el aire. Se enroscaron y giraron alrededor del orbe del alma de Sherlock, envolviéndolo en oscuridad pero nunca apagando la luz. Tan pronto como Sherlock estiró la mano se precipitó hacia él, enroscándose alrededor de su dedo como una alianza de boda antes de acurrucarse como un gatito en la cuna de su palma.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de John, arrebatado por el toque de Sherlock sobre la interfaz pura de algo tan esencialmente suyo. La tensión desapareció de sus músculos dejándole el cuerpo rebosante de calidez y perdido en una rendición contenta. Debería haber sabido que se sentiría así después de ver la respuesta de Sherlock a las atenciones de John durante su recuperación, pero de alguna manera John nunca había equiparado eso hacia él mismo.

Acariciando la resplandeciente y sentimental cuerda que los unía, un amplio espectro de emociones podía ser evocado y siempre era recíproco. Podía ser reconfortante o emocionante, electrificado y excitante, pero mientras era más intenso no era ni de lejos tan íntimo. Sherlock tocando su alma no tenía nada que ver con sexo aunque esa llama permanecía en el fondo de la tripa de John. Era aceptación y entendimiento, sacrificio y compromiso. Era una promesa para adorar más que cambiar, y para doblarse con los retos más que ponerse rígidos y romperse.

Era una verdad desnuda traducida a través del medio de vapor en la mano de Sherlock, similar a cuando le había mostrado a John como se sentía hacía semanas atrás, empujando todas esas impresiones de amor no dicho delante de su mente donde podían ser vistas. Pero de alguna manera, esto era mil veces más explícito. La respiración de John saltó en su pecho mientras se acercaba más, apenas notando a Sherlock cerrar la distancia y poner sus frentes juntas, sin besarse, no del todo, pero compartiendo cada respiración.

-Te amo.

John estaba tan perdido que casi no oyó las palabras que Sherlock susurró—un reconocimiento vocal de todo lo que podía sentir. Era más de lo que nunca había esperado recibir de este aparentemente frío y distante hombre que veía todo con una mirada tan desapasionada. Le hizo preguntarse si Moriarty nunca hubiera iniciado el debacle con el alma de Sherlock, si él hubiera sabido o no cómo de profundo esa vena de sentimiento corría por el cuerpo de Sherlock, bien escondida de todo el mundo excepto de aquellos que sabían dónde buscar su brillo.

La mano de John tembló cuando la estiró hacia la estrella de Sherlock otra vez, dejando que se acurrucara contra él y completara el círculo: no un conducto linear sino un circuito. Era casi abrumador, y oyó la inhalación temblorosa de Sherlock cuando suavemente murmuró su respuesta. –Lo sé-. Normalmente, las palabras serían torpes en su lengua y labios pero ahora siguieron con una facilidad hermosa. –Yo también te amo.

La confirmación que se oyó debería haber sido innecesaria pero oírla en alto todavía hacía que el corazón de John se hinchase. Tal vez porque sabía que, mientras nunca antes había sido capaz de mostrarle a Sherlock como se sentía, o ver la emoción él mismo, las palabras eran algo que siempre había sido posible. Eran suyas y solo suyas. La magia no era necesaria para exponerlas, no más necesaria para que el amor entre ellos creciera.

El sentimiento había venido primero, sobreentendido e ignorado y mientras John sabía que la conexión que compartían continuaría cambiando, la manera en la que se sentían el uno por el otro era el núcleo de ello y de alguna manera más.

Tal vez no podía controlar lo que el vínculo hiciera ni donde les llevaría en un futuro pero cuando Sherlock dobló la cabeza para besarle de nuevo, John supo que su relación era otro tema. No era el producto de la magia entre los dos o la intromisión de Moriarty, sino algo nacido en el mundo real sin el toque de ningún hechizo, y por todo eso era más atesorada.

No sería fácil. El poder que compartían seguro que les pondría a prueba a los dos y a lo que tenían tanto como facilitarles un entendimiento más profundo, pero sabía que el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Lucharía hasta el último aliento por los años de su futuro: felicidad y peligro, amor y alegría. Lucharía por cada discusión y compromiso, satisfecho con el conocimiento de que Sherlock haría lo mismo.

Estaban en esto juntos, y John no lo querría de otra forma.

 


End file.
